


Simply Irresistible

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef!Clint, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 克林特：你好我是大厨托尼：你好我是总裁布鲁斯：你好我……呃是土豆博士





	1. Recipe 01 番茄凤尾鱼辣味意面

**Author's Note:**

> *3P警告注意！本文配对为Bruce/Clint/Tony（首字母排序斜线前后无意义），不能接受的不要点进来看，请主动避雷
> 
> *厨师AU，克林特是厨师，托尼是托尼，布鲁斯是……我现在才不会说。完全脱离MCU设定，大家没有超能力也不会和外星人去打架
> 
> *文中所用菜谱基本上来自戈登·拉姆齐的终极烹饪教程，非常感谢厨神教我做饭，虽然我现在还停留在方便面炒乌冬的水平

我终于抵达餐馆的时候已经差不多快十点钟了。当我升起铁质卷帘，用钥匙打开餐馆的玻璃正门时，整个街区早就升腾起那股让我习以为常，几乎有些懒洋洋的喧嚣。今天并非周末，所以这个时候听不到住在附近公寓楼里孩子们玩耍时的吵闹声，而到了这个点高峰时段的车流也早就停歇了。虽然如此，整条街道却仍然像是台巨大的机器，哪怕运行得再迟缓也总有这样那样的零件齿轮发出的咬合声。

 

门开后一股在密闭空间里发酵一整天的变质空气朝我迎面而来，我赶忙将整扇玻璃门完全拉开，打算先透气上几分钟。我这里没装空调，好在即便在最炎热的夏季也不会让人感觉太难受，但最近几天纽约的雨没完没了下个不停，无论走到哪里都有一股潮乎乎的味道，更别提餐馆里面。我讨厌这股味道，但更不喜欢空气清新剂，因为没人会在闻过那种化学制品之后还有吃东西的胃口。好在昨天晚上下了快一周的雨终于停了，初秋的风透过门口吹过来格外凉爽。

 

我坐在离门口最近的桌子上无聊地摆弄了一会手机，等屋子里那股霉味散尽之后重新在里面锁上了门。并不是担心什么，我确定这个街区还没人蠢到敢来我的地盘上捣乱，但谨慎一点总没坏处。锁好门之后我绕过就餐区十几张桌子来到后厨，脱下身上的皮夹克随手挂在门后，然后深吸一口气，再缓缓呼出来。

 

我的一天自一刻才开始。

 

娜特好几天以前就请好了假，今天中午不来餐馆。她从没解释过原因，我也从来没问过，但每个月第三个星期二她总会请半天假，这差不多已经是我们之间约定俗成的规矩了。她是个绝赞的帮厨，手脚灵活刀工精湛，没有她我一个人在厨房里的确有些手忙脚乱，但星期二大概是所有人一周里最讨厌的一天，一周的繁忙工作才刚开头，周末又远得仿佛根本望不到，甚至没人愿意出来吃饭。一般来说周二中午从十一点半到一点半的营业时间里能有五六个顾客来就餐已经很不错了，而这些人就算我一个人招待也绰绰有余。

 

餐馆的菜谱并非固定，但我也没那么多闲工夫每天创新，所以基本上是五十多道我比较拿手的菜轮流，这几年下来已经形成了一种固定模式，而周二餐馆一般都会提供鱼和虾，因为我常去的鱼贩习惯周一进货，而且餐馆周一不营业，所以我可以一觉睡到下午，起床后会去他那里买点新鲜的水产，周二的主菜自然以鱼虾为主。大概是因为我这边的水产的确新鲜，周二晚上有不少常客，所以不用担心今天的收支平衡。

 

餐馆中午的营业时间从十一点半开始，我还有一个多小时的时间，处理食材绰绰有余。在开始处理鱼之前我先揉好了面团放在旁边发面，就算没有人点，我下午没事干也能烤点东西。等洗干净手之后，我将今天凌晨从鱼贩那里买到的货从冷冻柜里拿了出来。鱼贩那边有时会进一些有趣的东西，而我这次买了几条相当新鲜肥美的红罗非鱼。我有一道很拿手的菜，霹雳辣椒烤罗非鱼外加土豆，有点辣，但相当美味，最先一批加入我的固定菜单，所以只要那边进货我总会买几条罗非鱼。处理鱼的过程有些麻烦，娜特在的时候这些活一般都是她做，但既然她今天不在那我只好自己动手。

 

先去鱼鳍，鱼鳞——鱼肚上的鳞绝对不能放过，去头去尾，稍微有点血腥的开膛破肚，鱼肚里面全部清理干净后在鱼身上斜向划了几道，放在堆满冰块的盘子里等着一会其他鱼处理好后一起腌。按照菜谱来说鱼肉应该在被送进烤箱的时候抹霹雳辣椒酱汁，但我喜欢在这一小段等待时间里稍微给它们来点盐和胡椒。

 

等鱼肉全部处理好的时候，离十一点半只有不到二十分钟了。我把它们和调好的酱汁塞回冰箱里，洗干净手走出后厨，把周日打烊后打扫时倒放在桌子上的椅子全部搬下来摆好，重新擦了一遍桌面，摆好餐巾和餐具，从我最喜欢的那一叠磁带里随手拿了一盘塞进收音机，让轻快的音乐洒满整个用餐区，然后——

 

将挂在玻璃门后的牌子翻到“营业中”那一面，打开门锁，正式开始今天的营业。

 

***

 

现在离一点半还有五分钟，而我至今为止心情都很不错。今天是个和之前比起来意外繁忙的星期二中午，餐馆里来了足足十位客人，把我准备好的罗非鱼一扫而空。很显然他们对霹雳辣椒烤鱼的味道非常满意，因为我收到了足足十五欧的小费，要是娜特在说不定还能拿到更多，因为客人们对着一张漂亮脸蛋总会更慷慨些。我把钱塞进收银台后面的小费罐头里，看着里面差不多快五十美元的零钱，想着这些钱一共能买什么东西。这个罐头里的只是我上菜之后拿到的小费，娜特拿到的完全归她所有，但我还是想用这些钱给我们两个，或者说给整个餐馆买点什么。但打量着空荡荡的用餐区，我一时半会还真想不到能用这五十块钱买什么。餐具是我一年前花大价钱新换的，桌椅在最开始购置的时候就买了最结实耐用的，甚至连用了这么多年的收音机看起来都很新。算了，我还是再存一存，留着应急用吧。

 

在用餐区一边跟着收音机里的歌吹口哨一边打扫卫生，五分钟很快就到了尽头。我伸了个懒腰，准备去把“营业中”的牌子翻过来，锁上门，然后回后厨给自己搞点吃的。然而就在我刚刚走到玻璃门口，门外突然传来一道非常刺耳的声音，像是急刹车时轮胎的抓地声。我有点好奇地抬头朝外面看过去——然后立刻瞪大眼睛愣在原地，因为外面那辆突然出现在我视线范围里的车实在太吸引眼球：张扬的大红色，优美华丽的流线，高速引擎的低声轰鸣。我太久没关注过这方面，甚至连牌子和型号都认不出，但一切出现在我眼中的东西都在无比锐利地告诉我街道对面那辆突然停下的跑车有多昂贵。

 

我眨了眨眼睛，有点疑惑怎么会有辆如此昂贵的跑车出现在 ** _这种_** 街区，然后发动机的轰鸣突然停止了，而靠我这侧的车门缓缓——朝天——开启，从驾驶座走下一个正低头专心致志按着手心里一枚无比袖珍的手机的男人。我不由自主挑起眉毛，和逐渐出现在街道两旁以及和我一样站在门窗后面偷窥的围观者们一样，盯着男人那身同样惹眼无比的高级手工订制西装看了几秒钟，耸耸肩决定赶紧回后厨比较好。开这样跑车穿这种西装的男人出现在这个街区，通常来说只意味着一件事，我可不想因为贪图热闹身上多几个枪孔。

 

我最后看了那人一眼，准备锁门，然而就在这个时候对方突然把头从手机里拔了出来，抬眼对上了我的视线。我们两个隔着一条街道以及一扇玻璃门对视了几秒钟，我甚至不由自主向后退了一步，但那人却突然像是在沙漠里徘徊了三天三夜突然找到水源一样，脸上绽开一个巨大的笑容，抬起脚穿过街道就朝我的方向大步走了过来。我目瞪口呆，愣在原地完全不知道该干什么，一只手甚至还抓在牌子上，那人已经急匆匆穿过街道闯到我的餐馆前，抬起手用力拍了拍玻璃门。

 

“嘿！”男人用震耳欲聋的大嗓门喊道。我猜他以为这扇玻璃门隔音效果特别好，因为他的声音几乎震得我头皮发麻。“你能出来一下吗？”

 

我隔着玻璃门，看着他在玻璃上留下的清晰手印，将他从头到脚飞快地打量了一遍。这样近的距离似乎让男人的西装看起来更贵了，深灰色的昂贵布料柔软地包裹着他的身体，不大不小无比契合，在西装里他穿了一件同样质地精良的浅粉色衬衣，没系领带而是打开了最上面两个扣子露出脖子和锁骨。在我看来那种浅粉色很少有男人能穿的很好看，但在来人身上却无比合适，而一架同样粉色调的太阳镜正大大咧咧地挂在衬衣领口上，很有要将第三个扣子也崩开的趋势。最终我将目光落在对方的脸上，仔细地打量着他的脸。刚才一瞥之下我只勉强看清了对方那个无比灿烂的笑容，而此刻他的整张脸才清晰地出现在我的眼中：暖棕色的圆眼睛上面睫毛意外长而浓密，鼻梁非常挺，鼻尖无比饱满，而嘴唇旁边那一圈打理精细的小胡子让这张原本意外无辜甚至带着些许孩子气的脸庞多了不少跳脱与玩世不恭。

 

我的大脑将这一切录入后飞快分析，然后得出了一个结论：我肯定在哪里见过这张脸，但我一下子想不起这个人叫什么。不过看看这位的跑车和西装，就算我在超市货架上某份三流小报的封面看到他也不足为奇吧。

 

就这样，他盯着我，我也盯着他，过了足足十几秒后他看上去有点不耐烦了，又抬起手拍了拍我的玻璃门，留下一对清晰的手印。“喂，”他说，“我需要你帮忙，你能出来一下吗？”

 

我再次瞄了他的腰际一眼，确认没有什么可疑的凸起，终于很不情愿地点了点头，小心翼翼地打开门走了出去。开门的瞬间我立马打了个哆嗦，因为我刚才在后厨忙得一身火热只穿了件单薄的T恤，而纽约的秋天哪怕在中午时分也总是冷的。出门后他向后退了几步给我让出空间，而我则双手抱胸靠在玻璃门上，说：“什么？”

 

他小胡子下面的嘴唇十分生动地撇了一下，然后问我：“这他妈究竟是哪里？”

 

我的嘴也撇了一下，虽然我感觉那更像是无法控制的抽动。我想说，这他妈不是你能问这种问题的地方，你这个浑身铜臭的资产阶级渣滓，但我觉得要是我真的这么说的话，那也太可悲了。于是我只是撇了撇嘴角，回答他：“这里是贝德-斯泰。”

 

“贝德——什么？”

 

“贝德福特-斯泰弗森特，但我们都叫这里贝德-斯泰，更好记也更顺口一点。”

 

尽管我这么解释了，男人仍然瞪着眼睛看向我，仿佛我刚才在说外星语。“我现在还在纽约吗？”他最后问道。

 

我耸了耸肩，点点头。“是，这里是布鲁克林北边的一个区。你当然还在纽约，除非你打算一直开着你那辆车横穿大西洋，那么你最好再朝东南开一段距离。”

 

男人似乎被我的回答逗乐了，从喉咙里喷出一声响亮的笑，而我因为一阵横贯整条街道的秋风又打了个哆嗦。对方看样子完全没察觉到我的不适，又低头看起了手机，几秒种后把那个无比袖珍的屏幕塞到我的鼻子底下：“你知道这地方在哪里吗？“

 

我眯起眼睛盯着屏幕看了一眼，发现屏幕上是一家布鲁克林新开的意大利餐馆，离这里还真不算远，几个街区的距离。我还未有幸去那里用过餐，因为那里据说贵得吓人，而且我坚信那些月薪上万美元的厨师做出来的意式菜和我做的没有任何区别。

 

这么一想我突然觉得肚子空空如也，自从早上在公寓里应付差事的咖啡和吐司后还什么都没吃过。赶紧把这个男人打发走才是正事，所以我回答道：“离这里不远的，你开车五分钟就能到。顺着这条路直走，到第三个路口左拐，大概一百米之后那个路口再右拐就到了。”

 

男人仍然瞪着我，那眼神和我七岁的侄子第一次从我这里听说圣诞老人不存在时一模一样。我举起手，示意我已经干完了热心市民该干的所有事，他该从我的门口撤走了，然而他突然向后退了一大步，抬头看向餐馆那张挂在高处，此刻和我一样随着纽约秋风瑟瑟发抖的招牌，问我：“你这里也是吃饭的地方？”

 

我迟疑地点点头：“没错，但我们已经过了营业的时间了。你要是想来吃饭，等下午五点半之后再来。”

 

“我非常严肃认真地告诉你，”男人的眼睛在光线之下意外明亮，此刻是我能熬出的最完美的焦糖色，“如果我在十五分钟内吃不上任何东西，那我绝对要一头栽倒再地上再也起不来了。我已经三十六个小时没吃任何东西了，三十六个小时，你能想象我现在是什么感觉吗？我的胃，它已经饥渴到自己消化自己了。”

 

我很想问，那你跑这么大老远来找那家餐馆究竟为了什么，但我最后还是把这句话咽了下来。看着对方昂贵的高档西装，想到我收银台后面那个只有半满的小费罐头，以及其他各种各样乱七八糟的原因，我也不知道我怎么就朝他点了点头，拉开身后的玻璃门，朝他做了个手势让他跟上我。

 

“我们这里今天中午的正餐是罗非鱼，但很不幸已经全部售空了，冰箱里还有其他的鱼但我猜你大概等不到我处理好它们了。”我边带他走进餐馆边解释，而他仿佛很自来熟一样没等我安排座位就一屁股坐在一张离后厨很近的桌子旁。“我刚才本来就在打算给自己做点午饭吃，如果你不介意的话我也可以给你搞一份。不是最好的食材，但我保证好吃。”

 

男人用力点了点头，脸上的表情介于期待和亢奋之中，看起来一点都不像三十六个小时没吃过饭。我帮他摆好餐具，然后根本没问他想要喝点什么就给他从冷饮柜里拿了一瓶冰镇可乐，不过看他喝得津津有味的样子大概根本不在意。我叹了口，转进后厨拿了盘刚才客人点餐时剩下来的烤土豆，纯当前菜，然后重新冲了回去，希望能在他狼吞虎咽解决烤土豆之前做完我想做的这道。

 

我和娜特的午饭一向很简单，中午营业结束后剩下的食材就是我们的午饭，但今天中午因为人多食材几乎没剩下什么，所以我之前决定干脆煮点意面吃。扫了一眼冰箱里那一溜罐头，我拿了两瓶之前自己用油和酱汁腌过的凤尾鱼，然后又从食物柜上抓了一小撮干辣椒和半头大蒜。辣味永远能刺激人的感官增强食欲，这位“三十六个小时没吃任何东西”先生大概会非常喜欢。

 

我先将大蒜切片，凤尾鱼和辣椒带籽滚刀切碎，等锅热好后直接将之前浸泡凤尾鱼的油倒进锅里提升味道，再将切好的食材全部放进锅里翻炒。厨房里很快升腾起一股无比诱人的味道，大蒜特有的辛辣加上凤尾鱼的肉香，以及盘旋所有味道之上干辣椒让人鼻塞顿开的爽快，让我一边翻炒一边不停咽口水，肚子也一个劲叫不停。等凤尾鱼到了火候之后我将中午做沙拉时剩下的十几个小番茄切半，又切碎了几个黑橄榄，一口气全部扔进锅里。加入酸甜清爽的番茄以及味道浓郁的黑橄榄后酱汁又呈现出另一种独特的风味，而我一边左手翻炒不停一边右手准备意面下锅。厨房里只剩下细长棍意面，但这种意面和我现在做的酱汁是绝配。等意面尚未完全熟透却软硬适中时我将它们从锅里捞出来，沥干绝大部分的水分后放进之前的平底锅里继续翻炒，直到金黄色的意面被酱汁染上一层无比漂亮的红棕色。翻炒，收汁，出锅，在盛盘后我摘了几片翠绿的罗勒叶子洒在意面上，作为味觉和视觉最后的装点。

 

当我端着一盘热气腾腾的意面走出后厨时，那个对着空盘子发呆的男人猛地抬起头，而我发誓他的眼睛在那一瞬间变绿了。我还没把盘子完全放在桌子上他手里的叉子已经纵身一跃跳进了意面里。当我端着自己那份走出来时他面前的盘子几乎空了快一半，我没理会他，径直走到离他比较远的座位旁边，给自己倒了一杯冰水，然后开始享用起这顿几乎晚了快一刻钟的午餐。凤尾鱼酱汁的味道不得不说真的好极了，完美融合了大蒜，辣椒，番茄和黑橄榄独特的味道，再加上最后罗勒的香气，让我同样一拿起叉子就再停不下来。

 

然而，在我解决了三分之一的时候，我不得不从意面盘子里抬起头，因为有个身影正笔直站在我的桌前，双手还撑在桌子上。我顺着深灰色的西装看上去，看到男人正眼睛发亮地盯着我看，嘴唇因为酱汁和辣椒而通红，下巴上甚至还沾了一块非常可疑的油渍。然而他就这么目光炯炯地看着我，仿佛刚发现新大陆的哥伦布，无比灿烂地笑起来，露出嘴唇下面洁白整齐的牙齿。

 

“我现在宣布，”他兴高采烈地对我说，完全不顾我正像看白痴那样抬眼看他，“你刚才做的意面是托尼·斯塔克在全纽吃过的最好吃的意面！”

 

啊，原来是他。怪不得。

 


	2. Recipe 02 嫩煎猪排配甘薯泥

娜特在下午快四点的时候回来了，她推门进来的时候我正在和晚上主菜的酱汁作斗争，满手都是大蒜味。她进门后一言不发，抱着双手倚在后厨的门框上看着我，脸上满是玩味。平心而论娜特——或者她的全名——娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，是个非常漂亮的姑娘，二十五六岁的年纪，一头大波浪过肩红发，翠绿色的眼睛仿佛一对名贵的猫眼石，除此之外她身上有股难以捉摸的优雅气质，让人很难相信她竟然会是贝德-斯泰一家小小餐馆的帮厨兼服务生。她从前年开始在我这里干活，一开始我只需要一个服务生，但后来发现她手脚灵活而且脑子很快，最终她在后厨也找到了一席之地。两年多下来我们已经很熟了，经常互相打趣，节假日时也会约着一起喝一杯，但她仍然不会告诉我她每个月第三个周二都去做什么，我也从来不问。

 

“托尼·斯塔克来这里吃饭了。”她说。

 

“你也知道了——你怎么知道的？”我做了个夸张的表情。

 

“我不像你是个老古董，从来不用社交网络。很显然附近有人认出了他，拍了几张照片发在了Instagram上，紧接着狗仔蜂拥而来，而托尼·斯塔克对着一堆相机镜头说这里有他这辈子吃过的最好吃的意面。我猜这两天餐厅要爆满了。”

 

“哦。”我表示无所谓地耸了耸肩。

 

“你该感到高兴，克林特。”娜塔莎说，“这可是这家餐馆第一次被媒体青睐。”

 

“谁说这是第一次。去年我制服那个抢劫犯之后不是上过《布鲁克林社区新闻报》吗？”去年复活节前几天，有个脑子坏掉的家伙大中午冲进来，拿着一把枪让我交出收银台里所有的钱。我猜他不知道我们这里每天晚上都清算，更不知道枪上还有保险栓这种东西，于是抄起柜台后面的球棒给他脑袋来了一下。那家伙在医院里躺了几天然后进了监狱，而我和这家餐馆则在第二天报纸第十版的右下角占据了一个小小的空间。

 

我说完这句话后娜特给了我一个“你是白痴吗”的眼神，然后脱下身上的短风衣外套，开始忙起自己的活儿。她没再说什么，脸上也是一如既往的淡然表情，但我很本能地感觉出她心情不好——或者该说，她每次周二请完假回来之后心情都很差劲。我一般不会说什么，因为无论怎样她的私生活都和我没关系，但也许因为中午那件让我感到匪夷所思的事搅乱了我一向事不关己的心情，我不知道怎么就开口了。

 

“要知道，”我说，“如果你有什么困难的话可以和我说。餐馆最近资金还算富余，如果你需要钱——”

 

“我不需要。”娜特立刻打断我的话，片刻后意识到自己可能有点没礼貌，又加了一句，“不过，多谢。”

 

“或者你需要有人去和你的房东讲讲理。”她住在离这里不远的一间单身公寓，我去过几次，那里简直小得让我呼吸困难，甚至比餐馆第一年营业时我租的那间还要小，而且房租高得不合逻辑，我完全想不明白她为什么会选择一直住在那里。“如果你想的话，我公寓的客房随时欢迎你拎包入住。”

 

娜特抬起头，给了我一个微笑。“谢了，克林特，我暂时不需要，不过我会记住你这个邀请的。”

 

“最好如此。”

 

这句话之后我们两个再次陷入舒适默契的沉默，厨房里只剩下准备食材时令人愉悦的合鸣，刀刃在切菜时刷刷作响，炖锅里水烧开后咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，勺子在碰到瓷盘的时候偶尔会发出清脆的敲击声。今晚的主菜仍然是罗非鱼，外加几只个头不算大但肉质紧实的龙虾。虽然娜特说今天晚上说不定会因为中午那件事满客，我却没有半点紧张的感觉，因为哪怕整个就餐区满满当当塞了一百个人，我们也只有这么点食材，做完就打烊，说不定还能早点回去睡觉。

 

就这样，一个半小时很快过去，餐馆再次迎来了新一批食客，而我把一切无关紧要的事情都扔到了脑后。

 

***

 

当晚来餐馆就餐的人的确很多，但也没有达到娜特口中的爆满，除去几名每周都来得熟客朝我们挤眉弄眼地问了几句之外，和平常的周二晚上没有任何区别。到了周三，周四，甚至都没人提起这件事了。娜特经常说我和时代脱节，甚至不愿花一点点时间去学学Facebook或者Instagram之类的社交软件怎么用，她说如果我在Instagram上开个账号分享一下我的菜谱，餐馆的生意说不定会更好。我对她这个提议一向嗤之以鼻，因为我没法理解为什么会有人看到一张照片就不远万里跑来吃某一道菜——而且还不一定能吃到，因为我们餐馆没有固定菜单。而托尼·斯塔克这件事更坚定了我对Instagram的看法，大拇指在手机屏幕上随便点几下的转发对我和我的餐馆没有任何帮助。

 

无论如何，等到了周五的时候我已经把这件事完全忘在脑后了，餐馆十点打烊之后我赶紧回家睡觉，因为明天是周六，一周里最忙的一天，我要比工作日那几天早起三个小时去餐馆准备食材。十一点的时候我已经躺下了，因为一天的忙碌而疲惫不堪，几乎闭上眼睛就已经睡过去。然而不知过了多久我突然被一阵无比尖锐的声音吵醒，从深度睡眠中瞬间醒来让我的大脑完全死机，我在床上躺了十几秒才意识过来正在响个不停的是被我睡前扔在床头柜上充电的手机。

 

以为很多原因，我睡前从不关机，我总担心餐馆会发生点什么事情，或者娜特找我有事，但这不代表我能心情愉快地接通深夜骚扰电话。我又在枕头上愣了几秒钟，希望无论给我打电话的人是谁都能识趣地赶紧挂断，可惜对方并没有，而我又没有开通呼叫转移，所以最终我还是叹了口气，伸长胳膊把床头柜上的手机从数据线上扯了下来，然后在黑暗里眯着眼睛扫了一眼手机屏幕——未知来电，屏幕上这样闪烁着。我在心里咒骂了一声，希望给我打电话的人最好有十万火急的事情，不然我大概会控制不住自己的脾气。然后我接通了来电。

 

“谁啊？”好吧，我已经开始控制不住脾气了。

 

电话那边最开始没有回复，大概还没反应过来我竟然接通了电话，但我能听到背景音里吵闹的音乐声。在我准备挂断的一秒钟前对方终于开口了：“嘿，克林特，我是托尼！”声音听起来很陌生，而且我不认识任何名叫托尼并且会在三更半夜给我打电话的人。

 

“啊，克林特，你真的不记得我了吗？”对方一副伤心欲绝的口气，然而我仍然没听出这是谁的声音，却出乎自己意料地分辨出背景音里的歌是AC/DC的You shook me all night long。我从中学开始就搞不明白自己的大脑究竟是怎么个思考方式，更别提在现在的状态下。

 

“你最好在三秒钟内报上自己的名字，不然我就要挂断了。”我口气冷硬地回答。

 

“等等，克林特，先别挂。我是托尼啊，托尼·斯塔克，你不记得了周二中午了吗？”

 

哦。“你是怎么搞到我的手机号的？而且如果我没记错的话，我甚至没告诉过你我的名字。”

 

“而我为此伤透了心。”

 

“斯塔克先生。”

 

“好吧，好吧——只要你有钱，认识人，就什么都能做到。”手机里传来的声音带着毫不掩饰的得意洋洋，而我花了几秒钟思考是不是该立刻报警，但——斯塔克这个人的确脑子不太正常，却也没不正常到需要报警，而且我也不想因为这种事情登上三流小报。我决定屈尊再看看他究竟要搞什么鬼。

 

“斯塔克先生。”我叹了口气，“既然如此我也不追究什么了，我只希望你能告诉我，你这个点给我打电话究竟有什么事吗？”

 

“当然是非常要紧的事，不然你以为我是什么，三更半夜随便给别人打电话玩的神经病吗？”

 

听到他这个回答我很想说，你在这个时间点还在听AC/DC，你确定自己真的不是？但我只是发出了一声饱经折磨、耐人寻味的：“嗯？”

 

“哦，对，我打电话是想告诉你，我今天晚上要带一个超级、超级、超级重要的人去你的餐馆吃饭，所以你最好把藏在袖子里的那些绝活也全都拿出来。”

 

“斯塔克先生，你可以告诉我吗，我为什么要听从你的吩咐？”

 

“因为……”斯塔克顿了片刻，我猜他在绞尽脑汁给我一个足够好的理由，或者借口，而这个时候背景音已经变成了Back in black电吉他的前奏。我从来都不是AC/DC的粉，不知怎么竟然能在大半夜通过电话辨认出。而这时斯塔克清了清嗓子：

 

“因为你是个厨师，超棒，绝赞，世界一流那种。给客人做最棒的菜难道不是天经地义的事情吗？”

 

我想反驳，然而斯塔克的回答却让我找不到任何一个能反驳的地方，无论前一句还是后一句。我虽然没在米其林星级大厨手下学习过，甚至没进过正规厨师学校，但我对我的厨艺一向自负，而后一句……没错，哪怕是斯塔克这么让人讨厌的客人，只要他出现在我的餐馆，我就绝对会尽我可能给他做出最棒的东西。

 

“今天大概是你的幸运日，斯塔克先生。”所以我语气平淡却微笑着回答他，虽然隔着电话他并看不到我的笑容，“我决定不因为你大半夜把我吵醒而杀了你，而且你可以放心，无论你带谁来我的餐厅，我保证不会让你们失望。”

 

“当然了。”斯塔克在电话那端笑了几声，仿佛他早就意料到我会这样回答。

 

“还有，我决定你们吃什么，不准挑三拣四，同时不准带任何记者和狗仔来我的餐馆，不然你再也别想踏进来一步。”

 

对于我的威胁，这位脑子不正常的亿万富翁和花花公子只是对着电话发出一声大概惹毛过不少人的弹舌音，然后干净利落地挂断电话。我则躺在床上对着黑漆漆的天花板又愣了一回神，然后把手机扔回床头柜上，抱着枕头翻了个身。

 

***

 

“托尼·斯塔克今晚要来吃饭。”几个小时后我这样对娜特说。

 

“你这次绝对要变成当地新闻了。”娜特从案板上抬起头，手里还握着刀，对我咧嘴一笑。

 

“啊，闭嘴，罗曼诺夫。”我也晃了晃我手里的刀。我们现在正在后厨头对头准备中午的食材。周六永远是一周里最忙的一天，而周六哪怕中午的菜单也总有近十道，主菜从上等鹌鹑到扇贝应有尽有，所以我和娜特在这天总会提前三个小时来餐馆准备。“凌晨两点突然接到托尼·斯塔克的电话，你能想象到吗？而且我问他从哪里搞到我的手机号，他竟然还对我说什么‘只要你有钱，认识人，就什么都能做到’。混蛋一个。”我不知不觉学起斯塔克装腔作势的口气，而娜特少见地大笑起来。

 

“很好，他能彻底惹毛你，打乱你那种最让我讨厌的禅意。我还没见过他已经开始喜欢他了。”

 

“你为什么要站在他那边？我伤心了，娜特。”

 

只要我们两个人一起在后厨忙碌，像这样的交谈和斗嘴总是吵个不停，有时我甚至很疑惑我们怎样才能在说这么多废话的同时干好工作。虽然有些人会觉得娜特冷冰冰地不近人情，但只要熟悉之后就会发现她其实是个非常好相处的人，而且幽默感十足，虽然她的幽默基本建立在对我的无情打击之上。

 

“他还说他要带个超级重要的人来餐馆，所以让我别藏着掖着拿手绝活。”几分钟后我一边打量着今天主菜的食材一边问娜特，“你觉得什么比较好？”

 

“你不是很讨厌他吗？干嘛这么积极？”

 

“娜特！顾客至上。”

 

“好吧。”娜特翻了个白眼。“我不知道你是怎么想的，但我一直很喜欢你做的肉排，无论哪种红肉。再说了，一块煎得正好的牛排能充分体现出一名厨师的精湛技艺。”

 

我上下扫视着冰箱里的食材，皱起眉头。“我的确煎得一手好牛排，但很可惜斯塔克没有早点打电话给我，我们这次进的牛排并不算太多，我担心如果他来得太晚，牛排早就全部售空了。”

 

“那猪排或者羊排也是一样的。也许不那么贵，但你做出来口感一样好。再说了我相信你把我们能承受的最好的食材端给斯塔克，质量也绝对比不过他平常吃的东西。那家伙是个亿万富翁，你还记得吗？”

 

娜特说的没有错。就算我的厨艺再好，在食材方面已经比那些米其林三星餐厅低了不止一个档次，因为像我们这样没有名气的小餐馆根本没法在供货渠道上和人家相比。再说了，食材高档与否也从来不是我们的卖点。物美价廉是长时间以来吸引回头客最好的方法，而且我竭尽全力让每个来吃饭的顾客都塞满了肚子再回去。

 

于是我从冰箱里取出两块鲜嫩多汁的带骨猪排放在案板上，决定今晚斯塔克和他的神秘同伴的主菜就是我另一道非常拿手的嫩煎猪排配甘薯泥。虽然现在才上午八点钟，但猪排腌制需要很长一段时间，而且腌制时间越长越入味。所以我先将猪排放在一旁，然后开始动手调制腌制的酱汁。

 

酱汁仍然以辣味为主，所以首先加入的调味料就是辣椒粉，同时在加上一汤勺红椒粉，用红椒偏甜的口感中和辣椒。我在做菜的时候总喜欢给客人带来和家常菜完全不同，大胆且有创意的口味，所以我经常会使用大量来自全世界各个地区的香料，这次也不例外。我先在案板上撒了一把香菜籽，用平底锅压碎后放进调料碗，然后又加入一把同样被压碎的八角。八角是种在中式烹饪和东南亚美食中经常使用的香料，这边也许只有在中餐馆才有人使用，我一直觉得太过可惜，因为八角在烹饪时会发出一种独特的香甜气息，和猪排这样的肉类无比般配，而且它们比茴香要便宜，是很好的替代品。之后加入的是百里香的叶子以及切碎的大蒜，我烹饪是最好的调味帮手之一。到了这一步腌制的酱汁只需要一点盐、胡椒与橄榄油，均匀搅拌后就可以涂抹到猪排上了。

 

当我开始用调料涂抹猪排的时候娜特从她手下正在被片成蝴蝶状的鸡胸抬起头来，扫了一眼我手里的猪排，说：“我真的无比羡慕你以后的女朋友，或者男朋友。”

 

我挑起一边眉毛看向她。

 

“我发誓你有世界上最棒的按摩手法。”

 

我停顿了几秒钟。“你不觉得让厨师给你按摩是件非常诡异的事情吗？明明知道给你按摩的人平常会把按摩好的肉扔进锅里，拿给别人吃？”

 

娜特耸了耸肩。“你总可以找个连环杀手食人狂当男朋友嘛。”

 

我每天大约要拿五分钟的时间来质问自己，究竟为什么要雇佣娜特当我的帮厨。

 

对着两块猪排使了三分钟的劲，确保猪排的每一面都均匀沾满我调制的酱汁后，我将它们用保鲜膜封起来放进冰箱里。配菜甘薯泥需要现成做，等晚上他们来之后炸猪排的时候顺便做就可以了。就这样斯塔克和他同伴的晚餐初步已经准备完毕，至于前菜和甜点我们就只有那几样，准备起来都很快。我将手上的调料洗干净，然后开始切午餐时需要的蔬菜。

 

***

 

一旦忙碌起来时间总过得飞快，不知不觉间午餐高峰期结束了，而在忙碌的食材准备中很快就到了晚餐时分。我们在下午五点半准时开门营业，而周六的顾客数量真不是盖的，一下子就让我们两个忙得团团转。娜特在就餐区与后厨之间来来回回像只勤劳的蜜蜂，有的时候一口气端着四盘菜出门，而我已经忙得顾不上想任何事情，恨不得一头扎进面前的平底锅，好让牛排熟得再快一点。

 

大约到了晚上九点，最忙的那阵刚刚过去的时候，娜特推门走进后厨，对我说：“他们来了。”我愣了一下才意识到她说的是谁，然后对她说：“让他们自己选喝的，不过告诉他们今天前菜是藜麦沙拉，主菜猪排，甜点我们只剩下足够的水果做新地。”

 

娜特点点头，转身出门，几分钟后她重新转回后厨，对我说：“两个人都对你的安排没有任何意见，不过斯塔克果然要了我们最贵的红酒。”

 

“那是肯定的。”我一边将煎锅倾斜过来用汤汁往猪排上浇一边头也不抬地回答她，“不过斯塔克带了什么人过来？好莱坞巨星？超级名模？”

 

“都不是，看起来像个大学教授。”

 

我挑了挑眉毛，没再说什么，将在煎锅里双面均匀上色至金棕色的猪排连锅放进烤箱。接下来的时间正好用来做配菜甘薯泥。藜麦沙拉我们在下午营业之前早就配好，金色的藜麦配上翠绿的黄瓜、红色的小番茄和深紫色的葡萄干，看上去让人胃口大开。我盛好两人的分量，最后加入盐、胡椒、青柠汁和些许橄榄油，以及两片作为装饰的薄荷叶，就放在一旁等待娜特上菜了。

 

接下来的工作是制作猪排的配菜甘薯泥。甘薯和其他食材一样早就处理好了，去皮切块并在鸡汤里煮过，现在只等着进一步烹饪。我将灶上的炖锅里加入橄榄油，先放入紫洋葱碎和切碎的大蒜并用盐和胡椒调味，小火翻炒，直到锅内的洋葱慢慢焦糖化，这时才放入甘薯块翻炒。等所有食材全部炖熟后我将甘薯块捣成泥，然后切碎一小把香菜和鼠尾草混合入内提味。这时之前放进烤箱的猪排火候正好，我将它们取出来放在一旁静置，然后用两柄大汤勺将均匀搅拌好的甘薯泥舀了一大勺出来，利用勺子的弧状曲面互相刮了两下，在餐盘中造了一座形状优美的深金色甘薯小山。接下来我只需要将外酥内嫩并散发着众多香料腌制后独特香甜咸辣气息的带骨猪排轻轻压在甘薯泥小山上，旁边用百里香的枝干略微做了一下点缀，这道嫩煎猪排配甘薯泥就已经香气四溢，等待上桌了。

 

那之后餐馆又来了两桌新客人，我又一口气忙了快半个小时，直到娜特进来推了推我，说斯塔克他们主菜已经吃的差不多了，而他想见见我。我长舒一口气伸了个懒腰，脱下身上的厨师服，然后从冰箱里拿出早就做好的芒果酸奶新地放在托盘里，准备顺便给他们端过去。娜特点了点头，示意接下来后厨有她在，我不用担心。

 

我一走出后厨就一眼看到了斯塔克和他的同伴，因为他们正坐在周二那天斯塔克曾坐过的位置上，不过这次斯塔克选择了面朝里的位置，大概是想要避开众人的目光。我一边朝他们走一边扫了两人一眼，斯塔克仍然是那副样子，虽然从头到脚换了一身衣服但仍然看着贵的吓人；而他的同伴——我不得不说娜特的评价非常到位——看起来活脱脱就是一名大学教授，他也穿了一套深灰色的西装配白色衬衣，没有戴领带，但看起来远没有斯塔克讲究，卷曲的黑发从额头垂下来，有几绺甚至碰到了他鼻梁上的那副银框眼镜。他的脸没有任何特别之处，甚至不能称得上英俊，但在桌面上白色蜡烛的烛光跳动下温和且睿智，甚至让我的脚步难以察觉地停顿了一下。

 

当我出门时他们正在谈论什么，斯塔克的手势快飞上了天，而不知名的男人只是对他无奈地笑着。但很快斯塔克就注意到了我，转过头来朝我激动地挥了挥手。我走到他们旁边，将两杯新地左右摆好，跳过斯塔克急切的问候后转头对陌生男人说：“看来，你就是斯塔克先生口中那位超级超级超级重要的同伴？”

 

我的语气里带上了笑意，而男人的耳朵在烛光下很明显地变红了，张了张嘴却一脸不知道该怎样回答的表情。旁边斯塔克也笑起来，然后向我们介绍彼此：“这位是克林特·巴顿，这家餐馆的主人以及无与伦比的大厨——而这位是布鲁斯，我这辈子最好的朋友。”

 

被点到名后名叫布鲁斯的男人赶忙站起身，和我握了握手。他的手指干燥且柔软，我不得不立刻想到这也是一双很适合烹饪的手。“多谢你的款待，巴顿先生，”他的声音比斯塔克的更低沉沙哑，但语调很轻柔，“今晚是我很长时间以来吃的最棒的一顿。”

 

不知为什么，布鲁斯这句话突然让托尼咧嘴笑得像偷吃了金丝雀的猫。我疑惑地看了他一眼，但他什么都没说，只是挥手示意我坐下。我飞快地环视了一圈就餐区，除了这里之外只有三桌客人还在，而且没人注意到我们，所以我不再推辞，从旁边搬了一把椅子在他们对面坐下。虽然我已经把甜点端了过来，但娜特刚才还没收拾掉主菜的盘子，所以他们的战果仍然展示在桌子上。斯塔克吃的干干净净，甚至连猪排带的骨头上都看不到半点渣滓，布鲁斯吃得比较收敛，但我也心情愉悦地看到他基本上什么都没剩下。

 

“我已经听到布鲁斯的评价了，但我还是要再问一次，你们对这顿饭是否满意？”

 

“满意？克林特，你的厨艺简直太棒了，我从来没吃过这么好吃的猪排，要不是我们在公共场合，我肯定要把盘子里的酱汁也全部舔干净。”我话音还没落下托尼就极其热情地赞美起来。我对他的自来熟已经不想再说什么，只朝他点头说了声多谢。我本以为布鲁斯不会再说什么，因为他看起来是那种很腼腆的类型，但出乎我的意料，他竟然开口了：

 

“托尼说的没错，猪排的确非常可口，无论腌制的酱汁还是火候都很到家，但更让我满意的是你的搭配，从前菜的藜麦沙拉到用甘薯泥搭配猪排。一般人不会选择这样的搭配，因为藜麦口感略微苦涩，而猪排总感觉要搭配土豆泥，但你这样的搭配让藜麦的苦味衬托出了甘薯的甜味，而这种甜味又和猪排的腌料完美地融合起来。不知道是否冒犯了，但你在腌猪排的时候用了一味很特别的香料——是八角，对吗？”

 

我感觉我现在的表情大概够傻，因为随着布鲁斯的话我的嘴在不断长大。最后等他说出八角后我有点尴尬但同时万分惊异地开口了：“我完全没看出你竟然对烹饪这么有研究。难道你也是——？”

 

“不，”结果是斯塔克回答了我，“他不是厨师，也不是来这里偷艺，单纯对吃很有研究而已。”然后他用手肘戳了戳布鲁斯，笑着说：“你别看他这副样子，他可是个博士，而且研究方向还是根茎植物。你今天配的甘薯泥可算配到他心上了。”

 

我眨了眨眼睛，先是在心里有点想笑，因为这个看起来像极了大学教授的布鲁斯竟然是——怎么，土豆博士？然后电光火石之间我突然间想到了什么，差点没直接从椅子上跳起来。但就算我坐在原地没有动，我的表情也已经出卖了我，因为斯塔克笑得更开心了，而布鲁斯长叹一口气，垂下脑袋。

 

“你——你，”我感觉我自己说话都有点不利索了，废了好大劲才把这句话说出口，“你是布鲁斯· ** _班纳_** 。”

 

“如假包换。”托尼得意洋洋地确认，而我只是瞪着眼睛看向布鲁斯。在我的瞪视下他看起来更腼腆了，整个耳朵都在烧红。

 

“你是那个——那个《纽约时报》最神出鬼没的美食评论家。没人知道你长什么样子，而你的评论基本上就代表了这家餐厅能拿几星。”我知道自己仍然在瞪着别人看——而且这个别人还是布鲁斯·班纳，非常失礼，但我实在没办法淡定下来。这下可好，短短几天里出现了两个能破坏我那种娜特口中“禅意”的人。“你究竟怎么办到的？”我最终问道。

 

布鲁斯略微弯曲了一下嘴唇，什么都没说却看了一眼斯塔克。而我的大脑，一坨不知道究竟什么运作原理的浆糊，突然间明白了过来。

 

“斯塔克是你的掩护。”我喃喃低语到，甚至没加敬语，但斯塔克看着更得意了，而布鲁斯点了点头。

 

“我当然会略微乔装打扮一下，但只要我去哪家餐厅，我就会叫上托尼，因为我知道托尼的出现会分走餐厅老板和厨师的全部注意力，毕竟他的评价也很有影响力。”

 

“还记得我们第一次相遇那天，我要找一个鸟不拉屎的餐厅吗？我其实就是去给布鲁斯打掩护的，不然你以为我为什么会三十六个小时没吃东西还要跑去那种地方。”托尼将杯子里最后一点红酒一饮而尽，然后做了个鬼脸。“不过要不是因为要去哪里，我也不会遇见你，所以最后结局还是很不错的。”

 

我朝他胡乱点点头，仍然没能从眼前这位一脸腼腆的男人竟然是布鲁斯·班纳这件事带给我的震惊中恢复过来。布鲁斯似乎很理解我作为厨师的感受，叹了口气，耸耸肩：“巴顿先生，你大可不必这么紧张，我今天不是作为美食评论家来到这里，而是单纯来和朋友吃饭。再说了，我刚才已经说过，今晚是我很长时间以来吃过的最棒的一顿。我不是在说面子话，就算在《纽约时报》我的专栏上我也会这样说的。”

 

在大脑处理完之前，接下来的回复已经飞出了我的嘴：“拜托你，不要把这里写进去！”

 

这回轮到坐在我对面的两个人一脸诧异地愣在那里了。布鲁斯看起来只是稍微有一点，但斯塔克看起来简直像我这句话彻彻底底地冒犯了他。“我不明白，”他震惊地看着我，语气很严肃，“你是个绝赞的厨师，而这里是我之前甚至来都没来过的鬼地方，而且恕我直言，你的餐馆小得让我发疯。所以我才会把布鲁斯叫过来，你难道不知道他一条评论能给你和你的餐馆带来怎样天翻地覆的变化吗？”

 

听到他这段话，看着他无比真诚的棕色眼睛，我感觉我自从知道布鲁斯真实身份后就无比震惊的心情突然完全平静下来了。我在心里思考着我该怎样更好地解释，然后深吸一口气：“多谢你的好意，斯塔克先生，我知道你这么做都是在为我着想。但是，实话这么和你说吧，我完全不想登上《纽约时报》，也不想出名。”

 

斯塔克的嘴唇快速地翕动了一下，但布鲁斯朝他摇了摇头，于是他闭上了嘴。

 

“你可以说我没骨气，没志向，但我真的只想在贝德-斯泰开这样一家小小的餐馆，不需要整个庞大的后厨，不需要能一口气招待上百顾客的用餐区，现在这个样子已经让我很满足了。我不愁吃不愁穿，每天都在做喜欢做的事情，而且有一批每周都来的回头客。我不知道还有什么比这一切更好。”

 

斯塔克仍然在盯着我，仿佛有什么东西从我的头顶长出来了，但布鲁斯只是笑着朝我点了点头。“我能理解你的想法，巴顿先生。就像我一样，虽然我现在是《纽约时报》身价最高的美食评论家，但其实比起去那些豪华高档的餐厅试吃，我更想每天待在我的土豆试验田里，一步也不踏出去。”

 

“是啊，无论是谁，最重要的是守住对你最有意义的地方。”我也朝他笑起来，“顺便，叫我克林特。只有我的中学数学老师会叫我巴顿先生。”

 

“喂，那我怎么就是斯塔克先生。”被我们晾在一旁的斯塔克突然万般委屈地叫起来，“你为什么就不能叫我托尼？”

 

“如果你想的话。”我耸了耸肩，“我只是之前不确定用你的教名称呼你会不会有什么特别严重的后果而已。”他瞪了我一眼，而我笑着加了一句：“托尼。”

 

“其实这样也好。”布鲁斯继续说，“一直以来我们吃饭就像打仗一样，我无论去哪里都要先看你有没有空，然后哪怕在同一家餐厅用餐也不能坐在一起。和那些地方比起来这里简直是天堂，我们完全可以隔段时间就悠闲地过来吃一顿，不用担心任何事情。”

 

“我十分乐意。”托尼终于再次咧着嘴角笑起来，挖了一大勺带着覆盆子和蓝莓的酸奶送进嘴里，“只不过下次再来，我要自己带酒，这里的红酒质量真是不敢恭维。”

 

不知为什么，我听了他这句话竟然完全没生气。娜特说的很对，我们无论在怎么努力也不可能达到托尼平日饮食的质量标准，品质更好的酒只会让我做的菜更加美味，为什么不呢？

 

我一直在他们桌旁停留，三个人很愉快地随意聊着天，而他们一直待到十点钟打烊才离开。最后托尼在付账时要给我整整一百美元的小费，我不想要，他转手就塞给了笑眯眯接下的娜特，然后拽着布鲁斯出门而去。

 

“别看我，”娜特在他们离开后立刻说，“我是不会还给你的。”

 

“留着你的一百美元吧，你这个叛徒。今晚你负责刷锅。”

 

娜特意外孩子气地朝我吐了吐舌头，走回后厨。而我，我在此刻空无一人的就餐区略微停留了片刻，注视着昏暗灯光下略有些凌乱的桌椅，不由自主微笑起来。


	3. Recipe 03 慢炖猪颈肉印度咖喱配芒果萨尔萨沙拉

繁忙的双休日很快过去，转眼就到了下一周的周三，而到这个时候托尼·斯塔克和布鲁斯·班纳带给我的双重震惊已经快要过去了。当然，布鲁斯的真实身份是这几年最让我吃惊的事情之一，但一旦最开始的惊讶消退，最后也只剩下例如“我究竟给他们做的是猪排配土豆泥还是甘薯泥”这样的念头，其他的一并被淹没在又一周繁忙的工作里。

 

星期六当晚打烊之后，娜特曾无比调侃地说托尼肯定会第二天再带着一堆好莱坞巨星冲进来让我犯心脏病，而布鲁斯的四星评论下周一就会登上《纽约时报》。我很高兴地在接下来几天看到她的这两样预言都没能应验。因为，拜托，大家都知道有钱的名人喜欢做心血来潮的事情，我觉得例如托尼这种身份的人来我这样的小餐馆吃一次饭已经很难得了，更别说两次，而第三次更是绝对不可能的事情。

 

娜特对此没再说什么，虽然她脸上的表情看起来并不认同。我也没再说什么，因为我们两个面前还有几桶需要处理的洋葱和胡萝卜，而晚上的客人们还有不到两个小时就要冲进门内了。

 

晚上开始营业后我又一次陷入水深火热之中，六七个各式各样的锅在灶台上滋滋作响，台下四台烤箱也马力十足，然而在刚刚八点钟，也就是每天晚上最最忙碌的时候娜特突然进来对我说：“你的《纽约时报》四星评论家来了。”

 

“你一定是在搞我。”我一边把刚出锅的三分熟牛排小心翼翼地摆在芦笋上一边痛苦地呻吟了一声，“托尼也在？”

 

“不，看起来他一个人来的。”

 

“带他随便坐在哪张桌子上，我不在乎，我现在还有四个桌子的单子要完成。”

 

“问题在于，克林特，我们没有空出来的桌子了。”

 

哦对。我更痛苦地叹了口气，我刚想起来今天晚上是难得的满客，因为有家熟客过来给孩子过生日，预定了餐馆里三分之一的桌子。我刚才一口气完成了一桌十二人单子的主菜，而他们的甜点还在烤箱里烤着呢。

 

“你能让他等等吗，娜特，拜托你，我现在实在没时间管他，无论他是不是该死的《纽约时报》评论家。”

 

娜特点点头，很快转身离开，因为她知道在哪些时候绝对不该打扰我。五分钟后在我按铃宣布上菜的时候她进来，一边端起盘子一边对我说：“班纳说他不介意等位。”

 

“所以？”

 

“所以他现在在外面。”

 

见鬼，该死，真是好极了。托尼·斯塔克说过我们这里小得让他发疯，而情况就是如此，这家餐馆就是这么小，但来这里吃饭的人一般都是熟客，也都习惯在来之前打个电话问问有没有空位，所以营业这么几年来我几乎没遇到过顾客需要等位的情况。我们没有吧台，也没有在客人等位的时候塞上点东西填填肚子的服务，而现在一位《纽约时报》最有名的美食评论家，一位去纽约其他任何地方吃饭都会被老板主厨以及领班哭着迎进去的人，正空着肚子蹲在寒冷的夜风里。

 

我简直觉得糟糕透了，不仅因为这个人在美食界的重要身份，更因为他是一名客人，而让客人喝风无论对哪位厨师来说都是不可原谅的事情。于是，我在我被搞昏的大脑反应过来之前对娜特说：“让他进来吧。”

 

“进来？”

 

“后厨，娜特，让该死的布鲁斯·班纳进后厨来。”

 

娜特给了我一个很诡异的眼神，转身出去了。三分钟后布鲁斯跟在她的身后走进来，外套和围巾已经不知所踪，但眼镜上蒙着一层淡淡的白色雾气，一看就是刚从外面进来。我抬起眼，还没来得及和他打招呼，娜特已经手脚利落地把外面新一桌的点单贴在我面前那一溜单子的后面，然后洗过手站在另一边的平底锅旁边查看起三文鱼的火候。我只能朝布鲁斯匆匆一点头，然后立刻把注意力回到手里的锅上，生怕这点扇贝煎焦了。

 

“抱歉，克林特。”布鲁斯贴着墙角站在一旁，在我眼睛的余光里我似乎看到他摘下眼镜用手指擦了擦上面的雾气，“我真的不愿在这个时候来打扰你。”

 

“我也要说声抱歉，布鲁斯，但今天晚上我们实在太忙了，你要是早来五分钟就能抢到最后一桌了。”

 

“没关系，我可以等。”

 

我刚要回答什么，在我对面的娜特突然说：“克林特，这块三文鱼煎好了，配菜是什么？”

 

“呃……土豆炒芥蓝，旁边还配点玉米青红椒，就在那边那锅里，九号桌的双人单，我这边的牛排再给我三十秒。”一边说着两个人一边飞快行动，出锅，摆盘，正当娜特将两盘主菜放在上菜盘上准备出后厨时，布鲁斯突然开口了：

 

“抱歉，罗曼诺夫女士，请等一下。”

 

娜特回过头来用眉毛表示疑问。布鲁斯看起来似乎有点不好意思，但他还是指了指她手里的盘子，说；“没有冒犯的意思，但我觉得你们的三文鱼上似乎少了点东西。”

 

“什么？”我问。

 

“柠檬汁。”布鲁斯推了推眼镜，“在鱼肉上挤一点点，口感会更好。”他说完后娜特眨了眨眼睛，很小声地咒骂了一句，而我已经转身切了半个柠檬，轻轻在三文鱼的鱼肉上挤了几滴新鲜柠檬汁。

 

“看起来我应该学会在后厨闭上嘴。”等娜特离开后布鲁斯立刻说道，而我则摇了摇头：“不，你说的很对，而且这是我们的错，娜特完全忘了柠檬汁这回事，而我太忙了甚至想不起来。你说的非常对，多谢。”

 

布鲁斯的耳朵根又开始变红了，样子很有趣，所以我一边弯腰把虾肉从烤箱里拿出来一边问他：“看来你不仅会吃嘛，布鲁斯，对做菜也挺有了解的。”

 

“不会烹饪的美食评论家大概等同于没上过数学课的核物理家，我们需要在尝到一道菜的第一口时就立刻分辨出厨师用了什么原料以及全部烹饪手法，下锅时间精确到秒。相信我，我们在《纽约时报》上发布的每一个字里都蕴含着十几年甚至几十年对美食的研究。”

 

“是吗？但我记得你是研究植物学的博士，不是什么米其林大厨。”

 

“没错，我和其他评论人不同的地方在于我没有在高级餐厅后厨工作的经历，但我有世界一流的味蕾。《纽约时报》甚至给我的舌头投了保，你能相信吗？”布鲁斯笑了起来，而我不由自主吹了一声口哨。“多少钱？”

 

“这个我不能告诉你，但大概比你的餐馆要值钱。”

 

对于这点我毫无疑问。接下来的二十分钟又是一阵热火朝天，布鲁斯缩在墙角尽量不打扰我和娜特，而我们一口气上了三桌的主菜和两桌甜点。忙过这一阵后压力立刻减轻了一大半，因为最忙碌的用餐时间已经过去了，客人们正在接连享受完甜点后付账离开。我用毛巾擦了擦额头的汗水，转过身时看到布鲁斯正一脸惊奇地看着我。

 

“怎么了？”我问他。

 

“没什么，只不过……”他耸了耸肩，“看你烹饪真的很神奇。我之前还疑惑你是怎么只在一个助手的帮忙下完成每晚的点单，现在我知道了。”

 

“是因为什么？”我灌了一瓶子冰水，然后笑着问他。

 

“因为你从来不犯错，而且动作极快。哪怕最高级餐厅里的厨师也总有犯错的时候，但我已经在这里待了快半个小时了，除了最开始忘记柠檬汁的三文鱼之外，你没有犯过一次错，连转身转错方向或者忘记刀在哪里这种事情都没有过。你是台烹饪机器，克林特。”

 

听了他这段带着无限惊异和热情的夸赞，我忍不住大笑起来，差点呛水。娜特正好在这个时候回到后厨，又一次非常诡异地看了我一眼，然后对布鲁斯说：“班纳博士，我们现在有空位了，你要入座点单吗？”

 

布鲁斯点点头，而我笑着叹了口气：“娜特，我就在这里，布鲁斯想吃什么直接告诉我就好了。”娜特撇撇嘴表示她无所谓，而布鲁斯盯着厨房里灶台上那一溜锅，很显然愣了几秒钟。

 

“我完全不知道我想吃什么，因为每道菜看起来都棒极了。”

 

“在我问你想吃什么的时候，第一个跳进你脑子的是什么菜？”

 

“事实上，”布鲁斯看向我，嘴唇慢慢扬起，“是印度菜。你的牛排、烤虾和三文鱼看起来都棒极了，但我现在非常非常想吃点口味重的印度菜。”

 

看着他期待的表情，我的大脑开始飞快转动起来。因为——印度菜，搞什么？我这里又不是印度餐馆，再说了，咖喱那种东西难道不是要么在家自己做要么叫外卖吗？但既然布鲁斯都这么说了，而且他已经等了半个小时了，我要是再说我不会做印度菜，那也太没礼貌了一点。所以我点点头：“没问题，但你知道好的咖喱是要炖的，时间可能会很长。”

 

“我已经等了这么久了，我来这里就是为了好好吃一顿的。”说完他就离开了后厨，而我一边把最后这几桌的牛排放进烤箱一边开始思考起给布鲁斯做什么样的东西，最终我决定来个东南亚风格的咖喱。别看我的餐馆很小，但我在收集食材之类的时候有轻微的收集癖，所以厨房里大大小小的橱柜堆满了各种各样的食材和香料。布鲁斯想吃的印度菜我已经决定炖咖喱，所以我先开始准备自制咖喱酱。用现成的咖喱粉为客人做菜大概是作为一名厨师最不能容忍的事情，所以哪怕我现在要做的东西不在今晚的菜单上，我也一样会从头开始自制咖喱酱。我先将一根柠檬草仔细碾压过后切段，生姜磨碎，然后两个尖辣椒、几瓣大蒜以及青柠叶切碎后，然后加入月桂粉与香菜籽提味。这样咖喱酱的底料只需要加上少许必不可少的盐和胡椒，就可以将所有香料放进石臼中捣碎，最后加入橄榄油将石臼中的各种香料混合成酱汁的质地。这样的咖喱酱五味俱全，各种各样独特的香料会让酱汁的味道同时在口腔中爆炸开。

 

做好酱汁后我先热上陶瓷炖锅，同时从食品橱柜里取出一包在西式餐馆里很难见到的东西——泰国香米。这是种质地晶莹洁白，细而长的米，包装上奇怪的文字我一个都不认识，然而我很喜欢做亚洲美食，而且为了煮出更好的米饭专门去唐人街买了一个神奇的电饭煲。在冲洗干净的大米开始在电饭煲里慢慢变熟的时候我先把其他两桌客人的牛排从烤箱里拿出来摆好盘，按铃叫娜特进来上菜，然后开始处理咖喱需要的猪颈肉。

 

便宜美味的猪颈肉本来就是今晚的主菜之一——当然不是咖喱，但已经切好待用，而这时炖锅里的油温刚刚好，我将十几块大小适中的猪颈肉下进锅里，等它们朝下的那层染上漂亮的金棕色之后就立刻翻面。猪颈肉有不少肥肉层，煎的时候要一直盯着看否则很容易煎焦，但一旦完成后色泽金黄香气四溢。我将煎好的猪颈肉拿出来放在旁边，然后将切好的洋葱下进炖锅，让洋葱完美地吸收刚才煎猪颈肉时溢出来的脂肪香味和颜色。等洋葱也变成金黄色后，我把刚才做好的咖喱酱倒进炖锅里与洋葱翻炒，直至所有香料在锅里均匀混合，这时咖喱的主角猪颈肉再次回到锅里，翻炒片刻，加入一盒香味浓郁的椰奶，半杯鸡骨高汤，以及几片进一步提味的青柠叶。布鲁斯说他想吃点口味重的东西，于是我最后在咖喱里面加上了一点点酱油和鱼露。我一般自己熬咖喱的时候从来不放这个，但我知道鱼露会进一步加深咖喱的咸味。

 

就这样咖喱已经大功告成，只要再在锅里中火炖上一个小时左右，直到汤汁收到普通咖喱那样粘稠就可以出锅了。但对于像我这样讲究完美平衡的厨师以及布鲁斯这样尝尽珍馐的美食家来说，仅仅有一道重口味的咖喱是不够的，一定要再配上一道清爽的沙拉或者甜品。我在厨房里扫视了一眼，看到水果篮里经过今晚之后仅剩下的两个芒果，顿时有了主意，我要做一道芒果萨尔萨沙拉，不是标准的印度美食，但和芒果和咖喱是绝配。芒果萨尔萨沙拉的做法非常简单，基本上就是把所有的食材切好后在碗里混合，所以我一直等到咖喱出锅前的五分钟才开始动手做，以免切好的蔬菜失去脆感：两个芒果剥皮后切丁，口感甜美的红洋葱切碎，一把粗粗切过的香菜叶，两汤勺在平底锅里略微烤过的花生仁，一根去籽后切碎的红辣椒，最后将整整一个青柠榨汁淋在沙拉上。芒果的甜味与青柠的酸味完美中和，再加上红洋葱与辣椒些微的辛辣，以及花生烘烤后别具一格的坚果焦味，一道与咖喱配合绝赞的沙拉。

 

等热腾腾的咖喱出锅后我没再费心装盘，而是直接抱着炖锅走出后厨，而娜特也端着沙拉碗和米饭跟在我身后。现在已经接近九点半了，餐馆里除了布鲁斯之外只剩下两桌客人，而且他们都在享用最后几口甜点，但当我抱着咖喱锅走出来的时候所有人都因为咖喱扑鼻的香气转过头来看向我。布鲁斯坐在角落的一张双人桌旁，面前只有可怜的清水和蒜蓉面包，但他看起来仍然心平气和，仿佛完全没有等了快一个半小时才吃上饭。我和娜特用看起来分量巨大的咖喱、米饭以及沙拉把他的桌子摆得满满当当，而布鲁斯猛地吸了一口气，然后完全不受控制地吞咽了一下。

 

我窃笑起来：“抱歉，布鲁斯，希望这些东西好吃的足够让你忘记你等了这么久。”

 

布鲁斯完全没抬头看我，而是伸手解开炖锅的盖子，而随着他的动作锅里咖喱混合着香料猪肉与椰奶的浓郁香味立刻传遍了整个用餐区，我几乎能看到一道乳白色的雾气迅速弥漫开来，而离我们最近的那桌客人发出一声无比郁闷的呻吟。布鲁斯的眼镜片又一次被模糊了，但他只是摘下眼镜，继续看着那锅咖喱，似乎忘记了自己该做什么。

 

我不得不提醒他：“布鲁斯，这是你的晚饭，你要是再不开动的话我估计餐馆里其他客人要跑过来抢了。”

 

布鲁斯猛地抬起头来看向我，额头的卷发似乎因为咖喱冒出来的热气而耷拉在眉毛上，眼睛在灯光下也是非常漂亮的棕色——如果托尼的眼睛是缓缓融化的焦糖，那么布鲁斯的就是加入奶油后的巧克力酱，更深沉浓郁一些。我对他挤挤眼睛，朝咖喱做了个手势，然后他才仿佛突然意识到饿一样，用汤勺在锅里舀了一大勺咖喱，然后浇在米饭上。我不知道他一般吃咖喱喜欢用什么餐具所以全都准备了一份，而布鲁斯举起手边的勺子，铲了满满一勺带着咖喱酱和猪颈肉的米饭送进嘴里。

 

旁边的桌子似乎在叫买单，娜特走过去处理，而我站在桌前一动不动，全神贯注盯着布鲁斯的表情。咖喱刚被送入嘴里的时候布鲁斯没什么特别的反应，但两秒钟后他突然闭上了眼睛，又过了两秒钟，他看起来已经沉醉其中，仿佛如果不是在大庭广众之下一定会发出很不得体的声音了。我在咖喱出锅的时候亲口尝过，知道他的味蕾现在正在接受各种各样香料和食材混合在一起的连番轰炸，而想到那种感觉，我的胃竟然非常不甘心地叫了一声。

 

我还没来得及感觉不好意思，布鲁斯已经咽下第一口咖喱，睁开眼睛看向我，脸上仍然带着那种无比陶醉的表情。“说真的，克林特，”他的语气惊叹且诚挚，而我觉得这一天辛苦工作的疲惫在这一刻全部流走了，“你是个天才的厨师，你知道怎样让你手中最平凡无奇的东西变得无比美味。你不仅仅是烹饪机器，克林特，你是该死的魔法烹饪机器。”

 

“我知道我做的东西很好吃，但也没好吃到这种地步吧？”听到这样的夸赞我无论如何都要谦虚一下了，“你哪怕给《纽约时报》上打四星的餐厅也没有过这样高的评价。”

 

“如果我可以的话，我可以给你打一百个星。”布鲁斯咧嘴笑起来，嘴唇上沾着咖喱酱，“我不知道你是怎么做到的，克林特，但你做的东西让人情不自禁想要更多。我也不知道为什么你营业几年了还只有这么一小群客人，怎么会有人在吃过你做的东西之后还想去其他地方吃饭。”

 

“我猜他们都超级自私，不愿把这个地方介绍给其他人。”

 

“你说的非常在理，要是我的话我也不想让别人知道这个地方。”他盯着我的眼睛补充了一句，“所以不用担心你会出现在《纽约时报》上。”

 

“我完全不担心。”我顿了顿，“嘿，如果没有什么事情了的话，我先回厨房了，我还有一大堆清理工作要完成。”

 

布鲁斯什么都没说只是点了点头，但我立刻捕捉到他脸上一闪而过的犹豫神色。我这辈子最自豪的能力有两个，一个是厨艺，另一个总能无比敏锐的眼神，不只让我多少次化险为夷。而我现在一眼就看出布鲁斯有话想说。

 

“怎么了？”于是我问，“你还有什么想要的吗？”

 

“我知道这很麻烦你，带我到后厨餐馆还专门给我做这些。”布鲁斯顿了顿，有些不好意思地笑了一下，“但我真的不想一个人坐在这里吃饭。我知道你很忙，但如果你能稍微在这里陪我聊两句——”

 

“没问题。”我直接拉开他对面的椅子坐了下来。布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，勺子停在盘子上，似乎没想到我这么轻松就答应了。

 

“说真的，如果你很忙的话——”

 

“其实也没有什么特别的事，而且要算起来现在还在营业时间，我完全有时间陪客人聊天。”我 ** _当然_** 不会陪客人聊天，但是——

 

布鲁斯朝我微笑起来，眼角旁边堆起意外可爱的皱纹。咖喱的香气在我们之间升腾，我甚至没意识到自己的嘴唇也露出笑容：“那么你想聊些什么？”

 

“什么都可以，我今晚来这里其实只想吃点好吃的东西，以及看到一张友善的脸。”

 

“喔，听起来白天过的不怎么友善？”

 

布鲁斯做了个鬼脸。“我发誓我有时候过着全世界最诡异的生活。今天其实是我一片餐厅点评的交稿日期，但我的主编把我辛辛苦苦写了一周的稿子毙掉了，而我完全不知道为什么。明明在我写之前他很喜欢我的想法，但今天就成了‘不，班纳，你不能这么搞，你想丢掉自己的饭碗吗？’。于是我中午跑出去想吃点什么犒劳一下自己，但很显然选错了餐厅。我去的地方——我不说是哪里，因为我之前还给他们打过三星，我就不拿出来让我自己丢脸了——服务态度奇差无比，我点完单后等了快一个小时才上开胃菜，而最后服务生竟然跑来通知我说我的主菜被取消了，因为负责这道菜的主厨就在刚刚辞职了。”

 

“喔。”

 

“对，我当时也喔了一下，然后气得连主菜都没等，直接交钱走了。之后回去继续写稿子，就在大楼街角的热狗摊上随便买了个热狗吃，然后一直等到现在才真正吃上东西。”

 

“你这么说我简直更不好意思了，让你等了那么久。”

 

“不，完全没有，你哪怕再让我等一个小时我也心甘情愿。”布鲁斯看着自己面前空了快一半的咖喱锅，腼腆地笑了笑，“没有比累了一天吃上一盘热乎乎的咖喱更幸福的感觉了。”

 

“看来你很喜欢吃印度菜？”

 

“我爱印度菜，印度菜是我的最爱，面对咖喱和牛排的时候我永远都会选咖喱。”

 

“我完全没想到，而且说实话也看不出来。为什么你这么喜欢印度菜，布鲁斯？”

 

布鲁斯放下手里的勺子，用手撑住脸颊看向我。他的嘴唇上带着一抹极淡的笑容，不同于我之前看到过的任何笑容，没有半点腼腆或是害羞，而是一种非常怅然的怀念：“我曾经为了写我的博士论文在印度待了整整三年，研究那里的土豆，同时也融入那里的社会和文化。我在印度学吃到了最正宗的咖喱，并且爱上了那股辛辣的味道，而你今天做的这道咖喱让我想起了我曾经吃过最好吃的一次。我在印度的时候一开始语言不通，只能和会英语当地人很简单地交流，所以当我说我是博士的时候，所有人都以为我是个医生。”

 

我听到这里很想问，你不是为了写博士论文才跑去印度吗，莫非你已经有一个博士头衔了，但我不想打断布鲁斯的回忆，于是闭着嘴继续听下去。

 

“所以，当地人有个大病小病总喜欢跑来找我，一开始我真的手忙脚乱，但到了后面我都觉得我医术很不错了。总之我当时住在一个小村落里，守着一批土豆试验田，然后有天突然有个不到十岁的小女孩从几十公里外的村子自己徒步走过来，说她妈妈病得很严重希望我能去救救她。我当天就和她回去了，但我毕竟不是真正的医生，于是给我在印度认识的所有人都打了电话，最终把她妈妈送到了最近的诊所里。而我这辈子吃过的最好吃的咖喱就是那个小姑娘做的，为了感谢我，她还专门跑去换了一点点猪肉——而你知道吗克林特，你做出来的咖喱的味道几乎和我那么多年前吃过的一模一样，刚才在吃到第一口的时候我甚至以为我正坐在那个破破烂烂的牛棚前面，端着缺了口的碗，吸吸鼻子还能闻到牛粪的味道，却吃着这辈子最好吃的咖喱。”

 

为了营造出那种温馨从容的氛围，我在最开始就在就餐区装了光线柔和的壁灯，而此刻布鲁斯正抬眼看着我，深棕色眼睛因回忆温柔专注，却也同时带着一点雀跃的闪光。曾经有很多人因为我做出的东西感谢过我，说我让他们想起了记忆中的味道，但从没有任何人比此刻的布鲁斯更让我有成就感，不仅因为他是个声名显赫的美食评论家，有条价值千金的舌头，而且更因为——

 

我深吸一口气，垂下眼睛避开他的目光，让自己的笑容看起来无比真心实意：“这是我的荣幸，布鲁斯。”

 


	4. Recipe 04  青木瓜沙拉、牛排三明治配覆盆子千层蛋糕

“克林特，你在哪里？”

 

“这是我想问的问题，娜特， ** _你_** 在哪里？”

 

我觉得我其实还挺显眼的，因为我现在正穿着一件破破烂烂的皮夹克，右手拎着我的刀具箱，同时因为要从钱包里掏出租车的车费不得不把手机夹在脖子和肩膀中间，以至于关车门的时候差点夹到手指。不过这些倒不是我显眼的原因，我觉得自己现在非常格格不入，是因为我正站在纽约曼哈顿最繁华高端的一条街道上，而周围来来往往的人全都是从头到脚一身订制西装的上班族以及脖子上挂着相机兴奋地东张西望的游客。如果娜特在这里，她大概能从周围几百个人里面一眼就看到我。

 

问题是，娜特不在这里。我之前给她打电话不通，发了短信也没回，所以我完全不知道她跑到哪里去了。

 

“我在餐馆啊，但门锁着，所以你在哪里？”

 

“你难道没看到门上挂的牌子吗？这个周日我们不营业，我前两天给你说过，难道你忘记了吗？”

 

娜特有几秒钟没说话，手机背景音里传来汽车从身边呼啸而过的声音，而我叹了口气。这周又是本月的第三周，而自从星期二娜特请完假回来之后她就一直有点心不在焉，甚至在昨晚上菜的时候搞错了桌子。 我对她的表现其实有点惊讶，因为娜特某种意义上是个完美主义者，她的摆盘有的时候比我的还要精致。我一直很想问她究竟怎么了，但她仍然是那副闭口不谈的表情，所以我选择还是别多管闲事。

 

“该死。”电话那边终于响起娜特的咒骂，“我完全忘了——所以你现在在哪里？”

 

我又叹了口气。“我在全纽约最高的建筑物门口。”

 

“最高的——斯塔克大厦？”

 

“是啊。离斯塔克搞的午餐派对还有两个小时，你最好赶紧打车过来。”

 

“给我半个小时。”然后她干净利落扣了电话。我完全不知道她怎样半个小时从贝德-斯泰赶到曼哈顿，不过我现在顾不上这些了。抱着我的刀，拽了拽皱巴巴的夹克，我抬腿朝斯塔克大厦金碧辉煌的大门走去。说实话，我完全没想到这辈子竟然会来到这种地方——并不是我自甘低贱或者怎样，我只是单纯觉得自己和曼哈顿这些华丽光鲜的建筑气场不和而已。然而命运就是喜欢和我开玩笑，因为就在我以为托尼·斯塔克已经把我彻底忘在脑后的时候，我三天前又在一个宁静的午夜接到了他老人家打来的电话。

 

“克林特，你最近忙吗？”我躺在床上，揉着额头，听着托尼凌晨两点仍然兴致勃勃的声音，不由重重叹了口气。他大概觉得没直接否认就是肯定，于是继续无比兴奋地说下去：“你周末能到斯塔克大厦来一趟吗？”

 

“我周末要工作，托尼，你又不是不知道。”我呻吟道。

 

“我当然知道啊，但这也是工作。我这周日中午要办个派对，所以想请你来当派对的主厨，怎么样？”

 

怎么样？完全不怎么样。“周日是我最忙碌的一天，你的意思是让我丢下所有的客人，专门跑过去给你做点吃的？你以为我是那种呼之即来挥之即去的——”

 

“克林特，”托尼的声音听起来突然严肃起来了，让我有些困惑地睁开眼睛，“你为什么总对我这么有恶意？我甚至比布鲁斯更早认识你，你却愿意带他进你的厨房，还专门做咖喱给他吃，而我真心实意邀请你来给我当后厨，你却觉得我心怀不轨？”

 

“抱歉，托尼，我不是这个意思。”听着他委屈的控诉，我不得不立刻道歉，“我对你完全没有恶意，但如果你想听我对你心平气和地说话，你下次最好不要过了十二点再打电话给我。”

 

“好吧，我刚才欧洲回来，时差还没倒回来，所以这是我的不对——但你真的不愿过来给我当主厨吗？你是不是还没意识到我也在同时请你参加我的派对？而托尼·斯塔克的派对是全纽约最棒的派对，不知道有多少人想来我都不会请他们来。”

 

“托尼，”我又长叹一口气，感觉我们两个的思维又不在同一个平面上了。托尼是个好人，这个我一直知道，而且他也不是在有意炫耀，但也许因为从生下来就坐在一个帝国的顶端，有时候的确不知道他生活圈子之外的人真正需要什么。“我相信你的派对一定很棒，但我真的不是喜欢参加派对的人，抱歉。”

 

“那来当主厨呢，这个总是你喜欢的吧？而且我当然不是白叫你来干活。”

 

他没说会给我多少钱，但可怜的我又一次在金钱的诱惑下动摇了。再说了，每个周日我总累得像打仗一样，而给一个派对上的人做点东西吃不知道要轻松多少倍，几乎可以当做假期了。于是我最后叹了一口气，问他：“好吧，我同意了，但必须要带上娜塔莎一起，我没法一个人做事。”

 

“当然。”

 

“时间，地点，多少人？”

 

“这个周日中午，地点当然在斯塔克大厦，人数嘛——”他沉默片刻，“这个真不好说，我本来预计的是二十个人左右，不过我会尽量让他们一个人只带一个男伴或者女伴来的。”

 

棒极了。我还有一个问题：“你的派对有主题吗？我可以按照主题来做东西。”

 

听到这个问题，托尼突然大笑起来，一边笑一边回答我：“我可不知道室内泳装派对需要吃什么东西，你看着办吧，我会在厨房把各种材料全都准备好的。”

 

于是，就这样，我在餐馆开业这几年里头一次周日闭门歇业，打车来到曼哈顿。我刚走上斯塔克大厦的正门台阶，甚至在门口疑惑看着我的警卫走过来询问我之前，自动门突然伴随着一串高跟鞋敲击石砖地面的声音缓缓开启，而门内走出来一位穿着一身优雅的淡蓝色裙装的女性。她看起来大概三十岁出头的年纪，身材高挑，一头被我称为“草莓金”色的头发干练地盘在头后。她出门一眼就看到了我，赶忙匆忙地走下台阶，朝我伸出右手。

 

“巴顿先生是吗？我是维吉尼亚·波茨，斯塔克先生的私人秘书，不过请叫我佩珀。”

 

这是我第一次见到托尼的这位私人秘书，之前我只和她简单地联系过，她打了电话过来问我需要哪些特殊食材。我们两个握手致意，很快我就跟着这位“胡椒”女士向着斯塔克大厦的内部走去。我们急匆匆穿过大厅，一路上都有人在和佩珀点头致意，最终她带我绕到大厅后面的内部员工电梯，刷过身份卡后按下34楼，然后向我解释道：“我们现在要去的是位于斯塔克大厦南楼的顶楼套房，斯塔克先生的今天派对就会在那里举办。套房的厨房在34层。”

 

我点点头。即便我之前从来没来过这里，但我想在纽约大概没人不知道斯塔克大厦是由三幢楼组成的，而93层的主楼是纽约最高建筑物。我不知道托尼怎样让93层的楼比104层的世贸中心一号楼还高，但我觉得这世界上大概没有托尼·斯塔克干不成的事情。

 

电梯缓缓上升，而电梯里面一向尴尬沉默的气氛让我很不舒服。我不由想要是娜特在就好了，她说不定会和这位佩珀女士聊的来。最终我还是开口了：“你能告诉我今天终于究竟有多少客人来参加派对吗？我之前问过托尼，但他只给了我一个很模糊的回答。”

 

佩珀听了我的问题，脸上划过一个有点滑稽的表情，仿佛她想一边摇头一边耸肩还要一边忍着不立刻笑出来，在外人面前给自己的雇主留点情面。最终她咳嗽了一声，在自己的手机上飞快地点了两下，然后说：“斯塔克先生一共委托我发出了二十份请柬，其中有十八位被邀请人确定出席，而每个人被要求最多只能带一位同伴到场。”

 

我快速地做了一下算术题：“所以说我要给至少三十六个人做饭吃？”

 

“再加上斯塔克先生本人，以及班纳博士的话，是三十八个人。”

 

“布鲁斯也来？我完全没想到他是参加这种派对的人。”

 

“班纳博士是斯塔克先生最要好的朋友，所以但凡斯塔克先生举办派对或者聚会，班纳先生不需要邀请直接就可以出席。”佩珀在说这句话的时候不知为何有点生硬冷淡，而我耸了耸肩。我才不在乎托尼的私人秘书究竟对布鲁斯有什么意见，能在一大堆社会名流里看到一张熟悉的脸让我真的觉得很安心。然后我突然想起另一件事：

 

“我的副厨今天早上有点事不能和我一起来，她大概半个小时之后到，你能到时候直接让她上来吗？她叫娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，比我矮半个头，红发绿眼睛，长得特别漂亮性感的那位就是了。”

 

“没问题，巴顿先生，我会吩咐我的助理带她上来。”

 

喔，私人秘书也有自己的助理。不过我什么都没说，因为我们这个时候已经到达34层了。电梯门刚一打开我的眉毛立刻就挑到了天上，因为出现在我眼前的是一间装修得无比豪华精致的一体厨房外加吧台，各种各样的昂贵厨具在架子上闪闪发亮，而料理台上的新鲜蔬菜像小山一样堆得老高。而在一堆苹果和菠萝前面站着托尼·斯塔克，穿着洗的褪色的深红色T恤和宽松的瑜伽裤，笑嘻嘻地看向这边。

 

“托尼·斯塔克，”看着他的表情，我也忍不住笑起来，“谁能想到你是个瑜伽男孩。”

 

“这个身体是世界的宝物，我总要好好爱护才行啊。”他拍了拍自己的肚子，而我有点意外地看到西装之下的他看起来完全没有我想象中那样略带赘肉，而是小腹平坦，手臂线条分明。自从他带布鲁斯到餐馆的那个周六之后我已经有三周没见过他了，本来以为他完全不记得我是谁了，却没想到他现在和我说话的样子仿佛我们已经认识了二十年。他朝佩珀点了点头，对方很快转身离去，而我在他的带领下在厨房里转起了圈。

 

“我不知道你究竟需要什么，说真的，我这辈子从来没进过厨房，所以我干脆让他们把能买到的东西全部买了一份。”托尼走在我旁边，自豪得像个期末考试全部优秀的小孩子，棕色眼睛闪闪发亮，“怎么样，你满意吗？”

 

“我从来没想过我会这么说，但是，”我转过脸看向托尼，“但你的厨房比我的要棒多了。”

 

现在托尼笑起来像是刚刚获得了诺贝尔奖的小孩子，他半个屁股靠在料理台上，手里上下抛着一个青苹果，问我：“所以你带泳裤来了吗？”

 

我眨了眨眼睛。“泳裤？”

 

“对啊，这是个泳装派对，我难道没告诉你吗？”

 

“你说过，但我也说过我对这种派对没兴趣。”

 

“拜托，克林特。”托尼又开始用鼻音拖长腔调，而我很疑惑一个三十多岁的人怎么能在如此活灵活现撒娇耍赖的同时还没有半点违和感。想起眼前这位花花公子的名声，我想那些投入托尼·斯塔克怀抱的明星模特们也许不仅被托尼的银行账户和显赫名声所吸引，更因为这个人身上让人难以捉摸的混合气质吧：他有时像个恨不得让你给他全世界的小孩子，有时却是个成熟迷人的男人，抬手就能给你全世界。

 

“抱歉，托尼。”

 

“好吧，泳裤取消，那你出来喝两杯总可以吧？”

 

我耸了耸肩，不置可否，托尼撇了撇嘴，很明智地换了话题：“所以你准备做什么？”

 

“我已经想好了菜谱，但我没想到你请了这么多人来，所以我很担心有没有时间完成，尤其在娜特迟到半小时的情况下。”

 

托尼似乎在这个时候才想起娜特也会来：“我们美丽迷人的副厨去哪里了？”

 

“天知道，不过她大概被堵在从布鲁克林到这里的路上。”

 

“好吧，如果她赶不及，我手下还有一堆大厨任你调用——但说真的，克林特，你还没告诉我中午究竟该期待什么。”

 

“其实仍然是很简单的东西，不知道你和你的朋友们吃不吃得惯，但我仍然只准备做三道：青木瓜沙拉，牛排三明治，外加覆盆子千层蛋糕。”

 

“牛排三明治？”这道菜果然引起了托尼的兴趣，“从来没听说过用牛排做三明治的。”

 

“对啊，而且要用最好的菲力做。怎么，心疼钱了？”

 

“我最不心疼的就是钱。”总裁很是一掷千金地大手一挥，“随便用，不够我立刻让人去买。”

 

我打开标着“肉制品”的冰箱看了一眼里面的东西：“完全够了，你这里的菲力够我给一百个人做三明治。”

 

托尼很满意地点了点头，而我脱下皮夹克，打开我的刀具箱，系上围裙：“好了，托尼，我该开始忙了，你也该干什么干什么去吧。”

 

“需要我在娜塔莎来之前打下手吗？”

 

“上帝啊，不需要。”

 

托尼吐了吐舌头，但还是走了，我则长舒一口气，终于开始准备食材。三道菜的做法都非常简单，三明治的牛排当然是重头戏，但必须要在上菜前十几分钟再开始做，不然就会太老；沙拉需要的蔬菜倒是可以现在切，但我决定把它们留给娜特，所以我最终决定先做千层蛋糕需要的奶油。今天的沙拉和牛排口味都挺重的，蛋糕就需要清爽一点，所以我先打奶油，只在里面加了一点香草籽，在搅拌均匀后擦了一些橙子皮，又倒了小半杯橙子利口酒来提升奶油的清新味道。接下来的打奶油技巧很重要，因为奶油再打下去就要分离了，所以我拿了一把刮刀，将橙子皮和在奶油中轻轻翻搅均匀。算了算人数我准备做四个千层蛋糕，所以一口气打了两大碗奶油填进裱花袋，然后把香草橙子味的奶油放进冰箱里静置。

 

在我忙完这些的时候娜特终于到了。我抬头朝电梯的方向看了一眼，顿时意识到她今天和平日很不一样，她今天看起来尤其漂亮，化了淡妆涂着我叫不出色号的口红，而且难得穿了高跟鞋。我有点想逗逗她，但转眼就看到她有些泛红的眼眶，立刻紧紧闭上嘴。我知道我该和娜特好好谈谈了，问问她最近究竟出了什么事是否需要我帮助，但这些都要等到托尼的派对之后。

 

“你终于来了。”于是我这么对她说，“来得正好，我正准备开始切菜。”

 

“你准备做什么？”娜特脱下风衣外套，洗干净手之后立刻过来帮忙，一句废话都没说。

 

“青木瓜沙拉，牛排三明治，覆盆子千层蛋糕。我们之前都一起做过，很简单，所以我就把沙拉交给你了。”

 

“好。”她立刻转身去去洗做沙拉需要的胡萝卜和木瓜。这道菜我们之前在餐馆做过很多次，虽然口味偏泰式但大家都很喜欢，所以我猜大概也会合这些有钱人的口味，最主要的是，这道菜颜色鲜艳，一旦做成后在很长一段时间里会一直保持爽脆的口感，所以很适合这样的午餐派对。这道沙拉最特殊的有两样东西：干虾仁和罗望子酱，一般不会在西式菜谱中使用，所以我提前和佩珀打过招呼了。沙拉最重要的东西就是酱汁，所以最开始需要先将干虾仁碾碎直至近乎粉末状，大蒜切片，再加几个小小的尖辣椒。一般做这种酱汁的时候我喜欢用那种特别辣的辣椒，但考虑到今天的客人可能有些人没法接受那种辣度，所以我只让佩珀买了略微有点辣的那种。接下来要加入的极少红糖来中和辣椒的辣度，然后是为沙拉带来酸甜味的罗望子酱，用热水化开后加在之前的食材中。最后加入的是东南亚式酱汁必不可少的鱼露和青柠汁，这样五味俱全的酱汁已经调好，只需要搅拌均匀后等待浇到沙拉上就可以了。至于沙拉的本体，青木瓜、红蒜头胡萝卜去皮后切丝，爽脆的口感只需要这三种蔬菜水果就已经很完美了。罗勒和香菜的叶子是最后一道工序，提供独特的香味和视觉享受，而除此之外这道沙拉本来还应该再加入一些烘烤过的花生碎提升口感，但考虑到客人里可能会有人花生过敏，所以我让娜特处理好花生碎后专门放在一个小碗里，需要的人可以自取。

 

沙拉需要的食材全部处理好并密封冷藏之后我们开始处理剩下两道菜需要的东西，我主要负责牛排，但那可以等到最后，所以在娜特切菜的时候我先把千层蛋糕需要的千层酥皮处理好了。因为要做整整四个蛋糕，所以我一共拿出了四张酥皮，摊在不沾烤盘上之后均匀洒满糖霜，然后送进烤箱。烤箱的火候是这层糖霜焦糖化的关键，在最开始的六七分钟里要220度，然后接下来再190度烤十分钟。酥皮和奶油是这款千层唯一需要提前准备的东西，所以在酥皮进入烤箱后我和娜特开始一起动手准备牛排三明治。佩珀给我们准备了纽约市能买到的最好的菲力牛排，我拿了整整八大条，和娜特一起给它们用盐和胡椒好好地按摩了一番，然后小心翼翼地放进平底锅里。我刚才说过了，这三道菜都没有任何技术性的困难之处，而是难在要大量同时准备好，这对于我们两个人来说是不小的考验。

 

两个人每人照顾四口锅，将里面的牛排每一面都均匀煎过，然后将刚才对半切开的一整头大蒜以及百里香放进锅里提味。我一直觉得煎牛排是每个厨师都必须掌握的基本功，因为锅的热度，牛排煎的时长，在烤箱里的时长，还有拿出来静置的时间……各种各样的地方都可能出错。而现在我和娜特每个人同时掌握着四条菲力，简直就是四倍压力，好在两个人这几年不知道处理过多少块牛排虽然压力大但技术还是很熟练的。牛排在锅里刚刚煎好的时候烤箱里的酥皮就到时间了，于是我和娜特两个人接力合作，一个人取一张饼皮另一个人直接塞两个平底锅进去，半分钟的时间就把牛排全部送进了烤箱。牛排要在烤箱里一共待八到十分钟，而这段时间正好够娜特来做三明治需要的面包和配菜，我则开始做千层蛋糕。

 

考虑到口味相当劲爆的青木瓜沙拉，我们决定把原本三明治配菜里的辣椒去掉，好让味道更清爽一些。配菜的做法也非常简单，先将红洋葱切碎下锅翻炒，然后将比例相等的红黄两色小番茄切半，让油锅的热度将小番茄烘烤到发皱变软，并且用勺子把它们全部压碎，然后加入盐和胡椒以及几汤勺雪梨醋提味，让所有的食材在锅里炖上一段时间。除了小番茄和洋葱之外三明治还需要无比美味的芥末蛋黄酱，只需要将同等比例的蛋黄酱和颗粒芥末酱混合搅拌就可以了。这时锅里的配菜已经变成一种类似炖菜的粘稠状，最后再切碎一把罗勒叶加进去，就可以等着抹在面包上了。

 

配菜和芥末酱做好之后牛排也到了出炉的时候，因为它们还应该在外面再静置一段时间，好让余温进一步缓缓加热内部的肉，从而达到那种由里到外放射性扩展的粉红色。等八条菲力全部拿出来之后娜特开始烤面包。我们为三明治挑选的是扁椭圆形带着麦香的长条拖鞋面包，切成厚度适中的面包片，撒上些许橄榄油后放在烤盘里两面烘烤，短短十几秒变得酥脆后就可以拿出来。这个时候稍微渗出血水的牛排已经到了最棒的温度，用刀切下和面包差不多厚度的厚片，露出内里粉红色的诱人肉质，鲜嫩多汁，仿佛在切过上好黄油那样轻松自然。我问娜特需不需要我帮忙，因为八条菲力毕竟很多工作量，但娜特只是挥挥手让我管好千层蛋糕就好，而她用她那种让我眼花缭乱的刀工几乎一眨眼就把八条菲力全部切好了，开始将牛排，配菜，芥末蛋黄酱外加小生菜叶子一层一层地夹在面包中间，再将固定好三明治从中间一刀切开，展现出里面红绿相间层层叠叠的诱人魅力。

 

而我这个时候则在忙着组装覆盆子千层蛋糕。酥皮出锅后先将它们小心翼翼地切成三条，选最平稳的一条做底，然后在上面一层非常奢侈的香草橙子奶油，一层鲜红饱满的覆盆子成双成对坐在奶油上，再一层酥皮这样摞起来，最后加盖第三条酥皮，这样一个精致动人而且卖相非常棒的千层蛋糕就做好了。切这玩意绝对会是场噩梦，我已经能想象到外面那群人一边看着这么好吃的蛋糕一边干着急，但我们厨房里的工作只需要拌好沙拉，然后把三道菜摆好盘就大功告成了，而现在离派对正式开始还有五分钟，足够托尼手下那群侍者把它们端上去。

 

我擦了擦额头上的汗，摘下围裙，靠在吧台上仰头灌了整整一瓶冰水。娜特也长舒一口气，解下围裙坐在旁边的高脚椅。两个人四目对视一起笑了起来。这还是我们两个人第一次承办这种派对的午餐，其实用餐人数和我们在餐馆差不多，但需要同时做好将近四十个人的食物，其实还挺累的。

 

娜特从口袋里拿出手机，盯着屏幕看了起来。我刚才没觉得怎样，一闲下来觉得无比疲惫，趴在台子上连话都不想说了。我们两个人就这样沉默不语地待了一会，我还在纠结现在是不是和娜特谈话的好时机，电梯门突然叮的一声开启，我抬起头看到穿了一件奶白色休闲衫的布鲁斯从电梯里走了出来，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。

 

“嘿，克林特，”他一边和我打招呼一边朝我们的方向走过来，“我刚到，托尼说你还在厨房里，所以我直接过来找你了。”

 

“嘿，布鲁斯，上面怎么样？”

 

“超级热闹，你绝对想不到这次有谁来了。”他挤挤眼睛，“怎么，不准备亲自上去看看吗？”

 

我耸了耸肩。“我对这种派对不是特别感冒，而且说实在的，我宁愿待在厨房里也不愿和那些有钱人打交道。”

 

“我也一样，克林特，我也一样。”布鲁斯笑着摇了摇头，“但如果成为托尼的好朋友，就意味着你身不由己，只能任凭他把你拖进这个圈子里。”

 

“那我该庆幸我不是他的好朋友。”

 

我说完这句话之后布鲁斯很显然愣了一下，他瞪大眼睛看着我，过了几秒才回答：“克林特，我知道你和托尼还不熟，但你真的有点误解他了。他也许顶着个纽约头一号花花公子的头衔，但他不是随便对谁都很好的，我曾见过他对太多太多想成为他朋友的人不屑一顾，但他对你从最开始就非常真诚。他想成为你的朋友，克林特。”

 

实话说，听到有人对我说这样的话让我很意外，而让我心情更复杂的则是因为说这番话的人是布鲁斯。我虽然和布鲁斯只相处过很短的时间，但我已经对这个人产生了极深的敬意，所以他的话不得不让我开始回想我对待托尼的态度——似乎真的有点消极？我突然意识到自己不知为什么对托尼总有一种莫名的防备，就是没法像接受布鲁斯一样接受他。

 

“我——”我张开嘴想辩解，但声音卡在喉咙里一个字也说不出。布鲁斯仍然在盯着我看，眼神严肃且不解，然后他略带责备地轻轻摇了摇头，而我觉得我的心仿佛突然被坠上一吨集装箱那样沉重。

 

“所以你——”

 

“我知道我做的不对，布鲁斯，”在他能说出任何责备的话之前我抢着开口了，“托尼值得任何人真诚对待，而我愿意尽力弥补之前的过错。”

 

布鲁斯仍然在盯着我看，但一个非常浅的笑容正慢慢浮现在他的嘴唇上，而他的眼神也变了，从刚才的严肃不解变成了一种让我难以描述的伤感，仿佛过于纯粹的黑巧克力，让我想加进大量甜美的奶油中和那种苦涩。

 

“好吧，”布鲁斯最后对我说，“跟我来，你还在等什么呢？”

 

***

 

娜特拒绝了邀请一个人留在厨房里，我则跟在布鲁斯身后乘电梯来到十五层。电梯门一打开我立刻感觉自己被闪瞎了眼睛，因为整个楼层最显眼的就是正中间那个此刻正反射着正午阳光的碧蓝色泳池，椭圆形状，四分之三在大厦顶楼内部，还有四分之一悬空在三十五层的高空之上。当然，除了泳池之外闪瞎我眼睛的还有在泳池旁边穿着比基尼走来走去的美女们，一个个身材火辣得都像刚从维密走秀场下来一样——等等，那边那个深色头发橄榄色皮肤的不就是那个维密天使，还有那边太阳椅上戴着巨大墨镜的金发女人，我几个月前还刚和娜特去看了她主演的电影。

 

这里简直像场过于荒诞的白日梦，冬天拉着窗帘看完色彩过于绚丽的电影之后抱着被子睡回笼觉时做的那种，而就在我愣神的时候白日梦的主人和创造者朝我走了过来，穿着一件花里胡哨的夏威夷衬衫露出下面线条结实的胸口，鼻梁上仍然是那副眼神奇特的粉色墨镜，手里举着两杯和衬衫颜色绝配的鸡尾酒，嘴里还在嚼着什么东西。

 

“布鲁斯，你是今天的英雄，因为你终于把我们的大厨带上来了。”托尼朝布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，把左手的鸡尾酒递给他，又把右手的递给我。我勉为其难接过来，装模作样用习惯嘬了一口，但其实连半滴都没喝到，但托尼看起来已经很满意了。

 

“欢迎来到我的泳装派对，克林特，顺带一提牛排三明治简直好吃极了，我觉得我大概吃掉了整整一盘子。”

 

他当然是在夸张，但我转头看向摆着食物的桌子，很满足地看到三明治牛排基本上已经空了，青木瓜沙拉只剩下点汤底，而覆盆子千层蛋糕的盘子里满是酥皮渣和奶油，而这离我们端上食物还没到半个小时。

 

“需要我再去做些吗？没想到这么快就吃完了，是不是我们准备的太少了？”

 

“不不不，”托尼连连摇头，“他们本来也不是为了吃的来参加我的派对，绝大多数只要有喝的就很开心了，不过你做的东西绝对是锦上添花，我从来没见过这么干净的盘子。”

 

托尼还想说什么，但突然在泳池旁边有人叫他的名字，我们一起回过头看到三个身材火辣的美女正站在泳池边朝托尼挥手。托尼也挥了挥手，然后语速飞快地对布鲁斯说：“布鲁斯，照顾好克林特好吗？”然后转向我：“抱歉我没法继续和你聊天，但那几个大宝贝可不是吃素的，一旦不高兴了能把我整个大厦都拆了。”说完就急匆匆朝泳池的方向走过去了。我饶有兴趣看着托尼走到池边蹲下身说了句什么，立刻惹得三个女人哄笑起来，而其中一个黑色头发的伸出双臂揽住他的脖子，把装模作样发出惨叫的托尼拖下了水。

 

我忍不住笑起来，回头想和布鲁斯说句什么，却看到他正盯着托尼那边看，表情很平静，仿佛他已经见惯了这样的场面。我欲言又止，不知道这里轮不轮到我说话，但布鲁斯的眼神瞬间回到我的身上，然后向我介绍起那三个女人的身份：一个是著名财团的千金小姐，身下资产无数，而她父亲有意让她和托尼结婚；一个是社交名流家的小女儿，有个姐姐是美国人尽皆知的大明星，而她本人正在进军模特界；还有一个是斯塔克国际在欧洲合作集团的总裁的女儿，这次来美国度假专门由托尼这边负责行程安排。

 

的确，没有一个是托尼能轻易怠慢的人，更别提像我这样的无名小卒。我和布鲁斯一起找了个离泳池相当远完全没有人光顾的吧台坐了下来，不约而同把手里的鸡尾酒推到了桌子边上。布鲁斯看了我一眼似乎有点惊奇，而我则耸了耸肩。

 

“我不喝酒。”我说，“当然，除了烹饪时需要加酒，我会尝一口保证味道，但其他时候我从来不喝。看不出来吧？很多人都觉得我是那种能把人喝到桌子下面去的类型，很可惜那是娜特，上帝保佑她的俄罗斯血统。”

 

布鲁斯笑了起来，刚才那种苍白的平静从他的脸上一扫而空。“的确看不出来。不过其实这没什么，因为我也不喝酒——不是不能喝，而是我一直控制自己不去沾这种东西。”

 

我望向他温暖的棕色眼睛，一时间有太多从未和任何人吐露过的话语在喉头翻滚，挣扎呼啸着想要一吐而尽。但我知道这些话不该在此时说出口，因为这太早了，我才认识布鲁斯短短一个月时间，而没道理我想把那些几乎被我埋藏遗忘的往事告诉眼前这个还很陌生的人，哪怕这个人曾进入过我神圣的厨房，而且隔着咖喱的香味与我分享了他人生中一段难忘的经历。

 

我们相对无言，而这时泳池那边兴奋的尖叫声隔着这么远的距离仍然传到了我们的耳边。我下意识转过头，看到泳池旁边一边欢腾，许多人都在欢呼喝彩吹口哨，而刚才那个把托尼拖下水的黑发女人此刻正和一个上半身被扒得光溜溜的托尼在泳池中间吻得忘乎所以。

 

看到这一幕我情不自禁回过头看向布鲁斯，而他仿佛被逮到犯错一样猛地从泳池那边移开视线，脸色仍然是我刚才见过的那样苍白平静，眼睛里一片无言的伤感，将那种我极其喜爱的深棕色消灭殆尽。对上我的眼睛，布鲁斯突然又轻轻地摇了一下头，但比起刚才在厨房里那满是责备意味的摇头，他现在看起来无比慌张，仿佛在哀求我闭上嘴，不要说破他的秘密。

 

但我，一个卑鄙无耻不知道什么时候该闭上嘴的混蛋，却不管不顾将我的惊讶说出了口：

 

“你对托尼有好感。你喜欢他。”

 

布鲁斯面如死灰，过了好久才扯起嘴角微微一笑：“一直如此。”

 

***

 

当我逃回34楼厨房的时候，娜特仍然坐在吧台旁边，但她看起来和我半个多小时离开时完全不一样了。她看起来无比烦躁，仿佛在为什么事情发愁，而刚刚在楼上捅出篓子的我现在最想干的事情就是证明自己至少还是个好人，于是我快步走到她的身边，将手搭在她的肩膀上，用自己最和蔼可亲的语气问她：“娜特，你怎么了，出什么事了？”

 

“克林特。”娜特抬起眼，一对绿色的眼睛无比澄澈，此刻却带着我从没在她身上见过的哀求。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫是个天塌下来也绝对不求人的女人，这点我很清楚，所以看她这幅样子我更慌张了。但娜特拍了拍我的手背示意我冷静，然后继续说：“你还记得你在上个周二问我有什么困难，然后说你的客房欢迎我随时拎包入住吗？”她说的上周二是指上个月的周二，而我当然记得，所以我点点头。

 

“好吧，”她也扯了扯嘴角，那表情竟然和布鲁斯的有点像，“我希望你现在还能兑现当时那个承诺，因为我现在的确需要你帮忙了。”她顿了顿，看向我，颇有些心力交瘁地说：

 

“我的男朋友巴基今天早上刚刚出狱，他需要一个住的地方和一份工作。你能帮帮他吗，克林特？”


	5. Recipe 05  香辣肉丸汤

我当然想象过娜特会有怎样的男朋友——谁不会呢？她是这样一位性感迷人的年轻女性，而且我每周有七十二个小时和她在厨房里热火朝天地共处。事实上去年有一次我们一起出去消遣的时候我还问过她喜欢什么样子的男性，然后被她大笑着回了一句：“反正不是你这样的。”当时我还有点失落，不过事后一想，娜特估计早就看穿了我对整个另一性别群体的兴趣缺乏。

 

然而无论我有过怎样的想象，现在正站在我面前三步远的男人绝对和我的想象完全不同：他看上去比娜特大两三岁左右的样子，一头短而硬的深色头发，虽然下巴刮得干干净净露出青色的胡茬，但我能从他浓重的黑眼圈看出他有多疲惫。不知为什么，当我注视着眼前这个穿着普普通通红色格子衬衫和蓝色牛仔裤的年轻人，我却感到一种让我莫名的违和感，我不知怎么觉得他不该这么疲惫苍白，沉默不语。

 

“我是巴基。”他和我握手的时候只说了这么一句话，就闭上了嘴。我不得不承担起对话中主动的一方。

 

“初次见面，我是克林特。有个问题：巴基是什么的缩写？”

 

巴基很显然愣了一下，和站在旁边咬嘴唇的娜特交换了一个眼神，然后说：“我的全名是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，就和那位美国总统一样，不过大家都叫我巴基。”

 

“要知道我也认识一个人，放着好端端的名字不用，非让人叫他中名。”我咧嘴笑了笑，“我哥哥全名叫查尔斯·伯纳德·巴顿——”

 

“然后所有人都叫他巴尼？”这是巴基走进餐馆之后第一次主动说话，而他原本紧紧抿在一起的嘴角也微微扬了一下。娜特给了我一个很微妙的眼神，看起来有点吃惊，而我只是挑了挑眉毛。我其实不算个很容易相处的人，但人和人之间有时就是有说不清的缘分，而巴基在我看来就是一本摊在桌子上的书，我能完美地读出他掩藏在面无表情之下的情绪，而我敏锐地察觉到他也能读出我的。

 

“没错。”我清了清嗓子，准备开始正题。“娜特告诉我你今天刚出狱，需要一份工作。”

 

巴基点点头，吞咽了一下喉咙。娜特有点不安地瞥了我一眼，似乎在纠结我会不会出尔反尔。

 

“在我答应任何事情之前，我首先要搞清楚几件事情。巴基，你究竟为什么入狱？”

 

“非法药物。美沙酮，维柯丁，吗啡之类的止痛片和镇定剂。”

 

“你是只销售还是自己也用？”

 

“只销售。我需要钱，越多越快越好，所以我不得不铤而走险。有人给我介绍了一个通过伪造病例大量偷窃处方药的医生，我帮他把这些东西转手出去。”

 

“你在监狱里待了多久？”

 

“十年。其实判决是十五年，从第十年之后允许假释。我算很幸运的了，从我手中买这些止痛药的人没有谁出事，我的身上没有人命责任，不然我会在监狱里蹲一辈子。”

 

“所以现在你——”

 

“二十九岁，我被抓住的时候刚刚成年。”

 

“你可以选择不回答，但我必须要问：你究竟为什么在还没满十八岁的时候需要这么多钱？”

 

巴基刚想回答，但娜特伸出手止住他的话，然后她上前一步直视我的眼睛：“因为我需要钱。”

 

我看了看垂下眼睛一声不吭的巴基，又看了看双手抱在胸前仰头凝视我的娜特，叹了口气：“这不是审讯室，我不是警察，所以我们还是坐下来谈吧。”我指了指旁边的桌子，然后问：“巴基，你饿吗？”

 

巴基摇了摇头。“我只希望能赶快把一切事情都说清楚。”

 

虽说如此，但我还是从冷饮柜里给他们两个拿了两罐Heineken，然后我自己拿了一瓶冰水。巴基接过啤酒后就放在了面前，连动都没动，但娜特打开拉环灌了整整两大口，放下易拉罐抹了抹嘴才开继续开口：“我曾经是个芭蕾舞演员。”

 

好吧，我知道她身上那种气场是哪里来的了。

 

“我从小就喜欢跳舞胜过一切，长大之后唯一想干的事情就是跳芭蕾，而且我足够有天赋也足够优秀，十五岁的时候已经被选为美国芭蕾舞团的学徒，所有人都说我在二十岁之前一定能当上首席。“说到这里娜特扯了扯嘴角，发出一声满是嘲讽的苦笑：”然而我甚至没在舞团待够一年就搞烂了自己的脚踝，而且在练习抛接时没能接住我的是当时舞团最吸金的男独舞。事到如今我已经不想再说究竟是谁的错，但唯一的结果就是我被舞团彻底抛弃，他们甚至不愿为我的手术出钱，我只能一瘸一拐回到布鲁克林。”

 

“我很抱歉，娜特，我问这些绝对不是为了听你——”

 

“我知道，克林特，”娜特摇了摇头，“已经过去十年了，我早就不再纠结这件事了，我不可能在十六岁就让一个坏掉的脚踝葬送我的整个人生。但是——”她扭头看着身旁的巴基，脸上带着我从未见过的柔情和愧疚：“我差点葬送了巴基的人生。”

 

“娜塔莎，你知道不是这样的。”

 

“别再和我争论这个。”娜特瞪了巴基一眼，我看着巴基这么一个大块头男人在身材娇小的娜特的瞪视下不由自主向后缩，差点没忍住笑。“我们是一起长大的，我和巴基，就在布鲁克林。在十岁以前我只对两件事很确定，一个是我以后会成为全世界最有名的芭蕾舞演员，第二个就是我会和巴基一直在一起。但是——现在你也知道了，第一件事完全泡汤，还好第二件至少还在。”

 

“所以你之前每个月的第三个周二？”

 

“探视日。巴基就被关押在新新。”

 

“娜特，我不得不说，这样听起来真的很像——”

 

“你要是敢说像《蒂凡尼的早餐》我绝对会一拳打断你的鼻子。”她这句话说到一半已经笑起来，我也终于忍不住笑出声，甚至连巴基的嘴角都翘了起来。刚才那种严肃而尴尬的气氛在笑声中一扫而空，而巴基一直在盯着娜特的侧脸，这时把手伸过去覆住她握在易拉罐上的右手。

 

“刚才娜塔莎说了，”巴基继续讲下去，“我们是一起长大的，我本来就做好准备高中毕业之后就打工赚钱供她学芭蕾，后来只不过变成赚钱给她做手术，希望她的脚踝赶紧好起来。我知道我犯了错，我那时还太年轻，但我已经在监狱里反思了整整十年，而且为了娜塔莎我也绝对不会再去做违法的事情了。”他停下来，全神贯注地凝视着我，蓝色的眼睛头一次闪闪发亮，让我透过这个苍白疲惫的躯壳看到了些许十年前一个满是青春与活力的巴基。

 

“我需要一份工作，克林特，我知道这个请求对于你来说也许太过分了，但我求你帮帮我们渡过眼前的难关。”

 

我张开嘴正准备回答，但娜特突然打断了我：“巴基只需要一份能让他的假释官满意的工作，如果你不愿留他在餐馆，他当然可以去别的地方碰碰运气，但是现在失业率这么高……如果你同意的话，我愿意只拿之前一半的薪水，只要你让巴基在这里工作。”

 

面对娜特难得的哀求，我不由叹了口气：“娜特，我当然会帮你们，我不仅是你的老板，还是你的朋友，我当然会让巴基在这里工作的。”

 

听到我的回答娜特深深吸了一口气，回握住巴基的手，而她翠绿色的眼睛在灯光下因为我绝对要假装没看见的泪水而更加明亮了。“我欠你一次，克林特，我发誓我绝对不会忘记。”

 

“事实上，你欠我两次。”看着她疑惑的表情我咧嘴笑起来，“还记得我那间空掉的客房吗？”

 

“见鬼。”娜特朝天翻了个白眼，但她已经开心地笑了起来，然后她从座位上站起身，越过餐桌朝我的方向伸出双臂搂住我的脖子，在我的脸颊两侧响亮地亲了两下。我实在忍不住大笑出声，然后看着娜特脸上难得的绯红对巴基挤了挤眼睛：“放心，她不是我的菜。”

 

“看来我又忘记一件事。”娜特双手抱胸，朝我挑了挑眉毛，“要是让我知道你对我男朋友咸猪手的话——”

 

“打住，你是我朋友，他是你男人，所以他在我眼里和一块等待腌制的猪排一样没有任何吸引力。”

 

巴基很显然因为我这个比喻愣在了那里，嘴唇变成一个很饱满的O型，我几乎能从空气里读出他那声“什么鬼？”的质问，而看着他这幅表情，我和娜特忍不住再次笑起来。

 

***

 

餐馆今天一天都闭门歇业，所以下午余下来的时间我就打发娜特带巴基去买点生活必需品，等晚饭时分带过来和我一起回公寓。我则准备利用今天难得的半天休假待在餐馆里好好清点一下各种厨房用具，试着设计新菜谱，以及想想看巴基在餐馆里究竟能做什么。

 

然而让我万万没想到的是，到了下午五点钟左右，正当我在厨房里兴致勃勃地实验一道全新的素食主菜时，我突然听到一声让人非常难忘的急刹车的声音从餐馆正门的方向传进来。我默默关掉灶台上的火，放下勺子等了几秒钟，毫无意外地听到玻璃门被拍得咚咚响。

 

我叹了口气，脱下围裙走出厨房，果然看到托尼的一张大脸正贴在玻璃门上，他看到我之后还一个劲朝我招手。我思考了几秒钟把他扔在那里让他自生自灭去吧，但想到我们几个小时前才刚见过，现在突然跑过来大概有什么很重要的事情，所以最后还是叹着气走过去打开了门。

 

而果不其然，托尼一进餐馆，甚至来不及在我身前站稳就拉住我的胳膊劈头盖脸地问我：“布鲁斯究竟怎么了？”

 

“你什么意思？”这其实是个让我有点愧疚的回答，因为——看在上帝的份上，我当然知道布鲁斯是怎么回事，我就是罪魁祸首，但我还是选择装傻。而托尼瞪了我几秒钟，突然发出我能想象到发生在他身上最痛苦漫长的叹气，然后他低下头揉了一把脸。我从来没见过他这么沮丧，事实上我一直觉得托尼身上有那种绝大多数人磕嗨了才会有的兴奋劲儿，而看到他现在这副样子，我的罪恶感更加严重了。

 

“我的派对棒极了——感谢你的食物——但是甚至还没进行到一半我突然发现布鲁斯不见了，没给我打一声招呼，没和 ** _任何人_** 打招呼，就这么消失了。我一开始以为他大概派对太吵所以跑回去种他的土豆了，但他并不在；我又给《纽约时报》打电话，结果他的主编告诉我说布鲁斯突然请了三个星期的假，谁也不知道他去了哪里，现在整个美食评论版都在焦头烂额。”他抬起头，无比疑惑地看着我，额头因为皱眉而挤出深深的纹路：“我算了算时间，在你离开不久之后布鲁斯就不见了，所以在派对上是发生了什么事情吗？布鲁斯有没有给你说过他要去哪里？”

 

实话实说，我真的不知道该怎样回答这样敏感而尴尬的问题，尤其当问你这个问题的人是托尼·斯塔克，而他正在用那双大而圆的棕色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着你看。于是我只能撤退到我的拿手领域：“你饿吗，托尼？需要我给你做点吃的吗？”

 

托尼仍然在用那双棕色眼睛盯着我，然后他撇了撇嘴，一脸不情愿地说：“我本来不饿，但我在听到你说‘做点吃的’这几个字的时候就饿了。”

 

“棒极了。”我试图进一步分散他的注意力，将他从这个话题上引开，“想进我的厨房参观一下吗？”

 

“非常。让我见识一下魔法发生的地方吧。”

 

这是我这辈子第二次听到有人用“魔法”来形容我做的东西。我知道我做饭挺好吃的，但也没好吃到这种程度吧，不然没道理我的小餐馆这么几年下来只有固定的一拨人来吃饭啊。但，无论如何，我还是带着总裁先生走进我的小厨房，然后对他说：“不准碰任何东西，不准在我同意之前把任何东西塞进嘴里。”

 

“你以为我怎么，三岁吗？”托尼非常成功地发出了一声只有三岁小孩才能做到的不屑一顾，然后打了个极其响亮的喷嚏。我默然盯着被他喷嚏眷顾过的那片空气，感觉他光出现在这里已经破坏了成千上万条健康卫生准则，然后抬眼看到他通红的鼻尖。

 

“你在流鼻涕吗？”我有点乐不可支地问。

 

“室内泳装派对把我的脑子彻底搞混了，我还以为现在是夏天，开着敞篷车就出来了。”托尼响亮地吸了一下鼻涕，“一路上冻得我差点跳车。”

 

我回忆了一下今天的天气，又看了看他身上这套适合夏末秋初的西装，从旁边扯了一张厨房用卷纸给他。托尼接过来擦了擦鼻涕，然后用有点闷的声音问我：“所以你准备给我做什么？”

 

“一道在你冻得哆嗦的时候一定最想吃的东西。”我朝他咧嘴一笑，然后打开冰箱，“香辣肉丸汤。”

 

托尼没回答我，但我听到身后一声响亮的咽口水的声音。香辣肉丸汤可以算一道我经常做给自己吃的东西，尤其在纽约那些又阴又冷让我骨头缝都疼的下雨天，我尤其喜欢做这道。使用的食材非常简单，最主要的就是肉丸，由一半牛肉一半猪肉的绞肉混合而成，揉成高尔夫球大小，我只要有剩下的绞肉就会在空余时间自己捏一点冻进冰柜里，有时候忙起来没时间做饭就拿出几个来随便搞一搞，无论做汤、三明治还是浇在意面上都是绝配。今天的这道汤用料也很简单，首先将洋葱和大蒜切碎后在炖锅里炒热，加一小撮孜然增加那种从舌头烧到喉咙的辛辣，然后加入肉丸。我数了数分量一共做了四人份，反正等娜特和巴基回来也正好到晚饭的时间了。

 

肉丸进锅后反复翻炒，直到它们全部变成漂亮的棕褐色，然后加入之前自己用墨西哥辣椒以及烘烤过的红椒做的辣椒酱，接下来倒入一罐罐装番茄，一撮牛至粉，以及一升牛肉高汤。剩下的时间只需要等待这道汤在炖锅里慢慢收汁。托尼在旁边上蹿下跳，一个劲催我赶紧出锅，但我只是瞪了他一眼然后拿出一条长棍面包，切成厚片后撒上橄榄油，然后放在烤盘上直到每面都烤出褐色的印记。

 

“究竟好了没有啊？”

 

我没回答托尼，直接打开锅盖，在他条件反射伸手去抓锅里愉快翻滚的肉丸时用木质勺子柄给他的手背狠狠来了一下。托尼嗷了一声，揉着手背看向我，而我径自朝锅里又加了一罐玉米粒，一根切成块的西葫芦以及几个新鲜的墨西哥辣椒，争取让这道汤的辣味提升到极致。

 

“你想把我的舌头辣掉吗？”托尼看着锅里那一把辣椒，瞪着眼睛问我。

 

“等你尝到的时候，你会自己直接把舌头吞下去。”我一边回答一边切碎了一小把香菜撒进锅内。一般这道汤里还应该最后加上切碎的墨西哥玉米块碎片提升口感，但我已经烤了面包，就不再在汤里加淀粉了。这次的肉丸汤不需要像上次做咖喱那样收汁那么久，十分钟后就已经准备好出锅。我拿出两个大碗给我们两个人都盛了一份，看到托尼那副垂涎欲滴的表情又从我碗里多给了他一个肉丸。

 

两个人端着碗面对面回到前面的就餐区，一坐下来什么都没说先头碰头各自喝了一大口肉丸汤。刚进嘴的时候最先感受到的其实是番茄的味道，但很快墨西哥辣椒的味道冲天而起，从舌尖烧到喉咙，仿佛要顶破牙床直入大脑。我的眼泪一下子就冲了出来，止都止不住，但在辣味略微消退之后汤里其他食材的味道也就争先恐后地跳了出来：肉丸的香浓，玉米的清甜，以及烤红椒独特的烟熏口感在口腔里相互碰撞，引诱着我再来上一大口。

 

当我终于放下碗抬起头的时候，我看到托尼整张脸全都红了，从额头到耳背，最红的鼻尖亮得像迷雾里的鲁道夫，睫毛上还挂着亮晶晶的眼泪，但表情惬意满足，再也看不到半点刚才那种瑟瑟发抖的样子。看着托尼大口吃肉喝汤的样子我心里也仿佛在寒冷的冬夜坐在壁炉前抱着热咖啡烤火一般熨帖，什么都没说继续喝我的汤。

 

于是五分钟后巴基第一次和托尼见面就撞到了斯塔克总裁难得狼狈的样子，托尼不得不用了整整三张餐巾，一张擦嘴两张擤鼻子，才站起来和巴基握了握手。娜特又抛给我一个诡异的眼神，在我提醒她厨房里也做了他们两个的份时拽着巴基一声不响地消失在厨房门后。托尼则用勺子刮干净了碗里最后一点玉米粒送进嘴里，然后从隔壁桌上拿了两张餐巾擦了擦嘴，朝我毫无形象地打了个饱嗝。

 

“克林特·巴顿，”托尼万分回味无比满足地拍着肚子对我说，“我为什么花了这么久才找到你，简直浪费了人生的前三十多年。”

 

“也不算太浪费，我从不到十年前才开始试着自己做饭。”

 

看他的眼神，托尼很想继续问下去这件事，但他张了张嘴表情一变，而我心里叫了声不好，知道现在吃饱喝足脑子转得飞快的他又要开始谈那件事了。我叹了口长气，恨不得把整张脸都藏在碗里。

 

“所以说，克林特，派对上究竟发生了什么？”托尼顿了顿，极其诚恳地对我说：“我不是一定要打探布鲁斯的私事或者什么，只是……我很担心他，我怕他出什么事。”

 

“我觉得你不必太担心，他应该能照顾好自己。”

 

“不，你不知道。”托尼咬着嘴唇，看起来在犹豫要不要说下去，但最后他做了个见鬼去吧的表情：“布鲁斯有很严重的情绪管理问题。”

 

“情绪……管理？”我当然听说过，但是布鲁斯是我见过遇到过的最温和善良的人之一，我无论如何也想象不出他这样的人和情绪管理这个词有任何关系。

 

“是的。”托尼点点头，无奈地叹了口气，“我和布鲁斯是在大学认识的，所以我真的认识他很久了。你知道他现在是植物学博士，但他其实还有个核物理博士的头衔。”

 

喔，双博士。现在我知道他那个印度咖喱的故事是怎么回事了。

 

“布鲁斯现在已经不谈这件事了，但他当时在学校做实验的时候，因为其中一个研究员的操作失误，整个实验室差点出了重大实验事故，布鲁斯离被伽马射线照个底朝天就差那么半秒钟，好在外面有人立刻发现了问题暂停了实验。我没经历过现场，但我听人说布鲁斯整个人当场就——发飙了，那个人的形容词是‘有头野兽从他的身体里跑了出来’，这句话我现在还记得清清楚楚。虽然没人受伤，但那个操作失误的研究员事后向法院申请了限制令，拒绝布鲁斯出现在离他五十码以内，而研究所撤销了对布鲁斯的毁坏公物罪名的诉讼，但他被法院强制参加情绪管理课程。那之后他就变成了今天的土豆隐士。”

 

“可是他现在——现在脾气这么好。”听完托尼这一大串故事我只能断断续续说出这么一句辩解，而托尼摇了摇头。

 

“我太了解他了，他无论有什么事情，悲伤也好愤怒也好，甚至是开心的事，他都会一个人默默憋在心里，甚至不会告诉我。再加上他现在这份在《纽约时报》的操蛋工作，我有时候觉得他都快被逼疯了。所以看到他喜欢这家餐馆，喜欢你做的东西，而且还能和你说得来，我真的替他高兴。但是克林特，我这么多年来也一直在为他担心，担心那头‘野兽’再次被他释放出来，伤害他自己。”

 

托尼的眼神明亮而诚恳，但我却只能在心里对他说一声抱歉。我当然想告诉他一切，让他放心，告诉他布鲁斯只是没法承受自己经年累月被压抑的心思突然被外人点破，很有可能一个人跑到什么地方躲起来了。但这些话我一个字都不能说。这是布鲁斯自己的事情，理应由他自己选择是否告诉托尼，而不是让我这样一个毫无关系的外人多嘴插足。

 

于是我只能尽量让自己的表情看起来更抚慰一些，甚至伸出手拍了拍托尼的手背，安慰他：“也许他在派对上突然想到了跟土豆有关的好主意，又跑到世界某个角落种土豆去了。你在德国有认识的人吗？说不定你能在那里找到他。”

 

托尼抬眼看向我，沉默了足足有五秒钟，然后说：“我马上就让佩珀联系斯塔克国际德国分部的负责人。”

 

等等，我只是在开玩笑——但托尼已经猛地站起身，满是感激地朝我一点头，然后像他来时那样旋风一样地冲出了餐馆的门。片刻后跑车的引擎轰鸣，轮胎抓地声逐渐远去。我坐在桌前对着两个空碗，甚至还来不及问他需不需要我的围巾或者外套。

 

但愿墨西哥辣椒的热量能从贝德-斯泰一路持续燃烧到曼哈顿。


	6. Recipe 06  牛肉汉堡

托尼离开半个小时后，巴基正式成为了我的室友，入住了我公寓里那间空了很久的客房。其实我的公寓也不算大，只有两室一厅，但我并没有书房或者工作室，所以在空出来的那间里面也放了一张床，为的就是如果有谁不方便可以在我这里住段时间。虽然我很想问娜特她和巴基都十年没在一块了真的不需要一起解决一下生理需要吗，但我很怕鼻梁被娜特打断，所以在帮忙把他们下午买的生活用品安置在这间客房里的全过程一直牢牢闭着嘴。

 

巴基的东西并不多，因为周日下午商场关门很早，他们两个也就给巴基买了点换洗衣物和牙刷，而且等到我的公寓了娜特才想起来忘记买剃须刀了。我倒是不介意把我的借给巴基，反正住在一个屋檐下面这种事情总会发生的。

 

第二天是周一，餐馆仍然休息，于是娜特早上带巴基出去逛逛十年后的新纽约，而我在家里一直睡到中午，等他们回来后三个人一起去了鱼贩那里进货，最后抱着三箱子海鲜回到餐馆后厨。我和娜特忙着把各种海鲜在冰柜里归类，而巴基站在旁边颇有些手足无措，于是我问他：“你会做饭吗？”

 

他点点头：“在监狱里我最近两年一直都在厨房干活。”

 

我挑了挑眉毛：“看来你刀工很好？”

 

“我不知道算不算好，”他露出一个有点尴尬的表情，“毕竟在里面没人会嫌弃蔬菜切得大小不齐。”

 

“这样吧，”我说，“我们先来看看你究竟有哪些擅长的东西，然后再给你安排工作。”我本来打算让巴基只干服务生的活，但我一直觉得后厨忙起来真的有点吃不消，而且如果巴基刀工很好的话，让他只端盘子也太可惜了一点。这时候娜特整理好了食材，也走过来饶有兴趣地看着我们。我在料理台上看了一圈，最终从水果区拿起一个青苹果，递给巴基。

 

“先考察你的刀工：把这个苹果削皮，然后切成两根手指宽两毫米厚的片，大小厚薄尽量均匀，你能做到吗？”

 

巴基什么都没说，只是从刀架上抽出那把专门处理蔬菜的刀，然后开始给苹果削皮。他一动手我就点了点头，因为哪怕不懂行的人也能看出巴基的动作很熟练，一看就是没少锻炼，虽然比不上我现在的刀工，但比娜特刚开始在后厨帮忙的时候要好多了。他不到半分钟已经切好了苹果，而且厚度大小都非常一致，让我又赞许地点了点头。

 

“你的刀工的确很好。”他放下刀后我笑着说，巴基有点不好意思，而娜特一脸自豪。

 

“处理过其他的食材吗，蛋白质一类的？”

 

“切过肉，不过都是不怎么好的食材，像你们今天买的海鲜以及高档一点的牛排之类的没处理过。”

 

“那些都很好处理的，以后可以慢慢来。那么……烹饪呢？你知道有哪些后厨需要的烹饪技巧吗？”

 

“呃……”巴基摸了摸后脑勺，“炒，煎，炖这些我知道，但其他更高端的我就不知道了。”

 

“没事，那些也都很简单，不过你现在还是和娜特刚开始一样，先从处理食材开始，等这方面做好了我再教你烹饪的技巧。外面点单和买单还是由娜特来，而且她也对这一块更熟悉些，你就主要待在后厨帮我干活，但如果到了晚高峰客人很多的时候你也要负责上菜。”

 

巴基点点头。“没问题。”

 

“工资的话，还是按照娜特的例子，你先拿她刚开始在这里当服务生时一样的周薪，等以后你开始负责做菜之后我再给你涨工资。”

 

“说真的，克林特，我真的没指望你会为我做这些。”巴基满是感激地看向我，“我还在里面的时候听娜特说你人很好，我当时还不相信——但我们能遇见你真的很幸运。”

 

天呐，我这辈子最怕别人向我道谢，尤其我觉得我真的什么都没做，虽说名义上是在帮巴基，但我其实本来也需要厨房里多一个帮手而已。于是我赶紧朝他伸出右手，打断他的话：“那就这么说定了，今天晚上回去咱俩处理一下工作合同，然后你就可以向你的假释官汇报了。”眼见巴基又要感谢我，我赶紧一转身从冰柜里捞出刚才买的那条无比新鲜的大三文鱼，然后问他：“你想学怎么切三文鱼排吗？”

 

巴基继续点头，我长舒一口气，把鱼放在案板上开始从刮鱼鳞教起。

 

***

 

就这样，我的生活里多出了一个人，而且比起和娜特每周七十二小时的共处，我和巴基从早上睁开眼睛到晚上刷牙都能看见彼此。最开始我还有点不习惯，因为我已经独来独往很久了，无论巴基多安静沉默，公寓里多了一个人的痕迹在各种各样的角落慢慢地冒了出来：浴室里不属于我的牙刷，垃圾桶里的啤酒罐，冰箱门上提醒彼此该买牛奶的字条，以及每到深夜我起来上厕所时电视机斑驳的屏幕。

 

是的，我从巴基住进来第三个晚上发现他失眠得还挺厉害，经常坐在电视前面看到凌晨两三点才回自己的房间。他最开始为了不吵到我一直静音，后来我把耳机借给了他，于是我每次晚上起来都能看到他一个人坐在沙发上盯着屏幕戴着耳机，手里还有一罐啤酒。我也说不清他究竟在看什么，因为半夜起来眼睛总是迷迷糊糊的，但我能肯定的是他在恶补十年里落下的电影和电视剧，因为他每周一放假的时候都会跑到附近那家录像店借一大堆碟回来看，甚至有次在一起去餐馆的路上他还给我抱怨过“我在监狱里蹲了十年不是为了出来看星战前传三部曲这种垃圾东西”。

 

但我从来没问过他究竟为什么失眠，而且我能看得出，巴基对我的闭口不谈很感激。在监狱里渡过人生整整十年，其中肯定发生过太多让他晚上睡不着的事情，而且很大一部分他大概甚至没有告诉过娜特。我很能理解这是一种怎样的感觉，虽然已经从高墙和铁丝网后面走出来却仍然日复一日身陷囹圄，因为我一直觉得蹲监狱就仿佛乘坐时光机，只不过所有的人都已经向前进，只有你在原地打转。哪怕我和娜特关系没有那么好，我也真的对巴基感到很抱歉，所以我现在有时也会坐下来陪他看一会电视，讲点这几年有趣的新闻八卦，在厨房里闲下来的时候也会和他多聊几句。

 

但除却这些，巴基在厨房里是个难得的好帮手，他和娜特一样都属于手脚灵活脑子也转得很快的类型，他才学了一个星期左右的时间，我已经很放心地让他处理绝大部分蔬菜以及大部分鱼类了。突然多出一个帮手真的极大地缓解了我在后厨的压力，不仅准备工作快了一倍，在晚上最忙的那两个小时里巴基分担了娜特很大一部分上菜的任务，这样娜特就能留在后厨帮我，我们的平均上菜时间快了接近十分钟，客人们都无比满意，而且都很喜欢巴基，他来了第一周就拿到了五十多块的小费。

 

一切都在步入正轨，唯一让我担忧的是布鲁斯仍然音信全无。托尼在这段时间里又跑来吃了三次饭，两次都留到了打烊后，能看得出布鲁斯不在他非常无聊。不过很有意思的是托尼似乎因为第一次见面的时候样子太尴尬，导致他现在见到巴基有点不好意思，再加上巴基也是别人不主动搭讪自己绝不先开口的类型，某天晚上当我和娜特端着我们四个人的晚饭走出厨房时，竟然目睹了伟大的托尼·斯塔克缩在桌角不敢说话的狼狈样子，以至于我们两个差点把晚饭摔在地上。不过在那之后托尼就恢复了常态，甚至在餐桌上开起了各种监狱笑话，有些我听着都觉得受不了，娜特一个劲挑眉毛，但巴基只是面色不改往嘴里送吃的，仿佛他下午处理的那一筐黄瓜一样冷静。

 

虽然并非万事顺利，但我对此已经很满意，于是在巴基来厨房工作后第二周的某个中午，当娜特有点神色不定地从就餐区冲进厨房时，我立刻放下手里的勺子担忧地看向她。

 

“怎么了？”我问，“出什么事了？”

 

她看了我一眼但完全没搭理我的意思，径直走向在料理台另一侧正在专心调沙拉的巴基，猛地拽了拽他的胳膊。巴基停下动作迷惑地看向娜特，而娜特紧皱眉头，过了好半会儿才说：“史蒂夫来了。”

 

巴基什么都没说，甚至没有任何动作，但我能看到他的表情一下子变了，变得有些——怎么说呢，我之前说过巴基对于我来说像一本摊开的书，但在听到史蒂夫这个名字的时候，这本书啪的一声合死了。

 

他不说话，娜特也没了进一步动作，只是担忧地看着他，脸上还带着愤怒，于是我只好叹口气吸引他们的注意力：“谁是史蒂夫？是你们认识的人吗？”

 

“他是——”娜特猛地回过头，脸上的愤怒简直要烧起来，但是巴基立刻碰了碰她的肩膀。

 

“嘿，塔莎，别这样。克林特不可能为了我们把客人丢出去，况且史蒂夫也没做过什么。”

 

“他还叫没做过什么？！”娜特的声音一下子高亢起来，我毫不怀疑离厨房最近的几桌人全都听到了她这一声，而她也立刻意识到自己的表现很不合体，闭上嘴摇了摇头，然后对我说：“抱歉，克林特，我不该这样，但我实在控制不住——给我十分钟休息可以吗？我需要出去透透气。”

 

娜特在我这里工作两年，从来没在上班时间要求过休息，所以她现在情绪真的不太好。我当然同意，而且现在本来客人也不算多，所以我赶紧把她从后门打发出去，让巴基看着点烤箱里的牛排，然后自己推门走了出去。自从有了娜特我已经不怎么在用餐时间出后厨了，但最开始的时候做菜上菜都是我一个人，所以老顾客都认识我，在我出来的时候不少人都朝我打招呼。工作日的中午本来人就少，所以我一眼就看到有个陌生的身影背对着我坐在门口的一张桌子上，看背影是个身材相当健壮的男人，金色短发，穿了一身深色的西装。我朝他的桌子走过去，半路看到他面前连水都没有，又给他从冷饮柜里拿了一瓶冰水。

 

当我走到他面前时，男人抬头看向我。我先是微微吃了一惊，因为他有一双非常锐利的蓝色眼睛，此刻像探照灯一样扫过来让我略微有点不舒服。我愣了半秒钟才进一步意识到，这个叫做史蒂夫的男人的相貌其实非常英俊端正，哪怕去当模特或者演员也完全没问题。但扫过他身上略微大一号的西装以及腰带上那块闪闪发亮的盾牌徽章，他的职业不言而喻。

 

“你好，我是克林特，这家餐馆的主人，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”我朝他伸出右手，而他立刻从座位上站了起来回握。他一站起身我又在心里叹了口气，因为这人不仅长得好看，身材也太完美了一点，连西装都挡不住他的倒三角。

 

“罗杰斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他介绍完自己的名字之后停顿了一下，深吸一口气，然后问我：“你手下有一位叫做詹姆斯·巴恩斯的员工吗？”

 

“你说巴基吗？”我故意提起这个昵称，果然看到史蒂夫脸色微微一变，但他点了点头。

 

“我是他——是他的好朋友，请问我现在能见他一面吗？”

 

“当然可以，但不是现在，现在是工作时间。你可以等一点半之后再见他。”我带着略微挑衅的心理看向史蒂夫，猜他会不会亮出自己的身份要求巴基立刻出来，但他只是点点头，重新坐回椅子上，说：“那我就在这里等他好了。”

 

“罗杰斯先生，”我微笑着说，“现在是中午一点，你在一家餐馆，你不觉得你该做点什么吗？”

 

史蒂夫看了我三秒钟才恍然大悟。“哦对，那我在等的时候顺便吃点东西好了。你们的菜单——”他看向收银台后面那块每天更换的手写黑板，“牛排，青口，鲻鱼，看起来都很高档——”他犹豫了片刻，然后带着一脸歉意转过脸看着我，声音微弱地问：“能给我个汉堡吗？”

 

如果之前没看到娜特的怒火，我现在的确要在心里狂笑起来了，因为这位史蒂夫的性格无论和他的外貌还是职业也都太不符合了一些。不过，他可能也是因为心虚所以没底气，不过这都不是我能探究的问题了，现在我只需要扮演好我的餐馆老板，为客人服务。虽然今天中午的菜单上没有汉堡，但汉堡大概是最简单最好做的东西，正好可以训练一下巴基。

 

于是我问他：“还需要薯条吗？”

 

“有的话多谢了。”

 

“稍等。”我朝他点点头，转身回到后厨。厨房里只有巴基一个人，此刻正趴在烤箱前面盯着里面的牛排，样子非常滑稽，而娜特还没透气回来。我一进来巴基就立刻从地上跳起来，对我说：“牛排的颜色看起来差不多了。”

 

我低头看了一眼手表，说：“对，再给它两分钟。顺便，外面有客人点了一个汉堡，你会做吗？”

 

“我知道该有那几层，但我记得今天的菜单没有汉堡吧？”

 

“我知道没有汉堡，但在不算太忙的时候给特殊的客人做特殊的东西也挺有意思的。这样好了，我教你做最棒的肉排，你负责准备汉堡的夹层，怎么样？”

 

我看着巴基，巴基也看着我，虽然从没提过那个名字，但这个汉堡是给谁做的不言而喻。最终巴基点点头，我也点点头，然后从料理台上取过一直放在旁边备用的肉排，一边准备食材一边对巴基说：“牛肉汉堡肉排最棒的比例是7:2:1，也就是百分之七十的牛排，而百分之二十的肋排肉以及百分之十的肥肉。你当然可以直接用肉馅，但最好是现场绞肉。”巴基一脸专注看着我把肉排切成小块放入绞肉机，我把绞好的肉馅拿出来在案板上放好，然后继续讲解：

 

“接下来先调味。记住，永远先调味，等肉排做好再调味或者依赖酱是绝对不可能好吃的。撒点洋葱粉，大蒜粉盐和胡椒，均匀混合，如果你的客人喜欢吃辣，可以再往里面加点辣椒粉，不过这次就先不加了。接着把肉馅像这样堆好，中间挖一个洞，就像你要做意大利面的面团一样，往里面打一个鸡蛋黄，然后把蛋黄和肉馅用手打碎，让蛋黄把整个肉馅粘合在一起。这样做肉排需要的肉馅就调好了，你接下来如果想要形状整齐一点，可以用模子，或者直接用手捏成大小厚度合适的肉排也可以，但记住一定要厚度均匀，否则在加热的时候会不均匀。”我一般直接自己上手，但为了教学我拿出了模子，把肉馅严实地塞在模子里，稍微挤压了一下，几秒种后一张正圆形的牛肉肉排就出现在我的案板上。

 

这时候两分钟到了，烤箱里的牛排该出锅了。教学暂停，我一边让巴基把牛排取出来一边动手加配菜，摆盘完毕后亲自把这道主菜送了出去。在我推门进入就餐区时发现史蒂夫坐到了桌子另一边，此刻正猛地抬起头一脸期待地看过来。我朝他做了个抱歉的表情，把牛排送到客人的桌子上然后赶紧溜回厨房。厨房里巴基正对着肉排发呆，我则热好旁边空出来的平底锅，先将一会要用的面包烤得酥脆，然后将肉排小心翼翼地放进锅里。

 

“记住，凡事要下锅煎的东西，鱼也好牛排也好，下锅的时候一律朝远离自己的方向摆放，这样可以防止被油溅到。下锅后两面各煎三十秒。”我把平底锅和铲子交给巴基，站在旁边看着他表情肃穆地给汉堡肉排翻面。“这三十秒并不代表肉排已经彻底做好，而是为了给表面煎出色泽和口感，接下来把肉排放进烤箱里，按照客人需要的熟度调整时间。我不是很确定这位喜欢什么——”

 

“三分熟。”巴基自动接话，说完后立刻复杂地看了我一眼，而我耸耸肩继续讲解。

 

“三分熟的话八分钟正好。”巴基把平底锅送进烤箱，然后我继续教他配菜。我知道现在有各种各样千奇百怪的汉堡配料，从素食肉丸到鸡块无奇不有，但我一直很喜欢简单经典款：洋葱圈，生菜，番茄，芝士。我先让巴基横切了一个大个的洋葱，取出中间最好的两片作为洋葱圈，同样用盐和胡椒给洋葱调味，然后放进另一口平底锅里煎。“洋葱其实也可以生吃，甚至对健康很有帮助，”我对巴基说，“但生洋葱的辛辣感会减少肉排的美味，所以我更倾向于把它们烤熟。”接下来要做的事情其实没什么了，生菜剥出几片叶子，番茄切片，然后在肉排加热到第七分半钟的时候我打开烤箱，在上面快速加了一片切达芝士，等了三十秒之后连锅带肉排一起拿了出来。肉排浓郁的香味顿时在整个后厨飘散开，我看到巴基抽了抽鼻子，于是笑着问他：“怎么样，很简单吧？”

 

“非常简单。”

 

“这是我最简单的牛肉汉堡版本，因为是在厨房里做所以才简化成这样。等下次假期咱俩去公寓楼顶，那里有个烧烤架，我给你做更好吃的烧烤版汉堡。”

 

巴基一开始什么都没说，只是默默地组装着汉堡，我则很识趣地跑到旁边炸起薯条。一切准备就绪后我准备端起盘子送到前面，巴基却摇了摇头，说：“我来吧。”

 

“你不要紧？”我观察他的脸色，“刚才娜特看起来真的很生气，而且你也——反正不怎么愉快就是了。”

 

巴基叹了一口气，这在我印象里还是头一次，然后他的脸上冒出一个虽然不能算愉悦但也绝对算不上痛苦的表情，老实说他看起来有点无奈，仿佛被夹在争吵的父母中间不知所措的孩子。“对史蒂夫生气的人一直都是塔莎，我其实——其实没什么，但塔莎从来没给过我说清楚机会。”

 

“隔日不如撞日。”我看了看手表，“离中午结束营业还是有十几分钟，所以我也给你放一小会假，你去和史蒂夫谈谈吧。不过记住，别吵架，别动手，就算要冲着对方吼也等所有人都离开再说。”

 

“明白。等塔莎回来了，你能让她直接到前面来吗？”

 

“好。”

 

巴基没再说什么，端起盘子就出去了。我其实还是有些八卦的，因为娜特愤怒的样子实在有些不正常，仿佛史蒂夫是她不共戴天的杀父仇人，但巴基看起来又这样一脸矛盾。但我觉得这不关我的事，还是让他们自行解决比较好，所以等五分钟后娜特从后门进来时我直接指了指就餐区，一句话都没说，她瞪了我一眼立刻雄赳赳气昂昂推门而去了。我在后厨待了片刻，没听到大打出手的声音，也没有其他客人过来投诉，所以我猜三个人控制脾气的能力都不差。

 

大概十分钟后午餐时间彻底结束，等我出门的时候娜特正在给餐馆里仅剩的一桌客人买单，而巴基和史蒂夫面对面坐在餐桌两旁，虽然谁也没说话但看起来表情还算自然。等客人离开后我直接过去翻过牌子，然后对他们说：“吵架可以，不许动手。”

 

三个人瞪着眼睛看了我几秒钟，让我没想到的是，第一个笑出来的竟然是娜特。

 

“我可不想被逮捕。”她边说边瞥了史蒂夫一眼。史蒂夫有点尴尬地看过去，但娜特直接一转身避开了他的目光。他叹了口气，片刻后垂下头用手捂住脸，用一种和他年龄不符的疲惫声音说：“塔莎，我已经向你解释过多少次了，你还想让我说什么？”

 

“我也和你说过很多次了，我不想听你的解释。”娜特的声音又变得尖锐起来。巴基坐在那里仍然是那副不知所措的样子，我挺想救他，但生怕自己也被拖下水，于是悄无声息地挪动脚步准备溜回厨房。谁想到我还没移动半米，三个人就不约而同抬起眼睛来看向我，在三双颜色形状都不一样但眼神莫名相似的眼睛的瞪视下我默默收回脚，挤出一个无比灿烂的笑容，问他们：“还有什么事吗？”

 

“把他赶出去。”娜特率先开口，指着史蒂夫毫不留情地吩咐：“你菜都上了，顾客至上也已经做到了，现在该把他赶出去了，顺便，最好让他永远也别回来。”

 

我赶忙把目光从娜塔莎女王身上转到史蒂夫，看到他张了张嘴想说什么，但最后目光暗淡地低下头。我最后看向巴基，看到他仿佛视旁边两人的不合为无物，只是一个劲专心地盯着我看，而他的表情——那本名叫巴基的书又一次对我打开了，我对上他的目光，朝他微微点头，然后看到巴基同样会意地对我点了点头，垂下眼帘。于是我清了清嗓子，对娜特和史蒂夫说：

 

“这里是我的餐馆没错，虽然我从来不主动赶跑客人，但如果我三分之二的员工都对某一位客人有意见，那么我还是很有礼貌地请这位客人再别来比较好。娜特的想法我们都知道了，但——巴基，你怎么想？你也希望史蒂夫以后再也不要来这里？”

 

现在屋里三道目光全都集中在了巴基身上，我看起来大概一脸和蔼可亲，娜特则满脸焦急生怕巴基和她不对盘，而史蒂夫——史蒂夫看起来仿佛他失而复得的珍宝离他只有咫尺之遥，然而他甚至不能自己抬起手来亲自碰触。一切的选择权在于巴基，我看着他，想象如果自己身处这样的情况会怎样选择。托尼和布鲁斯的影子在我的脑海里飞快地一闪而过，但在我能处理这个甚至让我都感到吃惊的信息之前，巴基语气平淡地开口了：

 

“我不介意史蒂夫再来。”

 

娜特和史蒂夫的脸就像是交通信号灯，一个顿时暗了，一个刷地亮起来。史蒂夫毫不掩盖自己的兴奋，甚至激动地满脸通红，从座位上站起来就想给巴基一个拥抱。但巴基只是伸出手挡在他的面前，然后说：“我只是同意你来这家餐馆吃饭而已，其他的还太早了。现在你是不是该去上班了？”

 

虽然他的态度还是有点冷淡，但史蒂夫仍然兴奋得不得了，飞快站直之后拽了拽西装和领带，对我点点头说了句“汉堡好吃极了”，然后头也不回冲出了餐馆，前后花了不过五秒钟。我被他这一串举动搞得差点笑出声，回过头对上娜特比锅底还黑的脸，努力咬了咬腮帮子上的肉才忍下来，然后非常正经地问：“他买单了吗？”

 

娜特的脸更黑了。“算进巴基的工资里。”她最后咬牙切齿地说。巴基耸耸肩表示无所谓，我虽然快被笑死了但一直在努力控制面部表情，就这样我们三个人锁好门后回到后厨，开始在无比诡异的气氛中准备晚餐需要的食材。

 


	7. Recipe 07  虾仁干酪蛋饼

那天从下午到晚上厨房里有多尴尬自然不用再详细描述了，打烊后我和巴基回公寓的一路上他也什么都没说。但当我舒舒服服冲掉一身汗水，准备回房间蒙头大睡的时候，坐在起居室沙发上的巴基一条胳膊搭在沙发靠背上，朝我回过头来，问我：“你想知道吗？”

 

这个问题，真是千金难买的问题，也不愧是巴基这样的人能问出口。如果我说想，会显得我超级八卦，如果我说不想，又显得我不关心朋友很没人情味。于是我整个人停在起居室中间，头上还罩着毛巾，满脸傻气完全不知道该怎么回答。大概是我的表情太过滑稽，巴基竟然被逗乐了，然后他拍了拍身边的沙发靠背，说：“过来坐吧。我其实挺想告诉你的。”

 

“为什么？”一边嘴里问着，我一边已经抬腿跨过沙发靠背落在巴基身边。虽然我们才回来半个小时不到，咖啡桌上已经有了两个空空的啤酒罐，而电视里正在静音播放——呃播放我在TiVo上下载的《老爸老妈浪漫史》第三季。好吧爱看这种东西并不是我的错，我有时候只希望在眼睛盯着屏幕的时候可以让大脑完全放松不用思考而已。我不知道巴基喜不喜欢这个，但鉴于他已经看到第三季了——

 

“因为如果这件事留给我们三个人解决，结局大概会非常不忍直视。”巴基一脸平静地说，“塔莎今天的样子你已经看到了，她已经钻到牛角尖里怎么拉也拉不出来了，而史蒂夫……他甚至害怕到连话都不敢说。而且我觉得有些事情只有站在旁观者的角度才能看得清，而你是个很好的选择。”

 

“好吧，我洗耳恭听。”我故意掏了掏耳朵，而巴基给了我一个完全不好笑的表情，然后他凝视着咖啡桌上的啤酒罐，过了好一阵子才开口：

 

“其实之前我和塔莎已经讲过这个故事的一部分了，关于我们怎样一起长大然后决定永远在一起，但当时故事里少了一个人，史蒂夫。真正的故事其实是我们三个人一起在布鲁克林长大，三个人都住在同一个街区，又一起上学，很自然就混熟了。我比塔莎大两岁，而史蒂夫比我大两岁，至于为什么他们两个年龄差这么多还能玩到一起去，因为塔莎小的时候是个疯得不得了的小丫头，而史蒂夫在十六岁之前身材瘦小得像极了感恩节大餐过后盘子里的火鸡骨架。”

 

我的脑海里出现史蒂夫标准的倒三角，于是我完全不敢置信地摇了摇头。

 

“你不信？很正常。”巴基的脸上也多了点不可思议，“要不是亲眼目睹，我也不会信史蒂夫在十七岁那一年里长了整整七英寸，我看着他从比塔莎还矮长到比我还高。”

 

“荷尔蒙万岁。”我开玩笑地说。

 

“他这荷尔蒙也攒的太厉害了一点。总之因为史蒂夫在十六岁前一直那副瘦瘦小小的样子，所以在学校里哪怕比他低好几级的人都敢欺负他，而我和塔莎就成了他的保护者，虽然后来我俩在一块了，但我们从来没抛下史蒂夫一个人过。现在回头想起来，我似乎从来没和塔莎独处过，无论什么时候史蒂夫都在旁边。”

 

“呃，你们难道不觉得，”我无比努力想着该用什么词来形容比较好，最终决定用——“史蒂夫这样有点小野洋子吗？”

 

“塔莎难道不该是小野洋子的角色吗？”巴基瞪着眼睛看向我，我知道这又是一个我们两个以后在无聊上班路上可以拿出来讨论的话题了，但现在还是不要跑题比较好。

 

“管他谁是谁，总之你知道我的意思就好。”

 

“我知道，但我从来没觉得史蒂夫碍事，而塔莎一直把史蒂夫当成她从没有过的哥哥以及最好的朋友，那个在全世界都离你而去的时候你唯一能信任的人。我只能说我们三个人其实不分谁关系更好更差，只是性质不一样而已，而我和塔莎恰好是其他人最好理解的那种关系。”

 

“我懂。我知道这是什么感觉。”我不知道为什么说了这么一句话，而巴基有点诧异地看了我一眼，但还是接着说下去：

 

“所以我们三个人就这样一块长大，直到塔莎进入那个该死的芭蕾舞团。接下来的故事你也知道了一半，塔莎的脚腕受伤了需要做手术，而我和史蒂夫放弃一切为她攒钱。”

 

“其实我上次就想问了，但娜特的父母——？我不知道你能不能告诉我这个。”

 

“其实没什么，塔莎的父母也是个很‘美国式’的故事。”巴基的手在空气中做了个嘲讽的双引号，“一个普普通通的美国男人花钱邮购了一个俄罗斯新娘，生了一个女儿，然后他开始酗酒家暴，最后他死了。”

 

我的呼吸在巴基说到酗酒家暴这两个词的时候猛地停滞了一下，抬起眼时巴基正在起居室偏黄的灯光下看着我，眼里一片会意。我想，在他眼里我大概也是一本很好懂的书，因为我们都曾经见过经历过太多相同的东西。“那她妈妈呢？”我轻声问。

 

“塔莎回家之后她爸爸对她失望之极，一分钱都不愿意出，而她妈妈的性格——塔莎有多坚强她就有多软弱，十多年里我从来没见过塔莎的妈妈反抗过她爸爸一次。也许是为了塔莎，也许怕自己被送回去，总之她的手里从来没有过一分钱，自然什么都给不了塔莎。然后塔莎就离家出走了，我和史蒂夫不得不放下手里的一切去找她，史蒂夫当时已经在纽约大学的艺术学院读了一个学期，别看那家伙五大三粗的，他其实一直都喜欢画画；我还没高中毕业，不得不逃学去找塔莎。后面的事情你已经知道了，我刚凑够钱就被抓了起来，而史蒂夫……”

 

说到这里巴基摇了摇头，嘴唇上露出一丝苦笑。这是他在史蒂夫这个人出现之后第一次露出这样的表情，而我的大脑又一次在几个瞬间里得出了正确的结论。

 

“他现在是名警探，那也就意味着他十年前至少——”

 

“没错，他十年前那时候刚从警校毕业，在纽约某个辖区的警局当巡警，而这个辖区正好负责调查这期非法药品贩售案。”

 

“所以这就是——这就是为什么娜特一直对史蒂夫这么愤怒。”又一次感受到命运的无情嘲讽，我有些怅然地感叹。

 

“是的，塔莎一直没法理解为什么史蒂夫会和这件事有关系，但问题在于他当时只是个最最低级的巡警，上司让他干什么就只能干什么，虽然抓捕我的时候他在场，但在审讯调查的时候上面的人发现我们两个有私人关系，史蒂夫立刻就被派到别的地方干活了。塔莎并非不知道这些，但她被愤怒冲昏了头，她一直都不明白为什么史蒂夫已经是‘体制里的人’了，却不能想办法帮帮我。可是……史蒂夫一直都在帮我们，帮她，他为了塔莎甚至放弃了最喜欢的艺术，退学转而考了警校，就是为了能早点拿到薪水给塔莎做手术。”

 

“这些你都和她说过吗？”我问他，“娜特的确很固执没错，但我觉得她没有固执到不辨是非的程度吧？”

 

“我哪里有时间和她说。”巴基长长地叹了口气，“之前的十年里我们每个月只能见一次，一次连半个小时都不到，我只要提起这个话题她就会生气，会说别浪费时间谈这个，我最开始还会试着提一提，后来直接就放弃了。我有时候觉得塔莎在我蹲监狱的这十年里把恨史蒂夫这件事当成了支撑自己努力走下去的动力，因为她一个人实在太辛苦了，总要找一个人来为这一切担责任。你知道她现在住的那间公寓吗？小得甚至住不下第二个人那间？”

 

“我知道，去年她的水管爆了房东出门度假，是我过去帮她修好的。”

 

“你知道为什么她一直住在那里吗？”巴基又摇了摇头，叹口气，“因为那是她妈妈去世的地方。在她脚腕受伤的那段时间里她妈妈的乳腺癌恶化了，但她谁也没告诉，直到最后被送进医院我们才知道。那时候她爸爸每天恰好也失业了，每天都喝得不省人事，甚至没钱付医药费。她妈妈只能在家里等死，每天还要被打，于是塔莎从做手术的钱里拿出了一小部分，和她妈妈在外面租了一间最小最便宜的公寓，而在我进监狱几个月之后她妈妈就去世了。塔莎当时还没成年不能一个人住，按理说该被举报，但她最终和房东达成了协议，从那之后一直住在那间公寓里，哪怕房租被房东恶意抬高。”

 

我甚至不知道该说什么，只觉得在这个故事面前一切话语都很苍白。娜特之前在我的心目里已经非常坚强能干，但在知道这些之后——我开始明白她现在脸上的笑容，哪怕她对我的打趣嘲讽，都是多么近乎奇迹的事情。

 

巴基停下来深深吸了一口气，说了最后一句：“而这些都是史蒂夫告诉我的。”

 

“所以史蒂夫也去探望过你？”

 

“对。”巴基点点头，“他大概半年来看我一次。他其实想来得更频繁一些，但你知道和警察交往过密在监狱里是很危险的事情。”

 

“娜特知道吗？”

 

“当然不知道。”巴基扯了扯嘴角，“她一直觉得我也很痛恨史蒂夫，但其实我真的不恨，因为做错事的人是我。其实在接下那个工作的时候我就已经知道会有人因为经过我手的药出事，但我仍然选择这么做，无论背后的目的有多高贵，这么做是错的。而史蒂夫失去的不比我们少，他放弃了大学和梦想，从事一个自己之前没半点兴趣的职业，而且在这十年里他失去了生命中仅有的朋友。我没法想象他过的有多辛苦。”

 

“你们三个都够辛苦。我听完这些简直脑壳都开始疼了。”这话绝对不是夸张，因为我的太阳穴此刻真的在一跳一跳地抽痛。疲倦和长时间对话绝对是让我精神失常的两大杀器。我揉了揉额头，问他：“所以你们现在要怎么办？”

 

“一切都要看塔莎的想法，我准备就这几天找时间和她好好谈谈，争取让她至少不再对史蒂夫这么有敌意。”

 

“我强烈赞同，因为我真的不想看着你们在餐馆里大打出手。”

 

“这倒不会的。”巴基瞥了我一眼，终于开始微笑起来，“我们三个都很感激你，所以就算要打架也肯定会先跑出门的。”

 

“那我可真是多谢了。”

 

巴基笑了一下，然后像是想起什么一样，表情又变得严肃起来。“克林特，”他十分认真地对我说，“今天我讲的这些对我们三个人来说都很痛苦，我实在因为不想再一个人憋下去了才对你说，但我知道塔莎宁愿这些烂在肚子里也不会说给其他人听，所以能不能拜托你不要再她面前提和这些相关的任何事情？”

 

“这个你可以放心，我绝对不会说出去的。”我想说你应该知道为什么，但看着巴基灯光下淡蓝色的眼睛，我知道我甚至不用说出这句话。我突然希望有一天我也能像他今天这样，把我心里那些事情原原本本将给一个人听，不需要夸张也不需要煽情，只是平白原本地告诉另一个人，我是怎样的一个人，我经历过怎样的事情。

 

我不知道巴基为什么竟然选中了我，但我知道无论什么时候回想起这个晚上，我都会感觉无比荣幸。

 

***

 

当然，第二天在厨房里娜特只看了我一眼，就趁巴基不在的时候对我说：“他全都告诉你了？”

 

所以说，为什么我们会如此愚蠢地以为这世界上有人能瞒过娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫呢？

 

***

 

我不知道巴基究竟找了什么时候和娜特谈过了，毕竟他们两个人每天都在我的眼皮子底下打转，但我和巴基聊过那晚之后大概过了三四天，娜特突然在厨房里对我说：“感恩节能不能请巴基和史蒂夫过来一起吃饭。”

 

感恩节是节假日，餐馆当然不开门，但前两年的时候我和娜特会留下来自己庆祝一番，我会专门做点上不了餐馆的菜单但我们两个都特别喜欢的东西。现在离今年的感恩节还有不到一个星期，而我能确定的是今年的餐桌旁边绝对不会只有两个人了。

 

“当然可以，”我甚至有些兴奋地说，“史蒂夫和巴基当然都可以来，人越多越好。”

 

“那你呢？”娜特斜眼看我，“不准备请斯塔克或者班纳吗？”

 

我愣了片刻，真是搞不懂为什么每次提到这两个人或者他们出现在我面前，娜特总会给我这个诡异的眼神，甚至连巴基都被传染了，虽然他现在还没见过布鲁斯。我放下手里的刀，揉了揉脖子，说：“这我就不知道了。托尼大概要去赐福一百个感恩节派对，而布鲁斯现在还没回来，我怀疑托尼已经填过失踪人口表了。”

 

“不管他们会不会来，你会邀请他们吗？”

 

“当然——当然了。”本来一句斩钉截铁的回答被中间莫名其妙的停顿搞得非常没底气，娜特又瞥了我一眼，继续忙自己手头的事情了，我则叹了口气，转头思考起今年感恩节大餐的菜谱。

 

***

 

当晚结束一天忙碌的工作后我照样和巴基一起回到公寓，我先冲澡上床睡觉，而巴基说他还想再看会电视，虽然我觉得他现在完全不是失眠，而是陷入了追剧热潮不能自拔。不过这是他的选择，而且他虽然睡得少白天上班精神也还算好，所以我跟他说过晚安之后就回自己房间去了。

 

然而在我睡得天昏地暗神志不清的时候，我突然感觉到有个人在用力推我。我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛对上巴基的大脸，脱口而出的第一句话竟然是：“……我没听见火灾警报啊？”

 

巴基低头凝视我片刻，然后说：“你男朋友在门外面。”

 

好吧，这句话把我彻底打醒了。我一翻身从床上爬起来，捡起睡前扔在床角的T恤套在光溜溜的上半身——抱歉，我其实有裸睡的习惯，现在巴基过来和我合住了我才勉为其难在睡觉的时候穿上内裤——然后揉了揉脸，无比困惑地问他：“我男朋友是谁啊？”

 

巴基看着我的样子仿佛在看智商只有三十的白痴，然后他说：“就是那个我一直没见过的，除了托尼·斯塔克之外——”

 

“布鲁斯？”不知道为什么我的大脑直接跳到了这个名字，而巴基点点头：“应该就是他了。”

 

“他在门外？现在？”我看了一眼手机屏幕，上面显示“2:16”。

 

“对啊，但我毕竟没见过他不好随便开门，所以还是你去开吧，我回房间了。”他边说边往门外走，走到门口时回头加了一句：“我睡觉的时候会戴上耳塞的，所以你们无论干什么我都听不见。”

 

……我们还能干什么啊！我这句话还没说出口，巴基已经溜出我的卧室跑回自己的房间，还把门摔得震天响。我默默叹了口气，心想难怪他和娜特是一对，半秒后立刻跳起来穿裤子，因为我想起来布鲁斯还在门外边。

 

当我一边试图让自己的头发看起来不那么糟糕一边透过门上的猫眼向外看时，我其实真的有点以为这是巴基在和我开玩笑，因为我从来没告诉过布鲁斯或者托尼我住在哪里，而且我想不明白失踪了快三个星期的人怎么会突然出现在我的门外。但当我看到那个因为猫眼而略微扭曲，但很明显一脸风尘仆仆的布鲁斯时，这些想法全都被我抛在脑后，我赶忙打开门。

 

现在已经是十一月底，门甫一打开只穿着T恤和睡裤的我就被寒冷凛冽的穿堂风冻得打了个哆嗦，甚至没顾得上和门外的布鲁斯打招呼就打了个喷嚏。然而当我抬起头时布鲁上看起来也和我一样被冻得脸色发白，因为他身上还穿着适宜三周前纽约气温的衣服，而纽约一旦进入十一月恨不得每天都要降上两度。我赶紧把他迎进来，而布鲁斯进门后长长地呼出一口气，眼镜片一片白茫茫。我从鞋柜里拿出专门给客人准备的拖鞋，又把他脱下来的外套和围巾挂在门口的衣架上。两个人谁也没同谁说话，就这么沉默不语了足足有半分钟，直到我们面对面在门口站好。布鲁斯盯着我沉默了半天，然后突然笑了出来。

 

“你一定觉得我这人很奇葩，”他边笑边轻声说，“大半夜突然跑到你这里来，然后进门一句话都不说。”

 

“有点，不过我见过更奇怪的人。但我好奇的是你从哪里知道我的住址的？”

 

“我下了飞机后给罗曼诺夫女士打了电话，她告诉了我你的地址。”

 

“呃娜特——？她怎么——你怎么——”有太多的问题在瞬间涌入我的脑子，我不得不停顿片刻才理清思绪：“你之前去哪里了？今天刚回纽约？你怎么有她的手机号？以及你来找我究竟有什么事？”

 

“我就不按照你提问的顺序回答了，先回答最简单的，然后把困难的放在最后面。我有他的手机号，因为她在我第二次去你那里吃饭的时候主动和我交换了手机号，我不知道她有什么事，但她是你的朋友，所以……”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，很显然自己也搞不懂娜特为什么会主动要他的手机号，但我却知道那时候巴基快要出狱，娜特大概在尽全力替他找工作，而在《纽约时报》工作的布鲁斯显然很有门路，是后备计划之一。

 

我点点头，布鲁斯继续说下去：“至于其他的——”他有些羞赧地看了我一眼，脸颊因为屋子里的热气泛红，“飞机餐糟糕透顶，我已经十几个小时没吃东西了，你能先给我做点东西吃吗？”

 

好啊，这一个一个的，不是凌晨三点打电话过来请我去派对上当厨师，就是跑上门来让我做饭。但看着布鲁斯眼睛下面浓厚的黑眼圈以及满是胡茬的面颊，我心软地点点头，指了指厨房料理台旁边的高脚椅。这间公寓没有餐厅，因为我除了周一从来不在家吃午饭和晚饭，而早饭只要在厨房解决就行了。布鲁斯乖乖坐在我每天吃早饭的地方，很是期待地看向我，我什么都没说，先烧水给他冲了一杯热可可，然后问他：“你想吃什么？”

 

“呃……”布鲁斯抱着热腾腾的马克杯眨了眨眼睛，很明显没想到三更半夜跑到别人家里要吃的要有的选，他犹豫了半天才说：“蛋饼就好？我就是饿的厉害了，你做什么都行。”

 

“那就蛋饼了。”我一瞬间就想好了要做什么，抬手打开烤箱预热。我公寓里的厨房虽然小，但该有的东西都有，因为我有时候也会突发奇想做点东西吃，总不可能直接跑回餐馆去。“虾仁干酪蛋饼听起来怎么样？”

 

布鲁斯没回答，但他在试图让自己吞口水的动作不要太明显，所以我就当他的回答是肯定了。我的冰箱里有半公斤不到的熟虾仁，是昨天晚上餐馆厨房里剩下来的，不能再给顾客吃，所以我就拎了回来看看能做点什么，现在来做蛋饼正好。我把虾仁拿出来泡在温水里，然后给平底锅加热。等锅热的同时我取出三个新鲜的小番茄切丁，香葱切成小段，等平底锅里橄榄油热好了之后把它们放进去翻炒，用盐和胡椒调味。

 

“还要再加点辣吗？”我问布鲁斯，他大力点头，于是我又加了一点辣椒粉，然后把温水里的虾仁拿出来稍微沥干，进锅与之前的食材一同翻炒直至虾仁被番茄的汁液略微染成红色。这样蛋饼的配料已经做好，我关小火把平底锅放在一边，然后开始打蛋。我本来这个点不吃东西的，但虾仁的香味让我感觉反而有点饿了，所以我一口气打了六个鸡蛋，打成蛋液后倒进另一口热好的平底锅里，让蛋液自行加热，然后切碎了一小把牛至叶。牛至的味道和蛋饼非常搭，我有时候早上起来有闲心了会给自己做，所以冰箱里总是备着一小把。这时候蛋液已经开始慢慢凝固，把另一个平底锅里面的番茄和虾仁用勺子舀进来均匀搁在蛋液上，然后在上面撒上一层绵软微咸的菲达干酪，然后把平底锅放进预热好的烤箱里。

 

“还要多久？”布鲁斯已经迫不及待地问起来，看来真的是饿得不轻。

 

“两三分钟就好。”

 

布鲁斯又吞了吞口水，脸上的表情无比期待。两分钟后香气扑鼻的蛋饼正式出炉，在平底锅里金灿灿像个太阳，配上鲜红的番茄，翠绿的牛至叶和香葱以及粉红色的虾仁，还有其间落雪一样的干酪，光视觉上已经让人无比享受。经过烤箱烘烤之后蛋饼的底层已经变得有些坚硬，中间却仍然柔软，我轻轻一晃平底锅就将整张蛋饼滑进准备好的盘子里，给自己切了四分之一大小，然后把剩下的全都给了布鲁斯。拿起叉子尝了一口微烫的蛋饼，柔嫩的鸡蛋仿佛要在舌尖上化开，番茄、香葱、牛至、辣椒和干酪的味道却与此同时一同冲击我的味蕾，而被包裹其中的虾肉却甜而有弹性，让咀嚼都多了几分快乐。

 

当我咽下这口蛋饼的时候，我发现料理台对面的布鲁斯正在埋头苦吃，而他面前的盘子里只剩下两三口的分量了。为了不让他尴尬，我也只好赶紧大口解决掉自己的蛋饼，最后两个人同时亮出空空的盘子。

 

“怎么样？”我问仍然在舔嘴唇的布鲁斯，而他这次终于发出了一声很不得体的呻吟。

 

“你是个救人于水火的天使，克林特。”他一边用纸巾擦嘴一边说，“我终于觉得自己活过来了，然而很可悲的是，我完全没吃够。”

 

“你要是想吃个够，欢迎中午来餐馆，但我现在可没什么东西能做给你了。”

 

“中午是不可能了，我今天要先去上班，我觉得我的主编已经准备好猎枪等我进门了。为了补上我之前三个星期的空缺，我大概每天都要去吃不同的店……不过这些你肯定不想知道，我还是先回答刚才进门时的其他几个问题。”布鲁斯放下餐巾，表情变得严肃起来，而我也俯下身胳膊支撑在料理台上，准备认真听他说。

 

“我的确今天刚回来，从孟买倒了两次航班，一共花了二十多个小时才到纽约，一个小时前下飞机后直奔这里。”

 

“孟买……所以你跑到印度去了？”

 

“应该说我逃回印度去了。”布鲁斯的嘴唇边露出一个有些苦涩的笑容，让我想起三周前在派对上那个脸色苍白的他。唯一让我还算欣慰的是他现在吃饱喝足，公寓里暖气又开得很足，所以他脸上的红晕一直都没散，看起来比那个时候要好多了。“在我离开后托尼肯定找过你，所以他应该已经告诉过你我在大学时的那次事故，而在那之后无论我在核物理领域有过多少成绩，没有任何一个实验室会愿意要一个随时失控的研究院，所以我只能从头开始，转投植物学。印度一直是我逃避自我逃避现实的地方，可以说我在那里度过了一段人生中最黑暗的时候，所以我一旦手足无措不想面对现实，第一个想去的地方就是那里，我很惊讶你们竟然没有想到这一点。”

 

其实我大概想到布鲁斯逃到哪里去了，所以才会故意对托尼说布鲁斯去德国种土豆之类的，然而托尼不知怎么竟然没联想到这个。布鲁斯喝了一口可可，继续说下去：

 

“我不知道你还记不记得三周之前我们的对话，但我真的——我当时真的慌了手脚，因为这么多年来你是唯一一个敢点破我心思的人。”

 

布鲁斯的表情因为这个对他来说过于沉重的话题而有些难堪，但他却不再像三周前那样沉默且痛苦，而我——我当然记得他那时的样子。

 

“难道从来没人发现过吗？我不可能是唯一一个知道的。”

 

“我从没验证过，但我觉得佩珀也知道，她应该早就看出来了，但她从来没对我或者托尼说过一个字。”好吧，这说明了为什么佩珀在提到布鲁斯的时候有一瞬间的生硬，“但除了她之外应该再没别人了，因为托尼虽然朋友遍天下，能真正在他身边停留的人却没有多少，我是一个，佩珀也是，而其余的人要么根本不认识我，要么对我那一点可怜的心思根本漠不关心，你成了唯一一个直接把这个问题抛在我脸上的人。”

 

布鲁斯这句话说的轻松，我却能体会到背后的痛苦，尤其我已经见识过托尼·斯塔克的世界有多么梦幻绚烂，一个让人深陷其中不可自拔的白日梦，而托尼是照亮这个梦境唯一的光源，高高在上却又触不可及——布鲁斯竟然憋了这么长时间才将自己的心事和另一个人和盘托出，我觉得他也是很厉害了，和几天前找我谈心的巴基不相上下。

 

想到这里我突然意识到这是我这周第二次和人深夜谈心，担任一名忠实接受痛苦回忆的倾听者。我不知道大家究竟在我身上看到了怎样的东西，但我觉得这种感觉其实不坏，因为我知道他们都无比信任我。

 

“所以现在呢？”于是我问布鲁斯，“你现在已经逃避了三个周的现实了，决定直面这个问题了吗？”

 

布鲁斯深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出来，然后无比坚毅地点了点头。“当然。我在印度花了三个星期的时间回想我和托尼之间发生过的一切，不停站在我们双方的立场上思考，列举了上百条好处和劣势……”

 

“然后你终于明白了？”

 

“其实并没有。”布鲁斯说到这里又有点不好意思地笑了笑，“别看我有两个博士头衔，但处理起个人感情生活我真的是一团糟，所以我在印度待了两周还是痛苦地想死。然而一件事最终让我下了决定。”

 

他又深吸一口气，棕色眼睛在厨房的灯光下温柔明亮。我半趴在料理台上托着下巴凝视他，觉得在我认识布鲁斯的短短两个月里，这还是我头一次看到他如此坚定且从容的表情，哪怕我们第一次见面他点评我猪排那时也比不上现在。

 

“我这次又回到了当时种土豆的那个村子，当地人竟然还都记着我，虽然事出突然，但他们很快就给我安排了住处。我每天就在他们的田地里走一走，边看看他们种的作物边想自己的事情。然后就在前几天，我突然想起当年那个女孩子——就是我说过给我做过这辈子最好吃的咖喱那个女孩子，你还记得吗？”

 

我点点头。

 

“我突然想看看她最近过的怎么样，于是花了几个小时徒步走到她当年居住的村子。”说到这里布鲁斯的表情暗了下来，我连忙问：

 

“她还好吗？”

 

“村子里的人告诉我她在几年前嫁了人，然后在生孩子的时候难产去世了，而她妈妈也早就病故了。”布鲁斯的声音很轻，然后叹了一口气，“然而她们家的牛棚竟然还在，外面那块石头也还在，我站在那里，甚至能看到当时的我坐在那块石头上，一脸尴尬地抱着一碗咖喱的样子。只是不到十年的时间，就已经变得如此物是人非了。”

 

“所以……”甚至不用他说，我已经明白了他在想什么，但我还是让布鲁斯接着说了下去，因为有些话只有真正说出口才会成真。

 

“所以我在那一刻突然想通了，我不再去考虑我们之间的不可能，因为人生真的太短暂了，十年的时间就能让一个花季少女永远消逝，而我已经浪费了快两个十年。我不想再把下一个十年浪费在猜测，痛苦，和求而不得上，我不想再每晚躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，只为了我和托尼之前一个也许的不可能。我从来没有问过他，所以也许……可能呢？”

 

“对啊，”我微笑着回答他，“从托尼关心你的样子看，这个可能前面根本没有也许这个词。你失踪之后他为了找你恨不得把整个地球都翻过来。”

 

“托尼就是这个样子的人。”布鲁斯听了我的话却只是摇了摇头，一副不赞同的样子，“所有人都只关注他名字前面那一串头衔，亿万富翁，总裁，花花公子，但他其实是我见过的最善良最热心的人，如果是你突然失踪，他也会把地球翻过来了。”

 

我不置可否，只是问他：“我有点好奇，你说了这么多，我却不知道你和托尼是怎么相遇的。你是从什么时候开始——嗯？”

 

布鲁斯垂下眼睛，耳朵根又开始变红了。我以为这是他唯一不愿和我分享的事，但他片刻后抬起头来，虽然耳朵很红但眼睛更亮了：“我们是在大学第一次相遇的。你也许能看得出来我一直是个天才少年，十七岁就考上了大学，二十出头就拿到了第一个博士，但托尼——”他情不自禁笑了一下，仿佛陷入了回忆之中，“托尼的出现彻底打反了我对天才的认识。他考上大学的时候才十四岁，和周围所有人比起来还是个孩子，却比所有人都聪明。我们第一次见面是我去给一个认识的助教代课，因为去的早了就在黑板上推算一个公式，根本没注意到身后多出了一个人，直到托尼突然出声指出我的公式里的一个错误。我当时听到变声期的声音感觉有点不对劲，一回头看到一个十五六岁的男生翘着腿坐在我身后的桌子上，腿还在空中晃，一双眼睛又大又亮——说句老套点的话，从那一刻就开始了。”

 

“一见钟情？”

 

“何止，简直无法自拔，而且他当时还没成年，我觉得自己大概是得了失心疯。”布鲁斯又笑着摇了摇头，“而且更让我惊喜的是，后来托尼竟然经常来主动找我讨论问题，和我成了朋友，而在实验室出了事故之后他不仅帮我雇了律师和研究所谈判，还鼓励我转向植物学的领域。其实我当时会跑到印度一去就是两年，也是为了让自己冷静冷静，希望能靠距离压下心里的渴望，但无论我在种土豆的时候有多冷静，在机场看到开车去接我的托尼的那一瞬间，我知道自己这辈子都没救了。”

 

“要知道，布鲁斯，我觉得你还是有救的。”我对上布鲁斯的眼睛，尽量用自己最诚恳的声音开口，“因为你们已经在一起这么长时间了，又一起经历了这么多，是世界上最了解彼此的人。别的我不敢说，但你不在的时候我能看出托尼有多孤单多无聊。他需要你，布鲁斯，也许他现在还以为自己需要的是朋友，但我相信只要你把刚才告诉我的这些话告诉他，托尼就会意识到你对他的生命有多重要。”

 

在我说这些的时候，布鲁斯一直瞪大眼睛凝视着我，在我说到最后一句的时候点了点头。“我真庆幸我一下飞机就来找你，克林特，”他对我说，“不仅填饱了肚子，而且我觉得我更明白自己想要什么了。你是个绝赞的厨师，而且还是个一流的倾听者，有人告诉过你这个吗？”

 

“前者有，后者你是第一个。”

 

“我是认真的，克林特，多谢你。”布鲁斯真挚地向我道谢，而我的手越过料理台拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“嘿，只要你把一切都告诉托尼，我相信你很快就会心想事成的。”想到周四我又加了一句，“这周四是感恩节，我准备在餐厅歇业的时候做一顿感恩节大餐，已经请了娜特的男朋友巴基——就是刚才和你隔着门说话那位，还有他们的好朋友，也欢迎你和托尼一起来。”

 

“我不知道托尼忙不忙，但只要我有空就一定会来的，多谢你，克林特。”

 

“不用谢，到时候带着托尼来就好了。”

 

布鲁斯从高脚椅上站起来，绕过料理台朝我伸出手。我以为他要和我握手，却没想到他直接伸手和我紧紧拥抱了一下。我毫无防备被他拉进怀里，顿时被各种各样的气息与感觉所包围：布鲁斯隔着衬衣温暖的身体，落在我肩胛骨上的手，带着廉价肥皂味道的头发，以及他刚才蹭过我脸颊的胡茬。几秒种后他放开我，最后说了一声谢谢，很快就穿上鞋子和外套准备离开了。

 

我开门将他送到电梯上，一直目送着电梯门缓缓闭合。楼道里的穿堂风在这样短的时间里将我身上的温度尽数吹散，我抱着胳膊站在凌晨时分的公寓楼里，被一片静谧的黑暗所重重包围。而此时此刻，借着周身的黑暗与沉寂，我也终于不得不向自己承认，我其实真的很喜欢布鲁斯。


	8. Recipe 08  感恩节大餐

那天之后布鲁斯便再没了消息，托尼也没再来过餐馆。我虽然有他们的联系方式，但我觉得这件事还是让他们两个人好好解决才对。而进入十一月第四个星期之后，所有人都在为即将到来的感恩节而兴奋不已，而我也把注意力集中在今年的感恩节大餐上。

 

当然，在我不那么忙碌的时候我还是会想到布鲁斯，以及他那天晚上对我说的那些话。既然已经承认了自己对他有好感的事实，那么再藏着掖着也没什么用了，还不如在他和托尼一起出现之前把一切都想清楚。我并非恋爱经验为零，之前也断断续续有过几个男朋友，虽然时间都很短，而且从来没人像布鲁斯这样让我心动过。实话说，我也不知道为什么自己会这么喜欢布鲁斯，甚至在第一次见面的时候就已经有点动心。也许因为他和我之前相处过的人全然不同，尤其他那种隐忍的温和，或许更是因为我们虽然未曾提起但不言而喻的相同过去，但无论如何——

 

无论如何，他喜欢的人是托尼。我也这样想过，如果没有托尼，我和布鲁斯也许会是非常快乐的一对，因为我们两个无论性格爱好，从各个方面都很搭，在一起永远也不会孤单无聊。但布鲁斯已经喜欢了托尼这么多年，所以我断然没有在他们之间横插一脚的想法，况且我觉得以托尼和布鲁斯的关系来看，这个世界上大概没人能挤到他们中间去。

 

我很庆幸从没把心事将给任何人听过，而哪怕娜特真的看出了什么，她也不会随便乱说，布鲁和托尼永远也不会知道我有怎样的想法，还能毫无顾忌地来我的餐馆，甚至成为我的好朋友，而这些对我来说已经足够了。

 

这些当然让我很难受，甚至让我在最近几个晚上躺在床上对着天花板愣神到深夜，但当我想起布鲁近乎二十年都在忍受这样的痛苦，我的和他的比起来不过九牛一毛。这样比较之下，我甚至为他能和托尼最终走到一起而感到由衷开心了。况且，这世界上从来都不存在只要想就能得到的事情，我这辈子拥有的一切全都靠我一点点拼命争取而来。我并非不想争取布鲁斯，只是那样做的代价太高，而我不想再伤害任何一个人。

 

***

 

周四周五两天是感恩节假期，餐馆照例关门休息，而我们早就在这周前几天买好了感恩节大餐需要的所有食材。我的菜谱经过几次更改以及巴基异常热切但完全没用的意见，最终定了这几道：

 

两道前菜——浓汤肉丸，意式蒜蓉烤面包；两道主菜——感恩节火鸡，水芹辣椒炒青口；两道甜点——烤苹果奶酥，芝士蛋糕。

 

菜谱比平时的三道菜要丰盛很多，其中芝士蛋糕是每年的必备甜品，因为娜特特别喜欢，而青口则是因为平常我们都不怎么吃这种海产，感恩节大餐本来就是要放纵一下。除此之外今天几乎每张餐桌上都有的火鸡也绝对必不可少，虽然我和娜特前两年嫌麻烦没做过，但今年巴基和史蒂夫也在，我觉得史蒂夫一看就是感恩节一定要吃火鸡的布鲁克林男孩，而这是巴基出狱后第一个感恩节，自然要隆重一些。

 

虽然只有六道菜，但是我们还是提前一个多小时就开始准备了。当然在那之前我给娜特和巴基放了半天假，让他俩——该干嘛干嘛去，毕竟憋得太久不宜身心健康，而我则早早来到厨房准备火鸡。果然到了下午四点半，两个美其名曰去看风景的人手牵手回来了，脸蛋都红扑扑的，娜特的眼睛一闪一闪的，而巴基傻乎乎的表情非常滑稽。然而作为厨房里唯一一个单身汉，我还是选择闭嘴，然后给每个人都分配了任务。火鸡作为重头戏，自然由我准备，其他的几道都很简单，但娜特说我做的芝士蛋糕最好吃，所以这道甜点也是我的任务，而剩下的四道娜特之前都自己做过，所以由她带着巴基做。

 

“史蒂夫什么时候来？”在他们洗干净手准备开始的时候，我问了一声。娜特的表情还是有点不自然，但她很快回答我：“我之前叫他五点半左右过来。”

 

我点点头，然后她问我：“斯塔克和班纳呢？”

 

“谁知道。我之前叫布鲁斯五点半之后过来，但他只是说自己有时间一定会过来，这几天也没给我准信，至于托尼，我就更不知道了。”虽然这样说，但我还是准备了足够六个人吃的食材，就算这两个人不出现，我相信巴基和史蒂夫的食量也一定能帮我打扫干净。

 

这段话结束之后我们就开始专心准备食材。娜特那边先和巴基一起切好蔬菜，而我其实十二点就已经过来了，因为火鸡是一种非常美味但也非常让人讨厌的食材，根本没有肥肉，稍微过一点火候就会变得像木柴一样干巴巴，而且火鸡肉必须在烤好之后静置一段时间，所以整只火鸡从开始到最终完成需要六个小时的时间。在娜特他们来之前我已经把火鸡的前期准备工作都做好了，现在正放在料理台上静置，而现在我开始制作吃火鸡时用的酱汁。巴基一边切芹菜一边有些好奇地问我：“你的火鸡是怎么烤的？有填充什么东西吗？”

 

“我们这次菜挺多，所以我就没有填任何东西，但我的火鸡秘诀在与黄油。”

 

“黄油？”他的声音很好奇，而娜特也抬起眼睛看向我。我之前从来没在这家餐馆做过火鸡，唯一大显身手的那次还是几年前去巴尼家过圣诞节，所以娜特也没吃过。

 

“对的，我在火鸡的鸡胸上塞了厚厚一层黄油，鸡皮外面也抹了。”

 

“鸡胸上面？你的意思是你把黄油塞在鸡皮下面了？”娜特的脑子转得非常快，而我笑着点点头：“对的，一整块软黄油，盐和胡椒调味，加点橄榄油避免黄油在烤箱里燃起来，然后擦两个柠檬皮以及柠檬汁进去，让黄油有柠檬那种带着清新的苦涩口感，不会过腻。最终加上蒜泥和一把切碎的香菜，你知道我有多喜欢在做饭的时候加各种香料。”

 

“从来没吃过在鸡皮下面抹东西的火鸡，不过听起来棒极了。”巴基说。

 

“绝对的，还有一个小时你就能尝到了。这么做不仅因为非常好吃，同时因为黄油可以防止火鸡肉，尤其鸡胸这一块在烤的时候变得太干，失去口感。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“然后先给火鸡的肚子里面用盐和胡椒调味，这点无论做哪种全只的禽类都不要忘记。接下来将洋葱切半塞进去，洋葱在烤的时候会给火鸡肉带上甜味。最后塞两个切半的柠檬以及几片月桂叶，用这些填料把火鸡的肚子撑起来之后就可以把之前准备好的黄油涂在火鸡皮下面了。别忘了外面也要照顾到。”

 

娜特点点头，但很快吸了吸鼻子，说：“不对，我还闻到了另外一种东西的味道……培根？”

 

我赞赏地点了点头，娜特真是有个狗鼻子，天生就该当厨师。“没错。火鸡进入烤箱后先只烤十分钟，等它的表皮变成金棕色之后拿出来，在顶部浇一点烘烤时渗出来的肉汁，然后在上面铺一层烟熏培根。培根不仅能防止火鸡顶部的鸡胸肉过干，而且可以在烤完之后拿来做酱汁。接下来火鸡只需要在烤箱里再待上两个小时，就可以拿出来静置了。”

 

“那么你现在正在做酱汁？”巴基问我。

 

“是的，酱汁使用的都是刚才烤火鸡时用的东西：培根切碎，填在肚子里的洋葱切碎，加一小枝迷迭香，然后两个番茄用来使酱汁的味道变清新。”我边解释边演示，这些东西做起来也很快，这时用来做酱汁的烤盘里已经升腾起香味，我则回到正在静置的火鸡旁边，用刀把边边角角的地方，例如脖子或者翅尖都切了下来，放进烤盘里让酱汁带上火鸡的香味。

 

“接下来在里面倒入苹果酒，这样酱汁就会在有火鸡的味道的同时带有那种清新的果香，同时味道上也会和后面的烤苹果奶酥呼应。定菜单的时候哪怕是请朋友吃的便餐，也要把菜单的连贯性考虑进去。”

 

巴基和娜特都点点头。我继续讲解：“等酱汁收汁到一半的时候，把静置火鸡淌出来的肉汁再倒进去，然后把酱汁里之前所有的东西，洋葱，番茄，火鸡肉，全部尽可能捣碎，让食材的味道充分融合在酱汁里。最后倒入鸡骨高汤，再收汁到一半，就可以把酱汁过滤出来上桌和火鸡肉一起享用了。”

 

我还是边说边演示，而在等着酱汁收汁的时候娜特和巴基也开始准备两道前菜。意式蒜蓉面包简直太简单，我闭着眼睛都能做，于是娜特只是在一边口头指导巴基；浓汤肉丸是我自己独创的菜谱，肉丸用的是之前我没事干捏得那一批，然后在椰奶和各种香料里面煮，也没有多少准备工作，所以娜特一个人包圆了。等着两道都准备的差不多了之后他们一起开始做青口，而我只剩下一道很好做的芝士蛋糕，所以我现在旁边围观了一下。这道菜是餐馆菜单上的一道，娜特自己已经做过很多次了，小葱切段，火葱切丁，大蒜切片，以及两根尖辣椒。娜特说史蒂夫吃不了辣，所以把籽提前剃了出去。接下来水葱切成两毫米左右的薄片，加上两三片月桂叶和百里香，炒青口的蔬菜就做好了。青口作为贝类，在锅里熟的极快，所以等最后十分钟的时候再做，只要在翻炒之后加入干白葡萄酒以及法式酸奶油就可以了。

 

两道前菜和两道主菜都已经准备就绪，剩下四十分钟留给我们做甜品刚刚好。我准备的芝士蛋糕没有任何困难的地方，而且是一道彻彻底底正宗的纽约式芝士蛋糕，没有蛋糕底，所以唯一需要的就是一个劲地打奶油芝士。把白糖加入奶油芝士之后我就双手轮流开工打了起来，而这个时候娜特和巴基在准备做烤苹果奶酥。这是一道英式甜点，但因为在餐馆里大受欢迎，而且和今天的主菜很配，所以登上了这次感恩节大餐的菜谱。准备工作其实也很简单：首先要做的是在锅里化焦糖，加入一点月桂粉和香草籽，然后把一整个苹果连皮擦到果肉几乎变成果泥，放入变成棕色的焦糖中翻炒，让苹果肉均匀上色变为焦糖化，然后再切两个苹果，将果肉切丁放入先前的苹果焦糖里。

 

娜特和巴基在这边甜甜蜜蜜地准备苹果，而我在另一边打奶油芝士打得胳膊都快断了。我自从开了这家餐馆之后就再没时间去健身房了，然而至今身材保持的非常不错，肱二头肌更是异常发达。俗话说得好，一天做一个芝士蛋糕胜过去健身房举铁三十分钟，而我觉得娜特说什么我做的芝士蛋糕最好吃，根本就是因为我肌肉发达，奶油芝士打得比谁都好，而且她完全不忍心让巴基受这个罪。

 

接下来我在奶油芝士里面逐渐加入三个蛋的蛋液以及面粉，然后继续搅拌。等奶油芝士彻底打好之后我先在里面擦了两个柠檬的皮和一大把覆盆子，用铲子搅拌时稍微压碎点果肉，然后把混合物倒入模具。“在模具上先涂点黄油能让蛋糕到时候不粘底，更好更完整地取出来。”我对旁边一边切苹果一边抬头看我的巴基说，“然后在模具进烤箱之前稍微在桌子上磕两下，避免下面气泡太多。”

 

这样我要做的工作就已经全部完成了，只需要把模具送进烤箱就大功告成。娜特他们两个也进行到了最后一步，给烤苹果奶酥做奶酥。面粉，两勺德马拉拉糖——一种产自甘蔗的棕色砂糖，两小块黄油，一撮月桂粉，混合均匀后倒上一把麦片，奶酥就做好了。现在苹果上撒一把蔓越莓干，然后把奶酥均匀撒在苹果上面，送入烤箱。娜特这边的甜点也做好了，而现在离五点半还差半个小时。

 

娜特的电话响起来，她洗干净手之后拿着电话走出厨房，而巴基摘下围裙擦了擦汗，问我：“我发现你的菜谱绝大部分都特别简单，但总在这样那样的小地方和其他人不一样，比如说往火鸡皮下面抹黄油。这些都是你自己想出来的？”

 

“是啊。”我点点头，“这家餐馆刚开业的时候并不忙，我每天有很多时间研究菜谱然后拿给我的老顾客们吃。他们都是我的实验品，某种意义上。”我朝巴基挤挤眼睛。

 

“塔莎说你从没上过厨师学校？”

 

“没有，但网上有很多课程，从新手向到教你管理餐厅，应有尽有。我做喜欢看的两个厨师都是英国人，一个人世界一流的大厨，有十几颗米其林星，另一个是个全职爸爸，喜欢在自己的厨房录小视频，然后教给观众很多有趣的小知识。”

 

“怪不得你的菜谱一点也不美国，全世界什么地方的食材都有。”

 

“对啊，因为看这些视频的时候我总会有奇怪的点子，然后我就会自己试着做，再设计成自己的菜谱。”

 

巴基钦佩地看着我，正准备说什么，娜特从就餐区推门而入：“史蒂夫已经到了。”

 

“这么早？”

 

“他说他是来帮忙的，虽然我觉得他只是为了早点吃上东西。”娜特撇撇嘴，表情介于想要继续对史蒂夫保持生气以及感觉无比好笑之间，“顺便，克林特，斯塔克和班纳也到了。”

 

这句话让我从料理台旁边弹了起来。“两个人都来了？”我有些惊讶地问，“我怎么没听到托尼的跑车？”

 

“我刚才出去的时候他俩刚到，看样子是斯塔克的司机开车送过来的，而且他们还带了两瓶看起来非常贵的红酒，肯定不准备自己开车了。”

 

我点点头，对他们两个说：“既然人都到了那青口可以开始炒了。娜特，你来炒，巴基，你负责把前菜端上去，火鸡交给我。”说完我摘下围裙，走到水池边洗手。我其实在做完芝士蛋糕的时候已经洗过一次手了，但我现在真的想拖一点时间出去，而娜特的眼睛正盯在我的脸上。冰冷的自来水从水龙头中流出来刺激着我的皮肤，我任凭水流哗哗作响，却完全不知道自己在做什么。巴基端着前菜走出厨房，而娜特在他离开后又注视了我片刻，然后轻声说：

 

“嘿，如果你有想对我说的事，随时都可以找我说，你知道的。”

 

“我知道。”我忙乱地点了点头，“但一切都好，娜特，不用担心。”

 

娜特没再说话，只是皱着眉头看向我，脸上一副“我怎么可能不担心”的表情。但我此刻已经做好了心理准备，关上水龙头擦干净手，端起火鸡走进就餐区。就餐区已经被我稍微布置了一下，我中午没事干的时候把最中间的两张双人桌拼在了一起，正好够六个人坐，巴基已经把前菜放在了桌子中间，但给两道主菜留出了空间，正在在旁边和史蒂夫说话。史蒂夫今天没穿西装，而是穿了一套很休闲的深红色套头衫加牛仔裤，看起来格外年轻。但这些只是在我眼中一晃而过，我的目光在就餐区飞快地绕了一个圈，直接落到站在收银台旁边正在交谈的那两个人身上。

 

我已经好几天没见到这两个人了，布鲁斯有四五天了，而托尼更长，有一个多星期。托尼今天仍然穿了一身很时尚的休闲西装，但没有戴墨镜，此刻正面对我和布鲁斯说着什么；布鲁斯背对我靠在收银台的小桌子上，我看不到他的正脸，却能看出他今天没有穿西装，而是上面灰绿色毛衣外加深色休闲裤。两个人离我有点远，我听不到他们在说什么，但托尼看起来——看起来相当严肃，仿佛在和布鲁斯讨论极其重要的事情。

 

“嘿，托尼，布鲁斯。”我放下火鸡朝他们招招手，听到我的声音两个人立刻停下交谈，托尼朝我举起手，而布鲁斯转过身——该死的他竟然穿了一件中领毛衣，领口正好到喉结下面，而他在印度三个星期里疯长的头发在领口周围打着卷。我控制着自己的眼睛，让它们只盯在托尼的脸上，然后扯出一个笑容：“托尼，没想到你竟然来了，我还以为你今天晚上会去那种特别高端的感恩节派对。”

 

“我会错过克林特·巴顿的感恩节大餐，你一定是在开玩笑。”托尼也笑起来，朝桌子的方向走过来，而布鲁斯跟在他后面没有出声。我一开始很感激他们没有在我面前做出任何亲密的动作，比如像娜特和巴基那样手牵手，或者更糟糕，一边走过来一边交换快速的吻之类的。然而他们甚至还没走到桌子旁边我就发现了不对劲的地方：托尼和布鲁斯并非在克制自己——托尼绝对不是懂得克制的类型——他们两个看起来真的没有那种黏黏糊糊的感觉。

 

于是我终于放任自己看向布鲁斯，而第一眼看过去我就知道大事不好，因为布鲁斯正在凝视着我，而他身上那种让我感到窒息的平静又回来了，那个凌晨两点坐在我的厨房里眼睛闪闪发亮的男人已经不见了踪影。他看着我，摇了摇头，脸上做出恳求的表情——他在恳求我什么都别说。

 

我还能怎样呢？于是我对托尼笑了笑，指着盘子里的烤火鸡，用无比自豪的语气对他说：“那你真是来对了，因为你今天会吃到这辈子最棒的火鸡。”

 

托尼脸上的笑容快要从耳朵旁边飞出去了，而娜特这时候端着最后一道正菜上桌，于是我们六个人围坐在桌子旁边，我和史蒂夫坐在长桌两头，娜特和巴基并排坐在一侧，托尼和布鲁斯在另一侧。这是史蒂夫第一次和他们两个见面，所以在一番七嘴八舌的介绍和问候之后，感恩节晚餐终于开始了。因为这不是在餐馆正式就餐，所以主菜和正菜一起上了桌子，而托尼给我们带了两瓶最棒的红酒和白酒，虽然我和布鲁斯喝的是苏打水。

 

我定的感恩节菜谱受到所有人的一致好评，无比成功，尤其是黄油涂抹过的火鸡肉，鲜嫩多汁，配上酱汁好吃得在嘴里直接化开。托尼刚把火鸡放进嘴里就无比大声地呻吟起来，而娜特眼疾手快给巴基抢了一大块鸡胸肉，在旁边笑眯眯看着他狼吞虎咽，史蒂夫坐在桌子另一端，最后才抢到一点肉，但他只是一脸满足地注视着娜特和巴基，脸上带着一个无比温和慰藉的笑容，而布鲁斯——

 

布鲁斯抬起眼睛，和我的目光在桌子上交汇。我其实有些读不懂他的表情，因为他仍然那样平静，却也不像一个月前在那场派对上那样绝望，而我完全想不通他究竟和托尼谈了什么，或者说，他们究竟有没有谈过。这些念头简直让这顿感恩节大餐突然变得味同嚼蜡，因为我想看到布鲁斯高兴的样子，我 ** _想_** 看到他和托尼坐在一起，时不时碰一碰对方的肩膀，交换会意的眼神，或者在桌子下面偷偷牵着手，就像他们对面的娜特和巴基那样。而且不仅布鲁斯很平静，甚至连托尼都略微失去了那种生机活力，因为我亲眼见识过托尼在这种场合能够多么光芒四射，但现在无论他用了多少华丽的词语赞美这顿晚餐，他的笑容远没有我曾见过那样真心实意。

 

用叉子戳着盘子里的火鸡肉，我默默叹了口气。虽然桌子旁边只有六个人，但却像是有人专门在中间划了一条分界线，一边是洋溢着幸福快乐的娜特和巴基，以及微笑注视着他们的史蒂夫，另一边则是默不作声的布鲁斯，努力扯出笑容的托尼以及茫然无措的我。我真的不知道自己在想什么，脑子里一片混乱，被问到什么就回答，其余时候就盯着盘子发呆，甚至忘记甜点还在烤箱里，直到娜特满脸关切地凑过来，戳了戳我：

 

“克林特，”她虽然有些担忧，但并没有说出口，“芝士蛋糕和烤奶酥应该都好了，你要不要去厨房里看看？”

 

我很感激她给我这个机会独自冷静一下，于是和其他人说了声抱歉，逃跑一样回到厨房，在水龙头下面冲了一把脸才冷静下来。现在想这些已经没有什么用了，我已经尽我所能帮助了布鲁斯，接下来他们无论要做什么决定那都是他们自己的事情，我再焦急困惑也帮不到他们。在厨房里我又定了定神，然后把芝士蛋糕和烤奶酥从烤箱里取了出来，将芝士蛋糕脱模之后一手捧着一个回到了就餐区。两道甜点一上桌就立刻受到了新一轮追捧，娜特给自己切了一大块芝士蛋糕，吃的无比开心，而巴基和史蒂夫虽然都是第一次吃烤奶酥，但都立刻爱上了这道英式甜点。看着他们的笑容，我又叹了口气，感慨至少我们今天下午没有白努力，这桌感恩节大餐至少让一部分人过了一个无比美妙的感恩节。

 

虽然有足足六道菜之多，但整个晚餐其实过得很快，因为我们六个人其实不算那么熟，史蒂夫甚至今天第一次和托尼还有布鲁斯见面，而且彼此之间都略微尴尬。虽然娜特没有再像第一次那样对史蒂夫满腔敌意，但可以看出她还没完全原谅他当年的“背叛”，巴基被夹在他们中间，偶尔看起来很尴尬，而托尼和布鲁斯——好吧，他们两个的确有交谈，但话题全都和今天餐桌上的东西有关，听起来非但不想多年好友，反而像两个同事一起吃了顿工作餐。

 

酒足饭饱之后客人们准备离开，而我把想要留下来帮忙清理的娜特和巴基也赶出了门。“今天是感恩节，”我对他们两个说，“我本来该给给你们放假，所以赶紧从我的餐馆里消失，不然我还要付你们工钱。”

 

巴基还想抗议一下，但娜特感激地朝我点了点头，拽着巴基离开了，史蒂夫也跟着他们一同离开餐馆。托尼和布鲁斯在他们之前已经被托尼的司机接走了，所以现在餐馆里只剩下我一个人。我望着仅仅热闹了那样短的时间就再次沉寂下来的就餐区，轻轻叹了口气，把餐桌上的餐具端回厨房，开始清理餐具和厨具。也许因为心情不佳，我的动作也比平日更拖沓，当我整理好厨房时竟然花了将近一个小时，外面早就黑透了，而平常就少有行人的贝德-斯泰因为今天是节日的关系感觉起来像是空无一人，外面甚至听不到车辆驶过的声音。

 

我擦干净手，锁好厨房的后门关上灯，然后走到就餐区。正当我准备离开的时候，我突然意识到我刚才在进后厨之前没有锁门，而现在有个人正坐在门口的桌子旁边，身影因为昏暗的灯光而模糊。我的呼吸在瞬间急促了起来，飞速思考着从后门逃跑的可能性。但那个人影猛地站起身朝我的方向走过来，而我认出那是托尼。

 

“托尼？”我在诧异的同时舒了一口气，“你怎么在这里？等等，你一直在这里等我吗？”

 

托尼走到离我三步远的那张桌子旁边，抱着手臂一屁股坐了上去，然后点了点头。

 

“我一直在厨房里，你要是有什么事情为什么不进来？还有，你一个人？布鲁斯呢？”

 

“我让开心送他回家了。”

 

开心——？然而我很快意识到这大概是托尼司机的名字，或者说昵称，就像佩珀·波茨一样，押姓氏的头韵。于是我点点头：“你找我究竟什么事？”

 

托尼仍然抱着双臂，抬起头盯着我看，那双一向瞪得滚圆的眼睛此刻有些探究地眯起来。我早就学会对其他人的眼神免疫，此刻却被他盯得有点不自在，正想说什么打破我们之间尴尬的气氛，托尼却突然皱着眉头，一字一句地问我：

 

“你为什么要对布鲁斯说那些话？”

 

我被他的问题噎了一下，慌乱之中竟然想不出一个好的答案：“什么话？”

 

“拜托，克林特。”托尼从鼻子里哼了一声，“布鲁斯把所有事情都告诉我了。 ** _所有事情_** 。”

 

“哦，呃……”我支吾着，仍然不知道该怎么回答。照理说我面对托尼时不该这么不知所措，因为我只是帮了布鲁斯，而布鲁斯和他究竟怎样是他们自己的事情，但我也不知道为什么能心平气和听布鲁斯的那些坦白还给他提建议，却对着托尼连一句话都说不出口。我大概因为最近各种各样的事情有点神经错乱了。

 

“克林特，克林特，克林特。”托尼一边摇头一边把我的名字念了三遍，然后叹了口气，“你是觉得我很白痴吗？”

 

“什么？”这个问题更让我茫然了，我完全不知道托尼为什么会这么问我，“我不明白你的意思。”

 

“我是个天才，克林特，我十四岁就上了大学。”托尼眼神锐利地盯着我，“你难道以为我一直都看不出布鲁斯对我的感情吗？我从最开始就知道他在用哪种眼神看着我。”

 

这句话一出口，从今晚开始便一直困惑我的问题终于得到了解答，而我也无法控制地愤怒起来，双手在身边猛地捏成拳头。托尼一定也看出了我的怒火，但他只是高高地扬起下巴，手臂在胸前抱得更紧了，而脸上则摆出一副理直气壮的表情。

 

“你是准备给我一拳吗，克林特？”他声音尖锐地问我。

 

“你不知道我有多想。”我咬着牙关回答他。

 

“那就来啊。”他仍然侧着头看向我，表情挑衅，但最初的怒火已经燃烧了过去，我的理智正在慢慢回笼。我缓慢地松开手，深吸了几口气，最终声音有点沙哑地说：“不，我不会的。我没有权力替任何人给你一拳。”

 

“那你就有权扮演该死的心理医生，告诉布鲁斯该做什么不该做什么了？”

 

“见鬼，托尼，你又不是不知道布鲁斯有度多痛苦，那家伙都已经跑到印度待了三周反思自己了，你是真的想把他逼出抑郁症吗？”托尼这句话又让我的愤怒开始冒头，但他却没有立刻反驳我的话，只是严肃地盯着我看了好几秒钟，然后摇了摇头。

 

“我不傻，克林特，我当然知道布鲁斯有多痛苦。”他的声音也变得沙哑起来，“你才认识他两个月，我却已经认识他快二十年了，他这二十年的痛苦和忍耐我当然知道。”

 

“那你为什么还会——还会问我这些？”我顿了顿又加上一句，“我不知道你究竟怎么回答他的，但我今晚能看出布鲁斯并不高兴，而被自己暗恋了二十年的人终于得到回应的话绝对不该是那副表情。”

 

“我没有接受——但我的确给了他回应，我说我需要先和你谈谈。”

 

“为什么你要——”我的话说了一半，托尼就烦躁地抬起一只手挥了挥，止住了我的话。

 

“在这之前我先告诉你，为什么我没有接受布鲁斯的感情，为什么我这二十年一直像个混蛋一样让我最好的朋友如此痛苦：因为我知道自己接受不了，好吗，克林特？我知道布鲁斯想要什么，我甚至知道他在我身上看到了什么，一个天才少年，活力四射，能够轻易填补其他人在他生命力留下的那些空洞——但我并不是，克林特，布鲁斯只看到了他眼中那个我，一个被他美化了不知道多少倍的托尼·斯塔克，而我并不是那个人，至少不完全是。我知道我没法给布鲁斯他想要的一切，而且布鲁斯也和我一样聪明，如果我为了不让他痛苦而假意接受，那么他最终还是会看清一切，而结果只会让他更痛苦。”

 

托尼的一串话说的又快又急，几乎没给自己喘气的时间。说完后我们两个都陷入了沉默，他盯着地面不知道在想什么，也许是回忆二十年前那段时光，而我则在心里飞快地分析他说的一切。很久之后我终于再次开口了：

 

“所以你对布鲁斯没有半点好感吗？”

 

“你觉得如果我不喜欢他，我会和他当二十年的好朋友吗？”托尼又嗤笑了一声，“但问题在于，他是我最好的朋友，从最开始到现在，直到你非要打破一切。布鲁斯身上有无数有点，善良，聪明，还有那种干巴巴的幽默感，我都极其欣赏，但他也给不了我想要的一切。与其试着把我们之间的关系变成一段很有可能无疾而终的感情，我更愿意和他做最好的朋友。我不想失去他。”

 

“天呐，托尼。”我呼出长长的一口气，用手捂住眼睛，用力地揉着太阳穴，“我真的不知道这些。我只是想帮帮布鲁斯，因为他看起来实在太痛苦了，我不忍心看着他一直这样忍受折磨。”

 

“那是你根本不知道，布鲁斯痛苦了多久，我也痛苦了多久。我一直希望他能找到另一个比我更好的人，但是——”托尼顿了顿，声音低了下来，在寂静的就餐区里几乎如同耳语：“但你一直都是这样，从最开始就只能看到布鲁斯一个人，从来没在乎过我怎么想。”

 

他语气中强烈的痛苦仿佛子弹一样击中我，让我不由自主向后退了一小步。我瞠目结舌，甚至比他最开始质问我的时候还要混乱，张着嘴过了好久才发出声音：

 

“托——托尼，”我甚至能听到我的声音在微微颤抖，“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

 

“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？”托尼猛地抬起头看向我，棕色的眼睛因些许愤怒而无比明亮，“克林特·巴顿，你直到现在还是对我有敌意，我真的不知道哪里惹到你了。”

 

“不是的，托尼，只是我——我完全没想到。”我的声音也低了下来，两个月前托尼第一次踏进这家餐馆的样子还历历在目，但我却根本没有察觉到丝毫。“我真的不知道，托尼。对不起。”

 

“所以我说了，我们每次见面，你只盯着布鲁斯看，哪怕布鲁斯不在，你的心思也只在他身上。我不蠢，克林特。”

 

“可是你也根本没表现出来过啊？”我不由替自己辩护，而托尼很夸张地翻了个白眼。

 

“你难道希望我租下时代广场的广告栏，或者在所有脱口秀上告诉全世界人吗？”他说到这里似乎被自己逗笑了，扯了扯嘴角，“我给你打的那些深夜电话，请你来我的派对，一次又一次跑到你这里来吃饭，每次都要待到打烊之后再走，这些难道对你来说什么都不是吗？”

 

“的确没有人这样向我表达过好感。”我老老实实地回答。

 

“好吧，早知道我就去租时代广场了。”托尼摇了摇头，然后直视我的眼睛，严肃且诚恳地对我说：“我喜欢你，克林特·巴顿，从我第一次走进你这间又破又小的餐馆，把你做的意面塞进我的嘴里开始。我不知道你究竟是谁，但我觉得你大概是个被人通缉的魔法师，因为自从我吃过你做的东西我就再也没法不想起你，想要每天都见到你，一日三餐都让你做东西给我吃。”

 

这段话，毫无疑问，是我这辈子听到的最让我感动的表白，从来没有任何人像这样无比认真地告诉我，他有多喜欢我。而且这个人还是托尼·斯塔克。然而感动过去后我整个人只感到一阵麻木的无力袭上胸口，让我不得不再次向后退了一步，靠在厨房的门上。

 

“托尼，”当我再次开口的时候，我听到自己的声音是近十年里从没有过的虚弱，我只感到头晕目眩。“我觉得我们得谈谈，你，我，布鲁斯，我们三个人。”

 

“是啊。”托尼沉闷的声音从身旁传过来，在我嗡嗡乱叫的耳朵里像隔了一英里那么远。“我觉得我们有个很严重的问题。”

 

我完全同意。


	9. Recipe 09  布朗蒂

 

虽然这场让我想起来就胃痛的谈话不可避免甚至迫在眉睫，我们却没能立即找到时间碰面，因为三个人都有工作，我从早到晚都在餐馆忙碌，托尼有开不完的会，而布鲁斯仍然身处赶稿地狱。最终我们约定在星期一晚上在餐馆见面，因为这场谈话势必要进行一段时间，而他们两个照顾我周一可以好好休息一下。

 

从周四晚上到周一，短短四天的时间，然而我却从来没经历过如此让人心焦的等待。我知道我不该这么烦躁不安，因为我们三个都是很理性的成年人，哪怕最后得不到让人满意的结果，这场谈话也不会糟糕到哪里去；但同时我却没办法不在这几天里想象各种各样的情景和可能。那些和巴基一起看剧到凌晨两三点的夜晚就不用我过多描述了，我们已经看完了所有《老爸老妈浪漫史》的存货，并且开始商量接下来要看什么，然而我发现这件事竟然开始严重影响我在厨房里的表现了。周六那天晚上八点，在营业时间客人最多最忙碌的时候，我竟然自从餐馆开始营业以来头一次对着面前的平底锅愣起了神，要不是娜特在旁边眼疾手快用锅盖盖灭了火，厨房说不定当场就燃起来了。我当然满心愧疚，巴基也只是连连摇头，而处理完火情的娜特很是严厉地瞪了我一眼，说：

 

“你最好赶紧把这件事解决掉，不然我要禁止你进厨房了。”

 

哪怕她不这么说，我也不信任自己现在的精神状况了。我强压着自己打起精神撑过了周日，一觉睡到下午两点。娜特和巴基包揽了这周去鱼贩那里进货的工作，所以我起来之后迅速冲了个冷水澡，换了一件干净利落的灰色套头毛衣之后向着餐馆走去。周一下午三点钟的贝德斯泰非常安静，哪怕现在已经进入十二月份，一个甚至空气中都飘着圣诞节气息的时候，街道上却仍然十分冷清，我只有在偶尔路过某幢公寓的时候能够看到门上挂着的花环。而在老旧的公寓楼顶之上烟灰色的乌云正在聚集成片，冷风毫不留情地在街道上扫荡，而我打了个哆嗦，把脸朝脖子上厚实的围巾里又缩了一点。

 

当我到达餐馆时卷帘门已经被拉了下来，很显然娜特他们刚刚来过，明天要用的海鲜已经被安置在冰柜里，而料理台上有一张字条，上面是娜特在匆忙中龙飞凤舞的笔迹：

 

**_祝你好运 xo_ **

 

我把纸条折叠好塞进裤子口袋里。唉，我现在的确需要点运气。我站在空荡荡的厨房里，头一次觉得手足无措，看了一眼手机上的时间，现在甚至还没到三点半，而托尼和我约的时间在四点。我又环顾了一圈，最终决定还是用这一点时间做点什么，让自己立刻忙起来。打开冰箱后我上下扫视着食材，最终在看到几板一直没用过的白巧克力时有了主意。

 

不知道为什么，做甜品一直以来都有让我平复心情的功效，而我在十年前就已经发现了这点。说到底我是因为做甜品才走到现在这条路上，因为十年前的我是一个满怀愤怒和冲动的年轻人，在人生的岔路口摇摆不定，知道如果自己再那样下去一定会堕落到底，却不知道该怎样发泄每天都极其愤怒的心情。最终我不知道在哪里看到有人说烘焙会安抚情绪，于是自己去试了试，这才发现我在厨房里异常有天赋。所以直到今天，每当我烦躁不安的时候我都想烤点什么，而今天也不例外。我将冰箱里的白巧克力和黄油拿出来，准备做布朗蒂。

 

布朗蒂虽然名字听着很有趣，但其实就是布朗尼的浅色版本，因为里面用的是白巧克力夹心而得名。做布朗蒂其实和布朗尼一样，首先先把几大块黄油在锅里小火融化，然后轻柔且持续地倒入白砂糖中，边倒边搅拌，直到白砂糖因为黄油的温度慢慢融化并且变成浅黄色。接下来在混合物里加入一小勺香草提取物，搅拌均匀。香草之后加入混合物的是两枚打好的鸡蛋，同样在逐渐倒入的过程中搅拌，让夹心的填料质地变得更加顺滑浓厚。当我把搅拌器从碗里拿出来的时候，金色的混合物仿佛美人的金色长发一般倾泻而下，而我完全能理解当初为什么会有人给这款甜品起这样一个有趣的名字。

 

接下来只要在混合物里加上一汤勺泡发粉和半汤勺小苏打，让布朗蒂在进入烤箱之后会立即膨胀起来，中间更蓬松可口。接下来就是做甜品时最辛苦的工作，在混合物里倒进面粉，然后搅拌，搅拌，不停搅拌，就像上次感恩节时做芝士蛋糕那样，绝对不能出现半点面粉结团，直到加入面粉的混合物变得越来越粘稠，在举起搅拌器的时候产生那种将坠未坠的质感。这样布朗蒂的面团就已经做好了，但我喜欢在做甜品的时候混入那种让人在品尝时大吃一惊的东西，所以我拿出一小把蔓越莓干放进混合物里。蔓越莓柔软多汁的果肉不仅能为咀嚼带来无上快感，更能很好地中和布朗蒂的甜腻。

 

最后加入混合物的是布朗蒂最重要的组成部分——白巧克力。我没有把它们完全擦碎，而是用刀粗切成小块，这样在烘焙的时候这些小块就会融化成一滩让人无比幸福的巧克力池塘。略微搅拌均匀之后布朗蒂就可以进烤箱了，我照例用黄油抹了抹烤盘底，在上面摊了一层烤纸，以防巧克力融化后黏在盘子上，然后就可以用铲子把几乎和黏土那样稠的混合物均匀平摊在烤盘里了。

 

当我终于把这批布朗蒂送进烤箱时，我长舒一口气，擦了擦额头上的汗。做甜点绝对是体力活，因为我现在双臂都因为刚才的搅拌而极其酸痛，但身体上的不适反而缓解了我的精神压力，我几乎觉得自己能面对待会的谈话了。

 

然而，就是在这个时候，我突然听到有人在敲餐馆的门。我在厨房里最后深吸一口气再缓缓呼出来，然后摘下围裙走出去。隔着整个就餐区我一眼就看到玻璃门后布鲁斯的身影，看到我之后他停下敲门的动作，朝我挥了挥手，呼吸打在玻璃门上形成一层层雾气。我赶紧过去把门打开让他进来，并且在开门的时候注意到他黑色毛呢大衣肩膀上无比醒目的雪花。

 

“下雪了？”我伸着脖子朝外面看了一眼，但贝德-斯泰单调的灰色建筑让我完全分辨不出。布鲁斯点点头，似乎在犹豫要不要脱下大衣，因为我没有开就餐区的暖气，这里几乎和外面一样冷。

 

“我刚下地铁就开始飘雪花了，但是下得不算大。”他最终还是把大衣留在了身上，仅仅解下围巾拿在手里。我们两个面对面却都不知道该说什么，因为最安全的天气环节已经结束了，而其他的任何话题都无比尴尬。我在想自己是不是应该趁这个机会和他道歉，看看他会不会原谅自己的多管闲事，但又不知道该不该在托尼来之前就开始。况且布鲁斯肯定已经从托尼那里得知了我对他的真实情感，现在再道歉感觉也太——太假了一些。

 

于是我们两个站在原地好久都没有动，布鲁斯的脸颊和鼻尖仍然因为寒冷而发红，而只穿了一件毛衣的我逐渐感受到了纽约冬天的威力。我清了清嗓子，想跟他说一声自己先回厨房，但这时门外响起熟悉且久违的引擎轰鸣声，托尼恰巧在这个时候赶到了。我透过玻璃门看到他从一辆黑色的跑车上走下来——他自从第一次来这里并且被狗仔发现之后就换成了不那么显眼的车，而附近的居民似乎也接受了有个挺有钱的人时不时会来我这里吃饭的事实，没人再大惊小怪拍照了——我再次打开门把他迎了进来。

 

托尼看上去也因为冬天的气温而脸色发白，但却比布鲁斯刚进门的时候要好多了。然而等他进门之后默默站在原地的人就变成了三个，我们组成了大概是世界上最沮丧的三角形，盯着之间的空地默不作声。我本以为托尼会在这时说点什么，因为他的确是那种很会活跃气氛的类型，但他现在也变得一声不吭，一边注视着自己的鞋尖一边把弄着真皮手套上金光闪闪的小标志。

 

最终我叹了口，决定既然谈判在我的地盘，那我就该担任起主人的角色。“我们一起进厨房吧，”我说，“那里要暖和不少，总比傻站在这里好。”

 

他们两个对此都没有意见，跟着我回到厨房，并且一进来就不约而同脱掉了大衣，因为厨房里的温度穿一件刚刚好。布鲁斯在大衣下仍然穿了中领毛衣，我猜这是他休闲时的标配着装，而托尼仍然是我们三个里着装最正式的人，在衬衣外面穿了件菱形格子的毛背心。我们纷纷注视着彼此，表情起初还是那么尴尬沉默，但最后不知道谁像是漏气的气球一样先开了个头，我们不约而同一起笑出来。

 

“这他妈简直太尴尬了。”托尼一边笑一边说，“我觉得刚才几分钟让我少活十年。”

 

“我完全同意，”布鲁斯也一边笑一边摇头，“我觉得我已经经历过不少很尴尬的事了，但什么也比不上刚才。”

 

“好吧，我也同意刚才很尴尬，”我慢慢止住笑，叹了口气，“所以我们现在能好好谈谈了吗？”

 

托尼点点头，然后先在我们两个中间做了个手势：“咱俩已经谈过了。”又指了指布鲁斯，“咱俩也谈过了。”最后摊开双手看向我们：“但你们两个还没谈过。”

 

“事实上我们已经谈过了，很早以前。”其实没有很早，只是不到两周的时间，但中间发生了太多的事情以至于我总感觉那已经很久远了。

 

“你们谈的是我，这不算。”托尼撇了撇嘴，“克林特，你至少在我们开始前把该说的话对布鲁斯说一遍。”

 

托尼的眼睛又瞪圆了，仿佛我胆敢拒绝他就会立刻吼起来；布鲁斯的表情就没那么笃定了，但他却也没挪开视线，而是半垂着眼睛看向我，颧骨上有一道很不明显的红晕。在这两对棕色眼睛的注视下我又叹了口气，知道自己无论如何都逃不过了。于是我略微转向布鲁斯，揉着自己的脖子，重心在双腿之间交换了几下，最终一屁股坐在我心爱的料理台上，清了清嗓子：

 

“我很喜欢你，布鲁斯，基本上可以说在你第一次来我这里吃饭的时候就很喜欢你了。”

 

布鲁斯脸颊上的红晕更明显了，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎想说什么，但我决定趁这个机会把该说的话一口气全说出去：“你不用说你很荣幸或者你完全没想到之类的话，因为你完全值得所有人的喜欢。但我想对你说声抱歉。抱歉在我什么都不知道的情况下就插手你和托尼的事情，把一切搅得一团糟，让你痛苦了这么长时间。我不是有意这么做的，我是真的希望你能摆脱这么长时间的痛苦。”

 

我几乎一口气说完这段话，停下来后紧紧闭上嘴，但眼睛在托尼和布鲁斯之间游走。托尼看起来倒是很平静，他上周四回来找我时的那些愤怒已经不见了，但布鲁斯看起来——该怎么说，他既不愤怒也不特别痛苦，甚至看起来有点不好意思？果然他用手揉了揉自己头顶的卷发，然后也同样带着歉意开口了：

 

“其实该说抱歉的认识我。”

 

我挑眉看向他，而他看起来更不好意思了。“是我把你——你们两个——拽进了我自己的问题里。我一直觉得我算非常聪明的人了，毕竟我有两个博士学位呢，但我其实过去二十年来都是个不折不扣的傻瓜。”

 

看着他的表情，我真想冲上去好好给他个拥抱，但托尼在这件事上比我快多了，他直接伸长手臂揽过布鲁斯的肩膀，使劲搂了他一下，然后说：“嘿，我还觉得我是世界上最聪明的人呢，我还不是二十年什么都没说过，任凭你自己苦恼。我这样算哪门子好朋友？”

 

“所以我很高兴我们有机会把一切都说开。”布鲁斯的声音还是有点微弱，但又一次微笑起来，然后他转向我：“以及，克林特，我真的很荣幸你能够喜欢我，不是因为我有个人认知危机或者怎样，而是因为你真的棒极了，各种意义上。”

 

好吧，这的确是我以后每天都愿意听到的话，前提是我们能顺利解决这个问题。我不由自主抱起手臂，而托尼也放开了布鲁斯，我们三个人再次陷入沉默，虽然没有刚才那样尴尬，但厨房的气氛顿时变得凝重起来。最终半分钟过去了，这次是布鲁斯主动挑起谈话主题：“我们的确需要一个解决方法。”

 

“解决方法当然有的，最简单的那种，刚上学的小学生都知道怎样解决。”托尼从鼻子里哼了一声：“怎样让三角形变回一条直线——”

 

“擦掉其中一个点。”布鲁斯接上他的话，然后语气变得很无奈：“我们之间最好的解决办法就是有一个人退出，虽然无论谁退出都很不公平。”

 

“要说公平的话，当然是我。”我指了指自己，然后在看到他们两个脸上的表情时忍不住笑着说：“拜托，你们都在一起二十年了，在一起难道不是水到渠成的事情？我只是两个月前突然闯进来的新来者，还什么都不知道，推出的话也没有特别大的损失。”

 

“可是托尼——”布鲁斯瞥了一眼托尼，“而且克林特，这是你之前就在做的事，主动退出试图成全我和托尼。看看现在我们怎样了。”

 

这倒是没错。我一时因为布鲁斯的回答沉默下来，而布鲁斯趁机说：“不如我退出好了，反正我本来就是托尼的好朋友，现在仍然可以——”

 

“仍然可以什么？每天看着我向克林特献殷勤，最后心痛至死？”这还是我第一次听到托尼用这么嘲讽的语气对布鲁斯说话，而布鲁斯脸色发白，闭上嘴不再说什么了。托尼似乎也知道自己语气很糟糕，所以他说完立刻揉了揉额头，然后朝布鲁斯道歉：“抱歉，布鲁斯，不是有意的，虽然你知道我说的对。”

 

布鲁斯抬眼看他，似乎想要否认，但最终还是轻轻地点了点头。“但是我之前一直应对得很好啊，而且如果是克林特的话，我觉得我能更好地接受。”

 

“所以按照你的意思，”托尼立刻接上，语气没有刚才那么咄咄逼人但也不怎么愉快，“我们每个人都该为了自己喜欢的那个人主动退出咯？你为了我退出，克林特为了你退出，而我是不是该为了成全克林特而退出？我看不如这样好了，我们三个一起退出，从今天开始再也不要见面怎么样？”

 

“托尼，”我有点责备地朝他皱了皱眉头，“你知道布鲁斯不是这个意思。”

 

“我知道，但这不是解决问题的方法。”

 

“那还能怎么办？”布鲁斯颇为沮丧地叹了口气，“我想不到别的办法了，你们呢？”

 

托尼摇了摇头，但我没有立即说话。其实在我和托尼那场争吵之后我一直在想这件事，每次都借着和巴基一起看剧的时候脑子放空，甚至那次差点把厨房点了也是，而隐隐约约间我觉得自己想到了一个绝妙的办法，但是——

 

我好几秒都没说话，但和我共处一室的两个人都无比聪明，立刻从我的脸上看出了不同。

 

“克林特？”托尼一边打量我一边说，“如果你有好的意见，开口。”

 

“我之前一直在想，”我整理了一下思路，慢吞吞地开口了，“虽然我们对彼此都有好感，但其实真说起来，我们并没有真正以那种意义相处过，罗曼蒂克那种。”

 

“这个不用你解释我也知道你的意思。”

 

我朝托尼挥了挥手，示意他先闭嘴。“总之，你们两个之前对我来说只能算很特别的客人，能让我特意下厨那种，而我猜你们两个之前都只把对方当成好朋友一起消遣，也没约过会。”

 

“你的观点在于？”托尼还是不知道闭嘴，而布鲁斯也一脸专注地看着我。

 

“我的观点在于，说不定我们的感情都是一时冲动，或者对于布鲁斯来说——无意冒犯——是某种长久的假象，而一旦我们真的开始约会，却发现对方不是自己心里想的那个样子，这种感情自然就淡了呢？”

 

我觉得我不是在讲火星语，虽然托尼脸上的表情看起来很像他一个字都没听懂，但布鲁斯立刻明白过来，点了点头：“所以说，如果我们其中一个有这种想法，那么皆大欢喜。”

 

我也点点头。“哪怕不止一个，也至少不必再像现在这样尴尬。”

 

“你们两个等等，”托尼深吸一口气，眼睛瞪得更大了，我甚至能看到他深色睫毛下的瞳孔在轻微扩张，“我知道这个问题必须要理性地解决，但——你们怎么就知道会有人的感觉变淡？”他尤其瞥了布鲁斯一眼，“再说了，万一到最后没人出现感情变化呢？那不是又一次回到原点了？”

 

“如果我们三个都两两约会过了，还觉得彼此都很不错，那就是另一个问题了，不是吗？”我心情很是平静地回答他，很高兴看到今天晚上托尼终于第一次绷不住了，“而这个问题等到时候再解决吧。”

 

“所以你也同意他的主意？”托尼转头质问布鲁斯，而对方只是朝他耸耸肩，摆出一个“除此之外你还能怎样”的表情。

 

“如果少数服从多数的话——”

 

“我们又不是在市政厅，巴顿。”

 

“这是我唯一的主意了，托尼，而且看起来也是我们之间唯一的结果。你真的想解决这个问题吗？”我仰头盯着托尼，尽可能让自己的表情变得更严肃。娜特曾经说我面无表情盯着别人看的时候简直像是在脑子里策划谋杀案，恐吓效果拔群，而，托尼的表情果然开始在我的盯视之下变得有些动摇。

 

“我当然真的想解决了。”他嘟囔着，然后翻了个白眼，“好吧，就按照你说的办吧，大厨。”

 

我心满意足地舒了口气，布鲁斯也微笑起来，而托尼仍然摆出一副臭脸，却也不再说什么。这时候厨房里的烤箱滴滴叫了两声，提醒我布朗蒂已经烤好。我将表面烤成金黄色的布朗蒂从烤箱里小心翼翼地取了出来放在料理台上，然后切成块分给他们两个。布鲁斯吃得眼睛都闭了起来，因为布朗蒂里的蔓越莓与巧克力一脸迷醉，而托尼愤恨地一口气吃了三块，最后捏着手里的第四块，满脸绝望地朝我要冰水——原来他吃得太快把上牙床烫破皮了。

 

我从冰箱里拿了一瓶冰水递给他，然后开始扶着门狂笑，布鲁斯也在试图掩饰自己的笑意，表情滑稽且痛苦，看起来几乎被噎住了，而托尼红着老脸狂灌水，最后抹了抹嘴要求我把剩下的布朗蒂全给他打包回家当精神赔偿。

 

当我把他们送出餐馆时天已经完全黑下来了。纽约仍然在下雪，而在街边的灯光下雪花簌簌而落，清晰可见。托尼没再让布鲁斯坐地铁回家，而是主动要求开车载他，而布鲁斯欣然接受。在黑色跑车轰鸣着离开街区之后，我在餐馆门外又站了片刻，注视着跑车在雪地里压出的轮胎痕迹，呼吸着落雪里那股我极其喜爱的土腥味，整个人清醒而愉快，仿佛冷风把在我肩膀上压了许久的重担全部吹走了，而我从未像此刻一样无比期待明天的到来。


	10. Recipe 10  外出就餐

 

 

“克林特，”我在六点半终于接到布鲁斯的电话，他在电话里听起来疲惫极了，但情绪还算不错，“你到哪里了？”

 

“我马上就到了，最多还有三分钟。”事实上，如果我现在能下车自己走，离我们约定的地方其实也就一分钟左右的距离，但现在公交车在红灯后面已经卡了快五分钟了，我很怀疑三分钟的时间够不够用。只不过布鲁斯听了我的回答之后反而像松了口气的样子：

 

“太好了。我刚才写稿子忙昏头了忘记了时间——我现在就下楼！”布鲁斯的声音听起来有点急，我赶紧让他安心：

 

“没事你别急，我等几分钟也没什么大不了。”

 

“那怎么行，”布鲁斯的声音带着笑意，但我透过手机听筒能隐约听到背景音里有个人在朝他大喊大叫——大概是他那个臭名昭著的坏脾气主编，“这是咱们第一次约会，我无论如何也不能迟到啊。”

 

我从鼻子里喷出一声笑，看着十字路口的信号灯终于极不情愿地变成了绿色，然后对他说：“别废话了，你还是快点下来吧，我看样子用不了三分钟就能到了。”

 

布鲁斯什么都没说，只是发出仿佛被噎住的声音，然后立即挂断了电话。我在心里又默默笑了他一会，然后在公交车终于到站之后起身下车。布鲁斯约我在他纽约时报大楼的楼下见面，距离这里不过两分钟，当我迈着慢悠悠的步子走到大楼一街之隔的地方时，我正好看到马路对面大楼正门的玻璃门里冲出一个熟悉的人影。我不知怎么回事，突然决定站在原地不动，隔着街道望向对面的身影，而对方也仿佛察觉到了我的目光，扭头朝我的方向看过来。天色已暗又隔着一段距离，我实在看不清他的表情，但我觉得他大概是在对我笑，然后朝我招了招手，示意我过去。

 

半分钟后我穿过马路走到布鲁斯身边，上下仔细打量了他一番，差点吹出口哨来：布鲁斯今天一反常态，舍弃了他冬日必备的高领毛衣，而是穿了一套异常笔挺且昂贵的深灰色西装搭配同色系大衣，衣摆还在随着纽约的寒风时起时落。更让我感到诧异的是，他竟然没有戴眼镜，而且他那头让我无比喜欢的卷发被发胶整整齐齐地固定在头顶，只有一小绺额发成了漏网之鱼，仍然软塌塌地垂在额头上。明明只是衣着打扮上略微的不同，布鲁斯看起来就仿佛换了一个人，仿佛我认识的那个温和睿智的土豆博士突然摇身一变成了更符合他美食评论家身份的曼哈顿精英。但当他抬眼看向我露出略带羞涩的笑容时，我认识的那个布鲁斯就又回来了。

 

布鲁斯朝我举起手，刚想开口打招呼，我的调侃就已经冲口而出：“你没戴眼镜，但又穿着西装从报社大楼冲出来，所以你究竟是超人还是克拉克·肯特呢？”然后我指了指他的额头：“而且你还漏了这点破绽，超人先生。”

 

布鲁斯愣了一下，举起手摸到自己那绺卷发，然后也笑起来：“抱歉克林特，这是我的职业需求，总不能让人一眼就看出我是去打分的。不过你今天也穿得很不一样嘛。”他也上下打量着我，“我从没见过你穿西装，克林特，而我不得不说你真该多穿穿。”

 

“这还不是你要求的。”我也低头扫了一眼自己的穿着——不是多好的西装，全身加起来估计还没布鲁斯的衬衣贵，但这是我衣橱里唯一一套能拿得出手的正装了，而且这套还是我很多年前找工作的时候专门买的，时至今日只在某些部位稍微紧了一点，省了一大笔重新买衣服的钱，可喜可贺。

 

布鲁斯对我微微一笑，朝我做了个出发的手势，于是我在他的带领下顺着第八大道朝北前进。街道灯光下我们两个人的距离不远不近，偶尔因为转头说话而肩膀相触，让我即便深冬的夜晚在街道上行走也感觉到温暖惬意。布鲁斯到现在也没告诉我他究竟要带我去哪里，但我大概能猜到。

 

“所以说，”我故意拖长腔调，斜眼看他，“今天晚上你根本就是去工作，顺便带我一个咯？”

 

“当然不是！”布鲁斯猛地转过头看着我，急匆匆地解释：“我早该去这家了，我的主催都催了我半年了，但我一直觉得自己去这种地方很没意思，又找不到能一起去的人。托尼是绝对不可能了——”这是今晚我们第一次提到托尼，布鲁斯顿了顿，才继续说下去，“如果我和他一起到场，我就别想安安静静吃顿饭了。但是我觉得——我觉得你大概喜欢来这种地方，所以才想请你一起。工作才是顺便一提，如果你不喜欢，咱俩今天就是去吃饭。”

 

“没有没有，我和你开玩笑的。我其实很好奇你究竟怎么给餐馆打分，而且这种地方我自己是绝对吃不起啦，多谢你带我来。”

 

布鲁斯看了我一眼，似乎松了口气。我们又聊了一会别的不痛不痒的东西，正说着话就已经到了——果然和我预料的一样，布鲁斯带我来到了时代华纳中心。登上四楼后餐厅里已经是人潮汹涌，七点多钟正是客人开始聚集的时候，哪怕今天是周一。布鲁斯朝我挤挤眼睛，带我排在对末，在我们前面是一对衣着昂贵的夫妇，那位五十多岁风韵犹存的太太大概在出门的时候不小心把一瓶香水都洒在裙子上了，搞得我只想打喷嚏。站在我旁边的布鲁斯倒是看起来一脸习以为常，很显然他经常在这种地方一边排队一边暗中观察。

 

“你订位了没有啊？”我朝他那边靠过去，悄声问道。当我撤回身时布鲁斯的耳朵有点红，但他点点头：“当然订了，在你心里我就这么不靠谱吗？”他看了我片刻，看起来突然想到了什么，问我：“你似乎不怎么读我的专栏，但你是怎么在第一次见面就察觉到我的身份的？”

 

我有些不好意思地揉了揉耳朵，唉，该怎么回答这个问题呢？“我当然读过你的专栏，每个在纽约从事餐饮行业的人应该都读过——只不过我不怎么喜欢而已。”

 

布鲁斯朝我瞪大了眼睛。“你不喜欢？为什么？”

 

“事实上，我不是针对你一个人，你前任的专栏我就很不喜欢，天天吹嘘那些高档的法国餐厅，仿佛只有超过五百美元才叫食物，他一年前离任的时候我真的无比开心。”

 

“那我呢？”布鲁斯赶忙问，“你为什么不喜欢我的？”

 

“你嘛——”我考虑了一下该怎样措辞，“我觉得你又过于矫枉过正了。你老是写那些犄角旮旯里的小餐厅，日式寿司，韩式烤肉，越南米粉——我知道那些很好吃，但你把它们描写成人间珍馐至尊美味，我觉得太过了。当然那是在我认识你之前的想法，现在我知道为什么你这么喜欢这些小餐馆了。”

 

布鲁斯耸了耸肩：“很多读者都不喜欢我的风格，在最开始呼天喊地想让我的前任回来，他们也不愿看到专栏被这些小餐馆占据。不过我的主编让我就保持这样的风格写下去，现在喜欢我的人倒是也不少。”

 

“是啊，虽然你口味独特，但你写的好啊。”我赶紧夸他两句，“没白读植物学博士。”

 

布鲁斯好气又好笑地看了我一眼，正想说什么，餐厅长已经走到了我们面前：这是一位快四十岁的男性，穿着整洁笔挺的深色餐厅制服，比我们两个都高了半个头，居高临下看过来。“两位有订位吗？”他虽然在问，但口气听起来仿佛已经得到了我们否定的答案。

 

“戴维斯。”布鲁斯的语气也略微有点装腔作势，我在心里继续偷笑，旁观他的表演。在餐厅长开口的那刻布鲁斯就仿佛登上舞台的角色，整个人气场都不一样了。“罗伯特·戴维斯的订位，两个人。”

 

餐厅长狐疑地看了他一眼，手指在登记簿上飞快划过，最终停留在一行小字上面。“的确，”他回答道，“但晚上七点钟的位子暂时没有了，请两位现在吧台等候一下吧。”他朝酒吧的方向瞥了瞥头，转身就走向下一对来客。布鲁斯在他身后发出一声非常不满的哼声，带着我朝吧台走过去。

 

“这里是米其林三星，对吧？”在吧台落座后我问他，“而且你们之前给这里打了四星。”

 

“没错，”布鲁斯点点头，“你以为我今天在这里是干什么来的？”

 

“你要给他们减星吗？”我饶有兴致地问。《纽约时代杂志》的专栏最高评价就是四星，这家餐厅到今年为止已经保持了差不多快十年，我真有点想看他们栽在布鲁斯手里的样子。

 

餐厅的服务人员大概以为我们在这里等不耐烦会自行离开，所以在一刻钟后才有人过来告诉我们终于有位置了。布鲁斯矜持地点点头，和我一起被引到餐厅角落里一张很小的双人桌旁边。实话说这家餐厅的装潢很合我的口味，深棕色地板搭配白色天花板和吊灯，明亮却不奢华，我尤其喜欢餐馆一侧俯瞰曼哈顿的玻璃窗。但很不幸我们被安排在了离窗户最远的桌子旁边，而我们坐下来还不到三分钟，手里厚厚的酒单还没翻过一半，侍者就已经走过来问我们要什么饮品。

 

“我们还没考虑好，你能等会再来吗？”布鲁斯非常不满地抱怨道，而那位侍者虽然什么都没说，但脸上不耐烦的表情呼之欲出。他朝我们很不礼貌地点了点头，连一句话都没说就转身离开了，在那之后我们无论怎么举手，都再没人朝这边瞥任何一眼。

 

“万万没想到，”我继续和布鲁斯开玩笑，“跟着你我竟然吃不上晚饭——连饮料都喝不上。”

 

“我早就听说这里名不副实的糟糕服务了，网上有不少食客都抱怨这里的服务生态度过于恶劣，还曾经质问过为什么我们会给四星。”

 

“现在呢？”

 

“现在，我先去要点东西，不能让我的约会对象口干舌燥。”布鲁斯也终于开始调侃回来了，他取下餐巾然后站起身，朝侍者的方向走过去。五分钟后我们终于有了喝的东西。虽然我们都不喜欢酒精，但因为这也是餐厅的评分项之一，所以布鲁斯替我们选了拉度酒庄2010年的波亚克红酒，据他说口感甘醇香甜。我对酒一向不感冒，稍微尝了一口就放下了，继续喝我的加冰柠檬水。

 

“你们准备好点单了吗？”刚才那位鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛的侍者又回来了，看起来更加怨气十足，整张脸都在谴责布鲁斯刚才冒失的行为。“今天我们提供的是主厨推荐菜单和主厨推荐蔬菜菜单，分别有九道菜。”他一一报出菜单，我和布鲁斯都不是素食主义者，当然选择前者，但选出前菜主菜和甜点还是废了不少功夫，尤其菜单上一半的单词都不是英语，而布鲁斯给我解释得越多，那位侍者的脸色就越不好。终于花了将近十分钟的时间，我们两个才终于定下了今晚的晚餐：

 

前菜我选择了克里克岛牡蛎配白鲟鱼鱼子酱以及木炭烤森林蘑菇，布鲁斯则选了更为昂贵奢侈，每天只限量供应六十份的俄罗斯中级帝国鲟鱼鱼子酱以及限量三十份的鹅肝酱，我猜他带我这么早来也是为了吃这些；主菜是没得选的油封苏格兰深海鲑鱼排以及圣芭芭拉多刺龙虾；中间加了一道听起来简单但花样繁多的面包黄油，接下来又是两道主菜，我选了从小用牛乳喂养的约克郡仔猪和来自蛇河农场的Calotte de Boeuf牛排（侍者得意洋洋地介绍这是除了神户牛肉之外全世界最好的牛肉），布鲁斯则选择品尝加了白松露的有机意大利调味饭以及日本宫崎牛的西冷牛排；最终甜点一共有两道，分别是法式芝士夹心小面包和由水果、巧克力、冰激凌和糖果搭配而成的甜点组合。

 

点菜的过程虽然艰难且缓慢，但它们很快就一道道出现在餐桌上。尽管侍者的服务态度仍然让我喜欢不起来，但我不得不承认一顿325美元的晚餐的确有它的道理在。牡蛎肥美香甜，仿佛要在舌头上奶油一般融化开，而虽然我从没在烹饪中使用过鱼子酱这种食材，但我能尝出盘子里仿佛黑珍珠一般闪耀着动人光泽的鲟鱼鱼子酱口感无比高级，如果这顿饭不是布鲁斯请客，那么我一定会为它们的价格而哭泣。而布鲁斯那里的开胃菜看起来也相当不错，我很清楚地看到当他把一块鹅肝叉起来送进嘴里时，他无比享受地闭上了眼睛。

 

“完蛋了，”我笑着对他说，“我做的那些东西在真正的美食面前完全不值一提了。”

 

“怎么可能！”布鲁斯立刻睁开眼睛，费劲地咽下嘴里的鹅肝才开口，“根本不用比，完全没有可比性。这些东西对于我来说是工作，我必须品鉴出它们的好坏，但你做的食物——”

 

“我做的食物是什么？”

 

布鲁斯隔着餐桌安静地注视了我片刻，然后我看到他的耳朵又变红了。他的脸庞在餐厅柔和的暖调灯光下带着些许朦胧，尽管没有眼镜发型也不尽相同，却让我回想起我第一次见到他时那烛光下柔和的笑容。他长久地注视着我，仿佛我比盘子里昂贵的鱼子酱和鹅肝都重要，然后他说：

 

“你的食物对我来说是很私人的东西，克林特，是我在认真品尝过思考过后再也不愿意和更多人分享的东西，因为我能在你做的食物里尝到太多属于你的印记，我尝到的每一口都在告诉我，你曾经经历过什么，喜欢什么东西，是怎样的人。这样的食物，哪怕给我全世界最顶级的高档食材，我也绝对不换。”

 

“喔。”脸皮厚的人如我面对这样一段赞美的话也情不自禁脸红起来，我完全没想到布鲁斯对我的食物竟然有如此高的评价，我更没预料到他在我们第一次约会就能把这种话轻而易举说出口——我觉得我自己做不到，哪怕我有那么多想对布鲁斯说的话。我面红耳赤看着他，而布鲁斯的耳朵也越来越红，最终他咳嗽了一声打破我们之间的沉默，放下手里的刀叉。

 

“我通常不是……说这种话的人。”他有点不好意思地说，右手甚至习惯性摸了摸鼻梁上不存在的眼镜架，“而且我知道这是我们第一次约会，再加上你已经知道我对托尼是什么感觉了，我自己都觉得这种话虚伪得不得了。但是，克林特，这的确是我的真实想法，从第一次吃你做的食物到现在从来没变过，再加上——”

 

他放下手，朝我微微一笑，停顿了片刻才继续说下去：“再加上我在你身边的时候总感觉到……总感觉到很放松。你已经听过我在实验室大发脾气的故事了，而我真的是个脾气非常差劲的人，无论平时表面上怎么样，我内心无时无刻不在控制自己的怒火。甚至跟托尼在一起的时候，我也常常生气——当然因为他这个人有的时候真的讨厌死了，但跟你在一起的时候，我从来没生过一次气，甚至没有半点负面情绪，哪怕回忆起最让我痛苦的事情，我回想到的更多也只是其中好的部分，就像在印度时那碗让我回味无穷的咖喱。在这二十年里我从来没有过这样的感觉。”

 

我觉得布鲁斯再说下去我的脸真的要烧起来了，于是我赶紧低下头盯着自己盘子里深棕色的烤蘑菇。好在布鲁斯大概也觉得不好意思，说完后自己也低头继续解决盘子里的鹅肝。我们之间的沉默又一次持续了将近五分钟，直到侍者送上第一道主菜。看着布鲁斯仍然通红的耳朵，我觉得还是做个好人，放他一马。

 

“所以，评论家先生，来评论一下这道鲑鱼怎么样吧。”

 

布鲁斯抬起眼睛看向我，笑着挑起眉毛。“好吧，那我就点评一下。我觉得这道鲑鱼做的还不错，鱼排的火候掌握的非常好，我尤其喜欢里面博丽萝卜近乎水果的口感，再加上越光米和日式调料，整道菜的搭配很和谐。”

 

我叉起一块白萝卜送进嘴里，嚼了两下之后非常同意布鲁斯的观点，虽然这大概是我这辈子第一次也是最后一次吃这种萝卜。接下来的主菜不用说，自然也非常出彩：用茴香与炙烤番茄烹饪的龙虾味道清爽独特，让人叫绝；黄油面包上甚至还附送了苹果木熏烤的培根，丝毫不逊于其他任何主菜；牛奶喂养的约克郡仔猪口感独特，我之前从未品尝过如此鲜嫩的猪肉，而等我回味过来时我连盘子里的葡萄都吃的一干二净；我唯一不怎么喜欢的主菜是最后一道牛排，我承认厨师将牛排的火候控制得很好，但西兰苔作为配菜搭配牛排有些太重口味了，尤其在前面这样一连串食物之后，我已经吃不下了。而甜点对比前面的前菜和主菜更是有些敷衍了事，尤其最后一道巧克力冰激凌水果拼盘，我在人均消费五十美元的餐馆里也能吃到，完全没法理解它们怎么会出现在这里。

 

但无论怎么说，这是我这辈子第一次吃九道菜的正式晚餐，我觉得我的胃正处于爆炸的边缘。布鲁斯看起来倒是驾轻就熟地消化着自己的晚餐，还时不时皱起眉头盯着盘子里的某样东西，似乎要将厨师所用的调料精确到克。

 

“如果仅仅给食物打分的话，你会给多少分？”在吃最后一勺冰激凌的时候我低声问他。

 

“当然是四颗星。”布鲁斯注视着盘子里金黄色的芝士夹心面包，摇了摇头，“这家餐馆近十年在两名评论家手里都得了四颗星是有理由的，今天这套菜单的设计几乎让人挑不出错。”

 

“我不是很喜欢最后的甜点，但前面的都很不错。只不过服务——”

 

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“服务是我唯一觉得拿不到四星的地方，但这在餐饮行业内不是什么不得了的事情。每家高档餐厅的餐厅长都长了一双堪比人脸识别机的眼睛，能一眼就看穿来客是否值得他们用心对待。我们今天的待遇还算好的。”

 

“如果你报出你的头衔——？”

 

“我根本不需要报我这个头衔，我还想在大家都不认识我之前再写几篇呢。等什么时候你跟托尼一起去吃顿饭就知道真正的贵宾待遇是什么样子了。我最开始和他来这种高档餐厅时受到了不少惊吓。”

 

“比如呢？讲个好玩的听听。”

 

“唔……大概五六年前吧，我和托尼有次一起去一家和这里差不多级别的餐厅，当时我们是临时起意，没有预约就直接去了，还是周六晚上。总之托尼开着他无比显眼的跑车，我们甚至还没从车里下来，餐厅长就已经跑出来迎接他了，他越过餐厅门口排队等位的人群，一把拽过托尼的手，对他无比亲切地说：‘斯塔克先生，副总统还在酒吧等位，但您的位子已经准备好了。’”

 

幸亏我没喝水，不然我绝对会一口喷出来。“真的？”我努力憋着笑，不让自己吓到旁边桌子的客人，而布鲁斯的眼睛也因为笑意而闪闪发亮，“他真的这么说了？”我有些不敢相信地问。

 

“千真万确，我当时的反应和你现在一模一样，在后面快被笑死了。”

 

“那托尼呢？”

 

“托尼大概在生下来就有人对他说过这句话，他当然什么反应都没有。”

 

“也是，我们可以没有副总统，但绝对不能没有托尼·斯塔克。”

 

“我会把你这句话原封不动转告他的。”布鲁斯笑着说，“虽然我觉得这对于托尼来说不算什么夸奖。”

 

再一次提到托尼，我们的谈话又停顿了片刻。我能感觉得到布鲁斯从今晚一开始就在很努力避免谈到托尼，但二十年的交情不是那么轻松就可以避开的。布鲁斯也意识到了这一点，因为片刻后他有些无奈地笑着叹了口气。“我觉得很愧疚，因为我明明在和你一起享受一顿美好的晚餐，但我总觉得餐桌旁还坐着第三个人。”

 

“嘿，没关系，”我伸手拍了拍他平摊在桌面上的右手，“我们本来就是要解决这个问题嘛，再说了我完全不介意你谈到托尼，他也是我的朋友，我很乐意从你这里知道些他的故事。”

 

“你真的觉得我们能解决这个难题吗？”布鲁斯抬眼看向我，表情介于希望和痛苦之间。

 

“当然了。”我满是自信地回答，“你有双博士头衔，托尼十四岁就上了大学，而我——我是个会魔法的厨师，这世界上还有我们解决不了的问题吗？”

 

布鲁斯先是愣了一下，然后轻声笑起来，一边笑一边摇头：“没有，我们完全可以携手统治世界。托尼负责用斯塔克国际控制全世界的能源和武器，我可以在实验室里设计各种各样邪恶的发明，而你——”

 

“我会用食物让全世界的人对我们的帝国死心塌地。”

 

“棒极了，那还等什么呢？”布鲁斯潇洒地扔下手里的餐巾，抬手叫侍者买单。

 

***

 

五分钟后我们走出餐厅，回到纽约夜深后愈发寒冷的街道，但美味而且昂贵的食物仍然在我的胃里愉悦地消化着，而布鲁斯就在我身边，两个小时前略带紧张的样子已经彻底消失不见了，他脸上温暖的笑意让我的胃因为和食物完全无关的理由而痉挛颤抖。

 

“你准备怎么回去？”他在路口问我，“现在还有车吗？”

 

“有，”我看了一眼手机，“十五分钟之后就有一班。”

 

“我送你去车站。”

 

“那你呢？”

 

“我就住在百老汇，离这里很近的，走过去不到一刻钟。”仿佛想到了什么，他的笑容突然带上一丝狡黠，“我很乐意请你去我的公寓喝一杯咖啡，不过——我猜第一次约会还不到时候。”

 

“我早就请你在我的公寓吃过蛋饼了，而我们那个时候还没开始约会呢。”我朝他咧了咧嘴角。

 

我们肩并肩朝车站的方向走去。车站离这里特别近，步行不过三分钟的距离，但我们花了多一半的时间才抵达。路边除了我们只有两名正在等车的人，大概这个时间没人需要去贝德-斯泰。我站在站牌旁边的路灯下面，双手插在大衣口袋里，看着面前的布鲁斯。

 

“好啦，你已经送到了，赶紧回去吧。”

 

他瞥了我一眼，脸上露出一个奇怪的表情，仿佛他在酝酿什么不得了的长篇大论。他的手也插在大衣口袋里，整个人看上去有点莫名得浮躁，甚至还抬了抬脚后跟。

 

“布鲁斯？”我有些疑惑地问他，“还有什么事吗？”

 

“咳，”他清了清嗓子，脸上带着极其明显的不好意思，“这是我们两个第一次约会。”

 

“没错？”我挑起眉毛。

 

“你之前说过，我们从来没有这么相处过，而约会是个让我们看清自己内心的好机会。”

 

“所以？”我的眉毛挑得更高了。

 

“我真的——”我能看到他深吸一口气，“我今晚真的过得非常开心，克林特。”

 

“我也一样。”

 

“不，你不知道……”他垂下眼帘盯着自己的脚尖看了片刻，然后摇了摇头，“我已经对托尼执念了快二十年了，我从来没想过自己能和另外一个人这样度过一个美好的夜晚，我之前甚至根本不想要这样的相处。但是——但是我和你在一起真的很开心，也许跟和托尼在一起的感觉完全不同，但我同样很开心。”

 

然后，在他说完这段话，并且在我从令人头皮发麻的震惊中恢复过来之前，布鲁斯朝我迅速地迈了一步，消除了我们之间原本也并非遥远的距离。我的双手仍然因为吃惊而插在口袋里，但他的手已经环上了我的肩膀。鼻端嗅到的是和上次肥皂味截然不同、清爽凛冽的须后水味道，但胡茬蹭过脸颊的感觉依然清晰分明，而且我能感受到他温热柔软的嘴唇紧随其后，落在我靠近耳朵的脸颊上。直到这时我的身体才终于解冻，但我甚至还未来得及抬起手抱住他，布鲁斯已经松开双手，从我的身前飞速逃开，灯光下他的耳朵比刚才在餐厅里还要红。

 

我抬起手摸了摸脸颊上那个略微湿润的唇印，不由自主地笑了。

 

“这可算不上一垒，我的好博士。”

 

然而在我略带调侃的笑声中他却只是微微笑着看向我，目光在银白色灯光下无比温柔。“我知道。我只是不想让一切进行得太快，那样总让我有种不真实的感觉。”

 

“嘿，”这次轮到我上前一步，但我没再做什么出格的行为吓他，我只是握住他的手，“这是真实的，而我们会一起让它变得更好。”

 

公交车刺眼的前灯将车站映照出一片雪白，只有布鲁斯背光的脸孔藏在阴影里，但我能感觉到他嘴唇上的那个笑容。我最后捏了捏他的手，转身登上公交车。当我坐在靠窗的位置，朝他回头看时，布鲁斯仍然站在原地注视着我离去的方向，朝我微笑着挥了挥手。

 

-TBC-


	11. Recipe 11  意大利卷扁面配快手香肠肉酱

 

 

 

我的布鲁斯的第一次约会大获成功，事后想起来都觉得顺利得不可思议，而我的好心情一直持续了一个星期，导致巴基一见我就摇头，觉得我的傻笑已经完全没救了，而娜特趁机要求涨薪水，如果我的意志力再薄弱一点，我说不定就答应了。

 

按照我们之前商量好的约会顺序，我先和布鲁斯，然后是布鲁斯和托尼，最后是托尼和我。因为我的上班时间完全没法调整，歇业一天意味着几百美元的损失，所以他们两个只能将就我，把和我的约会时间全都定在休息的周一。我和布鲁斯在这周一已经约会完毕，至于他们两个什么时候去哪里，就不是我该关心的事情了，我只要等着再下个周一和托尼一起出去就好。

 

然而比起布鲁斯的“惊喜哟我要带你去吃325美元的豪华晚餐”，托尼更加直来直去。周日晚上十一点，他估摸着我大概打烊之后洗完盘子正在回家的路上，一个电话就打了过来。

 

“你想去哪里？”斯塔克总裁劈头盖脸地问，“只要你想，我就能带你去。”

 

“如果我说我想去月球呢？”我一本正经地回答。

 

总裁思考了片刻。“这个有点难，现在NASA自己都不搞登月了，但我送你进太空还是没问题，不过你得首先训练个一年左右的时间，明天直接进太空是不太可能了。”

 

“打住打住，我是在开玩笑。”旁边跟我一起回家的巴基给了我一个无比蔑视的表情，而我朝他竖了竖中指。

 

“我不是在开玩笑啊，克林特。”通过托尼的声音我就能想象到他的表情，大概又是一脸委屈。有时我甚至都为托尼感到不值，他大概这辈子都没受过这么多委屈，全堆在我身上了。

 

“我知道，托尼，我这不是紧张嘛。”我赶紧抛出一个说得过去的借口。“而且我真的不知道自己想去哪里——说起来，你有想去的地方吗？”

 

“没有。”总裁回答得斩钉截铁，“我只想跟你在一起。”

 

我深吸一口气，努力让迎面而来的寒风给脸颊降温。我深切感觉到布鲁斯和托尼这一对多年好友的威力，两个人说起肉麻的话来都不过脑子的。“好吧，让我想一想。”我最终只能这么回答他。巴基在旁边冲我一个劲挤眼睛，而我朝他翻了个巨大的白眼。

 

“所以说呢？”五秒钟后托尼已经不耐烦地开口了。

 

“我真的不知道，托尼，我的确有很多想去的地方，但我想在那些地方多待几天，而不是坐着你的私人飞机过去待上短短一天，然后第二天回来继续工作。”

 

“好吧，”托尼有点泄气地说，“那你和布鲁斯做了什么啊？”

 

“啊啊，我们不是说好了绝对不透漏吗？我也没问你们做了什么啊——”回想到我和布鲁斯的约会，我突然灵光一闪，“等等，托尼，我知道了。”

 

“嗯？你想好要做什么了？”

 

“事实上，我想好你该做什么了。”我先偷笑了一下，然后问他：“你想学怎么做饭吗？”

 

“等等，你想教我做饭？”托尼的语气仿佛我在要求他大半夜绕着中央公园裸奔一圈——那对他来说说不定更简单一些，“我这辈子从来没做过任何东西，克林特，我连三明治都没自己动手做过。”

 

“你是怎么长这么大的？”

 

“我小时候有管家，长大之后有外卖。”

 

“好吧，无论如何，你难道不想和我在厨房里待上一整天吗？哪怕你在旁边一边捣乱一边偷吃也行？”

 

“如果你穿裸体围裙的话——”

 

“做你的白日梦吧，托尼。”

 

电话那边传来托尼的爆笑，甚至还有重物咣铛一声砸在地上的声音，听起来尤其像扳手一类的东西。我还在想象托尼正在以什么姿势和我打电话，托尼已经停住笑，一边喘气一边回答：“好吧，好吧，我跟你学做饭就是了。”

 

“好啊，那你明天早上九点钟到我的公寓来吧。”

 

“九点钟？这么早？”

 

“……请问你今天晚上准备几点睡呢？”

 

“……好吧九点就九点。顺便，大早上九点钟能干什么啊？有什么需要从早上九点就开始做的东西吗？”

 

“你来不就知道了。”我甚至没问他知不知道我的住址，因为对于一个随便就搞到陌生人手机号和姓名的有钱人来说，这根本不算什么问题。挂掉电话后在我身边聆听了整场对话的巴基发出一串惊天动地的爆笑，我甚至看到我们刚刚经过的公寓楼因为他的大笑而亮起了几盏灯。

 

“你他妈笑什么？哈？你有什么可笑的？别忘了我是你老板和房东！”我感觉自己已经很久没这么恼羞成怒了，非常想把巴基就地正法，然而如果我们两个真的当街闹起来，旁边肯定要有人打911举报我们深夜聚众搞不法勾当了。于是我只是忍着我的怒火，直到我们一起回到公寓里，在巴基以为我已经不介意并且松懈下神经的时候猛地抢先冲进浴室锁上门，然后在里面待了整整一个小时，无论他在外面怎么敲门哀求都没出来。

 

***

 

因为不用早起工作，所以周一的早上我总是睡得很安稳，连带习惯了监狱作息时间的巴基也逐渐会在周一赖床到接近中午。然而今天一大早我还在一片模糊的梦境中飘荡起伏，床头柜上的手机就极其刺耳地响了起来，边响边震动，几乎要跳起踢踏舞来；还没等我挣扎着伸手去够，我公寓的大门就被人砸得震天响，甚至隔着客厅都能感觉到门框在扑簌簌地掉灰。

 

“克林特！”隔壁客房隔着墙传来巴基的怒吼，“找你的！”

 

你怎么知道不是娜特？我腹议了一句，但心里知道娜特有我公寓的备用钥匙，用不着这么没礼貌，门外的人除了某个经常没耐心的总裁之外再不会有第二个人了。尽管如此，我还是慢吞吞地爬下床，在身上套了足足三层衣服才走出去开门。我在门后站了片刻，专门等在敲门声的间隙猛地把门打开，果然看到托尼站在门后，一只手正摆出敲门的姿势，而另一只手里则有些艰难地平衡着一个纸盒以及上面的两杯咖啡。

 

“喔，超级感谢。”我顺手接过两杯咖啡，侧身示意托尼进门，然后在他身后用脚关上门。第一次来这间公寓的托尼仿佛进了动物园的小学生，左右摆头看个不停，我赶紧把他带到厨房的料理台旁边，放下咖啡后指了指他手里的盒子。

 

“这是什么？”

 

托尼手一挥拿掉盖子，粉红色盒子里摆着整整齐齐五个半甜甜圈，最后半个上布满了可疑的牙印。

 

“怎么，你们这里的电梯速度也太慢了一点，我半路饿了吃了一个，不行吗？”

 

我其实就想问问他究竟用什么姿势吃掉这半个甜甜圈，但看着他鼻尖上一点粉红色的糖屑。我直接转移了话题。“没说不行啊，多谢你，不过本来我打算亲自给你做早餐的，看来没这个必要了。”我心平气和朝他懊恼的脸露出微笑，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，“给我十分钟，我先去冲个澡，你随意。”

 

当然，我说的随意是指让他随意吃甜甜圈，没想到十分钟后等我从浴室里出来的时候，托尼正坐在客厅沙发我最喜欢的那个位置上，津津有味地浏览着我的TiVo目录。听到我出来的声音，他回过头朝我咧嘴一笑，表情很微妙：“想不到啊，克林特，你竟然喜欢看 **这种** 东西？”他正好把页面停留在《绝望主妇》那一页。

 

“那是巴基下载的，和我完全没关系。”我揉了揉额头，“他每天晚上睡不着就爬起来看肥皂剧，越恶俗狗血越好。”

 

“我有点好奇他究竟在监狱里经历了什么，但转念一想，我其实不太想知道。”托尼喝了一口咖啡，又咬了一大口甜甜圈，然后有些口齿不清地问我：“所以我们现在要做什么？”

 

“我们出门，”我从厨房拿起另外一杯已经有些变温的咖啡，尝了一口，意外发现是非常正经的加糖黑咖啡，我还以为托尼会给我买那种用来整蛊的辣椒咖啡之类的，“去农贸市场。”

 

“农贸市场？”托尼的眉毛高高地扬了起来，“你不是说要教我做饭吗？”

 

“对啊，做饭的第一步是什么？是搞到食材。你以为我在厨房里自己种菜吗？”

 

他长叹一口气，摇了摇头。“好吧，我今天任凭你吩咐，大厨。”

 

“这就对了。”我从托尼身边经过走向卧室，顺便拍了拍他的头顶，在他抱怨自己发型被我搞乱的嘟囔声中回卧室换好了衣服：帽衫，法兰绒开衫，外加我最厚的一件皮夹克。当我一边往脖子上绕围巾一边往外走时，我看到托尼的眼睛亮了起来。

 

“你还有围巾吗？给我也来一条。我刚才让开心送我过来的，完全忘了围巾这回事。”

 

听着他理直气壮的口吻，我叹了口气，回身在衣橱里找到娜特去年圣诞节送我的帽子围巾手套三件套，把围巾和手套扔给托尼，然后亲手把那顶傻得惨绝人寰的驯鹿帽子罩在了总裁精心打理的头发上。客厅里没镜子，他一直不知道自己究竟什么形象，等进了电梯看到金属层的反射时差点没惨叫出声。

 

“挺好看的，”我一边狂笑一边说，“下周就是圣诞节了，你这样非常有节日气氛。”托尼在我的笑声中一把揪下头顶的帽子，但他的头发在这个过程中已经乱成一团杂草，他用手和头发奋斗了半天，最终接受了这个残酷的事实，把帽子又戴了回去。我忍着笑，帮他拽了拽帽沿遮住耳朵，和他一起走出电梯。

 

临近圣诞节，社区街道上的节日气息终于比之前几周要浓厚多了，越来越多的窗口点缀着圣诞彩灯，甚至有人在小孩子平日玩耍的那个角落里支了一个小小的圣诞树。上周五下了一场大雪，直到今天街道两旁的积雪仍然没有化干净，我穿着厚重的棉靴踩在硬邦邦的冰层上，时不时感觉自己脚下一滑，更别提穿着休闲皮靴的托尼，他一走出公寓楼就差点摔了一跤。

 

“喂，”在他摇摇晃晃第三次差点摔倒的时候我终于忍不住了，停下脚步朝他伸出胳膊，“拽着点。”

 

托尼嘟囔了一句我听不清的话，但还是伸手挽住了我的胳膊，两个人手挽手向前走。其实两个大男人挽着胳膊走路看起来挺奇怪的，但现在这个时间街区基本没人，而且我宁愿看起来奇怪一点也不想我们其中任何一个摔成骨折。挽住我的胳膊之后托尼意外安静了一段时间，直到我们走过两条街，他才再次开口。

 

“你说的这个农贸市场究竟在哪里啊？”

 

“不远，就在布什维克。”

 

“别告诉我那是布鲁克林另一个区的名字。”他翻了个巨大的白眼。

 

“没想到你还知道这个，不过我本来就住在贝德-斯泰靠近布什维克的地方，走过去最多十分钟的距离。那里倒是离餐馆远了一点，和我的公寓正好在两个相对的方向。”

 

托尼弹了一下舌头，什么都没说，我只好再次发起话题：“所以，你想好今天要做什么了吗？”

 

“不是做饭吗？”

 

“是啊，你做饭的时候准备做什么？”

 

托尼看了我一眼。“不是说你教我做饭吗？你教什么我学什么咯。”

 

我几乎想要抬手按住自己额头上那根不断弹跳的青筋。如果说我和布鲁斯相处的时候是那种让我感到无比舒适的温柔，和托尼在一起的时候我们大概就像两个不知道闭嘴的小孩子，走一路能说一路没有任何营养的话。“好吧，”我深吸一口气，“你最喜欢吃什么？”

 

“我真的不知道。”总裁回答道。

 

我再次深吸一口气：“那你有特别偏爱的菜系吗？经典美式？意式？法式？日式？——等等我不会做日式，这个跳过。”

 

对于这个问题，托尼倒是思考了片刻才回答我：“如果要这么说的话，我其实更喜欢意式菜，因为我妈妈有意大利血统，我小的时候她总喜欢做意大利菜。”

 

这我倒是第一次知道，托尼之前从没在我面前提过他的父母。当然，我隐约知道一些他不愿说出口的故事，作为社会名流他的私生活总难以避免被放大在聚光灯下。我犹豫着不知道该说什么，但托尼只是轻笑了一声：

 

“你不用这么小心翼翼，”他侧过头来看了我一眼，“大家都知道我爸妈当年那起车祸。但那已经过去很久了，我不介意你提这件事——当然，如果你能作为交换告诉我一点关于你的事情，那就再好不过了。”

 

“你不是有钱，认识人，什么都能做到嘛。”我故意把他很久之前的话拿出来讲，托尼只是瞪了我一眼。

 

“那是刚认识你，当时还只觉得你这个人挺有意思，所以根本没在意你怎么想。”

 

“现在呢？”

 

“克林特·巴顿，我知道今天的主题是罗曼蒂克，但你也不用非让我在去农贸市场的路上给你表白吧？”

 

“不敢不敢。”我笑着回答他，“不过我知道该教你做什么了。我刚开业的时候为了赶时间，在菜谱上推出过一道意大利卷扁面，当时还很受欢迎的，也很好做。”

 

“好啊。”他漫不经心地回答我，但表情看起来至少比刚才要积极多了。把教托尼做饭当做我们约会的主题，真不知道是福是祸，但无论如何农贸市场已经近在眼前，我只是继续深吸一口气，拽着他走了过去。

 

虽说这里有个听起来很了不起的名字——布什维克农贸市场，但其实所谓的农贸市场不过是短短一条街道两侧社区居民自发搭建的农产品摊位，每天十点钟到下午四点会有人过来买各种各样的农产品，质量和数量都飘忽不定。现在临近圣诞节，其实根本找不到多少餐馆里能用到的东西，稀稀落落的摊位上卖的全是自己烘焙的圣诞主题饼干或者姜饼人，但很显然第一次逛农贸市场的托尼对这一切还是挺感兴趣的。

 

“都需要买什么？”他一边接过旁边摊位上一位满脸皱纹的西班牙裔老奶奶递给他的半块姜饼一边兴致勃勃地问我，“以及你的餐馆平时就从这个地方进货？你是不是每次都要把这里买空？”

 

“当然不是。其实我就是带你来这里逛逛，这里有的时候能买到很有趣的东西，但无论如何都没法满足餐馆的需求。至于餐馆需要的食材，我有特定的供货商啦，每天早上会有快递直接送到餐馆。”

 

托尼咽下嘴里的饼干，耸了耸肩。“好吧，那我们今天在这里能买到什么？”

 

“看情况吧。卷扁面搭配的是香肠肉酱，最好需要意大利风味的香肠，茴香或者西西里香肠都可以。其他的配料例如小圆葱，大蒜之类的，餐馆都有储备，当然你要是能在这里找到就最好不过了。

 

托尼点了点头，开始一个个摊子认真搜寻。我其实对在这里找到意大利香肠没报大太希望，但也许因为托尼运气足够好，我们今天竟然真的遇到了质量很不错的意大利香肠。摊主是个看起来就意大利味十足的中年男人，戴了一顶很老旧的皮帽子，嘴巴上面有两撮让我联想到全世界最著名的比利时人的小胡子。“早上好啊，”他用意大利语和我们打了个招呼，朝我们举起一个盛满插着牙签的小块香肠的盘子，“纯正自制的意大利风味香肠，要尝一块吗？”

 

托尼低头盯着盘子看了半天，抬手拿起一块送进嘴里。我正准备说点什么，没想到他张口彪了一串特别正宗的意大利语，把我的话全部憋在了嘴里。我对意大利语的认识只停留在电影里老套的对白上，只能听懂托尼和摊主对话之中偶尔穿插的“sisisi”。在我目瞪口呆站在那里差不多三分钟后，摊主开始动手包香肠，而托尼朝我摊开一只手：“给钱。”

 

“呃……多少？”我掏出钱包，托尼从里面抽出一张20美元递给摊主，然后一手接过香肠的纸包，另一只手把摊主的找零塞进了自己的口袋里。我很想提醒他，你是个亿万富翁好不好，竟然眛下我辛辛苦苦的血汗钱，但我很有自知之明，知道如果不是托尼，那包香肠无论如何也不可能比20欧便宜，所以我只是接过他手里的纸包，假装没看到他的小动作。

 

买完香肠后我们又在市场里逛了一圈，很遗憾没再遇到其他食材，但在离开前托尼在一个买糖果的摊子前面停留了片刻，用刚才找回的零钱给我们一人买了一根红白绿相间的拐杖糖。

 

“喔，我真没想到你意大利语说得这么棒。”在走回餐馆的路上我由衷敬佩地说。

 

“只是一门语言而已。”托尼一边把嘴里的糖咬得嘎嘣响一边回答，“能有多难？”

 

我想到很多年前那让我痛苦得几乎头发掉光的法语课，默默闭上了嘴。

 

托尼在回程的一路上很明显更兴奋了一些，很显然在农贸市场逛了一圈让他对做饭这件事增添了些许兴趣。他一路上一直问我这样那样的问题，一会想知道我从事餐饮行业年收入能有多少，一会又询问我究竟为什么当厨师。

 

“我最开始觉得自己应该从事这行，是因为我大约十多年前偶尔开始自己在家里做甜点，然后我发现，我似乎有这方面的天赋。后来我为了开一家真正的餐馆而开始攒钱，在华尔街这种人流量够多的地方推着手推车卖了好几年三明治和汉堡，我之前告诉过你吗——呃，没有？好吧，我这么干过。”看着托尼认真倾听的样子，我尽量简单却不敷衍地讲解，“当时我还不确定我的厨艺究竟有多好，但我的三明治大受欢迎，每天都卖得干干净净，钱攒得比我想象中更快，而且我又很意外借到了足够的钱，于是在四五年前，我就找了个地方开了这家餐馆。”

 

托尼听完之后点点头：“听起来非常像那种能去公众演讲的励志故事。”

 

“其实没有，我一直都在做自己喜欢的事情，而且有一大堆人在帮我，完全没有你想象中那么艰辛。”

 

托尼给了我一个“随你怎么说”的表情，耸了耸肩。“你讲了这么多，但我总感觉你还是什么都没告诉我。为什么你会开始做甜点，之前你在做什么，谁愿意接你足够开餐馆的钱，这些我都不知道。”他停顿了片刻，侧头看向我，表情是他一如既往的无奈。“我不知道你会不会把这些事情告诉布鲁斯，或者你是不是还对我心存芥蒂，但我真的很愿意了解关于你的一切，克林特。”

 

我紧紧抿住嘴唇，不知道该怎样回答如此真切执着的问题，更不愿再看到托尼脸上失望的表情。我承认我其实有点害怕和托尼接触，因为他身上有种常人难见的热情直率，能够轻而易举撕破所有面具和枷锁，径直闯入心底最深处。而我的心底——那不是什么好地方，从来都不是。

 

“我只能向你保证这和你没关系，”最终我只是这样苦笑着回答，“我也没告诉过布鲁斯，因为我没告诉过任何人。”

 

托尼仍然在用他那双格外大而明亮的棕色眼睛看向我，仿佛在辨别这是否仍然是个谎言。他甚至停下了脚步，在人行道上静静地看了我几秒钟，然后叹了口气。“我不知道你在怕什么，克林特，但你要知道，我和布鲁斯都不是那种会因为很多年前发生的事情就随意批判的人。”

 

“我知道，”我点点头，“我知道你们不会对我有偏见，但是——只能说我自己过不了这个坎儿吧。也许有一天……”

 

“到了那天，如果你需要我的话，我会在那里的。”

 

我朝他微微一笑，然后我们继续肩并肩朝餐馆的方向走去。

 

***

 

当我们终于抵达餐馆时已经差不多快十二点了。我一如既往把卷帘门推上去，然后带托尼进入空无一人的就餐区。今天天气不算晴朗，所以就餐区里一片会暗，直到我按动电源开关，看着天花板上的吊灯一盏盏亮起时，我的心情才稍微明朗了一些。

 

厨房里没开暖气，我脱下皮夹克时打了个哆嗦，而托尼只脱下了围巾和帽子，然后凑到冰箱旁边对着反光试图抓齐他乱糟糟的头发。“好了，”我在经过他的时候用手肘撞了撞他的后腰，“你要是再磨磨蹭蹭的，我们到一点也不一定能吃上饭。”

 

托尼对着冰箱最后抓了一下头发，叹了口气，然后凑过来和我一起洗手。“意大利卷扁面，”他突然想起来什么一样问，“需要我从头做起吗？”

 

“如果你想的话，但我们大概要两点才能吃上午饭了。”

 

他给了我一个阴暗的眼神。“我知道我没有烹饪的经验，但我是个天才，克林特，我不觉得做饭有多难。”

 

我摊开手。“欢迎尝试。”然后转身从冰箱和食物橱柜里拿出做这道菜需要的食材——橄榄油，小圆葱，大蒜，小番茄，以及一块帕尔马奶酪。“你是想我口头指导你呢，还是想我在旁边一块做呢？”我问他。

 

“不如这样好了，你做的我吃，我做的你吃，这样才叫约会嘛。”

 

“好吧。”我笑着回答，“但愿你比你自己以为得更天才一些。”托尼朝我做了个鬼脸，然后走到娜特常用的那块料理台前面，而我从料理台下面分别拿出两个平底锅和两个煮锅。“宽扁面现在就可以煮了，一边煮一边处理其他食材。顺便，我知道你想学怎样做意大利面，但今天就算啦，我这里每样常见的意面都存着一些，正好够咱们两个吃，这些等水烧开后就可以下锅了。”我从橱子里拿出放意面的广口玻璃瓶子，先在水里加上适量的盐，开火后回到案板前。托尼饶有兴趣地看着刀具架上整齐排列的刀问我：“哪一把？”

 

我从面前抽出一把大小轻重适合初学者的刀，然后说：“好了，天才，我先来教你怎样切圆葱的时候不流眼泪。我来考考你，你知道洋葱哪个部分刺激性物质最多吗？”

 

“呃，洋葱芯？”

 

“是根部，所以在切洋葱的时候一定要避免从一开始就把根部全部切开，而是应该这么切。”我招手示意他走近观察，“先这样将洋葱一切两半，然后把平的那一侧放在案板上，从根部开始纵切成你需要的长条，当然切碎洋葱的话自然是越密集越好。切完长条后用手指将它们并齐，在中间横切一刀，然后把整个洋葱切成小碎块。这样最后洋葱就只剩下一个尾巴，可以直接扔掉，不浪费任何食材。”我特意放慢自己的动作好让他看清楚，“在切的时候为了避免切到手指，你需要食指中指无名指三根手指头弯曲成这样的形状，中指在最前面，让第一指关节挡住刀。”我举起我的右手，向他展示我的右手中指被刀削掉一层的指甲。“你看，哪怕我当了十年的厨师了，还是会切到手。所以作为初学者，你一定要小心再小心。”

 

“我有个问题，”认真聆听的好学生托尼立刻举手发言，“难道市面上没有专门切洋葱的机器吗？安全省事，而且肯定比人工效率高。”

 

“当然有这种工具，但据我所知哪怕在高档餐厅的后厨，无论每天需要洋葱的量有多大，洋葱仍然是人工准备的。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我猜，第一因为切洋葱是每个厨师必备的技能，很考验刀工，刀工好的厨师切起来不比机器慢多少。第二个的原因大概是因为切洋葱的机器基本上都是通过挤压运作，在过程中会浪费不少汁水。”

 

托尼撇了撇嘴，拿起小圆葱准备自己的第一次尝试。我承认让厨房新手把切洋葱当成厨艺第一课也许有的过于困难了，但我相信托尼天才的大脑能带动他的四肢。我站在他旁边观察了片刻，有些惊喜地发现托尼作为崭新崭新的厨艺学生，虽然动作无比缓慢，但却比我想象的要好多了，圆葱切得大小适中，哪怕在半专业的厨房里也完全算得上合格。

 

“不错嘛，”我夸奖道，“你该多下厨。”

 

托尼把切好的洋葱碎堆到一边，摇了摇头。“我还是不明白为什么一台无比简单的机器就能胜任的事情需要浪费这么多人力。如果你需要的话，克林特，我可以——”

 

“打住，我不需要你帮我设计任何奇怪的机器，我现在这样就挺好的。”

 

他做了个鬼脸。“好吧，现在切完洋葱了，然后呢？”

 

“大蒜切碎，但这个还是我来吧。”我边说边干净利落地切了两瓣大蒜，然后分了一半给他。托尼嘟囔了一句“非常感谢”，然后用刀指了指仍然放在料理台上的香肠纸包：“现在是不是该处理这个了？”

 

“首先，在厨房里永远不要用任何厨具指任何东西。”我瞥了他一眼，然后伸手取过纸包，把里面的香肠分成两份放在我们彼此的案板上，“以及，没错，现在该处理香肠了。这道意面的精华就在香肠，意大利香肠本身已经有很重的调味料了，作为肉酱的时候就省了很多事，所以我们要先把香肠的肠衣剥下来——”我用刀尖小心翼翼地在一根香肠的肠衣上划了一刀，然后把里面香肠挤出来。托尼照做，只不过表情很狰狞。

 

“你绝对猜不到我的脑海里正在播放什么诡异的镜头。”

 

“你吃过海肠吗，某种非常，非常，非常诡异的亚洲海鲜。”

 

“呃，没有？我该去尝试吗？”

 

“海肠的外号叫penis fish，你以为呢？”

 

托尼乖乖闭上了嘴，在我让他把香肠切碎的时候也异常安静。我在心里笑了他一阵，然后说：“好了，差不多该把圆葱和大蒜下锅了。”

 

这道意面的做法真的非常简单：热油，大蒜和圆葱下锅三到四分钟直到圆葱变软，然后再加入切碎的香肠，直到它们变成漂亮的金棕色，这时加入切半的小番茄，再中火翻炒一段时间，直到多汁鲜嫩的小番茄消失在肉馅之间。这个时候加上一两勺意面锅里的水，好让平底锅里的各种食材炖出意面需要酱汁。

 

“意面差不多可以了。”我对一脸严肃翻炒肉酱的托尼说，把它们澄干之后放进平底锅里——料理台下面有滤网，你可以用右手边那个水池。”

 

“嘿，有几根看起来黏在锅底了！”他隔着煮锅的雾气对我大叫。

 

“那是因为你没随时搅拌，没看到我隔一会就打开锅盖搅拌一下吗。”

 

托尼无比怨念地瞪了我一眼。“反正是你吃。”

 

接下来的工作就异常简单了，只需要把晾干水的宽扁面放进平底锅里，好让它们均匀染上香肠和番茄酱汁的红棕色。“烹饪的时候最好随时品尝，并且依次适量调整调味品。”我拿起料理台上专门用来试吃的一次性小勺子，从平底锅里舀了一点酱汁，然后又朝锅里加了一点黑胡椒。托尼也依样照做，虽然我很想说香肠已经够咸了不需要太多盐，但我不想打击他的积极性，于是什么都没说。

 

就这样，短短三分钟后，意大利宽扁面就准备出锅了。我从碗柜里拿出两个专门用来盛意面的盘子，然后将锅里的意面连带酱汁小心翼翼地装了进去。这道意面最后一道工序是给热腾腾的意面上面擦上一层雪花一般的帕尔马奶酪，而我把这个光荣的任务交给了托尼。他接过奶酪朝我咧嘴一笑，然后在我面前的那盘上毫不吝啬地擦了一大层奶酪，几乎要把整个盘子都覆盖住。

 

“我的适量就好，托尼，适量。”吓得我赶紧在轮到我那盘时嘱咐他。

 

我们甚至没去就餐区，就在后厨交换了位置，坐在料理台旁边吃了起来。开足暖气的后厨早就让我们热出一身汗，现在我只穿着最里面那件帽衫，而托尼身上只剩下一件圆领长袖T恤。早饭只吃了甜甜圈的两个人都饿得狠了，头并头朝自己的盘子扑了过去，在最开始的几分钟只有咀嚼以及叉子撞在盘子上的声音。不知为何我突然想起第一次见到托尼的场景：似乎也是两个饥肠辘辘的人，两盘热腾腾的意面，但现在我知道面前这个男人是个亿万富翁，他的派对是全纽约最棒的派对，但他瞪起眼睛的时候意外孩子气，而意面是他在这个世界上最喜欢的东西之一。

 

而且他几乎从最开始就对我一见钟情。

 

“嘿，托尼。”我从没想到自己的声音能够这样温柔，而托尼也感觉到了我无比突然的情绪变化，从意面盘子里抬起头看向我，嘴角还带着一点棕色的酱汁。

 

“怎么？”他微笑着看着我。

 

“我——”我想起他刚才在路上的那些话，在这个瞬间，我真的想把那些在心底藏了太久的故事向他展露，告诉他我并不害怕，尤其不怕他和布鲁斯知道。但转念间我还是咽下了即将冲口而出的话，因为餐馆厨房的温度让我的额头沁出了一层汗，而托尼脸上的笑容比厨房还要更温暖。于是我只是同样微笑起来，说：

 

“我很抱歉我曾经那样对待你。你从没对我有过任何偏见，但是我却没能做到同样的事情。我之前甚至没费心好好了解过你。”

 

“我知道。”托尼放下手里的叉子，有些伤感地点了点头，“我一直都能感觉到你隐约的敌意，但我知道你不是针对我这个人，克林特，否则我也不会坚持喜欢你到现在。你只是——怎么说呢，我知道你只是害怕了而已。你大概从来没遇到过我这样的人，不知道该怎样处理别人对你无缘无故释放的好感而已。”

 

我笑着点点头，叹了口气。“看吧，你完全知道我在想什么，这就很让我害怕了。”

 

“我再说一遍，你完全不需要害怕，我只想要一点点坦率而已。但如果你不愿开口，我完全接受，只不过你必须至少接受我成为主动说出一切的人。”

 

“没问题。”我注视着他在灯光下明亮的棕色眼睛以及无比坦率的表情，点点头，然后朝他伸出手。我本意只是想拍拍他的肩膀，或者撞一下他的胳膊，但在托尼的目光中我的手不知怎么突然改了方向，鬼使神差间落在了他的下巴上，用拇指轻轻擦去他嘴角的那道酱汁。

 

我能感觉到托尼在这一瞬间整个人都僵硬了，因为这是我们相识以来最亲密的接触，之前我们之间唯一有过的不过是朋友之间的亲密的拍肩或者碰撞。我的手也停留在他的下巴上，因为我完全不知道自己在做什么，更不知道下一步会怎样，但托尼永远是我们之间更主动的那个——他抬起手握住我的手背，然后轻轻张开嘴唇，含住了我的拇指。

 

我大概在那一刻深吸了一口气——也许没有，我现在记不得了，因为托尼温热的嘴唇将我的拇指整个包含其中，而他的舌尖正在轻柔地舔舐我的指腹。我的手指因为常年在后厨工作，早就结了一层厚厚的茧，但我却在他的舌头缠绕上来的片刻感觉到一阵难以抑制的酥麻感，从手指猛地甩到脊椎，让我的上半身过电一般颤抖起来。

 

“托尼——”我的大脑一片混乱，只记得这个人的名字究竟叫什么，但他却没那么轻易放过我。慌乱中我听到盘子敲击料理台的声音，然后托尼从他的位置上站起来，朝我的方向俯下身，把我的手指带到了我自己的嘴唇旁边。我能嗅到一股极其强烈的洋葱以及大蒜味道，混合着香肠的咸腥和番茄的清香；紧接着嗅觉变成了味觉，尚未处理的食材落到舌头上已经变成意面的香味，托尼同样带着洋葱刺激性味道的手捧住我的脸，嘴唇舍弃了我的手指，却转为进攻我的嘴唇。

 

我只感觉眼眶一阵刺痛，他手指上洋葱的味道让我几乎睁不开眼睛。我想说厨房绝对不是初吻最好的地方，洋葱和大蒜也绝对不是多么罗曼蒂克的味道，但我的思绪很快消失在托尼急切火热的亲吻中。我已经很久没这样跟任何人亲密接触过了，他也许也很久没吻过自己真心喜欢的人，顷刻间我们就把厨房里一切危险的东西忘到了脑后，沉浸于亲吻中无法自拔。

 

当我们最终气喘吁吁地离开彼此时，盘子里剩下的那点意面已经完全凉透了。我伸手擦掉眼角被洋葱的味道刺激出来的泪水，而托尼正笑嘻嘻地看着我，眼睛无比明亮。

 

“看来我的确应该多下厨。”我从来没听过他如此满含笑意的声音。

 

-TBC-

 

 


	12. Recipe 12  蜜汁火腿，香辣熏烤土豆，薄荷味松露巧克力

我的餐馆圣诞节从来不营业。从开业那一年起，每年12月23号到1月2号这十天都是我的假期。当然，我并不是钱多得花不完，十天休假意味着几千美元从我的指缝里溜走，但这十天是我一年三百六十五天唯一的假期，我就算再勤奋再能干，一年也总要休息上几天。过去五年里我去过两次南美洲过夏天，去过一次法国南部滑雪，还有一次和娜特一起留在纽约，在酒吧里看着她喝了个酩酊大醉。唯独在三年前那个圣诞节，我哪里也没去，锁上餐馆的大门之后就坐上了去往爱荷华州的飞机。

 

而此时此刻，时隔整整三年，我再一次回到爱荷华那个对我来说无比熟悉、名叫韦弗利的小镇，坐在一辆几乎快要散架的锈红色皮卡车的副驾驶座上，注视着车窗外陌生却透着熟悉的街景一闪而过。这里最近刚下过雪，节日休假的店铺前没人扫雪，积成厚厚一层，被雪遮盖一半的店铺挂牌让我甚至分辨不出这是在哪条街道，哪怕我从小就在这里长大。我略微将车窗摇开一条窄小的缝隙，深深吸了一口这座靠近农田的小镇街道上清爽凛冽的风。

 

“嘿，你想冻死我吗？”然而片刻后我左边的驾驶座上就传来一声极为不满的抱怨。抱怨的声音比我的要更低沉，但听起来其实没有多少本质的区别。当然，如果有人现在能仔细端详一下我和声音的主人的容貌，大概也会得出没有多少本质区别的结论。说到底，这位正在开车的人是全世界和我的基因最接近的人。

 

我叹了口，把车窗重新摇上去，转头看向我的哥哥巴尼。刚才在机场接我的时候没什么感觉，但他坐着的时候明显比三年前要胖了，肚子上的肉耷拉在勒紧的腰带上，几乎要把束在里面的格子衬衣撑破了。但除此之外他几乎没什么变化，还是三年前送我到机场时那副样子，甚至连身上的格子衬衫的花色都完全没变化。

 

“你究竟胖了多少，巴尼？”我最终还是忍不住问他。他瞥了我一眼，右手从变速杆上撤下来，捏了捏自己的肚子。

 

“我觉得也还好啦。”

 

“真不知道劳拉是怎么忍受你这一肚子脂肪的。”在我心里劳拉是个绝世好女人和好妻子，真想不通她怎么会选择和巴尼一块生活，要知道小的时候我和巴尼在一块三天两头大打出手，就没看对方顺眼的时候。哪怕到了现在，三年见一次已经是我们的上限。没错，我很爱我的哥哥，但这不代表我能幸福和平地和他生活在一起。

 

“要不是劳拉，我今年绝对不请你回来。”巴尼又瞥了我一眼，“天知道她为什么会觉得你一个人在纽约很可怜。要我说，你巴不得一个人在外面浪，要多自在有多自在。”

 

“对啊，这是单身汉的特权，想在酒吧待到几点就待到几点。”我笑眯眯地回答。

 

“说实在的，克林特，你真的就准备这么过一辈子，不打算在纽约安个家了？我觉得你的小餐馆其实挺需要个老板娘。你上次发给我的照片，叫什么来着——娜塔莎？我看她就挺不错的，够漂亮。”

 

“打住打住。”我很庆幸娜特此刻不在，不然我和巴尼大概会一起在这辆皮卡里玩完，“人家有男朋友了好吗？她男朋友现在还暂住在我的公寓里呢。”

 

“那你呢？你有男朋友了吗？”巴尼朝我瞥了一眼，目光无比敏锐清晰，仿佛一下子带我回到了许多年前。我摇了摇头，有点无奈地笑了一声：“所以，你知道？”

 

“拜托，我一直都知道。当时在马戏团的时候，你每次盯着汤米看，都仿佛你想用眼睛把他那条紧绷绷的杂耍短裤脱下来。”

 

“你从那个时候就知道了？但你为什么还要——”我回想起当时巴尼带着我去酒吧“猎艳”的搞笑经历，“你似乎铁了心要把我往女人堆里推。”

 

“因为我不想让我的小弟弟成为马戏团那群另类中的另类，好吗？当时已经有太多人看我们不顺眼了，我不想再添一条挨揍的理由。”

 

巴尼接近怒吼的回答让我们两个一起安静了下来，车里回荡着柴油发动机轰鸣的马达声。巴尼闭着嘴开了足足一条街，拐过弯之后才叹了口气：“抱歉，我不该吼你，那些都过去了。”

 

“是啊，都过去了，我们现在过的都挺不错。”我完全没有旧事重提的心情，赶紧顺着他的话说下去。巴尼又叹了口气，但也没再说什么，五分钟后我们离开了镇中心，向着巴尼家的农场驶去。虽然仍然在同一个城镇，但巴尼卖掉了我们家原来的老房子以及肉铺，在离城镇五英里左右的地方买了一个农场，他们一家子人就生活在农场上。他和劳拉差不多十年前结了婚，在这里定居，然后生了两个小男孩，现在一个八岁一个六岁，正好到了鸡飞狗跳的年纪。我上次来的时候小弗兰克才三岁，也不知道他还记不记得我这个和他名字相同的叔叔。

 

当皮卡车驶入农场时，我一眼就看到劳拉纤细的身影站在屋子正门的门廊下面。她原本比巴尼要小五六岁，但因为生育以及农场上一年四季望不到头的工作，这三年里俨然老了不少，看起来和巴尼几乎差不多岁数了。但即便如此，她仍然是个纤细而美丽的女性，深棕色的长发绑成辫子垂在胸前，穿了一双深灰色的小皮靴，肩膀上裹了一块巨大的驼色披肩。

 

“克林特！”她还没等我下车就急匆匆地跑过来，把我拽出车里给了我一个巨大的拥抱。我个子本身不算高，她比我还矮了一个头，让我不得不弯下腰才能好好拥抱她。我们还没来得急互相问好，屋子里就传出一阵嘈杂的尖叫，然后一高一矮两个身影从门后窜了出来，果然一路鸡飞狗跳。个子高的那个叫杰米，长了一头棕发，而个子矮的弗兰克继承了巴尼铁锈色的红发。两个孩子都记不得我了，冲到劳拉背后就停了下来，咬着手指看我，在寒风中脸蛋红扑扑得无比可爱。

 

我知道我这辈子大概都不会有自己亲生的孩子，所以他们对于我来说和儿子也没什么区别了。看着他俩脸上犹豫陌生的表情，我头一次觉得我其实应该多回来看看，哪怕为了我的小侄子们不忘掉我。一阵冷风吹过，劳拉赶紧把我们往屋里赶，进门后拿出毛茸茸的棉拖鞋让我换上，又自告奋勇要把我的旅行包拿到楼上的客房去。我赶紧让她放下包，然后从里面掏出我从纽约给我的两个小侄子买的圣诞礼物，装模作样地抱起来放在客厅的圣诞树下。这一招果然吸引了他们的注意力，两个小男孩开始围在我身边，上蹿下跳想要知道包装里究竟是什么礼物。

 

每次我来这里探望巴尼和劳拉，我总会在厨房里露一手，但今天晚上的晚饭是劳拉做的，她拒绝长途跋涉的客人还没休息好就开始干活。平心而论劳拉的手艺非常不错，如果可以我真想拐她去我的餐馆当个帮厨。餐桌旁边大人们聊着不咸不淡的东西，八岁的小孩只想吃肉拒绝吃花椰菜，而六岁的小孩还在和他门牙上那个缺口奋斗，努力研究怎么不让食物掉出来，五个人一顿饭吃了一个多小时。

 

饭后劳拉再次拒绝我的帮忙，拉着巴尼开始收拾餐具，而我则荣幸担当了保姆的角色，和两个小家伙在客厅消遣。我们曾经在马戏团合住的帐篷里有一副飞镖，是我们在排练和演出间隙时最好的玩具，而巴尼在客厅的墙上同样挂了一副，只不过飞镖头是磁铁做的，不会伤到小孩子。两个小家伙缠着我和他们一起玩，而我则拿出了多年不练几乎快要荒废的准头，努力满足两位报出的点数。我们三个越玩越疯，他俩的尖叫声几乎要掀翻屋顶，最终忍无可忍的巴尼从厨房冲出来，没收了我们的飞镖，一手一个把他们夹在胳膊下面，毫不留情地送回卧室睡觉去了。

 

当巴尼半个多小时后精疲力尽地重新回到客厅时，我正和劳拉一人捧了一杯热可可，坐在客厅沙发上闲聊。我虽然没尝试过哄这个年龄的小孩子上床睡觉，但光看巴尼的脸色就能感觉到这大概比我一口气工作到晚上十点钟还要累。他一屁股坐在劳拉旁边，把腿翘在咖啡桌上，长长地呼出一口气。劳拉拍了拍他的膝盖，起身也给他冲了一杯热可可。虽然从没做过任何承诺，但我和巴尼不约而同，已经有很多年不主动碰任何酒精了。尤其在杰米出生之后，巴尼几乎可以说滴酒不沾。

 

三个人一起安静地捧着手里的热饮，一时间谁也没说话。我对着杯子里雾气满足地叹了口气，感觉浑身上下的肌肉全都松懈下来，这三年里的日夜辛劳在此刻尽数流走了。无论我有多不愿承认，巴尼和劳拉的房子比全世界任何一个地方，包括我贝德-斯泰的公寓在内，对我来说都更有家的感觉。我开始想象也许终有一天，我攒够了钱卖掉我的小餐馆，搬到海滩旁一幢小小的房子里，晚饭后我也可以像这样坐在客厅里，旁边是——

 

“克林特？”我感受到劳拉的手伸过来，碰了碰我的胳膊，“你还好吗？”

 

“嗯？怎么了？”我如梦初醒，抬起头看到劳拉正在关切地望着我。巴尼也侧脸看向我，但他的表情很会意，仿佛他知道我刚才在想什么。

 

“咳，”我有些不好意思地清了清嗓子，“我有点累了，刚才差点睡着。”

 

“你怎么不早说。”劳拉责怪地看着我，“快去睡吧。睡衣毛巾都准备好了，都放在床上。”

 

我点点头，站起身和他们两个道了晚安，然后拎起我的旅行包走上楼梯。巴尼家的客房在二楼的最东边，虽然不是专门为我留的，但除了我之外其实也没有别的人来。我和巴尼都是父母双亡，劳拉那边也没什么亲戚，但推开门的时候屋子里没有半点霉味，反而有种松木的清香，可见劳拉在我来之前好好地收拾了一番。二层一共三间卧室，中间的主卧是巴尼和劳拉的卧室，我的客房在东边，而两个小孩的卧室在西边，除此之外楼梯拐角的地方还有一个小浴室。农场上取水不方便，每天热水分量有限，考虑到巴尼他们还没洗，我也不敢浪费水，冲干净身上的汗渍之后就出来了。

 

客房因为不常住人，家具很简单，只有一张双人床，衣柜和书桌，但床上铺着厚实软和的被子，而衣柜里整整齐齐摆放着我这几天需要的换洗衣物和毛巾。我看到厚被子就忍不住了，甚至连头发都没擦干就扑到床上打了个滚，折腾了好半天才摊开手脚，面朝天花板躺在床上。深夜的农场一片寂静，杰米和弗兰克正在沉沉入睡，而巴尼和劳拉还在楼下。我在寂静中听着自己一起一伏的呼吸声，过了好长时间才从床上翻身坐起来，从旅行包的最底层掏出被我遗忘的手机。

 

我刚一开启屏幕就苦笑了一声，因为屏幕上赫然弹出十几个未接电话，我大致翻了翻，绝大部分都属于托尼，两个来自布鲁斯，还有一个是娜特打过来的，就在五分钟前。我想了想，觉得五分钟就算再快也不一定能立刻开始办正事，于是回拨了娜特的电话。手机里嘟嘟响了几声就被接通了，娜特异常欢快的声音从手机里传出来，而背景里一片乱哄哄的电影特效音。

 

“嘿，老大。”她很少这么称呼我，除非她的心情非常非常好，“你平安到达了啊？”

 

“我早就到了，飞机几个小时前就落地了。”

 

“我当然知道你早就到了，但我这不是把你路上的时间外加晚饭全都算进来了嘛。怎么样，我算的准不准啊？”

 

特别准，连洗澡的时间都给我留出来了。但我没准备膨胀她的自信心，只是说：“你和巴基有没有乖乖看家啊？”

 

“我们又不是你的狗，看什么家。我告诉你克林特，我们两个今天下午就在你的客厅沙发上——”娜特一句话没说完，突然尖叫了一声，电话里传来衣服摩擦的声音，然后她咯咯笑起来，但声音闷闷的，仿佛被人捂住了嘴。

 

“塔莎！”我听到背景里巴基神经兮兮的声音，“克林特走之前专门说了我们不能——”

 

“为什么不？这沙发多舒服啊。”

 

我听到这里终于明白了，娜特又喝醉了，正在我的公寓里耍酒疯，而且他们两个已经在我的沙发上来了一发，或者好几发。我一时间不知道哪个才是最让我心痛的消息，只能揉着额头叹气。他们两个完全不顾及我的电话费，又在那边你来我往了一会，直到娜特的手机被巴基抢到了手里。

 

“巴基，”我叹着气，“我走之前说什么来着？”

 

“只能在我的房间，我知道，克林特，我非常抱歉。”

 

“算了。”我就知道娜特绝对不会乖乖听从我的命令，事实上我早就设想到这个了，“你俩愿怎样怎样吧，但有一点，你们绝对不能在我的房间里乱搞！我已经在里面布置好了，等我回去之后，哪怕发现一点不对的地方，我绝对要把你踢出去，然后开除你们。”

 

“好好好，我知道了。”也不知道娜特在那边做了什么，巴基的声音突然变得气喘吁吁起来，我觉得我有必要在十秒钟内结束这个电话，不然我真的要被尴尬死了。

 

“你记住就好！我挂啦——”我在巴基那声让我难受得浑身发抖的鼻音结束之前按下了挂断键。好险，我要是再听下去，就真的没法直视他们两个了。打发完这两个人，我看着手机里其他的未接来电，决定按照数量的递增回电。现在不过是晚上九点多，虽然农场上很安静，但对于城市不过是夜生活的刚开始，而且赶稿狂魔布鲁斯肯定还没睡。我按下拨通键，耐心等了十几秒钟后，布鲁斯带着疲惫的声音从电话里传了出来：

 

“克林特？谢天谢地，你终于回电话了。”他明显的如释重负让我顿时满是愧疚感。

 

“抱歉，”我赶紧向他道歉，“我一向习惯了平安夜前一天一个人出门度假，所以也没给你们留言。”我们虽然已经约会过了，但平时并没有频繁通话的习惯，所以我本来以为半天通讯中断根本不算什么。

 

“你没事就好。”布鲁斯舒了一口气，“虽然罗曼诺夫女士向我们保证，你只不过是回老家了，但我还是很担心。”

 

“我千真万确，是回来探望我哥哥嫂子。”

 

布鲁斯沉默了片刻。“我甚至不知道你还有个哥哥，克林特，连罗曼诺夫女士都不知道你的老家究竟在哪里，所以你不能怪我这么担心你。”

 

“好啦，好啦，明年圣诞节我出门的时候一定会事先通知你们的。所以，你找我有什么事吗？托尼也给我来了十几个电话，你们肯定找我有事。”

 

“明天是平安夜啊。”布鲁斯轻笑了一声，“我们当然想邀请你一起过节。”

 

“所以托尼又办了个派对？”

 

“今年圣诞节全纽约最让人惋惜的消息，就是斯塔克大厦一年一度的派对突然取消了。托尼本来打算我们三个人一起过圣诞节的，克林特，他想给你一个惊喜，结果没想到你不声不响地溜走了。”

 

听到布鲁斯这个回答，我重重地吐出一口气，朝后倒在床上，然后用空余的手捂住了脸。“天呐，布鲁斯，我——我完全不知道。不然我无论如何也不会离开纽约的。”托尼那张满是委屈的脸又一次出现在我的眼前，我觉得自己简直罪孽深重，直接下地狱都不过分。

 

“这也不怪你，惊喜嘛，当然要瞒着你直到最后一刻，只能说我们谁也没想到你突然跑去探亲了。”

 

“托尼一定恨死我了。”

 

“恨倒不至于，但真的很沮丧，所以你赶紧去哄哄他吧。”布鲁斯又笑了起来，“你放心，他不会让自己消沉太久的，说不定明天他一兴起，纽约的斯塔克平安夜派对又回归了。”

 

“好吧，多谢你安慰我。虽然早了一点，但是，圣诞快乐，布鲁斯。”

 

“我也祝你和你的家人圣诞快乐，克林特。”布鲁斯柔声说道，然后挂断了电话，听筒里只传来急促的嘟嘟声。我盯着已经黑屏的手机愣了很久，心情无比复杂，各种各样的情绪从胸口涌出来，甚至不知道该怎样描述才好。听到托尼和布鲁斯为我准备了平安夜的惊喜，我真的又震惊又感动，而且无比后悔我没有留在纽约；但仅仅这个念头一出来，我就觉得无比愧疚，因为我已经三年没见过巴尼一家了，他们是我在这个世界上唯一的亲人，我三年才回来一次，竟然还会后悔回来；但与此同时，我几乎控制不住自己，在脑海里一遍一遍回放布鲁斯刚才短短的几句话。他听起来情绪非常低落，是因为我突然失踪惹托尼不高兴了吗？还是说他其实也很期待我们三个人一起过圣诞节？

 

我叹了口气，翻身在床上换了个姿势，重新打开手机屏幕，盯着上面等待处理的其余十几条未接来电。我几乎不敢给托尼回电话，因为在托尼为我做了那么多，牺牲了那么多之后，我竟然又一次让他失望了。自从上周一在厨房里那个满是洋葱味的吻之后，我们就没再见过面，他甚至没给我打过电话。现在我知道了，他这一个星期都在准备这场惊喜，但我却——

 

我的拇指颤抖了一下，按下屏幕上的通话键。听筒里传来拨号的嘟嘟声，我随着规律的声音调整自己的呼吸，希望能在面对托尼时更镇定些。然而我等了足足半分钟，直到转入语音信箱托尼那边都没有接通。

 

“ ** _你是怎么知道这个手机号的？报上姓名，有事快说。_** ”托尼这句得意洋洋的录音把我的心情衬托得更糟糕了，在滴的一声提示音响起后，我又沉默了几秒钟才开口：

 

“我知道你现在大概不想听我的声音，我也不再说‘如果’之类的废话。”我又顿了顿，叹了口气，“我只能说，我真的很抱歉，托尼……圣诞快乐。”

 

我把手机扔到双人床的角落里，关灯睡觉，拒绝再想任何东西。

 

***

 

我本以为自己会一夜无眠，但也许因为劳拉给我准备的被子实在太软了，我几乎一闭上眼睛就睡了过去，一口气睡到第二天下午快两点，又在床上躺了好一会才磨磨蹭蹭地下楼。虽然有段时间没来这里了，但我还记得巴尼家平安夜那天不吃午饭，只有一顿早午饭填填肚子，所有人都留着胃吃圣诞大餐。当我走下楼梯时客厅里仍然热闹无比，巴尼坐在昨天晚上相同的位置看电视，如果不是换了一件衬衣，我真以为他一动不动坐了十几个小时；杰米和弗兰克在圣诞树旁边扯挂在上面的小装饰，看到我下来之后欢呼了一声，跑过来一边一个抱住我的腿；我一时间没看见劳拉在哪里，但与客厅相通的厨房那边传来一股又一股的香气，她在干什么不言而喻。

 

“小伙子们，”我几乎被两个小男孩吵得要头疼了，“让你们叔叔先喝口咖啡，不然我真的要一头栽倒在地了。”我的语气和表情足够夸张，杰米眼睛一瞪还要分辨，弗兰克已经咯咯笑起来松开手，我赶忙溜进厨房，朝劳拉要了一大杯咖啡，咕咚咕咚灌下去才罢休。除了咖啡之外，我又随便吃了点麦片，也就不再吃午饭，把肚子留给圣诞节大餐。

 

身为厨师，大餐自然有我一展身手的地方。三年前的大餐我做了上次给巴基和史蒂夫做的那种黄油火鸡，让劳拉好是夸奖了我一番；今年自从听到我要回来过圣诞节，劳拉就在跟我商量菜谱，确定下来后她就开始购买食材，等到今天下午我们一起准备晚餐。今年仍然有火鸡，但我把这道菜交给了劳拉，让她也有机会展示一下自己的厨艺；我则准备了三道风味独特的拿手菜：蜜汁火腿，香辣熏烤土豆，以及更受小孩子喜欢的薄荷味松露巧克力，我准备和我的两个小侄子一起做这道。

 

劳拉是真心喜欢烹饪，光从厨房的大小就能看出来，几乎有半个客厅那么大。我们两个人一人占据了一半，谁也不打扰谁。我先做的是蜜汁火腿，因为这道菜可以提前做好储备着，什么时候想吃了直接拿出来就好。定下菜单后我就拜托劳拉购买一整条腌猪腿，已经被她提早拿出来解冻，正好适合烹饪。我将腌猪腿放进锅里，加水将整条猪腿全部漫过。为了让肉汤更加芬芳可口，我又把胡萝卜、韭葱和洋葱切段，放进煮腌猪腿的水中。为了让这道菜更有圣诞节的味道，我在汤里又加入一小把压碎的香菜籽，两根肉桂枝，以及四片香味浓郁的月桂叶。一切准备好后，我开大火直到锅里的水沸腾，然后收小火，让食材在锅里慢慢变成美味的高汤。这个过程差不多要两个半小时的时间，所以我洗干净手后回到客厅，把杰米和弗兰克拎了进来。

 

两个小家伙进来的时候东张西望，兴奋得脸都红了，很显然劳拉平日里不允许他们进厨房玩。我早就跟劳拉商量过，在他们进来之前也把危险的刀具都收拾好了，所以劳拉也只是象征性说了两句，压着两个人洗干净手，就放任我们三个胡闹了。我拿来一个大玻璃碗，然后交给他们两个一人一板黑巧克力。

 

“帮我把它们掰碎，放进碗里，好吗——嘿，杰米，不准偷吃！”

 

我的大侄子朝我咧嘴一笑，露出被巧克力染黑的门牙。在他们两个努力用小手一边掰巧克力一边偷吃的时候，我在旁边拿出一小把新鲜的薄荷叶——同样感谢劳拉——用一柄木勺子轻轻砸着叶子，直到薄荷的清香四溢，然后把它们放进一会混合的小锅里。紧接着我往锅里倒入两杯奶油，一杯鲜奶油一杯淡奶油，让巧克力变得更丝滑香醇，以及一大杯蜂蜜，然后把小锅放在炉子上开始加热。小孩子都喜欢吃糖，越甜越好，要是巧克力做苦了，大概要没人捧场了。

 

这时两个小家伙已经掰完巧克力了，虽然碗里也就还剩下三分之二的量，要不是黑巧克力太苦，估计他俩能吃掉一半。我刚才已经准备好了黄油，现在正好加进巧克力里面，好让巧克力变得更有质感和光泽。等小锅里的混合物沸腾之后，我示意他俩稍微站远一点，然后把小锅里香喷喷的牛奶蜂蜜和薄荷隔着滤网倒进装巧克力和黄油的大碗里。各种各样甜蜜的味道撞击在一起，两个小家伙都兴奋地喊起来，就连劳拉也放下手里的活，饶有兴致地看着我们。我仍然举着滤网，用刚才那柄木勺子使劲捣着网里的薄荷叶，争取让更多的薄荷味道融入巧克力里。

 

“克林特叔叔克林特叔叔！现在我们要干什么啊！”杰米在旁边一边上蹿下跳一边尖叫，而性格更腼腆的弗兰克把下巴垫在两只小胖手上，趴在旁边瞪着蓝色的大眼睛一眨不眨地看着我。我赶忙用勺子开始搅拌碗里各种各样的混合物，等差不多均匀的时候举起勺子，让他们两个一人舔了一口。

 

“好甜啊，比刚才甜多了。”

 

“当然了，两个小傻蛋。你们两个刚才吃的全是黑巧克力，能不苦吗？”

 

“现在可以吃了吗？”弗兰克的鼻子上还沾着一点巧克力，脸上满是梦幻般的笑容。

 

“现在还不行，我们要先把巧克力在冰箱里冻一会，等做好的时候我再叫你们过来，你们两个先去玩吧。”

 

男孩子们欢呼一声，小鸟一样从厨房里飞走了。劳拉赶紧扔下手里的东西追过去，一边喊“洗手”一边追了一路。我收敛起脸上那个巨大的笑容，先看了看腌猪腿那边是否一切正常，然后开始做我的第三道菜，香辣熏烤土豆。这道菜其实很简单，土豆削皮，切块，放进水里煮沸，焖八分钟，出水晾干后用盐、胡椒，一小勺辣椒粉增加让人胃口大开的辣味，以及一小勺姜黄，为土豆染上那层漂亮的金黄色。像姜黄和做巧克力用的松露粉都是我从纽约专门带回来的，没必要让劳拉在韦弗利这种小地方为了买那么一小撮调料而奔波。接下来只要把土豆放进抹好橄榄油的烤盘里，然后预热过的烤箱调到390度烤四十分钟就好了。劳拉准备的烤火鸡刚刚出炉，我这边的土豆进去温度正好。

 

出去休息了一会，又算了算时间，腌猪腿就要煮好了，我也该开始准备浇在上面的蜜汁了。蜜汁的做法非常简单：一罐德玛拉糖，三勺红酒，三勺雪莉酒，然后加上一整罐蜂蜜，开火加热。蜜汁在火上煮的时间越长颜色就越深，四五分钟后就会变成迷人的棕色，虽然我看着眼前澄澈透明的深棕色，在厨房里难得走了一会神，差点让蜜汁煮过了火候。

 

蜜汁做好的时候腌猪腿已经可以出锅了，我把它放进一个大托盘里，剪断上面的绑线，然后打着十二分的小心，用刀尖在皮上轻轻划出菱形的花纹，接着从猪腿的中部开始，一点点浇上蜜汁，直到整个被煮的发白的猪皮被棕色的蜜汁包裹其中，最后送入烤箱烤十五分钟。十五分钟的休息时间过去后，我把托盘从烤箱里拿出来，把剩下的蜜汁浇到猪腿上，再把猪腿送回去，这样每隔五分钟反复一次，直到我对腌猪腿的颜色满意之后，还要再烤三十五分钟。

 

这三十五分钟正好拿来完成松露巧克力的最后一道工序。召之即来的杰米和弗兰克又一次洗干净手和我面对装着巧克力混合物的大碗。经过快一个小时的冷冻之后，刚才还近乎液体的巧克力已经朝着固态的方向发展了，正好用来做巧克力球。我准备了两个小一点的碗，一个装满了我从纽约带来的松露粉，另一个把小孩子很喜欢吃的巧克力威化条碾碎，然后开始教他们两个做巧克力球。

 

“先这样，”我把手捂在刚从冰箱里拿出来的玻璃碗旁边，“做巧克力的时候手不能太热，不然巧克力就融化啦。”至于熔点之类的东西，等他们长大之后再去烦恼吧。杰米和弗兰克依样把四只小手放在玻璃碗旁边，一起抬眼看向我。

 

“好了，现在我们开始做巧克力球。用手指抓起来一点巧克力，用两只手的前三根手指捏成差不多的形状，然后用手掌把它搓圆——怎么样，圆吧！”然而我掌心里近乎正圆的巧克力球被无情地忽视了，因为他们两个已经开始迫不及待地挖出巧克力来，放在手心里揉得不亦乐乎，把巧克力会融化之类的完全忘在了脑后，满手都是巧克力酱。我却没有制止他们，因为这道甜点本来就是给他俩准备的，如果能顺便开开心心地玩一会，也没什么不好。不管怎样，今天是圣诞节啊。

 

兄弟两个玩得无比开心，在厨房里追着对方打闹，甚至往我的裤子上按了一个巧克力酱手印。去餐厅摆桌子的劳拉听到他们的尖叫声后匆忙跑回来，一边按着他俩洗手洗脸一边瞪了我好几眼。我倒是完全不怕她，也不觉得不好意思，一边笑一边收拾兄弟俩的残局，争取让盘子里形状越来越奇怪的巧克力变得至少能摆上餐桌。

 

当我把巧克力准备好的时候，蜜汁火腿已经可以出炉了，熏烤土豆早就拿了出来在一旁放着，劳拉的火鸡和色拉也已经上桌了。在杰米和弗兰克迫不及待的叫声中我们把大餐一一摆上桌，巴尼还拎了四瓶冰镇可乐，然后他坐在桌头，劳拉在桌尾，我和两个小家伙隔着火鸡和火腿相望。

 

我和巴尼都不是信教的人，哪怕在圣诞节大餐的桌子旁边，也没有任何人说祷告词，唯有劳拉低下头沉默不语片刻，然后我们就一起开动了。我给自己倒了半杯可乐润了润嘴唇，正准备开始切色泽与香味都无与伦比的蜜汁火腿，清脆的门铃声突然响彻整间屋子。现在是平安夜晚上将近六点，绝对不是个串门的好时候，巴尼直接扔下餐具站起身，劳拉也停下了切火鸡的动作，然后示意两个孩子安静一点。面面相觑片刻后，巴尼大步走向屋子正门，圣诞节温馨愉悦的气息被瞬间打破。

 

餐厅和正门之间隔了一整个客厅，我们从这里并看不到外面究竟是谁，只能听到轻柔的交谈声。片刻后巴尼重新回到餐厅，先和劳拉交换了一个眼神——我不知道那个眼神代表了什么意思，但劳拉原本有些僵硬的身体立刻放松下来，所以我猜门外大概只是个来唱圣诞颂歌的家伙。然而巴尼却没有回到原位就坐，而是绕到我这边，拍了拍我的肩膀。

 

“克林特，”巴尼脸上的表情很奇怪，而不知为何我的心跳一下子快了起来，“门外的人是找你的。”

 

十几秒后，我在门口看到了一脸疲惫的托尼。


	13. Recipe 13  煎蛋配土豆煎饼外加烟熏培根

 

 

托尼是个很注重自己外表的人，这个我在第一次遇见他的时候就已经感觉到了，哪怕只是去一家他根本看不上眼的餐厅给朋友帮忙，他也仍然穿着一套无比昂贵的手工定制西装；而之后无论我们何时何处相见，他总是身穿最适宜的衣服，头发和小胡子都打理得整整齐齐，时而外加颜色搭配挑不出半点错的配饰。

 

然而此时此刻出现在我眼前的托尼是我从未见过的邋遢和疲惫：他穿了一件大概是衣橱里最不起眼的短款浅灰色大衣，脖子上缠了一条皱巴巴的灰绿色围巾，露出下面在门廊昏暗灯光下有些分不清颜色的毛衣；而他一向精心打理的头发更是乱成一团，一半朝天翘起另一半塌在头皮上，仿佛靠着一侧睡了很久；更不用提他满脸的胡茬以及眼睛下面浓重的黑眼圈，我仅仅扫了一眼就被愧疚所淹没。

 

“嘿，托尼——”我万分尴尬打了个招呼，抬起手想帮他拎箱子，又怕他不乐意赶紧放下。正当我大脑无比纠结四肢完全不听使唤的时候，托尼抬起头朝我翻了一个巨大的白眼，然后伸手把旅行箱塞进我的怀里。

 

“我闻到火鸡的味道了。”他吸了吸鼻子，喉头吞咽了一下，“我饿了，克林特。”

 

“你来的正好，我们正准备开饭呢。”我无比麻木地顺着他的话回答，侧过身请他进门。事实上，在我看到托尼的一瞬间，我已经准备好了接下来的狂风暴雨，因为——托尼在平安夜这天风尘仆仆跑来爱荷华，除了朝我问罪还能怎样？我甚至想象出了他劈头盖脸的抱怨和指责，但这些全然没发生。托尼的一举一动完全只属于一个长途旅行后被饥饿与疲惫所折磨的旅人，千辛万苦回家后想要大吃一顿。

 

我抱着他的箱子，一言不发跟在他的身后走进屋子关上门。劳拉已经从客厅迎了出来，和托尼握了握手之后给他从鞋柜里找出了一双和我的款式一模一样的棉拖鞋。我猜托尼大概这辈子都没穿过这种东西，因为他的套房一年四季恒温，但托尼只是接过来，把他的皮靴脱下来规规矩矩在鞋柜上放好，然后踏着棉拖鞋跟着劳拉啪嗒啪嗒走进巴尼家客厅。我在他们身后欣赏了一下无比违和的此情此景——全美国最有钱的人跟在一辈子都没出过爱荷华的农场女主人身后，不由自主地摇了摇头，把托尼的箱子扔在咖啡桌旁边，然后也回到餐厅。

 

当我走进餐厅时，我发现杰米和弗兰克已经吃上了，两个人盘子里都有一大片火鸡胸和一大片火腿肉，小家伙们吃得满嘴是油不亦乐乎。巴尼仍然坐在餐桌一头，看我走进来只是给了我一个微妙的眼神，而劳拉和托尼交谈的声音混着水流声从厨房传出来，片刻后他们一前一后走出来，托尼还在用毛巾擦手，劳拉手里则端着一套餐具，然后放在了我的位置旁边。

 

“幸好我们做的食物足够多。”劳拉把托尼按在椅子上，笑眯眯地说。托尼也笑着朝她点点头，然后转头看向巴尼：“多谢你们让我加入圣诞晚餐。我知道今天是属于家人的节日，所以请原谅我的不请自来。”

 

“怎么会呢，”劳拉无比热情地说，“你是克林特的朋友，我们这里永远欢迎你。”她在说到“朋友”这个词的时候语气略微有点怪，还偷偷瞥了巴尼一眼，我猜夫妻两个在我离开的时候已经交流过了，并且对我和托尼的关系做出了猜测——还挺正确的猜测。

 

“克林特，”巴尼朝我挑了挑眉毛，“不给我们好好介绍一下你的朋友吗？”

 

我偷偷叹了口气。自从巴尼结婚后，我们每次见面和通话，他都会对我的感情生活表示由衷的关心。如果托尼不在，我还能胡诌八扯把这一页翻过去，然而托尼这个目前最接近我男朋友身份的人就生龙活虎地坐在我身边——我再次叹了口气：

 

“这是托尼，”我言简意赅地说，“我们现在正在约会。”

 

这句话出口后好端端的圣诞大餐就变成了对我和托尼的大审问。杰米和弗兰克对我们的谈话完全不关心，一个劲只知道吃，但巴尼和劳拉立刻揪住我们死缠猛打了起来。尤其是劳拉，我认识她快十年了，从来不知道她竟然能如此八卦，恨不得想要一顿饭的时间把我和托尼相知相识的点点滴滴全部搞清楚。

 

我能看出托尼很累了，而且真的很饿，他看起来恨不得有两张嘴，一张用来说话一张用来往里塞吃的东西，于是我赶紧把话题引到我身上来，尽可能多回答劳拉和巴尼的问题，好让托尼多吃点。

 

“所以说托尼是误打误撞在你的餐馆吃了一顿饭，然后就和你认识了？”劳拉好奇地问。

 

“是啊。”我点点头，“我做的食物比我个人魅力要大多了。”

 

“才不是，”托尼努力咽下慢慢一嘴的火腿，扭过头来看着我，“我看人一向很相信我的第六感。如果我对你没好感，我才不会吃你做的东西。你知道在贝德-斯泰那种地方一家空无一人黑漆漆的小餐馆有多恐怖吗？我可是《犯罪心理》的忠实粉丝。”

 

我还没来得及说什么，巴尼已经哈的一声笑了起来，劳拉也捂着嘴眯起眼睛。回想起我们初识的那一幕，我也微微笑起来：“要知道，我当时也觉得你很可疑，在我们社区开那种跑车的人可惹不起。”

 

托尼给了我一个含着无限鄙视之情的眼神，而劳拉已经又一次开口了：“那么，托尼，你是做什么工作的呢？”

 

重头戏来了。我伸手给自己切了一片火鸡送进嘴里，然后微笑着注视着托尼的脸在餐厅灯光下突然略微红了几分，表情也突然变得很尴尬。他大概很少听到这个问题，因为全纽约没人不知道他是谁，但这里是爱荷华的乡下，而劳拉是个每天在农场辛苦工作，甚至没时间看娱乐杂志的人。我饶有兴趣地围观托尼试图打破僵局，最后他咳嗽了一声，喝了一口杯子里的可乐，然后说：

 

“我们公司是个规模很大的跨国公司，什么都搞，现在主要搞新能源。”

 

“那你负责什么呢？”

 

“我负责——呃，我负责很多事情，技术研发啦，销售啦，谈判，我都负责一些。”

 

劳拉很感兴趣地点了点头。我不知道她究竟认为托尼是做什么的，但看她的表情，她肯定还是没认出坐在她身旁这位猛吃火鸡肉的男人是斯塔克集团的总裁。她看起来还想多问几句，但桌子另一头的巴尼咳嗽了一声。

 

“两个小的看起来吃的差不多了。”他朝餐桌另一侧点了点头，果然被八卦父母彻底遗忘杰米和弗兰克已经吃饱了，两个人跪在椅子上，正在伸手抓离他们有点远的松露巧克力。劳拉大概也意识到她一直在打扰托尼吃饭，朝我们非常不好意思地笑了笑，站起身端着放巧克力的碗，带我的两个小侄子去客厅了。

 

“劳拉根本没怎么吃，不要紧吗？”我问巴尼。

 

巴尼摇摇头。“没事，反正我们两个都要守到凌晨，给两个小家伙的袜子里藏礼物。到时候热一热晚饭做个火鸡三明治也就差不多了。”他说完这句话之后就闭上嘴安静吃饭，我松了口气，托尼也一副逃过一劫的样子，我们两个赶紧往嘴里塞东西，一顿饭吃到现在我才有心情品尝自己做的蜜汁火腿，味道还真很不错。

 

十多分钟后这顿前半截无比吵闹后半截安静无声的圣诞节晚餐终于结束了。托尼打了个嗝，擦了擦嘴，然后起身再次朝巴尼道谢。巴尼也站起来，倒是没说什么，只是问他：“你今晚是住在我们这里呢，还是有别的安排？”

 

“唔……”托尼有点不好意思，“我一时起意过来找克林特，也没定住的地方，如果不介意的话——”

 

“克林特的房间有双人床，”巴尼指了指天花板，又指了指客厅，“沙发也很舒服，你随便选。但是别忘了我们家里还有两个未成年。”

 

托尼的耳朵一下子红了，我也差点被嘴里最后一点土豆噎了一下，恨不得给巴尼一拳。看吧，这就是为什么我们两个从小到大完全没法和平共处，他在别人面前从来不给我留半点面子。

 

“我还是上楼去睡吧。”托尼犹豫了一下，最终还是选择了我的客房，“今天是平安夜，你家的两个孩子肯定要在客厅待到很久，但我已经累得不行了想先去休息。哦对了，我给你们带了圣诞礼物，但是我不知道克林特还有两个侄子，所以只带了你和劳拉的份。”听到托尼竟然还给巴尼他们带了圣诞礼物，我已经觉得无比惊奇了，而当他把礼物从口袋里——对，裤子口袋里掏出来的时候，我真是哭笑不得了，因为他所谓的圣诞礼物是两张能在斯塔克集团旗下任何一家店里使用的一千美元代金卡，完全就是他在出门之前不知道从哪里一把抓起来塞进口袋里的。

 

“呃，圣诞快乐。”他把两张卡塞进巴尼的手里。巴尼低头看了看手里的卡，看了看托尼，又转头看了看我，表情平静又复杂，心里大概也喷涌着无数感慨。但最终，他作为我的哥哥，还是给我留了一点点面子，挥挥手示意我们赶紧上楼该干嘛干嘛吧。

 

终于等到他放人，我和托尼当然是赶紧溜走，虽然我们在经过客厅拿旅行箱的时候又花了五分钟和热情的劳拉以及上蹿下跳等不及想要见圣诞老人的杰米和弗兰克道晚安。我其实有点怕托尼给他俩说“圣诞老人不存在的你们两个小傻瓜”，但托尼一整晚在我哥哥一家人面前都极有礼貌，最后撤退上楼梯的时候还无比绅士地点头致意。然而在我们两个脱离巴尼一家视线范围的一瞬间，托尼又变回了我熟悉的样子，尖牙利齿，浑身是刺，脸上还写满了一万个委屈。

 

他在楼梯的拐角处停下，让我也不得不停在原地。楼梯旁边安装的壁灯很暗，我仰头看他时甚至看不清他的表情，只能听到他低沉的声音在楼下客厅欢声笑语的衬托下无比冰冷。“克林特，”托尼居高临下望着我，语气冰冷地问，“你真的想要好好解决我们之间的问题吗？——不，或者我该说，你是这段时间难道一直在耍我们玩吗？”

 

“你为什么会这么想？”话一出口我就后悔了，因为我完全是在自我辩解，而我清楚知道为什么托尼如此生气。果然托尼只是皱起眉头扫了我一眼，眼神非常锋利，然后转身爬上最后几节台阶。我抱着他的箱子跟在他身后，默默注视他毫无障碍找到了正确的房间，进门手一甩，差点把我关在外面。

 

“托尼，”我叹了口，把箱子放在衣柜旁边，倚在门板上，“我不知道你有没有收到我留给你的语音信息，但是我说过了，对不起。如果我知道你对圣诞节另有安排，那么我绝对会争取留在纽约，哪怕会让我的哥哥嫂子失望。”

 

然而我真诚的道歉没有换来半点谅解，托尼脸上的表情更冷淡了，他甚至啧了一声，摇了摇头。“你以为我是为了这个生气？为了你没在纽约和我们一起过圣诞节？”

 

不然呢？你都追到爱荷华来了——但我很明智闭着嘴，什么都没说。见我没吭声，靠在书桌旁的托尼抱起胳膊，摇了摇头，然后长叹一口气。“克林特，克林特，克林特。”他用感恩节大餐后和我谈话时一模一样的语气念着我的名字，而我差点打了个哆嗦，“你为什么这么害怕我？我不是说了吗，你无论怎样都可以，但你至少要接受我的坦率。而且我以为我们都说开了，一切都没问题了。”

 

“我知道！”我忍不住轻轻喊了一声，朝他的方向走了两步。现在我们之间只有一步之遥，如果我愿意伸出手，我能直接碰到他的脸颊。但我们两个谁也没有先碰触对方，都紧紧地抱着手臂，仿佛镜面反射一般的固执。托尼没说话，只是瞪着他那双棕色的大眼睛注视着我，在他的目光凝视之下我刚才那股油然而生的勇气又瞬间消散了。

 

“我……我其实不知道。”我有些颓然地垂下头，低声回答，“我知道是我提出了这个解决办法，但我没想到两边的约会都进行得这么顺利。我其实一直都有点怕你，托尼，因为你——”我皱起眉头寻找合适的词语，而托尼抬眼看着我，微微张开嘴，仿佛我接下来说出的话是对他而言最重要不过的东西。

 

“因为你靠得太近了。”最终我咬紧牙关，把这几个听起来似乎没有任何意义的字眼送出口。然而托尼——让我打心眼里有些害怕的托尼——在瞬间就明白我在说什么。

 

“克林特——”他叫了一声我的名字，但我摇摇头，打断他的话，想要解释我刚才的回答，不仅解释给他听，也解释给自己听。“我这辈子，在巴尼之后，从来没让任何人离我这么近，任何人，包括娜特在内。但是你从一开始就完全不顾我怎么想，闯入我的餐馆，我的手机，我的生活，还带来了布鲁斯。我很喜欢布鲁斯，托尼，因为和他相处是世界上最简单不过的事情，布鲁斯身上有我这么多年来一直在苦苦追求的平淡和舒适。但是你——”我说到这里只感觉自己鼻腔酸涩，眼眶发干，因为我知道自己正在把那些藏在心里从不愿告诉任何人的事情向托尼完完全全地袒露，这种感觉甚至让我开始觉得很委屈。

 

“你知道该和我怎样相处，你的一言一行，每一个动作手势，说的每一句话都是我最喜欢但最害怕的那种。你根本不知道自己给我的生活带来了怎样的变化。我不想——我不想要这些变化，我只想让现在平淡无奇的生活永远继续下去，但是你非要闯进来，把什么事情都摊开说得清清楚楚明明白白，让我无处可逃。我本以为我们这种排列组合的约会根本行不通，我甚至在心底盼望着也许布鲁斯根本不喜欢我，或者我和你在一块很尴尬，这样我就能抽身离去，再也和你们没任何关系。但是——”

 

我吸了吸鼻子，而托尼早就从书桌旁边站起身搂住我，把我的脸轻轻按在他的肩膀上。我深吸了一口他裸露在外的皮肤上淡然残存的须后水味道，朝他的毛衣呼出一口气。“但是我发现这个主意完全超出了我的预期。跟布鲁斯约会只让我更喜欢他了，而跟你的约会之后——”我控制不住自己轻轻笑了一声，然后抬起手抱住托尼的肩膀。“我也同样很喜欢你。”

 

“克林特——”

 

“我一直很害怕你，不愿与你多接触，因为我其实从最开始就知道，如果我稍微允许自己喜欢你一点点，我就再也控制不住自己了。可是我真的不想要你的生活，我真的完全、完全不想要。“

 

“克林特。”他又叫了一遍我的名字，而这次我终于没再打断他，可是托尼也没有立刻开口。他抱着我沉默了片刻，双手在我的后背带着安抚的意味上下滑动，然后略微向后撤了一步，好直视我的眼睛。

 

“没关系。”他的眼睛仍然很亮，但在我坦白之前那些冷淡和沮丧全都不见了，他看着我仿佛一个终于等到圣诞老人的小男孩，想要在屋子里翻上七八个跟头，“没关系，克林特，无论你想怎么样，我都可以给你。如果你不喜欢我的生活，那么我的生活就对你而言根本不存在。”

 

“没那么简单的，托尼，而且这样也太自私了，我做不到。”我摇摇头。“况且，还有布鲁斯，我还不知道他怎么想，而这事应该我们三个人一起讨论。”

 

“你以为我为什么想和你们一起过圣诞？”托尼咧了咧嘴角，抬手拍了拍我的脸，“我专门跟佩珀说好了，圣诞节这几天，除非大家一起投票把我开除出董事会，否则公司一切事务都和我没关系。我本来就想带你和布鲁斯过一个最棒的圣诞节外加新年，然后我们在这几天好好享受，好好休息，好好谈谈。”

 

“你需要我再说一次抱歉吗？”我打开他的手，有点没好气地说。刚才表白的冲动已经彻底过去了，我现在又开始觉得尴尬起来，毕竟我这辈子都没和任何人一口气说过这么多话，而且说的话里一半还是我有多喜欢某个人。托尼只是笑嘻嘻地看着我，脸上的表情无比欠抽。

 

“不需要不需要。”他趁机又拍了拍我的脸，在我准备给他点颜色看看的时候一扭身躲过我的手，然后走到衣柜旁边打开自己的旅行箱。“对了，我给你带了个圣诞礼物。”

 

看着他蹲在箱子旁边，我觉得更尴尬了。“呃……我没给你准备礼物。”

 

托尼回过头来挑着眉毛看了我一眼，我只好赶紧解释：“我没有送别人圣诞礼物的习惯，当然也基本上没人送过我，我和巴尼都不互相送礼物。这么多年也就娜特给我送过礼物。”

 

“这和你想回老家就不告而别的习惯一样咯？”

 

“我改还不行吗。”看来这个圣诞节绝对要成为我人生中最大的污点了，托尼就算十年后也肯定还会把它拿出来说事。正这么想着，托尼已经站起身来，朝我扔了个蓝乎乎的东西。我下意识接住，发现入手的是一个扁扁的蓝盒子，质量很轻，我举起来摇了摇，有东西在里面响，但不是那个最让我感到惊吓的东西，却也猜不出究竟是什么。

 

“这不会也是一张代金卡吧？”我笑着问他。

 

“怎么可能。”

 

现在还没过午夜十二点，按理说不该这么早拆礼物，但我和托尼都是早就过了信圣诞老人的年纪，于是我看了他一眼，打开手里的盒子。盒子里面是一层比外面稍微暗一些的蓝色天鹅绒，天鹅绒上躺着一个——一个达斯·维达头盔造型的U盘。我低头盯着盒子里的U盘看了很长一段时间，然后用两根手指头把它拎起来，朝托尼晃了晃。

 

“这是什么玩意？”我觉得我今天的心情真是大起大落，现在只想滚到被子好好睡一觉。

 

“布鲁斯难道没告诉你，我想给你一个惊喜吗？”

 

“惊喜是——达斯·维达？接下来你是不是要宣称咱俩有某种意义上的血缘关系？”

 

总裁瞪了我一眼。“你想什么呢？惊喜是指U盘里面的东西啊。我这不是考虑到你这边科技落后，不然都什么年代了我才不用U盘呢。这样不知道什么时候谁送给我的了，翻了半天才找出来。所以说，你有电脑吗？”

 

我还真没电脑，纽约的公寓里面倒是有一台超级老古董，根本没必要这么远带回来。我让他在这里等我一会儿，起身下楼去问巴尼借，几分钟后从杰米和弗兰克的房间里抱了一台笔记本出来，型号也挺老的了，机身上贴满了变形金刚的贴纸。我和托尼肩并肩在床上坐下，他甚至还甩掉拖鞋在床上盘着腿——看来瑜伽没白练，等了快三分钟后，这台笔记本才终于活了过来。

 

托尼吐出长长的一口气。“早知道这样，我还不如直接抱台电脑过来当圣诞礼物呢。”

 

“你不是送了两张代金卡了吗。”

 

“我不觉得你哥哥和嫂子是会花钱给儿子买高档电脑的人。”

 

他说的非常正确，我点点头闭上嘴，看着他把U盘插在电脑上，一边等着U盘内容跳出来一边用手指好不耐烦地敲打着电脑外壳。终于，又过了快一分钟，托尼终于能向我展示他为我准备的惊喜是什么了，而我有些惊讶地看到U盘里面是数十张图片，绝大部分是照片，还有两三张看起来很像图纸。

 

“这是什么？”我不由问他。

 

“这个，是我给你准备的惊喜。”托尼点开最前面一张照片放大，而照片上很明显是某个餐厅的一部分，我能看到高档优雅的桌椅餐具以及照片一角碧蓝色的泳池。不知为何，我突然觉得这张照片有些眼熟。

 

“你认出这是哪里了吗？”托尼兴高采烈地问我。我摇摇头，他也没说什么，只是手指飞快地打开其他照片。随着一张张照片在电脑屏幕上放大，一家装修精致的餐厅逐渐在我的眼前拼接成型，而除了就餐区之外照片里还包括看起来比我的餐馆整个就餐区还要大的后厨，而我在看到后厨照片的瞬间就明白，为什么我会觉得这家餐厅有点眼熟。

 

“你——”我有些不可思议地瞥了托尼一眼，“你把你大厦南楼的套房改成餐厅了？”

 

“对啊。”总裁朝我咧嘴一笑，露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿，“怎么样，惊喜吧？”

 

“受到了惊吓。”我实话实说，“你为什么要这么做？”

 

“因为我上次和你约会完感觉到烹饪是一件挺有意思的事情，所以就想，为什么不在斯塔克大厦也搞一家餐厅呢。大厦唯一修了厨房的地方就是南楼的套房下面，所以很自然套房的位置最适合餐厅咯。”

 

“然后你只用了一个星期的时间就装修好了？”

 

“要不是因为圣诞节，说不定会更快。”

 

我深吸一口气再缓缓吐出来，在心里提醒自己不能用普通人的思维衡量有钱人的世界。“那你修完餐厅准备干什么，营业吗？”

 

“我有考虑过，但感觉太麻烦了，而且这个餐厅纯粹是为了你修的，我不想让任何人占据属于你的地方。我的初衷是，如果以后你还想教我做饭，我们不一定非要去你的餐馆，也可以来我这里啊。但是刚才你说了你完全不想参与到我的生活里——”托尼的声音略微低沉了片刻，然后又活跃起来，“无所谓了，放着也挺好看的，说不定哪天就派上用场了。”

 

唉，托尼啊。我真不知道该说什么，只好凑过去，在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻。“谢谢你，虽然我暂时用不上，但我真的很喜欢。”

 

我自以为这样的应对非常得体，然而总裁只是瞪着眼睛看了我一眼，说：“这就完啦？”

 

“你还想怎么样？”

 

托尼扭过脸正视我。每当他这么严肃认真地看着我，我总有种不祥的预感，他会说些让我很头痛的话。而这次毫不例外，同样如此。“自从我认识你之后，我的某个身体部位就慢慢改变了颜色。”托尼慢吞吞地说，而我还没等他说完这句话就已经知道他想说什么。

 

“不行。”我斩钉截铁地说。

 

“可是它们真的，真的，很蓝。”

 

“首先，屋子里有两个未成年人，所以我绝对不会答应；其次，我觉得我们还是应该先和布鲁斯好好谈谈，然后再往本垒冲刺，你觉得呢？”

 

“好吧。”托尼继续拖着腔调回答，而我真的很想给他头上来一下子，“但这样一来你还是没圣诞礼物送我啊。”

 

我揉着额头。“你先睡觉，而等到了明天早上，我会带着亲手做的早餐叫你起床，如何？”

 

托尼装模作样思考了片刻，然后点点头。“早餐要非常丰盛，你别想用牛奶麦片或者蛋饼打发我。”

 

“是是是，我知道了。现在可以睡觉了吗？我要累死了。”

 

虽然这么说，但我们还是先一前一后去浴室冲了个澡然后才熄灯上床。巴尼一家人还在楼下的客厅，虽然我只能听到杰米和劳拉的说话声了。我先去洗的澡，所以上床后主动缩到靠墙的位置；十分钟后托尼带着一身水汽挤上来，和我一样穿着劳拉提供的棉布睡衣。双人床足够大，哪怕不怎么注意睡姿也够两个成年人睡。想到托尼刚才开的“蓝色”玩笑，我还在思考是不是该在我们中间放几个枕头以防万一，但托尼已经非常乖地背朝我转过身，然后冲着枕头咕哝了一句：

 

“晚安，克林特。”几乎在他说完这句话的瞬间，他的呼吸就变得均匀了起来。而我则在黑暗里又躺了片刻，静静聆听他有些粗重的呼吸向着打鼾的方向发展，然后把被子扯到下巴，闭上眼睛。

 

***

 

大概因为承诺过了，我第二天早上醒得很早，睁开眼睛时托尼还在朝枕头打鼾，只不过半夜不知道什么时候翻身朝向我的位置，而他一条不安分的腿也从杯子里伸了出来，露在外面。我小心翼翼地从床尾溜了下去，走之前还顺便帮他盖好露出来的腿，去浴室简单洗漱过后就下楼来到厨房。

 

现在还不到早上八点，整个屋子静悄悄的，巴尼、劳拉和两个孩子都没起床。我尽量不出声走进厨房，在冰箱里寻找合适的食材。昨晚我们回卧室后劳拉收拾过了，现在冰箱里全都是圣诞晚餐的剩饭，我找了半天，最终决定给托尼做一款经典美式早餐——煎蛋，土豆煎饼，外加又脆又香的烟熏培根。这道菜需要的食材很简单，但绝对美味，而且看起来比蛋饼要豪华多了。

 

在开始做早饭之前我先喝了一杯咖啡，然后从冰箱里拿出四个小土豆和一个小洋葱，去皮之后用擦菜板分别擦成细丝，加入盐、胡椒、一丁点辣椒粉和橄榄油调味，搅拌均匀后用手把多余的水分挤出去。食材里的水分越少，最后煎出来的土豆饼就越脆。接下来就是煎饼，在热好平底锅之后倒入橄榄油，然后把土豆丝和洋葱丝平平压在锅底，然后用勺子把混合物压得更结实一些，避免一会翻面时散开。为了帮助土豆饼更好翻面，也为了口感更香甜，我从冰箱里取出一小块黄油，顺着土豆饼和平底锅接触的那一面揪下来一点黄油滑下去，顺时针放了一圈，这样不仅不会让土豆粘锅，还会让底部的洋葱焦糖化。

 

给土豆饼翻面是件很简单的事情，只需要拿一个略大于平底锅口的盘子罩在锅上，快速翻转就完事了。翻面过后土豆饼又被我顺着盘子重新回到平底锅里，而朝上的那面已经变成金棕色，现在只需要等待另一面也变成同样的颜色就可以了。一般来说配土豆饼的煎蛋都是放在另一个盘子里，但托尼要求豪华早餐，所以我灵机一动，决定把鸡蛋直接打在土豆饼上。我毫不吝啬在土豆饼上一连打了六个鸡蛋，在它们上面也撒了一些辣椒粉提味，然后放进烤箱里。

 

土豆饼和煎蛋对于早餐来说已经很丰盛了，但我总觉得还有些不足。我在冰箱里又巡视了一番，最终决定再配上一道烟熏培根。我最喜欢培根的原因之一，就是它们那种烟熏过后带着些许果木甜味的口感，而在煎培根的时候加点糖会让那种甜味更明显，和土豆饼以及煎蛋是绝配。我翻出劳拉厨房里第二口平底锅，热好锅后在里面加入橄榄油，盐和胡椒，一勺红糖以及一小块黄油，等这些调料开始慢慢融化后再加入培根。在红糖和黄油的作用下培根被染上一层让人垂涎欲滴的红棕色，而锅里升腾的油烟中也满是糖分与脂肪碰撞的美好气息。等培根大功告成的时候土豆饼和煎蛋也正好出炉。我将土豆饼小心转移到盘子里，然后在煎蛋上再铺一层培根。最后加上一杯香浓的咖啡，作为托尼圣诞节礼物的豪华早餐就正式完成了。

 

我一手托着盘子，一手举着咖啡，轻手轻脚上楼回到客房。我本以为托尼还在睡，没想到等我用脚轻轻推开门时他已经醒了，正盘腿坐在一团被子上对着他那台特别小的手机使劲。也不知是听到了我的脚步声还是闻到了早餐的香味，我一进门他就朝我绽放了一个无比灿烂的笑容。

 

“早啊。”我朝他笑着点头。

 

“早啊。”他伸手接过我递给他的咖啡，喝了一大口之后才接过另一手里的盘子。虽说是送给他的圣诞礼物，但托尼还是很大方地和我分享了一半土豆煎饼，只不过烟熏培根基本都进了他的肚子。我本来也不打算吃多少培根，作为一名厨师，这么一大早就摄入这么多糖和脂肪绝对不是一件好事。

 

我们两个坐在床上——劳拉，对不起！——安安静静地吃完了这顿属于圣诞节的早餐。吃完后我站起身，准备把餐具送回厨房，顺便看看需不需要帮巴尼他们做点什么，然而托尼做了个稍等的手势，笑得一脸得意洋洋。我停在半路，以为他还有什么其他一道当做圣诞礼物的要求，然而他只是笑着问我：

 

“你想去马里布过新年吗？”


	14. Recipe 14  辣椒芝士烤龙虾配血腥玛丽酱意面

 

我和托尼在巴尼家又待了三天，二十八号早上才由巴尼开车送我们去离韦弗利最近的滑铁卢机场，托尼在那里安排了一架小型私人飞机去加利福尼亚。虽然彼此间还有很多事情要聊，但我们在巴尼家的两天被安排得满满当当，劳拉甚至还在二十六号的下午开车带我、托尼以及两个小家伙去了趟三河公园。那里的风景很不错，夏天是个不错的游览胜地，但现在是韦弗利一年中最冷的时候，公园的河道全部被冰冻住了，放眼是一片白茫茫的雪原。我差点被冻了个半死，托尼倒是很有兴致地和杰米以及弗兰克在公园里打雪仗和堆雪人。我早就说过，托尼身上的吸引力不分男女老少，三天相处下来，我的两个小侄子反而跟托尼的关系更好些。

 

我们在韦弗利的这几天里劳拉一直都很高兴。我知道她甚至比巴尼还希望我能找到人生的另一半，所以她拿出了全部的热情来招待托尼。巴尼对待我这个突然冒出来的男朋友倒是要冷静很多，在餐桌上他经常会皱着眉头，盯着和劳拉聊得眉飞色舞的托尼一言不发，而且我能感觉到他想和我好好谈谈。果不其然，在我们临走前的那天晚上，托尼早早上床睡觉了，我因为在厨房帮劳拉收拾东西，晚了半个小时才起身上楼。然而在我路过客厅时，我看到巴尼坐在沙发上，冲我招了招手。

 

我叹口气，实在不愿意在这个时候和巴尼聊这个话题，但我知道这场对话无法避免。我走过去在他身旁的沙发上坐下，也学习他的姿势把脚翘在咖啡桌上，但巴尼却把腿放了下来，向前倾过身子严肃地看着我。

 

“克林特，”我的哥哥从小到大都是个非常直来直去的人，现在也不例外，“你在和托尼·斯塔克约会。”

 

“我比你发现得要稍微早一点。”我把手枕在后脑勺下面，叹了口气，“我当然知道，巴尼，但——事实已经如此了，你无论说什么都没用了。”

 

“我不是想批评你或者怎样，更不是在试图拆散你们。”巴尼瞪了我一眼，“我只是想说，这不像你会做的事，克林特。如果斯塔克以任何一种方式强迫你的话——”

 

“没有，千真万确，没有。”我哭笑不得，赶紧直起身认真解释，“你还不怎么了解托尼，但他真的是我交往过的人中最善良最体贴的人了，他没强迫过我做任何事情。事实上，我对他的态度要比他对待我差多了。”

 

巴尼没立即接话，只是用审慎的目光注视了我片刻，仿佛在鉴别我是否在说谎。最终他缓慢地点点头：“如果你确定的话。我不希望你受伤，克林特。”

 

“嘿，你现在怎么这么多愁善感了，是因为年纪大了吗？”我笑着回答他，但巴尼只是耸耸肩：“你是我的小弟弟，克林特，我当然会一直担心你。”

 

“我很好，巴尼。我知道你不愿去纽约，但我在那里真的过得很好。”我伸长手臂，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“而且我一直都很注意——好吧，也许和托尼·斯塔克交往这事让我没什么说服力，但我身边有不少值得信赖的人。”

 

“那就好。”

 

“我反而更担心你。”我低声说，不愿让楼上的任何人听到，“你们的农场离市中心太远了，甚至用与世隔绝来形容都不过分。我真的很担心，万一——”

 

“不会的。”巴尼坚定地摇摇头，“那件事本来就和我没关系，而且我买下这里之后在农场上做了很多安全措施，平日也经常教两个小的怎样躲进安全屋。没人能轻易闯进来并且活着离开，你不用担心。”

 

“你是我的哥哥嘛，巴尼，我当然也会一直担心你。”

 

听到我这句话，巴尼因为劳作而粗糙且坚硬的脸上终于浮现出一丝笑容。他也伸手拍了拍我的胳膊，说：“嘿，如果那个总裁对你不好，直接甩掉，我相信这世界上还有比他更适合你的人。”

 

对，没错，我现在就能报出一个名字，B打头的。但光一个托尼已经让巴尼担心成这个样子，要是我再告诉他布鲁斯的存在，我觉得他一时半会大概承受不住。所以只是继续和他温情对视片刻，在我俩全都承受不住之前逃回楼上。

 

***

 

和托尼一起乘坐私人飞机是继上次那场泳装派对之后，我第二次直观感受到托尼究竟有多有钱。在机场的特殊快捷安检通道就不用说了，飞机上全套堪比星级餐厅的就餐服务也不提了，我觉得最了不起的仅仅四个小时的飞行时间。要知道从爱荷华飞往加利福尼亚，一半的航班需要七个多小时，中间有时候还要转一次机，而托尼安排的私人航班缩短了近一半的飞行时间，我没法想象这需要多少航线给我们这一架小飞机绕道让行。

 

我们在洛杉矶国际机场降落的时候还没到中午十二点，而且已经有两个人在机场迎接我们了：一位是个陌生的大块头男人，他和我友好地握手并自我介绍，他是托尼的司机加保镖哈罗德·霍根——“开心”，托尼插嘴说道；另一个是我曾经见过的，托尼的金发女秘书佩珀·波茨小姐，但她看起来就没那么高兴见到我了，点头示意后就匆忙带着我们从机场的专用通道离开，上了一辆让我觉得奢华得不可思议的黑色轿车，然后立刻吩咐开心发动车子。我还有点好奇她怎么一副即将踏上战场的样子，紧接着在我的目瞪口呆中，大批捧着相机的狗仔记者从四面八方冲过来，对着轿车绝尘而去的影子拍个不停。

 

“欢迎来到加利福尼亚。”托尼耸耸肩，语气很夸张，“我们盛产阳光海滩，好莱坞明星以及狗仔记者。”

 

我点点头。阳光海滩我已经感受到了，马里布哪怕在冬季也异常温暖，今天中午阳光灿烂，室外温度足足有七十多度*，我和托尼在飞机上就已经换上了夏装。顺便，我浑身上下的行头还是私人客机提供的，一件短袖衬衣比我之前一身的衣服都要贵。

（*这里七十多度是华氏，摄氏二十多度）

 

轿车驶出机场后跟在我们身后的狗仔立刻变少了，我能看到佩珀的身体逐渐放松下来。她坐在我们对面，打开膝盖上的文件夹，开始和托尼汇报公司里的一些事务。我知道这不是我该听的东西，但我也不能堵上耳朵或者跳车，所以我干脆从旅行包里拿出手机听歌。我本来不是个喜欢听歌的人，因为平时根本忙得没时间，但每次托尼在家里给我打电话，我总能听到背景里AC/DC的歌，后来我干脆自己也去买了几张专辑，现在正好派上用场了。

 

我靠在无比舒适的真皮座椅上，听着耳机里的歌，看着窗外与纽约以及爱荷华截然不同的街景，感受着车内的冷气吹拂在我的脸上，不知怎么竟然开始眼皮发沉，意识逐渐变得不清晰起来。迷糊中我感觉到有个沉甸甸的东西靠在了我的肩膀上，然后那一侧的音乐突然消失了。但我并没有因此睁开眼睛，只是放任自己的意识漫步在虚无之中，直到很久之后被人用力摇醒。

 

当我睁开眼睛时，我看到快半个月没见的布鲁斯正低下头朝我微笑，而这大概是我最喜欢的起床画面之一。我什么都没说，也朝他咧嘴一笑，然后下意识想要抬头，但有什么东西连着我的耳朵阻止了我的动作。我的大脑还因为睡意而有些疑惑，而布鲁斯又笑起来，伸手取下我一边的耳机。我的头这才摆脱了禁锢，扭头时发现不知什么时候佩珀已经不见了，而托尼正靠在我的肩膀上呼呼大睡，耳朵里戴着我的另一边耳机。

 

“不用担心，我拍照留念了。”布鲁斯举起手里的手机，朝我晃了晃，“你们两个的睡脸可以当选美国年度最可爱照片了。”

 

“你究竟是谁，把布鲁斯·班纳怎么样了？”我揉了揉脸，回身碰了碰托尼。他倒是比我睡得沉，我花了好大功夫才把他推醒，而他醒过来第一句话竟然是：“没想到你也是AC/DC的粉？”

 

我回答他：“我现在知道为什么你每天半夜两点都听他们的歌了，真的挺催眠的。”

 

下车后布鲁斯给了我一个拥抱，而他虽然没和托尼有多亲密的动作，却比感恩节的时候要亲密多了。这是我在我们三个那次谈话后第一次亲眼见到他们两个在一起，我很高兴他们之间的约会也很成功。

 

也许在车上睡饱了，也许加州的阳光可以充能，托尼下车之后立刻生龙活虎起来，开始向我滔滔不绝介绍他这幢在马里布的别墅。我这一路受到了太多惊吓，在看到托尼这幢占据了整片悬崖和海滩的别墅时已经要麻木了，任凭他拽着我观光。布鲁斯好脾气地拎着托尼的旅行箱跟在我们后面，显然绝对不是第一次来这里，事实上他看起来要比在纽约的时候放松多了，穿着一条卡其色的休闲裤和亚麻色短袖衬衣，松开最上面的两个扣子露出锁骨下面些许柔软的深色毛发，而海风正轻柔地吹拂着他垂在额头上的卷发。一定是因为加州的太阳过于热辣，我顿时觉得有点口干舌燥，赶紧回头继续听托尼兴奋的讲解。

 

托尼这幢别墅外面看起来很是奢华，但里面的装潢却异常简洁舒适，能看得出他把这里真真切切当成自己的家，更甚于他在纽约斯塔克大厦顶端的套房。他把我安置在二层一间能够欣赏海景的房间里，恰好在布鲁斯的房间旁边。我只来得及放下旅行包就被他拽出房间，而在楼下起居室等我们的布鲁斯询问我们要不要吃点什么。现在差不多下午两点，正是饭点之间的尴尬时分，而且我和托尼在飞机上已经吃过午饭了，谁也没胃口。布鲁斯倒也没说什么，只是朝托尼摊开手，示意他该做的事情已经做完了，现在决定权回到他这位别墅主人的手里了；而托尼更是无赖，他大概也是想不出该干什么，直接转头来问我，美其名曰该由第一次拜访的客人决定。

 

既然他们两个都这么说了，我也不再推辞，直接点名要去海滩。纽约本来晴天就少，我更是一年四季憋在厨房里，皮肤都白得不像话了。布鲁斯自然不会反对，托尼更是无比认同我的选择，于是我们上楼回各自的房间换衣服——我的泳裤自然还是由斯塔克总裁提供，五分钟后我们三个人一起朝着别墅下面的私人海滩前进。布鲁斯只带了一本书，表示要在太阳伞下面好好看书，托尼带了一个充气的水上躺椅，而我则跟托尼借了一个冲浪板，准备先好好玩一会再晒太阳。

 

托尼别墅所在的水域非常棒，沙子又细又软，海水在阳光下干净澄澈，而且礁石很少，是冲浪爱好者梦寐以求的宝地。我冲浪的技术其实不怎么样，还是前几次去南美洲度假的时候学的，今天马里布天气很好，浪头不大不小，虽然我不介意在这两个人面前出丑，但我也不想一直往水里摔。刚开始上冲浪板的时候我的动作还有点生疏，但几次下来就熟练了很多，在海浪里玩得不亦乐乎，有几次平衡掌握得特别好的时候甚至兴奋地喊出声。

 

我一直冲浪到精疲力尽才回到沙滩上，扔下冲浪板恨不得一头栽进沙子里。离我大概十几米的地方布鲁斯正坐在太阳椅下面，看我过来朝我挥挥手，而托尼把他的水上躺椅安置在了布鲁斯的太阳椅旁边，此刻正戴着一副巨大的墨镜躺在阳光下面，看不出他是睡着了还是醒着。

 

“玩得尽兴吗？”布鲁斯把一张大毛巾扔在我的头上，“我发誓你的叫声把这片海域所有的海鸥都吓走了。”

 

我瞪了他一眼，有点脸红，闭着嘴用毛巾擦头发。布鲁斯往太阳椅的一侧靠了靠，给我留出仅够半个屁股的空间，但我还是靠着他坐了下来，被海水完全打湿的泳裤蹭着他干干净净的裤子。在我们身旁托尼仍然一动不动，但太阳镜下面的脸颊被晒得通红，而且有一颗硕大的汗珠正从他饱满的鼻尖向下滚落。我用毛巾擦干脖子上的水，脚趾头在细软的沙子里扭来扭去，听着海浪一波波拍打沙滩的声音，再次疑惑这一切是否真实，托尼和布鲁斯其实从未出现在我的生活中，我只不过在午餐时间结束后在餐馆的后厨打了个盹，做了一个漫长且光怪陆离的梦。

 

然而我仍然能听到布鲁斯在我身后轻柔的翻书声，而在我面前托尼打了个哈欠，似乎要醒过来了。刚才仿佛静止的画面一下子生动起来，我深吸一口气，再呼出来，发现自己仍然身处加州的阳光之下，而托尼推开墨镜，朝我咧嘴笑起来。

 

这是值得的。在看到他的笑容的那一瞬间，我清楚地意识到，无论我曾经对这一切有多么恐惧，多么疑虑，多么担忧，而今后也必定一次又一次质疑自己的选择，但在此时此刻，这是值得的。不仅仅因为加州的灿烂阳光，澄澈的海水，或者我们身后那幢优雅的白色别墅，更因为布鲁斯沉浸于阅读时不由自主靠在我后背的膝盖，以及托尼甫一醒来就对我绽开的笑容。哪怕我身处的坏境再陌生、再离奇，布鲁斯和托尼都是我身边最真实的存在，而我想尽可能久地拥有他们。

 

于是我站起身，在他们略带困惑的目光中，微笑着问他们：“你们晚饭想吃什么？我来做。”

 

***

 

“龙虾，当然是龙虾。”托尼坐在厨房料理台旁边的高脚椅上，无比热情地说，“来加州当然要吃龙虾。”

 

“或者中餐。”布鲁斯冷静地补充，“加州有全美国最正宗的中餐。”

 

“拜托，布鲁斯，我们三个好久没一起吃饭了，难道不该正式一点吗？烛光晚宴和龙虾才配嘛。”

 

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼。“如果我不想要烛光晚宴呢？我每天的工作就是去吃这些正儿八经的烛光晚宴，你是想让我休假也没法放松咯？”

 

看他俩快吵起来了，我赶紧当和事佬：“打住，打住。”我朝他俩伸出手，示意他们看我，“我有个主意可以满足你们两个人：你们觉得龙虾配意面怎么样？”

 

布鲁斯和托尼都瞪大眼睛看着我，然后扭头看了看彼此。“听起来很有意思”——这是托尼的评价；“从来没尝试过，我很期待”——这是布鲁斯的回答。

 

“好啊，那就这么说定了。不过我有个问题，托尼，你难道在别墅里也养龙虾吗？”

 

“当然不是。”托尼啼笑皆非拿出手机，“但是我可以叫龙虾外卖啊。”

 

我心里已经想好了菜谱，刚才也检查过托尼别墅的厨房，虽然厨具一应俱全但食材却少很多，于是现在也一并报给托尼。三十分钟后一个巨大的快递盒子由开心专门送到别墅的厨房，我也留他吃饭，但他趁我不注意直接溜走了。快递箱子里除了我需要的配料之外，还有一个堆满冰块的密封箱，里面躺着三只将近四磅重的新鲜龙虾。食材已经全部送到，我准备开始干活，托尼和布鲁斯想留在厨房围观却被我赶到了起居室，我可不想毁了龙虾这种昂贵的食材。

 

这顿晚饭的重头戏自然是龙虾，所以我最先开始处理这三只浑身发青的硬壳宝贝儿。我这次的做法需要先把龙虾煮熟，与其把它们直接丢进沸水里，比较人道的方法是先给龙虾一个痛快，所以我选了一把锐利无比的尖刀，找准龙虾的脑子一刀劈下去，一秒钟内结束了他们的生命。等我把三只龙虾都扔进沸水之后，我开始制作一会烧烤龙虾需要的配料。黄油是烹饪龙虾是最搭的配料，但我今天准备再加点别的东西：三根尖辣椒切段，两瓣大蒜压成蒜泥，一小把香菜切碎，加盐调味，用石臼捣碎后加入三大块黄油，直至其他配料和黄油混合均匀。此刻锅里的龙虾已经变成鲜红色，我把它们捞出来静置晾干，黄油也扔在一边先不管，开始着手做配意面的血腥玛丽酱。

 

我和布鲁斯都不喜欢酒精，但在烹饪中使用酒精纯粹为了独特的口感，于是托尼贡献了他私人酒柜里质量最好的一瓶伏特加。酱汁的做法也非常简单：紫洋葱切碎，大蒜压成蒜泥，下锅后加入塔巴斯科辣酱提味，再加入一小撮芹菜盐，一勺白糖，最后加入酸甜微辣的伍斯特酱。随着酱汁在锅里被翻炒搅拌，伍斯特酱逐渐融于其他食材，和白砂糖一起将洋葱变为焦糖化的棕色。既然酱汁的名字叫做血腥玛丽，酒精必不可少。我启开伏特加的瓶塞，往锅里倒了大概四分之一瓶，然后手腕微微晃动将燃气灶的火苗引入国内引燃酒精，橘红色的火焰瞬间在平底锅内点燃。我似乎听到从起居室那边传来一声惊叹，大概能猜到托尼探着脑袋偷看我做饭结果被吓了一跳的样子，扯了扯嘴角。这种烹饪手法在酒精作为食材时非常常见，尤其适合给客人表演，当然我在最开始练习的时候不得技巧，被烟雾报警器淋了好几次。而且幸亏托尼别墅的厨房用的是燃气灶，不然这道工序也做不了。

 

锅里的火焰在酒精燃尽之后也就消失了，我打开一罐罐装番茄倒入平底锅，让酱汁变为名副其实的血腥玛丽，略微加点水后便关小火收汁。除去酱汁外，我另外炒了些面包屑，并且加上一小把切碎的香菜叶，准备在意面出锅后洒在上面。而对于意面我选择了细长的意面，把三个人的量放进沸水之后就先不管了，回头来继续刚才的龙虾。在烹饪酱汁的过程中龙虾已经逐渐变为常温，我用刀将龙虾从头部一切为二，掰下足和钳子，然后把刚才调好的辣椒芝士抹在龙虾肉上，钳子也没放过，敲掉一部分壳在肉上抹好黄油。刚才准备好的烤盘已经预热好，在我把涂着黄油的那一面朝滚烫的烤盘按下去时，伴随着滋滋的声响，黄油的香气在厨房里弥漫开，伴随着龙虾的肉香与辣椒独特的辛辣，让人胃口大开，垂涎欲滴。

 

当三只龙虾都烤完时，意面也已经煮好了，我把它们从锅里捞出来，沥干后夹进血腥玛丽酱汁里充分搅拌均匀，短短半分钟后就可以出锅了。左边是一盘香喷喷的芝士烤龙虾，右边是热腾腾的意面，我最后在染着红棕色酱汁的意面上撒满了金黄色与鲜绿色相间的面包屑和香菜碎，色香味俱全，绝不逊于旁边的龙虾。

 

当我端着两个沉甸甸的盘子走出厨房时，我发现他们两个把餐桌摆在了别墅外面的露台上，托尼正在摆餐具，而布鲁斯过来帮我接过其中一个盘子。托尼也没再挑酒，直接拿来刚才用剩的伏特加给自己倒了一小杯，而我和布鲁斯的面前都是柠檬水。现在将近下午六点，夕阳正缓缓坠入远处的海平线，将宽阔的水面映照成灿烂的金红色。我们三个坐在露台上，同样被夕照镀上一层金红，托尼的眼睛里仿佛有火焰在燃烧，而布鲁斯的眼睛比夕阳西下的海面还要温柔。

 

如果这一切都是梦，那我真的宁愿长醉不醒。

 

***

 

晚饭过后托尼提议看电影，布鲁斯没有异议，我因为下午冲浪以及忙着做饭其实有点累了，但不愿打消托尼的热情，反正看电影的时候也能偷睡，自然也就答应了。

 

只不过，如果我能提前预知到托尼想看的竟然是歌舞片，还时不时跟着嚎两句，我说不定会直接滚回楼上睡觉。不过无论托尼唱得有多难听，疲惫与困意最终还是击败了噪音，我甚至没撑过最开始的二十分钟就完全失去了意识。最终唤醒我的是忍无可忍的尿意——我吃晚饭的时候水喝太多了——起身后飞快朝着一楼的洗手间冲去。等我解决了大自然的召唤，扭着脖子不慌不忙地走回起居室时，我这才意识到电影早就播放完了，而托尼和布鲁斯两个人坐得很近，正在轻声交谈。当我走进起居室时，他们一起抬头看向我。

 

“呃，怎么了？”我心里顿时有种不好的预感，仿佛一场绮丽绚烂的梦突然结束，现实的沉重感重新回到我的肩膀上。

 

回答我的是托尼。“如果你还能坚持住的话，克林特，我们现在该好好谈谈了。”

 

我脑子里的睡意被他这句话彻底打散，我有些机械地点点头，走到沙发旁边。托尼和布鲁斯坐在正对电视屏幕的长沙发上，而我则在旁边的单人位置坐下，把头靠在靠背上。我们三个全都安静了一阵子，在我以为这场对话又要如此尴尬地开场时，布鲁斯先开口了：

 

“克林特，”他扭头看向我，声音很轻柔，“当时你提出这个解决方法的时候说过，如果我们彼此约会后都很有好感，那么我们到时候再解决这个问题。”他朝我摊了摊手，“所以你想怎样解决这个问题呢？”

 

“所以你和托尼也——？”虽然我已经看出来了，但我还是情不自禁问了一句。布鲁斯的耳根有点红，但他微微点头，而托尼伸出一条胳膊搭在他的肩膀上：“我们两个还是最好的朋友，这个永远也不会改变，但我同时意识到布鲁斯对我有多重要，我不能没有他。和这个比起来，试着喜欢他就简单多了。”他捏了捏布鲁斯的肩膀，“因为你本来就很讨喜嘛。”

 

“是吗？真是多谢了。”看着他俩的互动，我觉得万分有趣。我亲眼目睹过布鲁斯失态，但他在托尼面前一直都是这样一副不温不火的表情，无论什么时候都能非常冷静地和托尼互怼。也许这是因为他花了二十年的时间在托尼面前压抑自己的感情，哪怕到了现在也很难完全放开，但在我眼里他们就是一对在一起生活太久的老夫老妻，完全清楚对方大脑回路上的每一个想法。话说回来，我们三个彼此间的相处模式完全不同，虽然很有意思没错但也——

 

我叹了口气。“我真的没想到我们能走到这一步。我本来以为我们之中肯定会有至少一个人推出，尤其是你，布鲁斯。”我有些不好意思地看着他，“我本来的计划是，让我和你约一次会，圆我一个梦，然后你和托尼在一起。”

 

“晚了，”他微笑着说，“我已经很喜欢你了，你逃不掉了。”

 

“我也不确定自己是否真的想逃走。”我轻声回答，然后又叹了一口气，“你们两个都比我聪明太多，所以如果现在有解决新问题的方法，尽管提出来。”

 

起居室里又沉默了一会，布鲁斯一脸沉思，但最终是托尼开了口，而且他也同样直接把问题对准我：“克林特，在我们说其他的事情之前，我有个问题想先问问你。”

 

“你说。”从托尼的语气我就感觉到大事不妙，一下子坐直了身体。

 

“当你提出这个解决方法的时候，你真的在打把我和布鲁斯凑成一对的主意吗？我不是想指责你或者怎样，只是——我已经见识过你在面对感情问题的时候有多纠结了。”尽管他没详细描述，但我知道他在说什么，平安夜在巴尼家客房的那段对话此刻在我的脑海里无比清晰，我甚至微微闭上了眼睛，酝酿片刻才回答：

 

“你说的没错，托尼。”我的声音很低，甚至在自己的耳朵里都有些模糊，但托尼的眼睛一眨不眨盯着我，而布鲁斯也扭过头专注地看向我。我摇了摇头，深吸一口气：“我还是坦率一点吧。事到如今我必须承认，其实在我提出那个解决办法的时候，我就猜到会有今天这种局面。”我举起手制止托尼的插话，“我很清楚地知道自己喜欢布鲁斯，我也隐隐约约察觉到了我对你的真实想法，而你们两个都来找我聊过对方，我自然也能感觉到你们对彼此的感情。至于我为什么当时会提出这个解决方法——”

 

我抬起眼睛，凝视着眼前两双全然不同但都注视着我的棕色眼睛，轻声却坚定地说：“因为我们完全可以三个人在一起啊。”

 

这句话一说出口，我只感觉到肩膀上陡然一轻，仿佛一块背负了太久的巨石被人彻底卸下。但他们两个看上去可没这么轻松了：布鲁斯微微张开嘴，仿佛还在试图理解我刚才的话；托尼却已经皱起眉头，一脸凝重地看向我。

 

“克林特，”他的声音仿佛是从喉咙里挤出来的，低沉嘶哑，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

 

“拜托，托尼，别现在装出一副震惊的样子，别告诉我你没想过这个。”我被他的表情和语气搞得有点不高兴，回答的时候不由嘲讽了一句，但他只是摇摇头。

 

“我当然想过，我大概是我们三个之中最实际的一个。”他瞥了一眼身旁仍然在魂游天外的布鲁斯，“我想问的是，你决定好了吗？”

 

我想点头，但不知为什么脖子却仿佛僵住了一样，在托尼和布鲁斯面前我甚至没法自欺欺人。我想和他们在一起，天知道我有多想要今天下午那一幕永远持续下去，但这不是个点点头就能下的决定。

 

此时此刻我大概把一切想法都直接写在了脸上，但托尼也没说什么，他甚至看起来有些高兴我没有直接回答他。然后他收回目光，用胳膊碰了碰布鲁斯。“嘿，”他说，“你呢。”

 

布鲁斯在他的动作下终于回过神来。他有些愤怒地瞪了托尼一眼：“你以为我有得选吗？我他妈的二十年前就没得选了。”托尼噗嗤一声笑出来，而还没等我收回脸上因为布鲁斯突然嘴里冒脏字而惊异的表情，布鲁斯已经转头看向我，表情很诚恳：“我做出这个选择，不光因为托尼，也因为你克林特。这辈子能遇到你们两个人是我的荣幸，所以我愿意用最大的努力争取和你们在一起。”

 

我的喉咙因为布鲁斯语气中的真挚而突然收紧，托尼则紧紧搂着布鲁斯，吻了吻他的脸颊。虽然我们都已经互相约会过了，但这是他们两个头一次在我面前表现得如此亲昵。而注视着眼前的这一幕，我只感觉有什么东西在我的胸口生根发芽，不断膨胀，仿佛想要突破血肉的阻隔，生出世界上最美好的东西。看着亲密无间的布鲁斯和托尼，我的心里没有半点嫉妒或者哀伤，因为他们已经成为对我而言在这个世界上除了亲人之外最重要的存在，而我想让他们永远幸福，哪怕我需要付出一切。

 

想通这点之后，我也自然而然做出了决定。

 

“我愿意和你们一起尝试。”我直视托尼和布鲁斯的眼睛，轻声说道，“我会努力让自己变得更坦率，更坚定，不再犹豫不决，胡思乱想。我也许根本做不到，也许会耗尽你们全部的耐心，但我想——我想和你们在一起。”

 

布鲁斯的脸上露出了我所见过最灿烂的笑容，而托尼朝我招招手，哑声说：“过来。”

 

在他们的目光注视中，我走到沙发旁边，半跪在柔软的坐垫上，把脸埋在了托尼和布鲁斯的肩膀上。


	15. Recipe 15 巧克力夹心甜甜圈

嘴上说出来是一回事，但真正将决定付诸行动就是另外一回事了。好在我们直到假期结束还有好几天的时间，而且我今天真的是累得狠了，眼皮一个劲地打架，所以托尼和布鲁斯很好心放了我一马，让我先回卧室睡觉，等我脑子清楚之后再继续谈。

 

当晚我回到卧室，冲了个澡倒头就睡，一直睡到第二天中午才起来。当我下楼的时候起居室里只有布鲁斯，他正抱着电脑蜷在沙发一角，手指在键盘上疯狂移动，看来他的赶稿地狱跟着他一起来到了马里布。我在别墅一楼转了一圈，完全没看到托尼的身影，于是问布鲁斯：“托尼呢？”

 

他指了指地板。“他在地下室有个工作室，没事干的时候就喜欢过去敲敲打打。”

 

“哦，你们吃过了吗？”

 

布鲁斯继续点头，眼睛完全没从电脑屏幕上离开：“吃过了，托尼叫了披萨，没吃完的在冰箱里。”

 

我点点头，去厨房热披萨，热好后拿回来坐在布鲁斯旁边。我们一个吃午饭，另一个疯狂赶稿，一时间谁也没说话。我正大脑一片空白，一只手拿着披萨送进嘴里，布鲁斯突然从身后的靠垫里拽了一张什么东西出来，然后递给我。

 

“这是什么？”我差点用刚拿过披萨油乎乎的手去接，反应过来之后赶紧换了手。

 

“托尼说今天晚饭之前填完。”

 

我十分好奇，低头扫了一眼，顿时一口披萨卡在喉咙里，差点没被噎死。我捂着嘴猛地咳嗽起来，而布鲁斯驾轻就熟从身后帮我拍背顺气。我花了好大功夫在终于把这口气顺过来，回头猛地瞪他一眼，无比愤懑地说：“你其实早就知道我会有这种反应了吧！”

 

布鲁斯终于从电脑后面抬起头，笑得一脸和蔼可亲：“托尼早上给我的时候，我也喷了一桌子麦片，所以我觉得我不能是唯一一个受罪的人。”

 

“我不明白，我们为什么要填……这种东西？”我觉得我好久没这么激动了，甚至有点手抖。布鲁斯只是耸耸肩，语气平淡地说：“托尼大概受够了你不对他说真话。再说了，你不觉得这种方式很有效率吗？”

 

我再次提醒自己，托尼和布鲁斯一个十四岁就考上了麻省理工，另一个是核物理学和植物学双博士，我绝对不能用一般人的脑回路去衡量他们。所以我只是问他：“这么说，你填了？”

 

他点点头。“托尼发给了我一份电子版，我在电脑上填好了。这份是专门给你打印的。”

 

虽然布鲁斯说自己喷了一桌子麦片，但看他如此平淡的样子，我强烈怀疑这玩意说不定是他和托尼一起搞出来的，他这么说纯粹为了让我心里稍微好受一点。于是我也装出一副再正常不过的样子，把盒子里最后一片披萨用比正常人平均速度稍微慢了一点的速度塞进嘴里，然后起身撤退回我的卧室。卧室里配有一张写字桌，上面办公文具一应俱全，我趴在桌子上，拿起笔，然后对面前这张大标题为《恋爱关系中个人信息调查问卷》的东西叹了口气。

 

这张所谓的……调查问卷最上方甚至还有填名字的地方，而我在这里非常愤恨地画了一把菜刀。不过既然已经决定要努力和这两个混蛋在一起，而且看在他们搞出这么多问题的份上，我决定还是不要拖后腿，认认真真填一次吧。

 

问卷虽然只有一页，但有许多让人扪心自问，甚至很有启迪性的问题，而我在很多地方又举棋不定，最后涂涂改改竟然花了一整个下午，直到卧室门被砰砰敲响，而我正好在写最后一道题。我大叫了一声“进来！”，没起身更没回头，笔迹在纸上几乎要飞起来。几秒种后从我背后伸出一只手，准确地瞄准我面前的问卷，但我的动作更快，直接一把抽走后折了两下，塞在裤子口袋里，然后得意洋洋地站起身。身后托尼的手还没收回去，正眯起眼睛看我。我毫不退缩和他对视了片刻，然后他说：“行，反正一会我无论怎样都要看的。”

 

“那是一会，反正现在不给你看。”

 

我们两个一边打嘴仗一边下楼，而起居室的咖啡桌上已经摆满了中餐外卖的盒子，很显然布鲁斯今天终于在晚餐选择权上取得了胜利。虽然对着电视，但我们三个也没费心找任何东西看，而是边吃边聊，听布鲁斯大吐苦水，向我们描述他的主编究竟有多难缠，以及托尼今天下午在工作室里搞了个多帮的发明，虽然他用的词我一半都没听说过。

 

我最喜欢外卖的原因之一，就是吃晚饭后不用收拾餐具。我们三个捂着肚子东倒西歪瘫在沙发上，谁也不愿先动弹，但最终还是托尼跳了起来，朝我们伸出手：“来吧快交上来。”

 

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，从沙发靠背后面摸出笔记本，点了几下鼠标：“发给你了。”托尼拿出手机点了点头，然后笑眯眯朝我伸出手：“给你了，克林特。”

 

不知为何我有点不太想把自己那份调查问卷这么轻易就交给他，于是我专门挑这个时候问了一个我从第一次见到托尼就想知道的问题：“你的手机屏幕为什么这么小？布鲁斯的问卷你能看清楚吗？”

 

托尼的眉毛高高地挑了起来，很显然他没预料我会问这个问题。我看着他，他也看着我，然后把手机缓缓举到我的面前，拇指按下机身侧面一个按钮。半秒钟后手机屏幕突然变暗，然后屏幕上方打出了一道分辨率异常高的淡蓝色全息投影，上面正是和我手里这张一模一样的调查问卷，我隔着一张咖啡桌都能看清上面的字。

 

托尼继续看着我，一言未发，而我从裤子口袋里摸出调查问卷，乖乖交给了他。他展开这张被我坐得皱皱巴巴的纸，用手机拍了张照片，然后把手机放在咖啡桌上。片刻后手机屏幕里射出三道光源打在空中，竟然分别是我们三个的调查问卷。我的那张因为是照片，所以略微模糊一些，而且我知道自己的笔迹真是不能见人；布鲁斯是完全电脑打的，规矩无比，而且大概职业习惯，每行字都排过版；托尼的也是手写问卷，这是我第一次见他的笔迹，比我想象中要好看许多，十分整齐。三张对比下来就我的最难看，我简直想捂脸。

 

“好了，我们一共有三张调查问卷，一张来自托尼，一张来自布鲁斯·班纳，着重强调后面的双博士头衔，还有一张来自一把菜刀，虽然问卷回答人没写名字，但我们可以根据菜刀做出判断，此人大概平日经常用菜刀，很可能是厨师，屠夫或者把菜刀当成作案工具的连环杀手。”托尼一本正经地解读，布鲁斯捂着嘴偷笑，而我瞪了他俩一眼。托尼笑着清清嗓子，继续念接下来的几个问题：

 

“第一个问题： **请描述你的性取向** 。托尼的回答是：‘ **双性恋** ’；布鲁斯·班纳，双博士头衔的回答是：‘ **曾经是异性恋，现在正在摸索中** ’；而我们的菜刀先生则回答：‘ **从生下来就没直过** ’。那么请问这位菜刀先生，你是在什么时候第一次清楚认识到自己直不起来的呢？”

 

“我一定要回答吗？”我没好气地看着托尼，但他笑得无比灿烂，而布鲁斯正一脸八卦盯着我，对上他期待的眼神我最终叹了口气：“我第一次认识到自己喜欢男孩子是十三四岁的时候。当时我……呃我有个关系挺好的朋友叫汤米，比我大两三岁，一直很照顾我。我一开始还不知道自己喜欢他，但有次我们放假，他本来说好了要带我进城玩，最后却抛下我和一个姑娘走了。那天我蒙着被子哭了一个晚上，从那之后就知道自己是真的对同性别的人有好感。”虽然下决心要彼此坦诚，但有些东西在心里藏了太久了，仿佛多年不用生满锈迹的水龙头，无论有多努力也没法让水轻易流淌出来。我只简单讲了讲，但他们两个已经一副心满意足的表情，而托尼生怕我生气一样赶紧继续念：

 

“第二个问题： **请简单概括你之前的感情历史** 。托尼的答案是：‘ **答题空间完全不够，一言以蔽之，感情历史相当丰富** ’；布鲁斯·班纳，双博士头衔的答案是：‘ **在攻读第一个博士期间和某位女同学有过长达三年的恋爱关系，后来惨烈分手，再后来多年暗恋自己最好的朋友** ’；而我们的菜刀先生这样写道：‘ **有过五六个男朋友，时间跨度非常大，但都不长久，最长的一个只有半年** ’。所以说究竟是五个还是六个？这种事情你怎么会记不住？”

 

“你不是也没记住你自己有多少个吗？”

 

“那是因为你交往过的人只有我的零头那么多。所以，究竟是五个还是六个？”

 

“五个半吧，有一个只能算炮友，我连他长什么样子都没看清楚过。”

 

托尼给了我一个非常意味深长的眼神，然后继续念：“第三个问题： **请简单论述你是否能接受多于两人的同性关系。（比如说，三个人）。** 对于这个问题托尼的答案是：‘ **我之前就约会过一对双胞胎，同时。** ’布鲁斯·班纳，双博士头衔的答案是：‘ **之前从来没尝试过，但我很有冒险精神** ’；而菜刀先生的答案是：‘ **其实有点害怕，但还是可以接受的** ’。让我们为菜刀先生的坦率鼓鼓掌。”

 

“托尼——”

 

“好了好了，第四个问题： **你认为自己目前所处的多人同性恋爱关系是否稳定？关系中各方的地位是否平等？** 托尼认为：‘ **暂时还不能说有多稳定，因为这个恋爱关系才刚开始；但平等是绝对的，我们三个人之间绝对不能存在任何地位上的差异** ’； 布鲁斯·班纳，双博士头衔对于这道题的答案倒是很简单：‘ **不。是。** ’；而菜刀先生是这样回答的：‘ **我知道你们之前提过什么三个点连成线就是三角形，但也没必要这么追求稳定的关系吧？你什么时候见到过完全稳定的恋爱关系了？连钻石婚的老夫老妻还有吵架的时候呢，稳定简直就是天方夜谭。还有，地位平等什么的我的确支持，但在有些情景下面我们必须分出主次来，不然一旦有矛盾，我们就再也没法解决了。举个例子吧：如果我们哪天为了晚上吃什么吵架，那么我需要在厨房里有绝对话语权，不然你们绝对别想再吃我做的任何东西** ’。唔，写了这么长一段，而且字迹如此难看，能看得出菜刀先生在这个问题上有很深的见解。”

 

托尼按了一下手机取消了全息投影，然后朝我的方向看过来。在念调查问卷的时候他的语气很幽默，但一转向我就变得严肃起来了。“我知道你的意思，克林特，但我必须再次确定一下你的意思。我其实认识一些多伴侣一同生活的人，而在有些关系里的确是分主次的——或者说有不少同性伴侣都有地位上的主次，但我和布鲁斯都不想要那种生活。我们不知道你是不是希望——”他顿了顿，有些无奈地叹口气：“看吧，我们其实还是对你完全不了解，根本不知道你曾经交往的对象是什么样子，或者你喜欢怎样的相处模式。”

 

“嘿，你这不是设计了一个调查问卷嘛。而且我不会再隐瞒了，无论你问什么都可以。”我朝他微微一笑，“我完全支持我们之间的地位应该平等，因为我曾经经历过不平等的关系，而我一点都不喜欢。至于相处模式，我其实没什么好说的，因为有几个我甚至都记不得了，但我很喜欢现在我们的相处模式。”

 

托尼张了张嘴，还想问我，但布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，制止了他的问题。于是托尼最终只是朝我点点头，继续念接下来的问题：“第五个问题： **请问你是否能接受多人同性伴侣之间的性生活？如果是的话，请问你最大程度能接受哪种？并且简单描述你的倾向。** 唔，这是一个非常……嗯有价值的问题。对此托尼表示：‘ **能接受，可以一口气上本垒，虽然没有固定的倾向，但之前百分之九十九点九的时候是上面那个。** ’嗯其实是百分之百啦，但有一次喝太多了实在不记得了——咳我们看下一个回答。布鲁斯·班纳，双博士头衔的答案是：‘ **很抱歉，你们两个想怎么样都行，但我实在接受不了同性之间插入式性爱。没有冒犯的意思，就是单纯从生理学的角度无法接受而已。还有，不，托尼，你带我看多少片我也没法接受。** ’好吧，既然你这么说了，那么这个问题等真正实践的时候再解决吧。至于菜刀先生：‘ **攻受都当过很多次，怎么样都行啦。** ’这位先生在这个问题上倒是异常坦率，看来的确经验丰富。”

 

读到这里调查问卷最重要的五个问题已经全都念完了，剩下的是一些无关紧要的问题，比如每天的作息时间，休息的时候喜欢干什么，梦中的度假目的地之类的，一看就是为了凑够一整张纸凑数用的。托尼飞快读完剩下的问题，然后起居室里一时间谁也没说话。我必须承认，托尼和布鲁斯设计的这个调查问卷还是很有用的，用某种微妙且扭曲的方式让我非常有效率地了解了他们的很多事，尤其第五个问题，之前还从来没有人问过我这个，而且我觉得这个问题绝对是布鲁斯提出来的，他考虑这件事肯定有一段时间了，而且说不定一直在忧虑我们怎么看待他。我不知道托尼是怎么想的，但我其实对这种事情很无所谓。性倾向或者说性癖就像爱好一样，每个人都不一样，我曾经就遇到过白天平淡无奇，到了床上诡异得让人翻跟头的人，我实在不觉得无法接受插入式性爱是多么大不了的事情。就像托尼说的，这个问题等真正实践的时候再解决吧。

 

然而无论如何，今晚肯定不是实践的机会了，我们都需要点时间来消化调查问卷带来的信息量，而且托尼说不定还在计划特别的实践机会。虽然今天我清醒的时间还没超过八个小时，但我还是早早就和托尼还有布鲁斯道了晚安，回房间睡觉去了，毕竟补觉也是休假非常重要的一部分。

 

***

 

通常来说我不喜欢等待，尤其当我正在等一件我已经想要很久的东西。那种感觉就像是马拉松赛跑的最后一英里，我能看到无比诱人的终点线就在我的前方，但无论我有多汗流浃背，精疲力尽，终点却仍然遥不可及。

 

我知道那份尴尬却很有效率的调查问卷其实只是为一件事情做准备。我对布鲁斯和托尼还算不上全然了解，但也能看出他们两个都属于在恋爱关系之中比起身体接触更注重感情的人，对于布鲁斯而言两情相悦——或者我该说三情？——比什么都重要，而托尼虽然有纽约头号花花公子的头衔，但从我们三个多月的相处来看，他一旦认真起来就会变得像个小孩子一样，感情纯粹炽烈，让人无处可逃。而我和他们两个则彻底相反，我第一份正儿八经的感情就是从性开始的，对曾经的我而言性吸引力比什么乱七八糟的你爱我我爱你要重要得多，这辈子活了三十多年，还是头一次遇到像托尼和布鲁斯这样的人。然而也正是因为遇到了他们，我才终于明白和自己真心喜欢的人在一起是件多么幸福的事情，我曾经有过的感情生活和现在相比，就像忘记加调料的食物一样寡淡无趣。

 

理所当然，我现在无比期待能够和他们在床上赤诚相对，感受一下托尼的技术是不是真的向他吹嘘的那样好，以及布鲁斯脸红的时候究竟能从耳朵一直红到哪里。托尼说自从遇见我之后某个部位就很蓝，其实我完全可以承认，自从我来到马里布，我的某个部位也开始慢慢变色了。但我真的不知道他们两个究竟需要多少时间来缓冲，所以我只能暗自期待终点线正在继续向我靠近。

 

十二月三十一号那天起床的时候，我发现一直阳光灿烂的马里布终于下雨了，天幕上席卷的阴云与远处的海平线连成一片，疾风吹动海浪一波波冲向别墅一侧的悬崖，海水怒吼的声音甚至盖过雨点砸进海水的噼啪声。也许因为前几天睡太多了，今天我醒得格外早，下楼时整个公寓在外面风声雨声以及海浪声的衬托下更加寂静，而不知为何我的心情突然无比低沉。我不知道这究竟是因为外面糟糕的天气还是因为开始让我浑身发痒的漫长等待，但我甚至冒出想要找个没人的地方狠狠发泄一下的冲动。如果天气稍微好一点，在海里游泳直到精疲力尽是个不错的选择，但今天我只能待在室内。

 

我在别墅找了一圈，却没找到任何能供我使用的健身器材，最终我只能退回自己最熟悉的战场——别墅的厨房，希望能给自己找点事情做。我之前曾经说过，我很喜欢在心情烦躁不安的时候做甜点，而今天我也决定用这种方法平复心情。我打量着厨房里各种各样的食材，犹豫一会之后突然想起托尼曾经带给我的那个粉红色盒子，于是决定让他有机会尝尝我自己做的甜甜圈。甜甜圈最重要的东西当然是面团，不能太干太硬，要香甜柔和并且有轻盈的质感。我手上有大把的时间，所以我准备从头开始自己做面团。

 

首先小锅里牛奶加热，放入适量白砂糖之后搅拌均匀。自己发面当然需要新鲜的酵母，我其实挺惊讶托尼的厨房里竟然有小半瓶。把少许刚才热好的温牛奶倒在酵母里，快速搅拌，酵母很快就溶解在牛奶里面。现在小锅里还有一半多的牛奶，我从冰箱里取出一大块黄油一切为二加入牛奶，加热逐渐融化黄油。牛奶中的黄油会给面团带来独特的丝滑口感。面团需要的另一样食材时面粉，而且面粉最好用筛子过滤一遍，否则面粉里的结节会严重影响面团的质量。面粉筛好我后先打入两个蛋黄，然后小心翼翼地往里倒融化了黄油的牛奶以及酵母，边倒边搅拌，直到碗里淡黄色的混合物开始变得粘稠起来，达到将坠不坠的固态感。这个时候面团已经差不多成型了，把淡黄色的面团从碗里舀出来，撒上一点面粉之后在案板上轻揉几下，让面团成为一个饱满的半球。

 

加了酵母揉出来的面团需在比较暖和的地方醒面，还好马里布虽然下雨但也足够热——不，其实应该所还好托尼的别墅是恒温的。我把面团转移到玻璃碗里封上保鲜膜，然后就准备去起居室看会电视，因为面团需要一个多小时才能完全发好。于是我从冰箱里取出牛奶和麦片，坐在沙发上准备边看电视边吃早饭。然而这个时候从楼梯那边传来一阵下楼的脚步声，我转头看到穿着深色长袖睡衣头发东倒西歪的布鲁斯一边揉眼睛一边走下来。

 

“早啊。”我含着一口麦片，朝他打了个招呼。布鲁斯本来正在迈下最后一节台阶，听到我的声音楞了一下，保持一条腿朝下的姿势朝我看过来。

 

“喔，睡美人终于醒了。”他笑着说，“可惜吻醒我的不是你。”我有点脸红，因为之前几天我的确不是在睡觉就是一个人躲在卧室里，根本没见过加利福尼亚中午十二点以前的太阳。

 

“你在吃什么？”他从沙发后面绕过来，探头看了看我手里的东西，又瞥了一眼厨房里我留下的一团乱，“克林特，别告诉我你只给自己做了早餐？”

 

“哪能呢。”我回答，“不过这可不是我做的早餐，我只不过闲着无聊想做点甜点，面团才刚刚醒上。”

 

“好吧。”布鲁斯很是失望地叹了口气，因为他也知道面团需要多久才能发好。最终他也选择和我一起随便吃点牛奶麦片，我们一起坐在电视前面，把音量开到百分之十，边看边随便聊两句，更多的时候只是默不作声吃早饭，听着窗外哗哗的雨声。电视正播放托尼TiVo里各种各样我甚至没听说过的纪录片中的一集，我盯着电视屏幕里正在产卵的某种南太平洋深海鱼，突然感觉到有目光落在我的身上。我侧过头看到布鲁斯不知什么时候放下了手里的碗，正靠在沙发上凝视着我。

 

“怎么了？”我顿时开始担心自己是不是脸上有东西，或者起床发型太过糟糕。但布鲁斯只是摇摇头，说：“我突然意识到，我真的还没吻过你。”

 

我因为他这句话几天次第二次被噎住，一边捂嘴咳嗽一边把手里的碗放在咖啡桌上。“布鲁斯，”我在咳嗽的间隙断断续续地问他，“你怎么突然想起这个来。”

 

“如果我没猜错的话，托尼的计划是让今晚成为我们最特别的那个晚上，毕竟，新年嘛。”提到托尼，布鲁斯脸上浮现出些许无奈，“所以我想在今晚之前做好准备。”

 

“准备什么？准备如果你不喜欢我的——”

 

“克林特。”布鲁斯抬手按住我的肩膀，制止了我因为烦闷而脱口而出的话，“为什么你到现在还是在怀疑我对你的感情？”

 

我注视着他在起居室昏暗的光线下略微发灰的棕色眼睛，摇了摇头。“我不知道。也许因为比起二十年，三个月实在太短了。”

 

“所以你也希望对我花上二十年的时间求而不得咯？”

 

“我——”

 

“好啦，我不是在责怪你。”我不知道自己是什么表情，但布鲁斯赶紧加了这句，然后捏了捏我的肩膀，“我能理解你为什么会这么想。如果你还不确定的话，克林特，不如这样——”

 

我还在等他的后半句话，但布鲁斯已经扶着我的肩膀，朝我凑过来。我愣在沙发上手脚发软，但布鲁斯的嘴唇毫不费力就找到了我的，然后他轻轻含住我的下唇。和布鲁斯接吻的感觉和托尼的完全不同，也许因为上次满是洋葱味，而这次布鲁斯尝起来像是牛奶麦片；或者因为他只是清晰且缓慢地吮着我的嘴唇，没再进一步入侵却也没离开，却让我感觉到仿佛从头到脚泡在正午温暖明亮的海水中，懒洋洋的甚至不愿挪动半根手指。

 

当他终于向后撤开时，我看到他饱满的嘴唇红润带着水光，被额发略微挡住的棕色眼睛满是笑意。“还在怀疑吗？”他微笑着问我。

 

“布鲁斯，”我叹口气轻轻给他胳膊上来了一拳，“别再捉弄我了。”我们的肩膀仍然紧紧挨在一起，我赤裸的胳膊蹭着他柔软的棉布睡衣，而我感觉自己的睡裤变得越来越紧。我的耳朵一下子烧得通红，我甚至能看到连T恤下露出来的一小块胸口都红了。布鲁斯善解人意地笑了笑，和我分开了几英寸的距离，然后说：“如果你要去洗手间的话，尽管去吧。”我胡乱点点头，站起来就往洗手间跑，一路上不得不感叹比起托尼有些时候非常直接露骨的话，我其实更怕布鲁斯这样的老实人一脸平静的发言。

 

我在洗手间待了十分钟才出来，等回到起居室时发现布鲁斯正在厨房帮我收拾料理台，已经膨胀了一倍的面团也被他拿出来放在案板上。他早就卷起了睡衣袖子，看到我之后朝我歪了歪头：“需要帮忙嘛？”

 

我求之不得。虽然早就邀请过布鲁斯进我的厨房，但这还是我第一次有机会和他一起做饭。“你准备做什么？”他问我。

 

“甜甜圈——不是商店里那种圆环形的，我只想做最普通的那种，但保证好吃。”

 

“托尼一定很高兴。”他笑眯眯地说。

 

面团已经发好，我拜托布鲁斯将它擀成0.6英寸厚的面饼，然后切成接近三根手指并在一起长宽的方块。与此同时我则开始动手做甜甜圈里面的夹心。一般来说商店里卖的甜甜圈果酱夹心居多，但我实在懒得处理水果，而且我觉得巧克力夹心其实更配面团。小锅加热，倒入五百毫升高脂奶油以及半罐蜂蜜，然后开小火将混合物煮至沸腾。巧克力夹心自然少不了巧克力，布鲁斯在我调奶油的时候已经帮我顺带切好了两板黑巧克力，我在上面再加上一块黄油，然后倒入煮开的奶油和蜂蜜。接下来又是我的肱二头肌大显身手的时候，布鲁斯抱着手在旁边围观我用勺子使劲搅拌巧克力、黄油和奶油，直到巧克力变得粘稠却轻盈，之后我把把碗放进冰箱里冷却。

 

切好的面团其实还需要四十分钟左右的静置时间，期间它们会继续膨胀，最后变成一个个胖乎乎的小面包。我和布鲁斯又去起居室看了会电视，但看在我刚才差点烧化的脸皮的份上，布鲁斯没再对我动手动脚。我松了口气，有些遗憾的同时却也更期待今天晚上了。

 

我们两个看了整整一集BBC拍的纪录片，然后回厨房继续做甜甜圈。面团已经完全膨胀好，可以下锅炸了。实话说，我很能理解为什么美国最辛勤的人民公仆们这么喜欢吃甜甜圈，因为这玩意热量实在太高了，前期已经用了那么多奶油、黄油，糖，之后还要再油炸一遍，最后上面还要再撒一层糖霜。我决定做完这一批甜甜圈之后只尝一个，剩下的全部给托尼解决。油炸的活儿由我负责，布鲁斯则帮我把冰冻冷却之后更加粘稠的巧克力夹心填进裱花袋里。面团在油锅里最多待两分钟，过油的那一面变成金棕色之后就翻面，捞出来后在厨房用纸上吸干油。

 

“你怎么知道面团中间已经熟了？”当我把第一批面团捞出来的时候布鲁斯问我。

 

“你用勺子敲一敲上面的面皮，如果里面空空的，说明中间已经熟了。”布鲁斯是个美食评论家，自己却很少下厨房，不过帮我做了这么一点事情已经问了好几个问题。我很期待以后有机会能带他和托尼多下几次厨。

 

面团降到室温之后就可以往里填巧克力夹心了。布鲁斯第一次用裱花袋用力过猛，差点把一半巧克力全挤进头一个面团里。我一边狂笑一边安慰他这个可以专门留给托尼，不过双博士头衔就是不一样，他很快就动作非常敏捷标准了。除了夹心之外甜甜圈当然还需要上面的糖霜，但巧克力夹心已经非常甜了，所以我用一半麦芽粉和一半白砂糖做了糖霜，将布鲁斯填好的面团拿过来在里面滚一滚。十分钟之后巧克力夹心的长条形甜甜圈就已经做好了，然而不管是我还是围观了全部夹心制作过程的布鲁斯，不约而同只拿了一个吃，把剩下的全部留给仍然没起床的托尼。

 

“接下来想做点什么？”吃完甜甜圈并且喝了一大杯水的布鲁斯问我。

 

“我不知道。”我耸耸肩，“第一次来，完全不知道能做什么。你有好的建议吗？”

 

布鲁斯看着我，转了转眼睛，突然眯着眼睛笑起来。“我们去吓吓托尼吧。”

 

我完全不知道他怎么突然冒出来这么一个提议，经布鲁斯讲解才明白，原来他第一次来这个别墅和托尼一起度假的时候，托尼就戴着恐怖面具大半夜闯进他的卧室，差点把他吓出心脏病，后来在这里互相整蛊成了他们的保留项目。这次多了一个我，他俩还没好意思开战，但我怎么可能错过这么有趣的事情，于是赶忙催促布鲁斯行动。

 

“你有什么好想法吗？”布鲁斯倒是没有立刻动手，而是揉着自己的鼻梁问我。他不戴眼镜的时候总有这个不自觉的动作，仿佛不习惯鼻梁上少了一点重量。

 

“我不知道。你们之前都搞过什么？”

 

“托尼喜欢从恐怖片里找灵感。《十三号星期五》里面杰森的面具啦，突然提着塑料斧子扮演《闪灵》，或者《德州电锯杀人狂》里的经典动作。我嘛，我不喜欢这种东西，我更喜欢在小地方给他带来惊喜，比如说暗中录下他坐在放屁坐垫上的反应，或者在他常用的洗发水里加上荧光染料。如果你翻翻五六年前的媒体照片，你大概能找到几张绿色头发的托尼·斯塔克。”

 

我想象了一下绿色头发的托尼，忍不住笑出声。“我更喜欢你这种。说起来，你有没有在托尼的饮食里面加过料啊？”

 

“这个倒是没有，我们俩都不太会做饭，托尼又不喜欢我一个劲做咖喱吃，所以大部分时间都叫外卖。”说到这里布鲁斯的眼睛亮了起来，“你是说——”

 

“你觉得巧克力夹心甜甜圈配辣椒咖啡怎么样啊。”

 

我和布鲁斯笑着对视一眼，立刻开始行动。甜甜圈已经准备好了，咖啡则容易得很，而别墅厨房里有个小食品柜，里面摆满了各式各样的辣椒粉，托尼在今天之后肯定会后悔给我准备了这么多。我挑了一瓶辣度适中的墨西哥辣椒粉——我当然不希望把托尼辣出毛病或者怎样，但也不想让他太轻易过关。布鲁斯一边笑一边帮我准备，最后还好心拿了盒冰牛奶藏在身后。

 

我在前面端着早餐托盘，布鲁斯跟在我身后，我们一起来到别墅的主卧室。我之前还没来过托尼的房间，不过他也没锁门，布鲁斯帮我打开门之后我看到这里不仅仅只是间卧室，其实更该算间套房，门后是一个布置和楼下非常像的小起居室，但是要乱很多，沙发上堆着乱七八糟的毯子和抱枕，地摊上则歪歪扭扭躺着好几只配不起来的鞋。布鲁斯看着眼前的凌乱叹了口气，带我朝套房的卧室走去。卧室和起居室并非完全被墙面分开，而是在中间加了一道能隐约透出影子的玻璃墙，上面画了些非常奇怪的花纹。

 

“玻璃墙可以调透明度的。”布鲁斯对我小声说，“托尼有遥控器。”我点点头，而此刻玻璃墙非常应景地变得透明起来，墙后斯塔克总裁正舒舒服服地靠在一个超大抱枕上，笑眯眯朝我们招手。

 

“早啊，托尼。”布鲁斯率先绕过玻璃墙，走到托尼床边，“我们给你做了早饭。”

 

“哇，我简直要感动死了。”托尼在看到我手里托盘上的甜甜圈时捂住心口，非常装模作样地说，“虽然我必须要稍微怀疑一小下：你们两个为什么突然对我这么好？”

 

“这还有理由？”布鲁斯朝我歪歪头，“我们的住家大厨大早上起来辛辛苦苦给你做了甜甜圈，你竟然还敢怀疑？”

 

“甜甜圈？”托尼的眼睛亮了起来，我立刻把托盘里巧克力夹心最多的那个递给他，他有些疑惑地看了我一眼，然后很谨慎地咬了一口，“我完全没吃过这种形状的甜甜圈，但是非常好吃，跟我纽约最喜欢的那家店做的甜甜圈几乎能一拼了。”他三口咽下一整个甜甜圈，似乎完全感不到巧克力夹心有多甜一样，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“实话说，我还以为布鲁斯跟你合伙在整我，给我做了特别难吃的甜甜圈。”

 

“怎么可能。”看他猜得八九不离十，而布鲁斯一脸正经，我赶紧把咖啡杯递给他，“巧克力夹心好像做得太甜了一点，要不要来口咖啡？”

 

托尼似乎被这顿床上早餐甜晕头了，毫无防备接过咖啡灌了一大口。我看准他喝咖啡的时机，很有先见之明往旁边跨了一大步，非常成功地躲过了托尼在下一秒直接喷出来的咖啡。布鲁斯老早就站在了完全不会被波及到的地方，在托尼这一口喷出来之后终于忍不住趴在床上狂笑起来。托尼端着咖啡杯，眼睛瞪得滚圆，仿佛不能相信自己竟然这么中招了，但嘴唇肉眼可见肿了起来。我笑得浑身颤抖，赶紧把托盘放在床头柜上，而托尼到了这个时候终于回过神来，从床上猛地弹起来，朝还在床角笑个不停的布鲁斯猛地扑过去。他手中的咖啡杯在这个过程中彻底洒了个干净，还好绝大部分都洒在了地毯上。

 

我在旁边看着两个人幼儿园小孩子打架一样的动作，笑得腿都软了，然而托尼仿佛突然意识到旁边还有一个共犯，转头也把我拖到床上。虽然个头差不多高，但因为常年在厨房工作，我比托尼和布鲁斯都要强壮得多，但此刻我却没有太过抗拒，稍微挣扎了一下就让自己被拖了过去。我的心跳略微有些变快，嘴巴也开始发干，因为我知道我期待太久的晚上也许提前几个小时到来了。

 

果然我的预期并没有落空。托尼和布鲁斯刚才真的可以算得上在漫不经心地打架，但我加入之后，我们三个之间的气氛就全然变了。托尼的手从我的胳膊移到我的肩膀上，炙热的呼吸吹拂在我的后颈，而布鲁斯不知道什么时候从床尾来到我们身旁，他的手隔着托尼的身体落在我的腰上，轻而易举伸进单薄的T恤下摆，指尖粗糙的茧让我打了个激灵。一片混乱中我只庆幸托尼的床足够大，够我们三个人并列躺下，我和托尼面对面，而布鲁斯在托尼身后搂着我们。我看不到布鲁斯的动作，但托尼突然呻吟了一声，搂着我的胳膊也随即收紧，而我伸出胳膊搂住托尼的脖子，吻上他的嘴唇。

 

“晨起口气，抱歉了。”他在我到达目的地之前嘟囔了一句，而我只是说：“闭嘴。”然而经过刚才辣椒咖啡的洗礼，我的舌头刚伸进托尼的嘴巴就已经被狠狠辣了一下。托尼的鼻腔里喷出一声笑，似乎在嘲笑我自作自受，而我则哼了一声，决心让他尝到我完全不逊于他的吻技。我们两个唇齿交缠，一时间吻了个昏天地暗，然而这个时候不知道是谁的手突然入侵我的睡裤边缘，握住我已经开始变硬的阴茎。我的呼吸在胸口停滞了一下，差点咬到托尼的舌头。我已经很久没和别人睡过了，这是快两年里第一次有其他人的手碰到这里，我甚至都不知道自己竟然有这么敏感。

 

“嘿，放松。”布鲁斯低沉的声音隔着托尼传过来，但他手上的动作完全让我没法放松下来。托尼开始也在我们中间扭动身体，我昏昏沉沉的大脑过了一会才意识到他在挣扎着脱睡衣，不仅在脱自己的，也在帮我和布鲁斯脱。他们两个都穿了长袖系扣睡衣，只有我穿了T恤和宽松睡裤，而且我起床的时候图省事甚至没穿内裤。眨眼间我成了三个人里面第一个变得光溜溜的人，脸朝下趴在托尼柔软的大枕头里面，感受到好几只手在我身上游走。片刻后我略微转过身睁开一只眼睛，看到托尼和布鲁斯两个人在我身边一左一右，布鲁斯上半身已经完全赤裸，露出布满毛发的胸口，而托尼的睡衣已经被扯掉了一半，是电影里女明星非常经典的香肩半露的造型。他们两个一边给对方懒洋洋地脱衣服，一边还对着我上下其手，我完全不甘心被他俩这样对待，立刻起身把他们按在床上，三个人翻来覆去闹成一团。

 

这是我第一次在床上有不止一位性伴侣，如果非要说和之前有什么不同，那就是床上的手似乎多了一点。我们三个第一次一起上床是临时起意，都没提前清洁，所以用一个词来描述的话就是聚众手淫，互相帮助。但我们三个人在一起有六只手，比四只手要多了很多选择的余地，比如说当布鲁斯抱着托尼，帮他手活的时候，我可以一只手揉托尼的屁股，另一只手照顾布鲁斯的阴茎。当然，双管齐下的后果就是托尼头一个射了出来，老脸通红，无比愤怒，还没等高潮的劲儿过去就把布鲁斯撸射了。至于我嘛，我刚才已经在楼下洗手间释放过一次了，现在反而比他们两个都持久很多，仰面躺在床上享受了一番四手联弹才射。

 

最终，我躺在大床中间，托尼和布鲁斯一左一右贴着我，我们三个人的四肢紧紧纠缠在一起，在静默之中让心跳与呼吸恢复如初。托尼卧室的隔音效果极好，我只能隐约听到窗外的风雨声。布鲁斯的手正在轻轻揉着我脖子后面的发梢，而托尼把头靠在我的胸口，偶尔懒洋洋地蹭一下。我本来不觉得困，但在温热的肌肤相触中逐渐有了困意。

 

“困了就睡吧。”意识模糊间我听到布鲁斯对我轻声说，而托尼温柔地吻了吻我的锁骨。我只觉得托尼的床无比柔软，我仿佛要整个人都陷进床垫之中，但布鲁斯和托尼紧紧地抱住我，就像将在暴风雨中摇摆不定的小船拴在岸边的钢索，他们将我牢牢固定在现实的世界，而我很多年以来头一次感到如此安全。

 

这一觉我又不知道睡了多长时间，醒来时发现我仍然赤身裸体躺在托尼的床上，但身上盖着被子。我抬起头，看到通向卧室露台的那扇法式门微微开启了一条缝，外面已经完全黑下来了，只有露台角落的柱灯散发着柔和的黄色光芒。借着灯光我看到雨已经停了，布鲁斯和托尼正站在门外，一个穿了件套头毛衣，另一个裹着一条厚厚的浴袍，但他们都回身将目光投向屋内——他们都在看着我。布鲁斯没戴眼镜，所以只有托尼看到我睁开了眼睛，赶紧朝我招招手，示意我加入他们。

 

我下床后捡起扔在地毯上的睡衣穿好，然后走向露台。海边的夜风正挤过法式门的缝隙朝我呼啸而来，我打了个哆嗦，并没有出门，托尼也很体贴地朝我做了个停下的动作，而布鲁斯则指了指海平面。我随手关紧玻璃门，然后放眼眺望一片漆黑的海面，不清楚他们究竟想让我看什么。但这个念头甚至还没从脑海中消散，我就明白了，因为在大海的深处，距离别墅差不多十几英里的地方突然升起一朵金红色的烟花，甚至让我的呼吸都微微停滞了。烟花转瞬即逝，淡红色的烟雾还在夜幕中飘散，夜空中又接二连三升起各式颜色和形状的烟花，璀璨绚华，几乎要将整个马里布海岸全部照亮。

 

在烟花的掩映中露台上的两个人朝我回过头来，微笑看着我脸上震惊的表情。托尼举起自己的手机，朝我晃了晃——上面清晰地跳动着当前时间，00:00。新的一年在马里布海岸灿烂的烟花之中骤然降临，而当我抬眼再次看向布鲁斯和托尼时，他们一起朝我说了句“新年快乐”。


	16. Recipe 16  芝士舒芙蕾

 

灿烂的烟花在马里布海湾绽放了将近十五分钟，似乎预示着新的一年也会如此美好绚烂。烟花燃放结束后托尼和布鲁斯重新回到室内，满身寒气，我赶紧推他们去洗热水澡，自己则霸占了整个大床，横躺在中间仰头看手机。进入午夜十二点之后手机里已经收到了好几条短信，一条来自巴尼，他、劳拉以及孩子们向我送上新年问候；一条来自娜特和巴基的合影，照片背景一看就在我公寓的楼顶，他们应该是被邻居们邀请参加了新年的烧烤派对，而照片一角有张眼熟的侧脸，看起来很像史蒂夫；除此之外还有几条来自我之前认识的朋友好熟人，我躺在床上一一回复新年快乐，顺便还给起身走到卧室门口给娜特回了一张自拍，很夸张地指着身后托尼光看装修就价值不菲的卧室。

 

自拍发出几秒钟后娜特就开始用短信疯狂轰炸我的手机。她先发了一条“ **！！！** ”，然后是一条诡异的颜文字，我把手机转了三百六十度也没看懂，最后她终于开始说人话了：“ **快说你被谁包养了？？？！！！** ”

 

我狂笑，回复的时候手指都在颤抖：“ **我之前在和全美国最有钱的总裁拍拖，你说呢？** ”然后加了个害羞的表情。

 

“ **你们终于搞在一起啦？！恭喜恭喜。** ”

 

“ **同喜同喜，我看到史蒂夫也出席你们的新年派对啦？** ”

 

这次娜特过了半分钟才回复我：“ **巴基的主意，说他一个人过新年太孤单了。无所谓啦。** ”

 

虽然在餐馆的时候娜特从来没提过，但我和巴基在公寓里闲聊的时候会听他提起史蒂夫，很显然巴基在休息的时候偶尔会出去和他喝一杯，至于娜特有没有参与，我只能想象。但我很高兴看到娜特终于不再如此怨恨史蒂夫，她值得像史蒂夫这样如此忠诚的朋友。

 

我和娜特又通过短信闲聊了几句，然后她就说自己要去和一群不认识的怪人闲聊了。我知道我那群邻居有多热情，于是就和她说了再见。我正躺在床上百无聊赖，等着托尼他们两个从浴室出来，我突然听到一阵顺着床垫传来的震动，伴随着AC/DC某首耳熟但叫不上名字的歌。我在各种枕头和被子下面摸了半天，最终摸出了托尼响个不停的手机，屏幕上跳动着“佩珀”。

 

“托尼！”我冲浴室的方向大喊一声，“快出来接电话，看起来很重要！”

 

十几秒后托尼从浴室冲出来，头发还在滴水，只在腰上围了一条浴巾。我把手机递给他，他扫了一眼来电信息后立刻皱起眉头，然后把手机放在耳朵旁边。

 

“佩珀？”他语气有点生硬，“我不是说了这几天无论有什么事情都别找我吗？”然而电话那端说了些什么，我从这个距离只能听到一个急躁的女声，而托尼的眉头越皱越紧。佩珀在那边说了半分多钟，托尼一直没有回话，而此时布鲁斯也从浴室走了出来靠在门框上，裹了一件浴袍，有些担忧地望着托尼。

 

“好，我知道了——对，今天下午。什么？我说了 **下午** 。”说完这句话后他直接挂断电话，把手机扔回床上。我和布鲁斯交换了一个担忧的眼光，我什么都没说，稍微偏头示意布鲁斯接话，毕竟他更了解托尼一些。布鲁斯点点头，走到托尼身边却没碰他，轻声问：“托尼，发生什么事了？”

 

托尼咬着嘴唇，抬头看了他一眼，又转头瞥了瞥我，最终摇摇头叹了口气：“狗仔拍到了我们的照片。”他指了指自己，又指向布鲁斯，“几个小时前，我们在露台上的时候。我的公关团队正在交涉，但佩珀说对方执意要公开，因为——”他满是歉意看着布鲁斯，“他们已经搞到你的身份了，布鲁斯，他们知道你是《纽约时报》的美食评论家，而且还挖到我们之前都在麻省理工。我真的很抱歉。”

 

布鲁斯面无表情点点头，向后退了一步。“没关系，”他轻声说，“我的身份早晚要曝光的，虽然我没想到会这么高调。但是——”他看向我，“克林特呢？他们有没有拍到克林特？”

 

“没有。我不知道。”托尼摇摇头，“佩珀没提克林特，而且他根本没去露台，我只能假设他们没有拍到他。问题就在这里，如果这些照片被公开，那么我们的关系就会被曝光，我们两个的。”他顿了顿，脸上的表情很烦躁，“而这并不是我想要的。”

 

“托尼，”我觉得事到如今我必须说点什么了，“我觉得这其实是件好事。”

 

“好事？怎么会？”

 

“我知道现在的社会已经很包容了，但没有 **那么** 包容，如果他们拍到我们三个人在一起，那么现在各种媒体上肯定已经炸锅了，你能想象到那是什么情景吗？而且，”我深吸一口气，知道我又在老调重弹，却不知道还能怎样表达我的想法，“这对我来说也是件好事。你们两个都是公众人物，你就不用说了，布鲁斯也早晚要习惯全纽约所有的高档餐厅都认识他的脸，但我不是。我只是个普通人，托尼，我不想要这样的关注度。”

 

卧室里一时间谁也没说话，我尽量让自己的表情和肢体动作都做到最坦诚，但托尼仍然紧锁眉头看着我。布鲁斯清了清嗓子打破尴尬的沉默，对托尼轻声说：“托尼，克林特说的有道理。”

 

“我难道不知道这些吗？”托尼有些尖锐地回答，“我从一个月前就在考虑这个问题了，但这不是我想要的解决方法。这——这不公平，布鲁斯，我们明明说好了要在这段关系里完全平等，但现在这算什么事啊？曝光你和我，把克林特藏起来，好像他是什么见不到人的东西？”

 

“我也不喜欢这个样子，托尼，”我插嘴说，“但某种意义上我的确见不得人，或者说我们也许有生之年都没法公开我们的关系。我知道你很不爽，我也很不爽，但现实就是这个样子。一百年前如果同性恋会被绞死，五十年前同性恋仍然不合法，哪怕现在仍然有一堆人希望我们这样的人死后下地狱，更别提你同时和 **两个** 男人在一起。你是公众人物，托尼，有些事你身不由己。”

 

“正因为我是公众人物，所以我才更该努力合理化自己的取向啊。”

 

“克林特说得对，托尼。”布鲁斯也终于开口了，而我很感激他也站在了我的立场上，“哪怕你是托尼·斯塔克，有些事情也不是仅凭你一个人那么简单就可以完成的。事情已经如此了，别把它变得更糟糕。”

 

“更糟糕？更—— **糟糕** ？”托尼扯着嗓子喊了一声，而我恨不得立刻捂上耳朵。我从来不知道托尼的声音竟然能这么高。“这件事没有任何糟糕的地方！”他愤怒地吼出这句话，而布鲁斯立刻闭上了嘴，脸色苍白。

 

“事实上，托尼，”看到布鲁斯的表情我忍不住帮他开口反击，“你的态度是这件事中唯一糟糕的地方，你能不能心平气和好好说话？”

 

托尼闭上嘴瞥了我一眼，但没再反驳我。我揉了揉额头，叹了口气：“我知道你觉得不公平，而且你是在 **替我** 觉得不公平，但我从最开始就知道事情不可能这么顺利，而在我看来你和布鲁斯的关系曝光已经是所有可能性里比较好的一种了。”

 

“我们一起私奔到马达加斯加说不定更好点。”他低声嘟囔了一句，我几乎被他气笑了，布鲁斯也无奈地摇了摇头。托尼说完这句之后低头沉默了一会，我不知道他在想什么，但他片刻后用手肘碰了碰布鲁斯：“嘿，我刚才不是在对你发脾气，你知道的。”

 

“我知道。”布鲁斯的表情介于无奈和好笑之间，“我认识你二十年了，虽然这是你第一次只裹着一条浴巾对我吼，但我已经见识过很多次你发脾气了。”

 

“我倒是第一次见有人光着半个屁股发脾气。”我在旁边故意加了一句。好吧，我就是看不过布鲁斯无条件包容托尼的坏脾气，只要托尼一服软就立刻原谅他。我不管这是不是他俩长久以来的相处模式，但我很不喜欢托尼这么乱发脾气。只不过现在不是说这个的时候，我决定以后等有机会再和托尼好好谈。

 

听完我这句嘲讽，托尼脸上的愧疚更明显了。我和布鲁斯在他开衣橱找衣服的时候把目光从他浴巾后面光溜溜的屁股上移开了片刻，而在对着我一个人布鲁斯终于叹了口气，声音很轻。我知道他现在也一定有很多需要做的安排，和自己的主编打电话澄清各种事情，甚至在担忧自己能否保住工作。

 

“布鲁斯？”我轻声问他，“你不要紧吧？《纽约时报》那边……”

 

“不用担心我。”他朝我扯了扯嘴角，但笑得很勉强，“我的老板不会因为这种事情开除我啦，顶多把我抓过去开个会什么的。再说不知道有多少专栏作家希望自己能和托尼·斯塔克扯上关系呢，社会新闻版面那几个人绝对羡慕死我了。”

 

“我觉得我们还是应该先睡一会。”托尼换了一件T恤和睡裤，转身对我们说，“佩珀说她会在天亮之后来这里，把事情再和我们详细解释一遍，而且我必须今天赶回纽约，很显然我们要赶在媒体之前发声明，飞机下午一点起飞送我们回纽约。”他看向我，“我很抱歉，克林特，我原本计划的新年绝对不是这个样子的。”

 

“没事，你们有什么需要处理的事情就尽管去处理。况且这已经是我很多年里过的最棒的一个新年了，多谢。”

 

“这算什么，我只想给你们最好的。但是——啊真他妈见鬼。”他边说边朝后倒在床上，用枕头捂住头。布鲁斯叹了口气，也从另一侧爬上床把自己裹得严严实实。我刚才一口气睡了十多个小时，现在甚至不想平躺着，于是和他们道过晚安之后离开了托尼的卧室。我想呼吸点新鲜空气，但现在大概不是一个人出门的好时候，谁知道外面会不会还有狗仔的相机在等着。最终我还是回到了厨房，那里对我来说足够熟悉也足够安全。

 

我完全不饿。虽然睡了那么长时间，而且在睡之前只吃了点牛奶麦片，但我感觉不到一点饿意，也完全没有想吃的东西。我抱着胳膊在冰箱旁边站了很久，大脑一片空白，完全不知道自己该做什么。这是自从我开始学习烹饪之后头一次对着一冰箱的食材却毫无头绪，而我之前无论何时何地，心情如何，一想到能够亲手做东西就总是激情满满。我从来面对过这种情况，但我知道有一种做起来不仅无聊而且非常考验技术的东西，那就是——

 

舒芙蕾。业余厨师的噩梦，专业后厨的克星，烤过头是一块硬邦邦的石头，火候不够的话就——呃如果有人克制不住自己的好奇心，非要去谷歌一下没烤成型的巧克力舒芙蕾是什么样子，我不承担任何责任。我甚至从来没把舒芙蕾放在餐馆的菜单上过，而且在我十年的厨师生涯里，我其实也只成功过一次。托尼的冰箱里本来就没多少巧克力，昨天做甜甜圈的时候还用掉了不少，所以我决定只做最简单的芝士舒芙蕾。

 

舒芙蕾其实只由两大部分组成：奶油和打好的蛋白。需要的食材也很简单，牛奶，面粉，黄油，鸡蛋，芝士。但制作舒芙蕾的难点在于每一个步骤都绝对不能有错，蛋白里但凡有一点点脂肪，完蛋；烤箱温度不够，完蛋；没烤好就开了烤箱门，彻底完蛋。所以这道甜点特别适合没有特别想做的东西但却想要挑战一下自己烹饪水平的时候制作，比如说，现在。

 

托尼的厨房里当然没有专门制作舒芙蕾的模具，但舒芙蕾其实可以在各种各样的容器里面做，于是我把柜子里面托尼珍藏的马克杯全都找了出来，在料理台上密密麻麻排了一大溜。模具需要先在内部刷上一层黄油然后放进冰箱里冷却，而考虑到托尼烤箱的大小，我决定两个两个制作。

 

奶油的那一半非常好做：小锅里放进两勺黄油，融化之后再加入两勺面粉，搅拌均匀后缓缓加入300毫升牛奶，之后一直持续搅拌直到混合物接近沸点，关火后取下小锅。这时要在混合物里加上盐和胡椒调味，如果喜欢的话还可以加点肉蔻。接下来一边搅拌一边在混合物里加入两个蛋黄，再加上一把磨碎的芝士，搅拌均匀并且确保芝士完全融于混合物。这里的芝士可以是任何一种芝士，我甚至还见过有人用蓝纹芝士做舒芙蕾，当然那玩意我一口都没吃。

 

至于蛋白的那一半，更是无比简单。如果你有打蛋白的机器，那只不过是动动手指的事情；如果你没有，那就动一动你的肱二头肌。不过在用机器打蛋白最好先用柠檬汁好好清理一下机器内部，因为但凡蛋白里掺进了一丁点脂肪，蛋白就绝对打不起来。我把刚才和蛋黄分离出来的蛋白倒入机器里——制作舒芙蕾完全不浪费任何食材——，再加一点盐和几滴柠檬汁，然后按下机器开关，默默注视这白色的泡沫逐渐在机器内部膨胀起来。我其实还挺喜欢自己动手打蛋白的，因为很锻炼身体，但我今天实在没心情，而且也不想下午坐飞机的时候肌肉酸痛。

 

蛋白打好之后舒芙蕾的前期准备工作就可以说暂时告一段落了，接下来只需要把蛋白和奶油混合在一起，然后就可以倒进模具了。在这里有个新手经常犯的错误：模具里绝对不能倒得太满，离边缘三分之一正好，不然舒芙蕾很有可能外面已经焦了但里面还没熟。最后可以再在混合物上面撒点芝士，因为烤焦的芝士会形成隔离层，混合物里面的空气在加热的时候会把这一层芝士顶起来，形成舒芙蕾完美的膨起。

 

好吧，这么解释听起来几乎在上化学课，不过接下来也没什么说的了，把模具送进预热的烤箱，温度设定在360度，等二十到三十分钟就可以了。把最先两个马克杯放进烤箱之后，我立刻开始制作下一批需要的奶油和蛋白，然后再重复，不停重复。舒芙蕾出炉之后五分钟就会完全塌下去，但我本来也不是为了吃而做它们。我根本没数托尼有多少个马克杯，但它们占据了储物柜整整一层，但我只是大脑一片放空，不停机械地做下去。

 

当托尼和布鲁斯睡了一觉下楼来找我的时候，我已经进行到最后几个马克杯了，而从厨房到餐厅的所有平面上堆满了装着舒芙蕾的马克杯，最开始的已经变成一滩让人无法直视的黄色粘液，最新出炉的还在冒热气。中间还有不少做坏了的，但我其实根本不在意质量怎么样。

 

“克——克林特？你在做什么？”托尼无比震惊的声音从我背后传来的时候我正在打最后两个鸡蛋的蛋白，而整个厨房相关的食材都被我彻底浪费完了。我朝他挥了挥手，用手背抹掉脸颊上一点面粉。

 

“你怎么做了这么多舒芙蕾？”跟在托尼身后的布鲁斯也一脸震惊，拿起一把勺子尝了尝还在冒热气的那个，“挺好吃，就是芝士味对我而言淡了一点。”

 

“抱歉，芝士实在不够用了。”我耸了耸肩。

 

“克林特，你还好吗？”托尼抓起离他最近的那个咖啡杯，一脸狐疑盯着里面的东西，“呃，你还有杯子剩下吗？我想喝点咖啡。”

 

我朝他指了指最后剩下的几个杯子，他绕过我打开了厨房另一头的咖啡机。布鲁斯倒是拿着勺子把他手里的舒芙蕾三口两口吃完，然后向着下一个还在保质期内的马克杯进发。

 

“呃，我没做早饭，只做了这些，如果你们要吃的话。”

 

“嘿，给我留一个！”在咖啡机前面的托尼回头朝布鲁斯喊道，而布鲁斯完全没理他，默不作声加快了吞咽的速度。虽然我做了很多舒芙蕾，但真正能吃的只有六个，其中还包括正在烤箱里的那一批，最终我们不得不又吃了点饼干当早饭——对的，连牛奶麦片都没有了，因为我做舒芙蕾的时候把牛奶全部用光了。我吃完早饭之后上楼回卧室冲了个澡，然后开始收拾自己的行李。我本来也没带什么东西，从巴尼家走的时候包里一半都是空的，现在里面只塞了一会要在飞机上换回来的厚衣服。

 

当我拎着包下楼时托尼和布鲁斯都在起居室，佩珀已经来了，手里拿着一个大信封，坐在我最喜欢的那个位置上，我只好换到对面的沙发上。她看了我一眼点点头，我也没说什么，我们两个本来也只是点头之交。我坐下后佩珀就把注意力重新放回托尼和布鲁斯身上。

 

“这是狗仔昨晚拍到的照片，并不是全部，还有一部分我们仍然没能拿到。”她把信封里的照片取出来放在咖啡桌上，我看到上面的确是托尼和布鲁斯肩并肩站在露台上，看起来相当亲密，还有一张他们正在接吻。

 

“如果没有类似这样的照片，我们还可以说你们是好朋友。”佩珀也正好指向这一张，“我必须问你们，除了亲吻之外，你们还有其他更——更明显的动作吗？”

 

“在我回答你之前，请你先告诉我，为什么我会在自己别墅的露台上被拍到？”托尼有些没好气地问。

 

“具体什么手段我们现在还不清楚，但对方极可能使用了小型无人机。你前几天突然飞来马里布过新年，还带着一位神秘伴侣，”佩珀瞥了我一眼，“于是对方认为这里面肯定有大新闻。”

 

“见鬼。”托尼低声咒骂了一句，“现在呢？”

 

“现在我们的公关团队仍然在和对方交涉，而那边虽然准备把照片高价拍卖，但不好说他们会不会留底，等竞拍结束后再私下流出，所以我们必须抢先一步行动。纽约总部那边已经准备好今晚的新闻发布会，你需要在发布会上承认你的恋情，而班纳博士这边应该也需要发一个私人声明。但不用担心，稿子已经给你们写好了，基本上是真实的故事，只是在某些细节上稍微改编了一下。”

 

“这就完了？”托尼的语气很平淡，而佩珀点点头，看起来很满意自己的工作成果。其实她这一套处理方案在我看来也很有效率，但托尼很显然并不满意，因为他突然扭头看向我。

 

“那克林特呢？你准备拿他怎么办？”

 

突然被点到名，我实在不知道该怎么反应，佩珀也一脸犹豫，不断斟酌自己的回答：“巴顿先生应该没有出现在照片上，不然对方肯定会开更高的价，所以这件事跟他完全无关。如果巴顿先生没有意见的话，等我们一会抵达机场时他可以作为机组成员之一登上飞机，等到了纽约后再单独离开。”

 

托尼看起来仍然像说什么的样子，但我赶紧接话：“很好，就这么定了，我完全没有意见。”

 

佩珀终于转过脸看向我，目光锐利，而我感觉这是她第一次正式看到我这个人。两秒钟后她再次点头：“那就这么定了。十二点钟开心会准时来接你们。不用担心路上会有其他狗仔，我们已经全处理好了。”

 

托尼的鼻子里喷出一声嘲讽的嗤笑，但这完全没有影响佩珀脸上职业的礼貌表情。她手脚利落地收拾好在咖啡桌上摊开的照片，朝托尼和布鲁斯点头示意之后转身离开了起居室。

 

在佩珀离开后我们过了一个非常沉闷的早上。经过一天的暴雨马里布又一次阳光灿烂，但看着别墅外金灿灿的沙滩以及碧蓝的海水，我却没有半点想要下去游泳的冲动，而是一直待在室内，给娜特发了一条短信告诉她我会提前一天回纽约，然后彻底关掉了手机。我窝在起居室的沙发上，继续看TiVo里的海量纪录片，而托尼和布鲁斯在我身边来来回回打着转，绝大部分时间都在打电话。

 

终于，到了十二点钟，托尼那辆加长豪华轿车停在了别墅下面，是时候离开这里了。在上车前我最后看了一眼这幢建在山崖上的白色别墅，而在那一刻，我只想起几天前也是这样灿烂的正午阳光，托尼兴冲冲拉着我走上通向别墅的斜坡，而布鲁斯拖着托尼的箱子，在后面笑了我们一路。

 

***

 

像佩珀承诺的那样，我们从别墅到机场的一路上非常和平，并没有突然从车窗旁冒出来的相机或者扑倒车门上的狗仔。我们从一个极其隐蔽的地下通道进入洛杉矶国际机场，直接省略了安检环节，五分钟内就登上了托尼的私人飞机。在飞机上托尼和布鲁斯就忙碌了起来，被佩珀塞了一张又一张A4纸。而我，“和这件事完全无关”先生，再一次塞上耳机听手机里的AC/DC，但这次我没有用睡觉打发时间，而是一直盯着舷窗外对流层的云。

 

当我们差不多抵达东海岸的时候佩珀给了我一个纸袋，让我去洗手间换上。纸袋里是一套中规中矩的黑色西装，白衬衣，甚至还配了一副墨镜。当我换上这一身从洗手间走出来的时候，我和飞机上其他那些托尼的保镖看起来没有任何区别了。当我跟在托尼和布鲁斯身后，在上百台相机的闪光灯的映照中走下飞机舷梯时，我无比感谢自己鼻梁上这副墨镜。我真的完全不能理解不戴墨镜的社会名流是怎么经过这么多闪光灯对眼睛的摧残还能正常走路。等下次再见托尼的时候，我一定要好好请教一下。

 

在托尼和布鲁斯一起坐车离开之后我本以为自己会被随便安排一个司机，甚至让我坐地铁回去，然而我完全没想到佩珀竟然没有跟托尼他们一起走，而是提出送我回去。我跟她并不熟，甚至没说过几句话，所以她送我的目的很明显：她想和我好好谈谈。

 

果然，我们甚至还没驶出肯尼迪机场那条路，她就开口了，声音冷硬严肃。

 

“如果你是个聪明人，巴顿先生，那么你应该知道接下来该怎么做。”佩珀·波茨这样对我说。

 

“哦，是吗？我想我大概没你说的那么聪明，不如你告诉我该怎么做？”我这辈子最讨厌的事情之一就是被人威胁，无论因为怎样的原因，而佩珀的语气真的有点惹毛我了。

 

“离开托尼。不要再出现在他的面前，彻底离开他的生活。”佩珀冷冰冰地说。

 

“接下来你是不是要提出给我一笔封口费了？我能问问我值多少钱吗？”

 

“你以为你这个样子很幽默是吗？一点也不，因为我完全找不到任何好笑的地方。”她一边说一边开车，甚至没看我一样，直直盯着前面的车道，“你也许不知道，但你现在是托尼·斯塔克以及斯塔克国际最大的威胁。”

 

“我觉得我还没危险到这个地步。”

 

“托尼不像其他那些可有可无的总裁和CEO，他是斯塔克国际的灵魂，如果没有他或者他出任何意外，我们整个集团可以直接解体了。你以为为什么他公布一次恋情都要搞出这么大阵势？托尼的麾下有十几万员工，托尼的一言一行都会给他们的生活带来影响。”

 

“所以你的意思是，如果我继续留在他的身边，甚至公开我们的关系，斯塔克集团会直接解体咯？我觉得你把托尼的能力也看得太轻了一点，他完全有能力应对这种——按你的话来讲，公关危机。”

 

“但我的职责是从最开始就杜绝这种公关危机的存在。”她猛地瞥了我一眼，扭头的动作非常猛，让我有点担心她的颈椎，“我甚至不赞成他和班纳博士在一起，但他们之间已经成既定事实，我没有其他挽救的办法了。”

 

“那么你现在是要在我也成为既定事实之前赶紧挽救一下？我有点好奇，波茨女士，如果是我和托尼被拍到，而不是布鲁斯，那么你会怎么做？”

 

对于这个问题，她的回答极其淡然：“我会让公关团队直接把你定位成托尼招的男妓。”

 

“所以说招妓这样的丑闻都比我要好得多是吗？”我苦笑了一声，“我只想知道，你做这些事情之前获得托尼的同意了吗？”

 

“我不需要他的同意。无论他的想法怎么样，这是我的工作。我做这些全是为了他。”

 

“你知道吗，我这辈子最讨厌听到的话就是‘我做这个是为了你’。你不是他，你怎么知道他真正想要什么？你怎么知道他为什么做出这样的选择？或者他是否愿意承担选择背后的风险？”

 

“我的确不知道为什么托尼会选择 **你** ，巴顿先生，我唯一知道的是，你并没有把全部的风险都告诉他。”她在说这句话的时候微微扬起下巴，用眼角瞥着我，“我知道你是什么人，我已经看过你那些被封存的档案和记录了。哪怕你不是——哪怕没有班纳博士，托尼也绝对不该和你这样的人在一起。”

 

她这句话终于激起了我的怒火。老天，我真的好久都没这么生过气了，过去十多年里我用尽办法平息身体里的怒火，才让我变成现在这样的人。我差点忘了自己越愤怒的时候表面上只会越平静。曾经有人说过我的怒火像是原子弹，先被压缩成一个小小的弹头，然后突然炸开摧毁一切。现在我仍然处于压缩的状态，所以我只是语气无比平静地回复她：“看来有钱有权真的能搞到一切，包括被法官封存的档案。”

 

“我这么多年一直是托尼·斯塔克的私人秘书，我手上掌握的渠道远超过你的想象。甚至几个月前你的姓名和手机号都是我帮托尼查到的，后来他对你越来越感兴趣，我也就顺便继续查了下去。我猜你从来没告诉过托尼那些档案上的东西吧？”说到这里，佩珀的声音终于透出了一丝洋洋得意。

 

“是，我承认我没有，但我只是选择这么做而已。我不认为托尼知道那些事情后会对我有任何偏见——就算有，和你也没有任何关系。你根本不知道我是怎样的人。”

 

“我根本不在乎。我在乎的只有托尼，他的利益，以及斯塔克国际的利益。而现在你是个非常大的威胁。”

 

“所以你想怎样，在车上威胁我？”

 

“我送你回家只不过想表达得更礼貌些，因为我根本用不着威胁你，巴顿先生。我完全可以拜托环境卫生署的人去你的小餐馆检查一番，给你打个不合格，让你关门停业；或者，我可以再打个电话，随便编个故事，然后你和你那位室友就会重新回到监狱里。重操旧业对于有前科的人来说再正常不过了。我相信不少人都很想要斯塔克国际欠他们一个人情。”

 

自从佩珀开口之后，我真的头一次感到非常无力。我一直都明白托尼和我之间有多么悬殊的差距，用天差地别来形容也不过分，虽然托尼从来不在我面前可以表现这些。但佩珀的威胁却像劈入现实的一把尖刀，锐利而危险，而且最让我感到无力的是，我知道这些威胁都是真的，她真的做的出来，而我必须要考虑其他人。如果餐馆被恶意关门，我也只不过失去了经济来源，大不了可以回韦弗利找巴尼；但如果巴基和娜特因为我而被牵连……我没法让自己背上这种重担。

 

一时间我没回话，佩珀也没再说什么，但是我们都知道她已经取得了绝对性胜利。车窗外夜幕缓缓降临，我只觉得无比疲惫，想赶紧回家睡一觉。当车行驶到布朗斯维尔的时候，我知道自己必须要向佩珀表态了。

 

“我还没重要到能完全左右托尼，所以我只能控制我自己的行为，我保证不会主动找他，无论是打电话还是去曼哈顿。我会让自己尽可能从他的生活里消失，这样你满意了吗？”

 

佩珀朝我微微侧过脸，点了点头。“目前暂时足够了。我已经安排好了托尼最近几周的日程，他根本不会待在境内。”言下之意，你不用来找他，更不用给他打电话，因为托尼·斯塔克根本没时间理你。

 

“棒极了。”汽车缓缓驶入贝德-斯泰狭窄破旧的街道，我终于松了一口气，“我到了，你就在这里把我放下来吧。”

 

佩珀什么都没说，把车在路边停下。我抱着自己的旅行袋从副驾驶座下来，甚至还没在人行道上站稳，她就一踩油门绝尘而去，看样子多一秒钟都不愿待下去。这里其实离我的公寓还有两个街区的距离，但我真的需要新鲜空气，而贝德-斯泰街道上十天未见的寒风扑面而来，让只穿了一件西装外套的我打了个哆嗦，却也前所未有地清醒过来。这才是我的生活，我的世界，颜色灰暗老旧的公寓楼，街道旁边塞得满满的垃圾桶，人行道上太久无人清理而发黑的积雪，以及不远处在街道上玩耍的小孩子愉悦的尖叫声，我属于这里。我只属于这里。

 

十五分钟后，我用钥匙打开自己公寓的大门。客厅里传来一阵惊呼声，片刻后娜特从屋里冲了出来，瞪大眼睛看着我。

 

“克林特？你怎么在这里？！”然而她的惊呼被客厅电视里突然爆发的一阵掌声完全盖住了，伴随着雷鸣般的掌声的还有叫好声和尖叫声。我下意识将目光投向客厅的电视，虽然巴基立马从沙发上站了起来，用身子把屏幕挡住了一半，但我已经看到了目前正在播放的画面：

 

在雪亮宛如闪电的闪光灯映照中，电视屏幕正中间赫然是托尼和布鲁斯吻在一起的侧脸。


	17. Recipe 17 牛肉肉丸炒花椰菜和猫耳朵意面

 

“他们怎么能这么做？！”这是娜特听完我简单讲述了一遍事情前因后果之后的第一反应，“他们他妈的怎么能这么做？？！！”

 

“他们为什么不能这么做？”我仰头靠在沙发上，把皱巴巴的西装夹克随手扔在扶手旁边，长长地叹了口气，“只要他们想，他们就能做到。”

 

“我早就知道会发生这种事，”娜特咬着嘴唇，一脸愤愤不平，“我从最开始就不看好你和那两个人搅在一起。”

 

“行了。”我朝她挥挥手，“现在说这些已经没用了，而且接下来要怎么样我还不知道呢，最差也不过是同时和两个男朋友分手而已，这对我来说绝对是新纪录。”我并没告诉他们佩珀对我在车上的威胁。娜特和巴基已经有足够多需要烦恼的事情了，我不想给他们的生活增添无用的负担。况且在步行回家的十五分钟里我已经想好了，如果事情真的到了一发不可收拾的境地，我就把这间公寓和餐馆都卖掉，自己回爱荷华。爱荷华乡下农场的工人要比纽约餐馆的老板威胁程度低多了吧？

 

也许我看起来真的糟糕透了，娜特没再继续说下去，而巴基去厨房给我冲了一杯热咖啡，塞进我的手里。我满是感激朝他点了点头，感觉自己因寒冷而打结的胃在热腾腾的咖啡的帮助下终于好受了一点。

 

“你们吃晚饭了吗？”最终我只想到这么一句问候的话。

 

“还没呢。”巴基说，“刚才我们想等看完电视再——”他猛地闭上嘴，因为娜特狠狠瞪了他一眼，而我有些无奈地笑了一声：“你们不用这样，我还没这么脆弱甚至不能提他俩。”

 

“你不脆弱，我脆弱。”娜特说，“我不想听他俩的名字，行了吧？”

 

“好好好，”我笑着回答，“我也有点饿了，要不要现在做点东西吃？”

 

娜特又瞪了我一眼，仿佛直接看穿我试图转移话题，但她还是点了点头：“好啊，不过你坐着歇一会吧，我和巴基做晚饭。”然后她拽着巴基走进厨房，开始轻车熟路准备食材。我很想开个玩笑，问问她是不是过去十天都住在这里，已经把我的公寓变成她自己的了，但我现在真的没心情说这些。所以我只是起身去了趟洗手间——在看到我牙杯旁边那个女用除毛器的时候，我刚才的问题已经有了答案——然后回到厨房，坐在料理台旁边看着他们两个做饭。

 

娜特在我手下当了两年帮厨，现在已经是个非常熟练的厨师了；而巴基虽然从几个月前才开始，但他的基本功非常扎实，和娜特配合得极好。不得不说看他俩一起做饭是种享受，而我现在越发觉得，哪怕我必须要回爱荷华，把餐馆直接交给他们俩也没什么不好的。

 

“你们准备做什么？”我问道。

 

“做点简单的。”她从冷冻格里拿出一个两升的大保鲜盒，里面盛满了小肉丸，“参加楼顶新年烧烤派对的时候我和巴基负责做牛肉汉堡，最后肉馅还剩下不少，就拿回来搓了点肉丸。”

 

“好啊，”我说，“那肉丸准备配什么呢？”

 

“我前两天在网上看到有人分享了一道菜谱，看起来还挺好吃的，是把肉丸和羽衣甘蓝以及螺丝意面一起炒。”巴基说，“但现在我们只有花椰菜以及猫耳朵意面，但我觉得这么搭配也很不错。”

 

“听起来就很好吃。”我点点头。像这种简单的菜根本不需要我说什么，我直接坐在旁边看着他们两个。巴基在一边煮意面，而同时娜特则负责把肉丸下锅煎。我的厨房非常小，只有两个并排的燃气灶，通常来说仅够一个人在里面烹饪，但他们两个不愧在一起这么多年了，随便一个眼神就知道对方在想什么，配合得天衣无缝，巴基一伸手娜特就把他需要的盐瓶递过去，巴基的意面下锅后就主动帮娜特切肉丸需要的大蒜。我在旁边看着非常羡慕。没错，娜特和我在后厨的时候也非常有效率，但那是成百上千天在后厨携手度过用餐高峰时期锻炼出来的，和这种天生的默契完全没法比。

 

肉丸在锅里被娜特翻炒了五六分钟，等各个方向全部变成棕色后就可以加入巴基刚才切好的大蒜片了。娜特继续翻炒肉丸和大蒜，而花椰菜则被巴基切成和肉丸差不多大小，等待一会和肉丸在锅里汇合。猫耳朵意面因为形状和大小的原因熟的非常快，等巴基切完花椰菜之后就差不多好了，他把它们从锅里捞出来沥干，然后倒入娜特的炒锅里。接下来只需要加上简单的调味料，然后中火翻炒五分钟左右，最后擦上一层帕尔马芝士就可以顺利出锅了。这道菜需要的食材和调料非常少，但营养均衡，味道和颜色都搭配得非常成功，红棕色的肉丸配上翠绿的花椰菜以及金灿灿的猫耳朵意面，哪怕我最不喜欢吃花椰菜的小侄子杰米也肯定会吃个干净。

 

我们三个一人端着满满一盘子，回到电视前面吃晚饭，我本来不觉得饿，但这样热腾腾的家常菜式轻而易举唤醒了我的胃，让我迫不及待用勺子把香浓的牛肉肉丸以及脆爽的花椰菜送进嘴里。我们没再看电视，只是坐在沙发上随便闲聊，娜特用夸张的语气向我讲述楼顶的新年烧烤派对，而巴基随着她的讲述时不时补充两句，眼睛从来没离开过娜特的笑脸，而我只是一边吃晚饭一边微笑着聆听他们的讲述，希望把眼前这一幕牢牢印在我的脑海里。

 

晚饭过后巴基主动刷碗，我和娜特继续坐在沙发上聊天。“明天你还有一天假期，准备怎么过？”她问我。

 

“我应该会去餐馆打扫一下卫生，然后再看看能不能想点新菜谱出来。毕竟，新的一年了嘛。”

 

“那我和巴基一起来帮你。”她立刻这样说，语气不容我拒绝。

 

“怎么，这几天一直和男朋友在一起，已经不想再过二人世界了？”我笑着问他。

 

“这是我十年里第一次和他在一块待这么长时间。我真忘了巴基有时候是个多讨人厌的家伙，你能和他在一块住这么久，简直是奇迹。”

 

“只能说我们两个讨人厌的地方其实挺一致，而且我知道你说的是什么，是不是例如在地板上乱扔袜子，牛奶喝完了不知道扔把空牛奶盒一直留在冰箱里，洗澡的时候忘记把浴帘放在浴缸里面，洗完水流一地？”

 

娜特面无表情看了我几秒钟，郑重点头：“你们两个讨厌的地方果然很像。”

 

我笑了笑：“可见那些对基佬的偏见都是错的，在这些方面基佬和直男没什么不同。”娜特听了之后狂笑，而我耸了耸肩：“巴基这些坏习惯其实都是学我，他刚住进来的时候规矩得不得了，过了好久才逐渐想起来自己之前是什么样子。”

 

说到这里娜特收敛了笑容，点点头：“我知道，克林特，所以你想象不到我有多感激你。”

 

“感激倒是用不着，但我必须问你，娜特，你什么时候才准备搬出你那个小公寓，真正和巴基在一块？”娜特听了我的质问，半晌都没说话，而我决定再下一剂猛药：“娜特，最近有没有照过镜子？你知道自己现在看起来有多快乐吗？仅仅和巴基在一起共同生活了十天，你就像变了一个人一样。”

 

娜特一愣，然后垂下眼睛微微一笑。“我不用照镜子，也知道自己有多快乐。”

 

“所以说，我希望你们能赶紧搬到一起住。我真的——我真的不愿看到相爱的人因为这样那样的理由没法在一起。”

 

我没打算拿自己的经历说事，因为根本没什么好说的，但说到这里我还是不由自主叹了口气。娜特睁着那双翠绿色的眼睛注视了我片刻，然后探过身来在我脸颊上轻轻一吻。

 

“多谢你，克林特。”她重新坐回去之后对我说，“我会认真考虑的。”

 

我点点头，而巴基正好在这个时候从厨房回来，一边擦手一边问我们：“在说什么呢？是不是在说我的坏话？”

 

“你还有什么糟糕的事情是我们两个不知道的？”娜特送他一对白眼，“刚才我在和克林特说，明天咱俩一起去帮他给餐馆大扫除。”

 

“明天？”巴基看起来略微有点犹豫，“我本来和史蒂夫约好了一起出去喝一杯，”他转向我，“当然也带你一个，克林特，我刚才吃饭的时候就想你去不去来着。”

 

“明天暂时算了，后天就要开始继续工作，我想好好打扫一下餐馆。”

 

“没问题。”巴基点点头，“那下周一你有时间吗？”

 

“兄弟，就算我的日程表已经全部排满了，我也绝对会留时间给你出来的。”我伸长手臂拍了拍他，“以我童子军的名誉起誓。”

 

巴基眯起眼睛：“你才不是童子军。”

 

“差不多啦。我会做饭，会打猎，会搭帐篷，在森林里面分得清东西南北，你还想要怎样？”

 

我们三个人很继续闲聊了一会，娜特就很贴心提出自己该走了，我也该好好休息了。我赶紧拽住她：“你都在这里住了十天了，再多一天也没什么嘛。明天咱们可以一起从这里去餐馆，比你那边要近多了。”

 

娜特盯着我看了一会，最后点点头：“我知道你现在很寂寞，克林特。”

 

自从今天凌晨托尼的手机突然响起来，我到这一刻终于真正笑了出来。“我相信我今晚一定会隔着某一面我现在非常想立刻加厚的墙感受到你的热情，娜特。”

 

当然啦，这天晚上娜特和巴基非常乖，除了盖被聊天之外什么都没干。不过就算他俩真的热情如火，我也完全不知道，因为我在脑袋碰到枕头的那一刻就完全失去了意识，直到第二天快到中午娜特冲进来把我拖下床才醒过来。吃过午饭后我们三个一起去了餐馆，打扫卫生，重新拟定菜单，忙到夜幕降临才回家。而到了第二天中午十一点，假期歇业整整十天的餐馆终于重新开始营业了。

 

我的生活再次恢复无比规律的作息时间，而开始忙起来之后时间就过得飞快，一眨眼一周已经过去了，而在过去的七天里我没有收到半点托尼或者布鲁斯的消息——当然现在报纸和新闻里铺天盖地都是他们，甚至连着三天登上了各种报纸的头版头条，但他们两个谁也没给我打电话或者发短信。我其实很能理解。托尼的手机大概直接被佩珀没收了，而且他现在说不定在哪个时区游荡呢；至于布鲁斯——我不知道他究竟出什么事了，但这完全不是他的做事风格，我担心他还来不及呢。

 

唉，怎么说呢，我觉得自己其实是个非常善解人意的人。甚至没人对我说一句“抱歉”，我却已经帮对方把借口全都想好了。

 

虽然没有我想要的电话，但我第二天中午一点多接到了从爱荷华打来的问候——或者说质问比较合适。我看着手机上的来电信息就开始头疼，但最后还是接通了。巴尼从来不没事干主动给我来电话，我还是别让他继续担心比较好。

 

“我很好，非常好，你不用担心。”我一接通就立刻对他说。

 

“我不担心。”巴尼哼了一声，“我他妈很生气，因为你让劳拉哭了，你知道吗，克林特？你能想象到我们正在陪两个小的看电视，突然动画片里插播了一条新闻，然后我们看到你的男朋友——你在我们家住了三天的男朋友，在电视里亲吻另外一个男人。劳拉直接哭了，而我还要一边安慰她一边给杰米解释，为什么克林特叔叔的男朋友在亲另一个男人。那真是非常操蛋的一幕，克林特，我这辈子不想再经历第二次了。”

 

我除了长叹一口气，还能说什么？“我很抱歉，巴尼，但是——”我不想把事情的真相告诉他，因为情况还没发展到我必须回老家那一步，比起娜特和巴基，我更不想让他和劳拉替我担心，“事情很复杂，我一时半会也解释不清楚，但你必须知道托尼不是在背着我劈腿，我和布鲁斯——就是电视里另外那个人——我们关系也很好，而且他们两个这么做我是知道的。是经过我同意的。”生怕巴尼再说什么，我赶紧最后加了一句。

 

巴尼在电话那端沉默了好久，最终他哼了一声，听起来非常不满。“劳拉把家里去年感恩节的时候用打折券买的斯塔克牌面包机丢掉了。”我知道那台面包机，就像其他斯塔克牌的电器一样，非常炫酷，有足足九档功能，托尼见到的时候还得意了好久。

 

“呃，需要我再买台面包机寄给你吗？作为……补偿？”

 

“不用了。”我哥哥的口气也很无奈，“你自己好好的就行了。如果——如果在纽约待得不开心，就回家来。我不介意农场再多一个劳动力。”

 

我向巴尼的邀请非常真诚地道了谢，因为说不定那天我就真的要在他的手下讨生活了。那之后我们没再说什么，直接挂了电话。一般我都会问候一下劳拉和孩子们，但我今天实在没这个脸提他们。

 

等到下一个周一休假到来的时候，巴基问我能不能早点去鱼贩那里进货，他想在去酒吧前带我和史蒂夫去个地方。我当然同意，因为我本来也没事情做，于是我们吃过午饭就去进货了。两点半史蒂夫出现在餐馆后门，穿着牛仔裤和厚实的皮夹克，看起来终于和巴基是一个年龄的人了。

 

“嘿，”我跟他打招呼，“你怎么今天也休息？我还以为你们一年三百六十五天都不放假的。”

 

史蒂夫挠了挠脖子，朝我有些腼腆地笑了笑。我们两个虽说和娜特和巴基关系都很好，但说到底只见过两次，史蒂夫看起来还是有点不好意思：“我上司人很好，如果手上没有重要的案子，只要我请假他都会批准。之前因为要去探望巴基，而且我总担心他出什么事，所以我习惯了把年假攒起来。现在我手上有两个多月的年假还没用呢。”

 

“喔。”我吹了声口哨，“你都可以去环游世界了。”巴基把卷帘门拉下来锁好，然后对我们说：“我知道我请你们去的是酒吧，但在那之前我需要你们帮我一个忙。”他的语气是前所未有的郑重，所以我和史蒂夫立刻终止闲聊，把注意力集中在他身上。巴基看了看我，又看了看史蒂夫，然后说：

 

“你们谁知道在哪里能买到最好的订婚戒指吗？”

 

我的大脑在瞬间当机，某些苟延残喘的脑细胞还在考虑为什么巴基说的这句话里会有“订婚”这个词，而史蒂夫已经猛地从地上跳了起来，甚至还发出一声非常不体面，近乎于三岁小女孩过生日收到一只小猫的尖叫声，然后抱住了巴基。

 

“天呐这真的太棒了！”他紧紧搂住巴基，使劲晃他，而巴基从史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀上探出头来，朝我做了个窒息的表情，“你知道我期盼这一天有多久了吗？！我从十五岁就开始策划你们两个的婚礼了！”

 

我的妈。如果这不是友情，那什么是。

 

于是我在旁边继续围观巴基被勒得越来越红的脸，在他开始从史蒂夫背后朝我竖中指的时候终于笑着过去把他俩分开。史蒂夫很不好意思清了清嗓子，而巴基整个人看起来都仿佛被史蒂夫抱散架了。

 

“你怎么突然想向娜特求婚了？”我笑着问他，“你圣诞节前可完全没这个念头啊。”

 

巴基耸了耸肩。“我也说不好为什么，不过圣诞假期和塔莎住在一起，让我想了很多事。我想这辈子每天都像这样和塔莎在一起。我浪费了整整十年，而我再也不想和她分开了。”

 

“好样的。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，“我上次还在劝娜特和你单独搬出去住，没想到你这么上道，直接准备跟她求婚了。”

 

“所以说你一直在准备把我踢出去咯？”巴基朝我挑了挑眉毛。

 

“我不和已婚男人同居，或者即将结婚的男人，谢谢。”

 

至于巴基之前的问题，哪里能买到最好的钻戒，我自认为没有发言权，因为我连韦弗利哪里能买钻戒都不清楚。对此史蒂夫倒是有个提议：“你们知道我是从小在布鲁克林长大的，对吧？”我俩点头。

 

“我记得小时候我妈曾经带我去过一家在布什维克的珠宝店，去改她结婚戒指的尺寸。她当时瘦得戒指能直接从手指头上滑下来，所以——”他有些难过得低下头，但大概是想到巴基准备向娜特求婚了，立刻振奋起来“我还记得那家店挺小的，但店老板人特别好，而且卖很多造型很独特的古董戒指。”

 

“好啊，”巴基说，“我本来也想给娜特挑一款最独特的戒指。那就带路吧。”

 

虽然史蒂夫亲自去过，但那毕竟是二十多年前的记忆了，当我们折腾了半天终于找到这家珠宝店的时候已经快下午四点了。“宏大珠宝店”——黄底红字的招牌这样写道，而这个名字其实完全不符合这家店，因为就像史蒂夫回忆的那样，这家店很小，如果我走在这条街上，我绝对会直接忽视这里——很有可能我已经忽视过很多次了。也许周一下午不是买订婚戒指的好时间，店铺里完全没有顾客，只有一个三十多岁戴着眼镜的红发男人坐在柜台后面，正在修手里的一条金色手表。

 

“欢迎光临，”男人从柜台后面站起来和我们打招呼，“我是亚瑟，周围人都叫我阿蒂，请问我有什么能帮到你们的地方吗？”

 

“呃……”终于到了地方，巴基却突然卡壳了，“我想要——”

 

“他想给他无比美丽的女朋友买一枚订婚戒指，”我忍不住帮他把这句话说出口，“你有什么好的推荐吗？”

 

“当然。”一听到巴基要买订婚戒指，名叫阿蒂的店主立刻兴奋起来，放下手里的活示意我们走到对面的柜台。二十多枚各式各样的戒指整整齐齐躺在玻璃橱窗里的黑色天鹅绒上，在橱窗特殊的灯光下散发着迷人的光芒。我和史蒂夫把巴基一左一右夹在中间，三个大男人趴在橱窗旁边入迷地盯着这些戒指。

 

“有喜欢的吗？”阿蒂问巴基，而我旁边的可怜男人茫然地摇了摇头：“我真的不知道该怎么选，而且我是不是应该先问问价格？”

 

“价格有高有低，但这里不是曼哈顿那种高档珠宝店，我们毕竟在布鲁克林，”阿蒂说，“价格绝对不会让你突然脑溢血。”

 

“你难道没有哪种特别喜欢的款式吗？或者你知不知道娜特喜欢什么？”我用手肘戳戳巴基，“我不准备结婚都知道我喜欢什么样的。”

 

然而巴基只是继续摇头。“我记不得了。”他低声说，“我们十多年前大概……大概谈论过吧，但是……”

 

眼看着他的情绪越来越低落，我赶紧对店老板说：“你一定卖出过很多订婚戒指吧？如果我们形容一下这位迷人的女士，你能不能给我们推荐一款？”

 

“没问题。”阿蒂点点头。

 

“唔，从哪里开始好呢。”我赶紧甩给史蒂夫一个眼神，示意他跟我一起，史蒂夫立刻点头，“这位女士很年轻，有俄罗斯血统。”

 

“红发碧眼，非常漂亮。”

 

“非常喜欢芭蕾舞，所以气质高雅。”

 

“但为人直率热情，而且面对困难时倔得像只牛头犬，从来不退缩。”

 

“和我们这位小伙子是青梅竹马，在一起快二十年了。他们是我见过最恩爱的一对。”

 

我和史蒂夫一左一右互相补充，而被夹在中间的巴基耳朵越来越红。最终他清了清嗓子，红着脸说：“我不介意价格，我只想给她最好的。”

 

给她最好的——这句话仿佛高压电流一样击中了我，让我甚至不由自主抖了一下。但我立刻摇摇头把那些不该有的想法全都扔在脑后。柜台后面阿蒂表情严肃，盯着钻戒们看了片刻，然后从柜台里取出三枚放在巴基面前。

 

“实话说，这三枚是我最喜欢的钻戒，没有之一。我之前还从来没向任何人推荐过它们，因为我自己打心眼里也舍不得。”他指着钻戒逐一地介绍：“这枚可以说是我店里最贵的一枚，但绝对一分价钱一分货。”他指着第一枚金色圆环上镶嵌着一颗巨大椭圆形钻石的戒指说：“椭圆形的钻石非常经典，但绝不老套，而且这一枚的切割工艺近乎完美。”然后他说了价格，而我们三个不约而同做了个鬼脸。

 

第二枚戒指上的钻石要小很多，但是一颗被切割成圆角四方形的粉钻，托底上镶嵌着细密的小碎钻，在灯光映照下光彩夺目。“如你所见这是一颗粉钻，所以价格上和刚才那枚很接近了，所以克数只有三分之一。但我可以保证这枚粉钻绝对不是人工上色，而且纯度很高。”

 

“为什么这玩意这么贵？”我不由开口问，“只不过换了个颜色而已。”

 

阿蒂耸耸肩。“名人效应呗。自从那位阿弗莱克用粉钻向老婆求婚之后，粉钻的价格就越来越高了。这颗钻石是我爸爸在那之前买的原石，一直放在仓库里面，我几个月前才翻出来拿去切割镶嵌，不然按照现在的进价，价格还要再翻一倍。”

 

粉钻很漂亮没错，但考虑到价格，我觉得巴基还会再犹豫一下，于是我们一起看向最后一枚戒指。这是一枚和前面比起来相当朴素的钻戒，造型简单宽边的铂金圆环上一颗小小的圆形钻石，而且款式看起来有些过时了。“我知道，这枚看起来没那么好看，”阿蒂介绍说：“但这其实是我最想向你们推荐的的戒指，因为它的历史非常久了，至少有六十多年。这枚戒指属于一对原来住在这附近的老夫妇，他们结婚之后在这里一起幸福地生活了半个世纪，然后在一个月内相继去世了。他们没有子女，所以一个远房亲戚继承了两个人遗产，并且把他们的戒指卖给了我。”他伸手托起这枚戒指，向我们展示：

 

“你们看，这其实不只是一枚戒指，而是两枚，因为它们可以被这样分开——”他用手指轻轻扭了一下，带着钻石的那部分从原来的宽边脱离出来，变成两个独立的指环，很明显分成了男女款。阿蒂将两枚戒指托在手上，然后对巴基说：“其实我觉得这对戒指才更适合你，你说呢？”

 

巴基甚至没问价格，当即就要掏钱包买下，幸好这对戒指的价格比前面两个便宜了太多，而且在阿蒂突然认出我是他最喜欢的餐馆的老板之后，很慷慨地给巴基打了八折。

 

“你这里还提供戒指里面刻字吗？”巴基问，“虽然我知道挺难的，尤其男款这一枚。”

 

“没问题，我现在手头没什么活儿。”阿蒂说，“如果字数不多的话最多半个小时。你想刻什么？”

 

“唔，很简单的。女款上刻‘献给N (for N)’，男款刻‘你的B (Yours B)’。”

 

“好的，你们稍等一下。”阿蒂带着戒指回到里面的工作间，我们三个就在外面闲聊打发时间。“这里还是你记忆中的样子吗？“我问史蒂夫。

 

“我的记忆其实很模糊了，但还稍微有一点印象。二十多年前这里没这么亮，而且店老板是个年龄挺大的老头子，可能是阿蒂的爸爸。”他的脸上露出陷入回忆的微笑，然后叹了口气：“其实我只来过这里一次，能记得真么多纯粹因为这是我妈最后一次带我出来，那之后不就她就生病住院了。”

 

他的语气有怀念，有惋惜，还有些昨日重现的恍惚，而我再一次明白为什么我这么喜欢像贝德-斯泰和布什维克这样的小社区，因为在这里很多东西都是一成不变的，哪怕你二十年三十年之后再来，它们似乎被时光所遗忘，依然在原初等待着你。

 

二十多分钟后阿蒂从工作室走出来，给了巴基两个一模一样的小盒子。“别给错了，”他朝巴基挤挤眼睛，“不然我可不负责。”

 

向他道谢后我们走出珠宝店，现在已经将近五点钟了，纽约的夜幕正在逐渐降临。我们决定先随便找个地方吃饭，然后再去酒吧消遣一会。最终我们来到一家汉堡店，而我很高兴听到巴基和史蒂夫都认为我做的汉堡更好吃。等到了酒吧之后巴基和史蒂夫都点了啤酒，而我要了柠檬水。巴基已经习惯我不喝酒了，而史蒂夫是第一次知道，但他只有点好奇地瞟了我一眼，很有礼貌什么都没说。

 

我们在乱哄哄的酒吧里享受彼此的陪伴，随便聊着天，说着说着就来到了求婚的话题上。“你刚才说你从十五岁就开始策划我的婚礼了？来说说是我向娜特求婚的时候是什么样子？”巴基带着点醉意戳了戳史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也不知道是因为酒精还是其他愿意，脸颊通红。

 

“我当时觉得你的求婚肯定是最最浪漫的那种，在一个风景如画的热带海岛，你和塔莎一起在一个被烛光点亮的露天平台上，月光洒在你们身上，夜色里能听到小提琴演奏的小夜曲。你们刚吃完这辈子最美味的一顿晚饭，正在品味香醇无比的红酒，然后你向塔莎单膝下跪，问出那个问题。”

 

巴基狂笑，从头笑到尾，而我在听完史蒂夫脸蛋通红的描述后表示：“你十五岁的时候活在迪士尼动画片里面吗？”

 

“我只觉得这样最浪漫啊！”史蒂夫发出成熟男人悔恨的怒吼，“我当时又没参加过其他人的婚礼，只能靠想象，而我见过最多的婚纱就是迪士尼动画片。”

 

“别告诉我你还画了塔莎的婚纱。”巴基捂住脸发出一声呻吟，“别告诉她，她会笑你一辈子。”

 

“我倒觉得你这样超——贴心。”我坏笑着撞了撞史蒂夫的胳膊，“我一定要把这事告诉娜特，不如她的婚纱就按照你的设计做，怎么样？”

 

“克林特，你要是敢在我求婚之前就像塔莎提这件事，我一定要在用枕头捂死你。”巴基立刻威胁我。

 

“我说不定哪天就突然说漏嘴了，所以你赶紧下跪。”

 

“但是我至少得找个合适的时候吧？”巴基仰天长叹一口气，“而我现在哪有时间啊，无论什么时候都要等到周一休假。”

 

“我给你讲，巴基，求婚的时候时间和地点都不重要。你不需要什么月光下的露台和小提琴，也不需要烛光晚宴和美酒，因为到时候你会意识到，这些东西根本无所谓，唯一重要的只有你心爱的人。”

 

“喔，克林特。”巴基非常敬佩看了我一眼，“你什么时候这么有哲理了？难不成你之前在这方面有经验？”

 

“当然没有，我只是电视剧看太多了而已。”

 

“那么请你告诉我，究竟哪部电视剧里有如此哲学的对话？”

 

“《超市特工》，第几季我忘了，如果没有第五季的话这部其实很好看的。”

 

我们又在酒吧闲聊了一会，等巴基和史蒂夫都喝完第三杯啤酒之后就一起回去了。我们在路口和史蒂夫告别，史蒂夫所在警署的辖区在皇后区，他现在也住在那边，所以自己乘地铁回去，而我和巴基则一起步行回公寓。今天纽约的天气格外好，天黑之后也没有太冷，我们两个一边聊天一边往回走，一路上都在讨论我们这两天一起看的电视剧。我们两个勾肩搭背，我用半边肩膀撑着他的体重，一边走一边笑，然而在我们走到公寓楼下时，巴基的笑声突然停了。

 

我抬起头，看到一周没见的布鲁斯在路灯下朝我们的方向望过来。


	18. Recipe 18  咸味焦糖爆米花

 

“我希望你能原谅我。”这是布鲁斯在我走近他之后说的第一句话。

 

“我完全不怪你啊。”我被他这句突如其来的道歉搞懵了，只能这么回答他。听到我的回答，布鲁斯立刻松了口气，整个人像是钓鱼的时候绷到极致后突然断开的线，而他脸上露出了一个如释重负中仍然带着愧疚的笑容。

 

“这件事完全是我的错，克林特。”他走过来抓住我的肩膀，轻轻晃了一下，而我觉得莫名有些不安，因为这样情绪不稳定的布鲁斯非常少见，我还从来没见他在和托尼无关的事情上这样激动过，“我知道你肯定很不高兴，而且你已经拒绝过那么多次了，但是——”

 

“等等，布鲁斯，你究竟在说什么？”我刚才以为他是在为整整一周音讯全无而道歉，但他现在说的越多我越觉得困惑，“你在为什么道歉？”

 

这句话仿佛抽在空气里的鞭子，把布鲁斯一下子打醒了。他猛地抬起头端详我的表情，直愣愣看了我几秒种后垂下手，向后退了一大步。“你还不知道。”他声音嘶哑，苦笑了一声摇摇头，“我还以为……我还以为你已经原谅了我，但你其实根本不知道。”

 

“知道什么啊？你说的字我一个都听不懂。”

 

布鲁斯看了看我，又看了看站在我身后的巴基，然后问我：“我们能上去说吗？”我当然不介意，因为纽约的冬夜真的很冷，而且我觉得自己最好不要在公共场合和布鲁斯在一起，万一再有谁拍到不该拍的照片，我一百张嘴都解释不清了。

 

坐电梯上到公寓之后我率先走进去，然后脱下大衣和靴子，巴基跟在我后面照做，换好拖鞋后直接回自己的房间关上了门。然而布鲁斯却站在门廊没有进来，甚至没解开绕在脖子上的围巾，而且他看着我的样子仿佛我下一秒就要把他踢出门外。我叹了口气：

 

“布鲁斯，究竟出什么事了，你不告诉我我怎么知道？”

 

“你先看看这个吧，等看完再说。”他从风衣内口袋里抽出——抽出一份折好的报纸，翻到其中一版之后递给我。我发现他递给我的是今天早上发售的《纽约时报》，“食物”版，而我一眼就看到最左边的餐厅评论员专栏：

 

 

**_在贝德_ ** **_-_ ** **_斯泰街头巷尾踏入魔法之旅_ **

_布鲁斯·班纳_

_不是每种食物都能被人用魔法来形容。诚然，这个世界上不乏能在口腔内鸣奏出一首交响曲的美食珍馐，但它们并非时时刻刻都能唤醒我的味蕾，因为作为一名专业美食评论家，我的味蕾四通八达，连接着身体的每一个部位。然而这个世界上的确有这样一种食物能让人浑身上下沉浸其中无法自拔，当我在品尝时，我所使用的不仅仅是我的味觉，嗅觉，视觉，乃至触觉——不，真正有魔力的食物会让你的身体彻底苏醒，让你想到曾经在巴黎某个咖啡馆和朋友闲聊时吹拂在脸颊上的微风，让你想到喝着妈妈亲手做的浓汤聆听窗外风雨交加，让你想到亲自为院子里的番茄施肥时陷进泥土里的靴子，让你想到曾经从你最爱的人的嘴唇上分享到的那口甜品。_

_我曾以为全纽约没有任何一家餐馆能做出像这样有魔力的食物。当然，这并不是我试图批评和贬低任何辛劳的大厨，我单纯认为流水线作业彻底毁了在专业后厨创造这种魔力的可能性。然而在历经一年的苦苦寻觅，我最终还是在纽约发现了从专业后厨端上餐桌的魔法，而奇迹发生在最让人想不到的地方——布鲁克林的贝德福特_ _-_ _斯泰文森，那里的居民亲切地称这里为贝德_ _-_ _斯泰。也许因为名字太过绕口，这里并非因为餐馆而闻名，很多住在纽约其他城区的人甚至从没听说过这个地方。我也如此。当我最好的朋友说，他一定要让我去试试一家位于贝德_ _-_ _斯泰的餐馆时，我的第一反应是无比疑惑：那里有什么？_

_而当我在一家只能同时供二十多个人就餐、装潢简洁到几乎让人觉得偷懒的小餐馆里坐下时，我仍然在想这个问题。除了对即将送入口的东西表示疑惑之外，这家餐馆还有很多让我当时完全搞不懂的东西：这里没有固定的服务员，前来为我们点餐的人时不时还要回后厨帮忙；这里没有固定菜单，每天厨房供应的食物被人用极其难看的字迹写在一张小黑板上；但这里座无虚席，所有的顾客都仿佛多年好友，问好声和交谈声络绎不绝，而且他们面前盘子里的东西看起来都无比诱人。_

_这里的酒糟糕透了——这是我在上菜之后的第一个感受；但除此之外的一切都让我的每一个毛孔因享受美食而散发出无比愉悦。这家餐馆只提供三道菜——三道相当有分量的菜：前菜是藜麦沙拉_ _，金色的藜麦配上翠绿的黄瓜、红色的小番茄和深紫色的葡萄干，光看这无比美妙的颜色搭配就让人感受到纽约的秋天迎面而来；而主菜是外酥内嫩的带骨猪排，散发着众多香料腌制后独特香甜咸辣气息，压在一座甘薯泥堆成的金色小山上，猪排甚至还没入口，我就已经想为厨师独特的搭配和大胆的用料而拍手叫好；甜点是芒果酸奶新地，纵然普通却滋味悠长，为整道菜谱做了完美的结局。_

_当我反应过来的时候，我的盘子已经空了，甚至连猪排的酱汁都被我用桌子上免费提供的面包抹干净了。我在桌子旁边坐立不安，想要亲眼见见这位能在这么一家小餐馆里创造奇迹的厨师。我甚至开始在脑海里勾勒对方的样子：饱经风霜的脸，粗糙结实的手，目光锐利的眼。但是，不，我惊讶地意识到这家餐馆的厨师只是一位刚刚三十岁出头的年轻人，样貌英俊，眼神明亮，只有他的手和我想象中一模一样，粗糙而温暖，满是因为常年在后厨工作而留下的茧。他端着甜品从后厨走出来，像个演出结束后终于愿意一露真容的魔法师，但当他在我们的桌旁坐下，开始和我们交谈之后，他突然成了这个地球上最真实的人，真挚诚恳，幽默感十足，而且他对食物以及烹饪的热爱是那样显而易见。_

_克林特·巴顿——我记住了他的名字，因为我太久没有如此强烈的冲动，想要在专栏里好好描写他所创造的食物，让所有人都认识他和他的餐馆。但是，不，我还想再多来这里几次，尝到不同的食物，确定自己在赞美的时候不漏掉任何东西。_

_然而当我第二次来到这家餐馆时，我终于找到了能被称为魔法的食物。在我的要求下克林特为我特别做了一锅咖喱，而当这锅弥漫着辛辣芳香的咖喱来到我的面前时，我的时间开始向后飞速倒退，我再次回到了早已作别的过去。咖喱的味道在舌尖跳跃，味蕾仿佛门上的锁孔，被食物轻而易举破解击溃，打开我内心深处封存已久的记忆之门。_

_如果那天我有流泪的冲动，那一定是因为咖喱里的辣椒。_

_从那之后我就成了克林特的常客，只要我有时间，我一定会去他那里吃饭，坐在那间有些阴暗狭窄的小餐馆里，和邻座完全不认识的客人几乎肩挨着肩，听着收音机里传来十多年前流行的歌曲。自从秋天那一次惊喜的邂逅，时至今日我已经记不得自己吃过多少次克林特做的食物，但每一次都是感官纯粹奢华的享受以及再一次体验魔法降临人间。和他相处越久，我越觉得他也许真的是个从异世界来的魔法师，在后厨用魔力点亮炉子，洗净案板，磨刀飒飒，各种食材在空中飞舞，做出最让人难以忘怀的美食。_

_所以如果你真的有时间去寻寻觅觅，想要满足自己的心和胃，或者只是恰巧从贝德-_ _斯泰平日安静的街道路过，别忘了这家藏在路边毫不起眼的餐馆，因为在最不经意的时候，你已经开启了一段通往人生美好时光的魔法之旅。_

 

 

短短一千多词的文章，我花了十多分钟才看完，因为我控制不住自己一次又一次回到开头，看着标题下那个熟悉的名字，让自己从头到尾再读一遍。当我终于从报纸里抬起头时，布鲁斯的表情已经开始向崩溃的方向发展了，他一头卷毛已经完全被自己抓乱，脖子上的围巾也因为公寓里的暖气被扯开好大一截，有气无力挂在胸前。

 

“所以你有……任何想法吗？”他用无比干涩的声音问我，而我真的想立刻去厨房给他接一杯水。但看他这幅样子，我觉得我还是赶紧回答他比较好。

 

“写的很好。”我酝酿了几秒，最终只说了这么几个字，“但是为什么？”布鲁斯看起来要晕过去了，但现在不是安抚他的时候，我必须问清楚：“我早就说过，我不想被你写进专栏里，可是——为什么？看起来你第一次来过餐馆之后就已经写好这篇了。”

 

“是的，但是——我不是有意的！”布鲁斯挣扎着试图解释，“是，我的确早就写好了，我自从第一次吃过你做的东西之后就写了这篇，但我从来没打算发表它。我想写——我必须写，因为我根本没法控制自己，我一定要写点什么记录我的感想，尤其吃过那次咖喱之后，我觉得我不记下来自己就要疯了。从那之后每次我吃到你做的东西，我就会再次打开那个文档，继续修改这篇评论，把我所有能想到的描述和赞美全都加上去。但我真的没想过我要发表这一篇。”

 

“那它为什么会出现在这里？”我朝他挥了挥手里的报纸。

 

“所以我才说这全是我的错。”布鲁斯无比沮丧，长叹一口气，“自从——自从那个见鬼的新闻发布会之后，我就成了我们报社从上到下的重点监视对象。我的老板恨不得每天找我谈三次话，而我的主编简直像催命一样催稿，但是我什么都写不出来，克林特。我这一周去了好多餐馆，被人众星捧月，终于体会到什么叫‘副总统还在等位，但您的位子已经好了’，但是我什么都写不出来。无论好吃难吃，有多昂贵，在我的嘴里全都是一个味道。我只想吃你做的东西，我无时无刻不在回想你曾经做给我吃的食物，猪排，咖喱，蛋饼，龙虾，舒芙蕾，什么都好。”

 

“所以你就把之前这篇交上去了？”

 

“当然不是！但是我被彻底搞昏头了。每天上班进进出出所有人的眼睛都在盯着我看，我没法给你打电话发短信，更没法跑来见你，而主编五分钟就要催一次稿。所以在上周五快下班的时候，我的主编最后一次威胁我快交稿，我不小心把这篇文档当成了我本该上交的那篇发给了他。这绝对是我的错，当时我真的头晕眼花，在两篇最新编辑过的文档里选了绝对不该选的那篇，并且直到今天报纸印出来才意识到.我跑去找主编，告诉他这是我一篇还没写完的稿子，他竟然说这是我交过的稿子里写得最好的一篇，没什么需要改的地方。”

 

布鲁斯说到这里舔了一下嘴唇，然后无比急切地看着我：“我真的不是故意的，你能原谅我吗，克林特？”

 

并不是我不相信这个故事，或者认为布鲁斯故意骗我，只是——“为什么你没法给我打电话？”我问出自己唯一想知道的问题。布鲁斯很明显愣了一下，大概觉得我怎么这么只关心这个，但他还是回答了我：“因为新闻发布会一结束，他们就把我的手机拿走了。”

 

“他们？”

 

“托尼手下那群人，”布鲁斯终于翻了个白眼，“说是什么为了防止更多私密信息泄露，但我又不傻，而且也没有社交媒体账号，能泄露到哪里去？这还不算什么，还有更过分的，一群穿西装的保镖跟了我整整一个周，每次我下班后想坐车来布鲁克林找你，就会有人拦在地铁站或者公交车站，我一开始还以为自己上了中情局的黑名单之类的。”

 

好吧，我知道佩珀很防备我，但我没想到她防备到这个程度，甚至开始控制布鲁斯的人身自由。我的脑子里顿时闪现过电影里那种“罗密欧与朱丽叶”式的经典桥段，不由暗自失笑，然后问布鲁斯：“那你今天怎么来了？”

 

“我看到报纸之后就知道我必须来找你亲自澄清这件事。今天晚上我本来还有份工作，去皇后区那边一家餐馆。吃完饭后我找了个时机假装去厕所，然后从后门溜出来了。大概一周过去了他们已经放松警惕了吧，谁也没发现我。”

 

“其实吧，我觉得跟放松警惕没关系。”我慢悠悠地回答，“你现在是全美国家喻户晓的人，无论因为什么原因，而那些知道你身为《纽约时报》美食评论家的人肯定很关注你和托尼公开关系后第一篇评论。然后呢，你写了我的餐馆，而且你自己也许没意识到，布鲁斯，但你把很多自己的感情注入了这篇文章。我猜这也是为什么你的主编说这是你最好一篇稿子的原因吧，你之前写得那些评论客观居多，主观私人的感受其实很少。而这样一篇评论在这么一个风口浪尖的时候发表出来——”

 

我不用把这句话的后半段补完了，因为布鲁斯略显苍白的脸色很明白地告诉我，他完全知道我在说什么。“他们根本没必要再跟着我了。”他喃喃低语，“托尼经常来你的餐馆吃饭，这根本不是什么秘密，贝德-斯泰整个街区的人都知道，他甚至自己都在Instagram上发过不少照片，第一次在这里吃完后还对狗仔夸过你做的意面好吃，有心的话什么样的证据都能找得到。”

 

“我跟他约会那次，我还带他逛了附近的农贸市场。我不记得他有没有被认出来了，但假如真的有人拍了照……”

 

“还有那次咱俩出去约会，在公交车站我还亲了你。天呐克林特——”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“如果这些都有证据存了下来，无论监控录像还是——”

 

“我只能祈祷不会有人无聊到往这个方向去想，所有人都单纯觉得我只是你特别喜欢的一个餐馆老板而已。”

 

“但愿如此。但愿如此。”布鲁斯用手狠狠揉了一把脸，然后对我说：“我觉得我需要坐一会。”我赶紧侧身让他进屋，又去厨房冲了一杯咖啡给他。布鲁斯朝我抬脸感激一笑，在咖啡热腾腾的蒸汽中问我：“所以你真的不生气？”

 

“你想让我生气？”

 

“当然不！”他瞪大眼睛。

 

“那么，你放心，我没生气。要这么说的话，你本来好好当你的变装美食评论家，突然因为被狗仔拍到，不仅被揭露身份，还被迫出柜，这难道是托尼的错吗？你肯定也不会怪他啊。”

 

“我当然不怪他，我只是——我知道你不想要这些，克林特。”布鲁斯抱着马克杯，声音突然变得很轻：“我其实能隐约察觉到你有多抗拒出名这件事，你拒绝被写进专栏，完全不想参与托尼的生活，为了不被曝光甚至做出那种牺牲……我不知道你究竟经历了什么，克林特，但我知道你在躲避某种东西，而我的所作所为给你带来了危险。”

 

我想对他说你别担心，无论我惹上多大的麻烦也绝对不会波及你；或者我可以把佩珀的话原原本本告诉他，让他知道我根本不会因为他在专栏里提及了我的名字而生气，因为我甚至没有生气的权利。但看着布鲁斯满是担忧的棕色眼睛，想到在沙滩上他朝我扔过来的毛巾，想到娜特看着巴基时笑起来的样子，以及那两枚紧紧合在一起的戒指，我最终只是轻声对他说：

 

“我不在乎，布鲁斯。事到如今我已经不在乎了。”客厅灯光下他仍然目不转睛盯着我看，眉梢因惊讶微微挑起，但表情还带着困惑，而我意识到我想告诉他。我恨极了自己的所有的犹豫，隐瞒，躲躲藏藏，以及因此被人捉住把柄肆意玩弄；我不想因为自己拒绝向任何人敞开心扉而和真心在意的人渐行渐远。于是我朝布鲁斯微微一笑，对他说：“是的，我的确一直在躲避，躲在贝德-斯泰，躲在我的小餐馆里，从不离开我熟悉的生活半步，甚至三年才去探望一次我的哥哥。但是我再也不想要这样的生活了，布鲁斯。过去的一周里我一遍又一遍告诉我自己，这才是我的生活，这才是我属于的地方，但是——”

 

我的喉咙开始渐渐收紧，那些我本以为已经埋藏得足够好的温暖与沮丧在布鲁斯的面前肆无忌惮涌出来，让我的眼睛迅速湿润起来。我拼命眨着眼睛，因为我完全没想到自己会因为这种原因掉眼泪，而布鲁斯看起来也被我的眼泪完全吓到了，他把手里的咖啡杯往桌子上随便一扔，然后伸长手臂紧紧抱住我。他仍然穿着全套围巾和大衣，手心滚烫，透过衣料熨帖着我肩膀上的皮肤。

 

“我做不到，布鲁斯，我没法就这样轻易放弃和你们在一起，无论因为什么原因。我曾经那样抗拒托尼对我的好感，就是因为我知道自己经不住诱惑，一旦真正拥有过自己想要的东西，我就再也没法放手了。我怎么能——我怎么能在知道真心相爱的人一起生活是怎样的感觉之后立马转头回到我从前的生活里？看着我最好的朋友订婚，结婚，永远幸福的同时知道自己会一辈子这样下去，每天晚上十一点回到空荡荡的公寓，在疲惫与失望中入睡？我们在马里布度过的那几天是我这辈子最想要的东西，我真的没法——”

 

我的声音彻底断在喉咙里，泪水正顺着脸颊渗入布鲁斯的羊毛围巾中。我甚至不知道自己正在说什么，因为我的大脑仿佛一部无比混乱的幻灯片，各种各样的画面正从我的眼前飞快闪现，有的最近才刚刚发生，有的已经因太过久远而模糊褪色，但我很清楚地知道，在遇到布鲁斯和托尼之前我几乎从来没有过真心快乐的时光。我叫娜特去照镜子，其实最该照镜子的人是我。

 

“嘘——克林特，我都知道，你不用再说了，都是我们的错。”布鲁斯仍然紧紧搂着我，上下抚摸我的后背，甚至还左右轻轻晃着我。我觉得他其实完全没听懂我在说什么，因为他并不知道事情完整的前因后果，他只不过是满怀愧疚跑来向我道歉，说不定还以为我因为他和托尼公开了关系而生气。

 

“不是你们的错。”我努力调整自己的呼吸，终于能比较平静地回答他，“其实没人有错，但每个人都或多或少有身不由己的地方，所以我并不怪罪任何人。但是我也绝对不会再退缩，无论——”

 

说到这里，布鲁斯突然朝后撤开了一点距离，然后很严肃盯着我：“克林特，是不是有人对你说什么了？你怎么会这么沮丧？”我看不到自己脸上的表情，但布鲁斯的脸色一下子阴沉下来，他拿到两个博士头衔的大脑当即做出正确判断：“佩珀。她在整场新闻发布会一直失踪，我当时就觉得很奇怪。所以她说了什么？她威胁你，让你离开托尼？”

 

“她只是在做自己的本职工作。”

 

“本职工作个屁。”布鲁斯难得爆了句粗，“她又不是托尼他妈，或者他老婆——就算是她也没权利干涉托尼的私事。不过她一直这样，我和她认识这么多年了她也从来没对我主动友好过，现在也很不乐意我和托尼公开。”

 

“别管她了。”我摇摇头，“而且现在你这篇评论出来之后，她肯定又有的要忙了。顺便你知道托尼现在在哪里吗？”

 

“我完全不知道。佩珀说托尼出国参加什么谈判去了，但如果说她把托尼在某个地牢里关了整整八天，那我也信的。”

 

我脑补了一下托尼被扒光衣服拿铁链脚铐捆在地牢里，而佩珀穿了一身黑色皮衣拿个小鞭子蘸上盐水咻咻抽他的画面，顿时感觉一阵不好，而布鲁斯的表情终于从零度以下逐渐回温。“《纽约时报》的发售范围还是很大的，而且托尼一直都是我的忠实读者，只要他读到了这篇评论，他肯定会赶紧回来。到时候我一定让他给你一个交代。”

 

“交代就不用了，”我挥挥手，“听起来特别诡异，简直像我被他搞大肚子之后始乱终弃，而且故事背景发生在爱荷华的乡下更合适一些。”

 

“如果你真的是个从爱荷华乡下来的姑娘，一个人在纽约白手起家开了一家餐馆，用亲手做的美食邂逅了斯塔克集团的总裁，最后和他有情人终成眷属，那你绝对是本世纪最完美的灰姑娘。”大概为了照顾我的心情，布鲁斯赶紧和我开起了玩笑。

 

“我现在也觉得自己挺灰姑娘的——或者挺《傲慢与偏见》，你知道吗，伊丽莎白和达西他姨妈那段？我们俩甚至啥事都还没有呢，就有人跑过来让我发誓自己绝对不和他在一起。”

 

“你竟然读过《傲慢与偏见》？”布鲁斯眯起眼睛打量我。

 

“只看过电视剧，十多年前那部。你绝对不想知道我十多岁的时候一边看从湖里走出来湿淋淋的达西一边在干什么。”

 

玩笑开过了，看到我的心情好多了，布鲁斯也准备告辞了。我没留他，因为我很担心自己突然再来一场情绪失控彻底吓到他，而且我看得出他也有很多要处理的事情，虽然我有点担忧他会不会出门就跑去找佩珀然后——嗯，我坚信布鲁斯是个很理智的人。

 

而几乎在公寓大门被关上的一瞬间，巴基从自己的房间飓风一样冲出来，一头扎进浴室甚至来不及关门，于是几秒种后我很清楚听到了水流从高处落进马桶的哗哗声以及他那声无比舒畅的叹息。

 

***

 

也许有人会问我，自己的餐馆突然出现在《纽约时报》美食评论专栏里，而且还得到了那样高的夸赞，餐馆的生意会不会突然变好？我可以很严肃地告诉你：不会，因为我的顾客根本没人看《纽约时报》，也不关心有谁夸过我的餐馆，而更重要的是他们早就觉得我做的东西无比好吃了。

 

至于那些美食专栏的忠诚读者以及喜欢去各种地方寻找极致美食的老饕们，对，这种人的确有，但在布鲁斯这篇评论登报的三四天里，并没有那么多新冒出来的食客。也许有那么五六个，但餐馆的顾客里总有新面孔，而且在介绍我的餐馆之前布鲁斯已经连着写过好几家不起眼的小餐馆了，也都给了很高的评价，我觉得这一部分读者应该已经习惯了。

 

当然啦，还有我和布鲁斯之前担心过的狗仔们，但那是另外一回事情了，因为狗仔大概也知道的很清楚，一家餐馆的主厨没事干不会进就餐区。我这几天的确在社区里看到了一些鬼鬼祟祟的可疑身影，有些围在我的公寓楼下，有些在餐馆后门徘徊，但我总觉得比起在跟踪我，他们更有可能在蹲等托尼或者布鲁斯。直到现在托尼仍然音信全无，布鲁斯倒是跟我每天都打个电话，而且他还学着电影里角色会干的事情，去买了一部一次性手机，让我哭笑不得。

 

总而言之，这几天里我的生活和上周一样平静，直到周四中午。当时差不多快一点半了，我正在厨房做最后一桌客人的甜点，突然听到外面就餐区有人鼓起了掌，还有人在吹口哨。作为尽职尽责的餐馆老板，我当然直接从后厨冲了出去，一出门就看到餐馆里还没走的那几桌客人全都面朝就餐区正中间那个小空地鼓掌喝彩，而在中间我那两位在后厨失踪了好几分钟的员工一站一跪：跪在地上的自然是巴基，他身上还穿着被抹了几道酱汁的围裙，手里捧着一个黑色绒面的小盒子；站在他面前的是娜特，用手紧紧捂住嘴，我很高兴看到她没把任何东西摔在地上。

 

而下一秒——在那之后很长时间我都庆幸我作为多年厨师锻炼出来的手速——我从口袋里抓出手机按下摄像键，把娜特哭着说“我愿意”，巴基给她左手中指带上戒指然后他俩拥吻的这一幕记录了下来。就餐区再次爆发出一阵激烈的掌声，不少人都是这家餐馆多年的老客户，也认识娜特两三年了，所有人都朝他们送上最诚挚的祝福。

 

“嘿，克林特，今天这么特别的日子不给我们免个单吗？”有人还高声问我，周围人顿时一片起哄。巴基红着脸，有些不好意思地看向我，而娜特还在用手背擦眼泪，完全没空管我们在闹什么。

 

“免单是不可能了，”我笑着回答，“不过你们要是愿意等上十分钟再走的话，我现在就给你们做一道最棒的甜点，免费赠送在场所有人。”

 

大家再次欢呼起来，因为没人不爱免费甜点，而巴基问我：“需要帮助吗？”

 

“不用了。”我指了指角落里没人占用的桌子，“去和娜特好好说说话吧，别让她一个劲哭个没完。”当然啦，我也想因为这种原因哭一场，我其实羡慕还来不及呢。

 

回到后厨之后我开始考虑究竟做哪种甜点，但想到娜特的眼泪，我立刻有了主意——咸味焦糖爆米花，仿佛在最幸福时流出的泪水，甜中带咸，让人回味无穷。这道甜品其实非常好做，几乎没有成本，而且我还从来没见过不喜欢吃爆米花的人。考虑到外面客人的数量，我一共做了两大锅。我把玉米粒分别倒进两个锅里加热，手里拿着锅盖时刻待命，在玉米粒开始跳动之后立刻盖上锅盖，并且每隔一段时间就把锅拿起来摇一摇，让底层的玉米粒也能完全爆开。在锅里子弹一样密集的声音停下来之后，把白花花香喷喷的爆米花倒出来，放在一旁等待一会进一步处理。

 

接下来我要做的则是咸味的焦糖。我之前已经说过很多次，并且也提醒过娜特和巴基无数次了，做焦糖的时候绝对不能搅拌，否则糖就会在锅里立刻结晶。因为是盐渍口味的，所以除了白砂糖还要再加入一小撮盐，然后小火加热，等白砂糖逐渐融化为深棕色的粘稠液体后加入两小块黄油并且小心搅拌。刚做好的焦糖非常热，所以黄油很快就完全融化了。除此之外我还加进去小勺小苏打，均匀搅拌后原本深棕色近乎黑色的焦糖立刻产生神奇的化学反应变成棕黄色。这时候把刚才做好的爆米花重新倒回焦糖锅里并且用勺子均匀搅拌，口感独特却绝对让人难以忘怀的咸味焦糖爆米花就做好了。

 

我拿出几个烤盘，把爆米花倒出来在上面冷却，然后从橱子里找出几个外带盒，用爆米花填得满满的。当我端着爆米花走出后厨时就餐区仍然是刚才那样欢乐愉悦的气氛，而尝过这款爆米花的所有客人都强烈要求我把这道甜点放在固定菜单上。终于，又过了十多分钟，大家都满意地离开了，不少人在走的时候跑过去向娜特他们两个表示恭喜，并且希望能够参加他们的婚礼。

 

当就餐区终于空下来之后，娜特眼眶发红但容光焕发，走过来什么都没说，给了我一个快把我勒断气的拥抱。“我指定你当我的伴娘，克林特。”这是她终于松开我之后第一句话，“我只要你一个伴娘，所以所有事情都归你管，你要陪我选婚纱，选捧花，以及婚宴上每一道配菜。”

 

“这不公平！”巴基在我们身后大喊，“我本来就想请克林特当伴郎的，他都和我一起去买订婚戒指了。”

 

“史蒂夫归你，克林特归我。”娜特毫不犹豫朝他瞪起眼睛，仿佛想看看巴基敢不敢刚向她求婚就立刻和她吵起来。而不出我的意料，巴基果然不敢，嘟囔了几声之后就接受了如此残酷的命运。

 

“事实上，我可以和史蒂夫一起当你的伴娘，因为他老早就开始设计你的婚纱了，娜特，你无论如何都要让他圆梦。”我笑着说，而巴基立刻非常恐慌地插话：“你们总得给我留一个吧？！”

 

娜特狂笑，而看着他俩的样子，我高兴得甚至都不想继续工作了。于是我对他俩说：“好了，为了庆祝你俩订婚，我决定今天下午给你们放半天假，愿干嘛干嘛去吧。”

 

“放假？”娜特瞥了我一眼，“你一个人忙得过来？”

 

“我不想忙了，今天晚上咱们不营业了。”我把刚才专门多做的两盒爆米花塞到她手里，“我正好休息半天，你们两个去看电影吧。”

 

娜特狐疑地看着我，因为她还从来没见识过我主动歇业，但一直和我住在一起、更了解我最近情绪如何的巴基立刻点点头：“没问题，你好好休息吧。”然后拽着娜特回到后厨。

 

空气里仍然弥漫着爆米花那股甜丝丝的焦糖味，我看着空无一人的就餐区，深吸一口气再呼出来，感觉到自从新年过后，我头一次如此平静且喜悦。我清楚地意识到，无论生活抛给我多少糟糕透顶的东西，让我沮丧痛苦，流泪哭泣，幸福与快乐却仍然在我身边从未远去，哪怕它们属于其他人，我也依然能够尝到其中甜蜜的滋味。

 

而下一刻，仿佛时光倒流，几个月前的场景突然昨日重现，餐馆外的街道上突然传来急刹车时轮胎抓地的声音，而一辆无比眼熟的红色跑车出现在我的面前。我愣在原地，不知道眼前这幕是否只是我这几天一直混乱的大脑又一次抛出的虚假信号，但跑车驾驶座那侧的车门缓缓朝天开启，而上面走下来一个穿着昂贵西装的男人。我们隔着街道彼此对视了几秒钟，他突然露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，朝我的方向大步走过来。


	19. Recipe 19  羊奶芝士和薄荷叶填羊腿肉

“克林特，”十多天没见的托尼走到餐馆的玻璃门前，伸手装模作样敲了敲，朝我露出整齐洁白的牙齿，“我知道现在不是饭点了，但我真的要饿死了，我已经三十六个小时没吃东西了。”他早就知道这扇玻璃门隔音效果奇差，所以并没有像第一次那样大喊，但除此之外眼前的此情此景让我熟悉得有些头晕，他甚至用了跟几个月以前一模一样的借口。我心里五味陈杂，不知道该说什么，最终隔着玻璃门朝他有些生硬地点点头：

 

“你能来这里吗？你不怕旁边——？”我做了个按快门的手势，而托尼又咧嘴笑了一下。

 

“我这辈子都没怕过这玩意。”他又敲了敲玻璃门，语气已经有点不耐烦了：“好了，快开门，我没穿外套快被冻死了。”

 

我指向门上的锁：“门没锁。午餐饭店的顾客五分钟之前才刚走，我还没来得及锁门呢。”这句话出口托尼一直阳光灿烂的表情终于僵硬了，他瞪着眼睛看了我好半天才垂下头推门进来。我在心里暗自发笑，还没对他说什么，后厨的门突然被推开，一阵谈笑声随着娜特和巴基冲了出来。两个人不知道在说什么正笑得厉害，娜特一眼看到我身边的托尼，立刻停下脚步板起脸，而她身后巴基朝托尼投去一个“你听天由命吧”的怜悯眼神。

 

“娜塔莎，巴基，”托尼的语气异常礼貌，“好久不见。”

 

娜特表情冰冷，抬手拂了一下垂在眼睛前面的头发，无名指上的钻石戒指在灯光下一闪而过，而谢天谢地，托尼不瞎，他立刻用捂住胸口，用一种非常戏剧性的腔调喊道：“我的天啊，我看到了什么，那是枚订婚戒指吗？恭喜！”而娜特只是继续用刚才的表情盯着托尼，然后缓缓抬起左手，朝他展示自己的钻戒。

 

“娜塔莎——”托尼一句话才刚开了个头就卡在喉咙里，而旁边我和巴基笑得差点没摔在地上，因为娜特突然把其他四根手指头收了回去，只留下戴着钻戒的中指朝向托尼，我完全没想到她会来这招。

 

在我和巴基的狂笑声以及娜特冰冷的瞪视中，托尼很好脾气地耸了耸肩：“好吧，我猜这是我应得的。”

 

“你该庆幸你挑了个好时机露面，斯塔克，如果我不是心情这么好的话——”

 

“我知道，我明白。如果你心情不好，那么我现在已经被你乱刀剁死，用垃圾袋装好扔进后面的垃圾箱里了。但我向你发誓，这绝对是你最后一次想谋杀我。”托尼朝娜特举起手，而娜特哼了一声，点点头。

 

“好了，娜特，别为难他了，本来也不是他的错。”终于笑够了之后我一边抹眼泪一边走到他俩中间当和事佬，“你俩赶紧走——从后门走。”我加了一句。托尼那辆张扬的红色跑车在月球上估计都能看得一清二楚，现在餐馆正门外面肯定围满了狗仔和记者。娜特把最后一根手指头收了回去，看了我一眼，然后拽着巴基消失在后厨。看着他俩的背影我松了口气，终于转向托尼：

 

“我知道你不怕外面那群人，但是我不得不怕，而且你难道没看布鲁斯那篇评论吗？”

 

“我就是因为看了他写的那玩意才过来找你。”托尼虽然说着不在意，但他朝后瞥了一眼餐馆正门，还是对我说：“我们进后厨说吧。”

 

“好。”我们两个一前一后进了厨房，而我一进来就能感觉到自己立刻放松下来，不仅因为这里完全没有通向外面的窗户，更因为这里是我的主场，这里的一切都在我的掌控之下。我进门后靠在食品柜的木门上，而托尼则在料理台旁边找了个位置。午餐时间刚结束，我还没来得及清理厨房，但他看起来完全不介意自己昂贵的西装裤被酱汁弄脏。

 

“布鲁斯把一切都告诉我了。”这是他开口说的第一句话，而我毫不惊讶，因为这两个人之间从来就没有任何秘密，而且那天虽然我情绪激动，却也没说什么布鲁斯能知道却不能告诉托尼的事情。

 

“所以？”于是我只是这样回答他，“你准备怎么做？”

 

“不是准备怎么做，你该问我做了什么。你要是觉得我这几天都闲着没事干的话，那你也太不了解我了。”托尼朝我挑了挑眉毛，“再说了，布鲁斯让我给你个交代，如果我不已经处理好了的话，我真没脸来见你。”

 

“等等，他不会把我俩开的那几个玩笑也告诉你了吧？”我顿时感觉不好。

 

“我发誓我没有对你始乱终弃。”托尼咧嘴一笑，“当然我也绝对没有被佩珀关在地牢里。”提到这个名字之后托尼沉默了片刻，然后叹了口气：“我干的头一件事就是把佩珀叫过来，然后和她好好谈了一次。”

 

“你不会……解雇她了或者怎样了吧？”我有些不安地说，“她其实并没做错，如果我站在她的立场上，我也会这么做。”

 

“我知道，她的确是在尽私人秘书的责，但她同时也管了自己绝对不该管的事情，所以我当然没解雇她，也没批评她，只是告诉她以后不要再背着我干涉我的私事，无论有多重要。”

 

“那就好。”我终于放下心来。并不是说我有多喜欢佩珀或者有 ** _那么_** 善解人意，但她毕竟是托尼的秘书，以后我们不管怎样都还要继续打交道，没必要成为你死我活的仇人。

 

“顺便，看在她这么喜欢多管闲事的份上，我给她安排了一项非常重要的工作，不过嘛——”托尼摸了摸自己的胡子，笑得一脸得意，“你要先给我做一道你最拿手、卖相最好的菜，然后我再告诉你。”

 

我就知道。我就知道托尼那句“三十六个小时没吃东西”绝对不是白说的。我觉得我真是把他和布鲁斯惯坏了，动不动就冲进来找我要吃的，完全不顾我刚忙完两个多小时的午餐饭店，自己的肚子还空空如也——但是我又能怎样呢？我已经快两周没见过托尼了，而他现在就在我的面前，会动会说话，还朝我笑得一脸得意洋洋，他想吃什么我都愿意给他做。

 

“再详细解释一下什么叫拿手。”于是我重新回到水池旁边洗手， “我拿手的菜太多了。”

 

“看起来最让人流口水那种。等你做完之后我要拍照。”

 

好吧，那基本上可以在特别难做而且需要用心摆盘的主菜里面选了。我抱着胳膊在脑海里数还剩下的食材，又想了想今天的菜单，很快有了主意。“我知道做什么了，”我说，“不过我要先去外面放个牌子，告诉大家今天晚上不营业了，顺便把卷帘拉下来省着老有人往里面看。”

 

“先别拉卷帘，布鲁斯一会过来。”托尼说。

 

“布鲁斯？他也要来？”看来我今天晚上休息这个决定做得很对，“好吧，看来你真的做好准备了。”

 

托尼什么都没说，只是朝我咧嘴一笑。我则回到就餐区，拿出收银台后面那块小黑板，在上面写下“今晚临时有事不营业”几个字，拎出去放在门口并且锁好门。在我出门的时候我似乎听到了不远处相机快门的声音，但我已经完全不担心他们拍到我了。一方面我相信托尼的能力，另一方面我已经为将来可能发生的一切做好了准备。

 

“所以你究竟要做什么？”等我再次回到后厨时托尼正在看手机，我不在的时候他脱下了身上的西装外套，只穿了一件深灰色的圆领卫衣，上面印着麻省理工的缩写。

 

“无骨羊腿肉，非常柔软鲜嫩，算得上我厨房里的高档食材，而且卖相非常好。”因为成本略高，我每周只进一两次羊腿肉，今天的菜单恰巧有，正好便宜了托尼。按照我进货的习惯，我常去的那家肉铺老板已经帮我把羊腿的骨头剃了出来，而且片成蝴蝶状，这样我买回来之后不用再费劲，直接就可以上手。今天一共买了两大块，中午用掉了一块，于是我把另一块从冰箱里拿出来，让羊肉恢复到室温。

 

“需要我帮忙吗？”托尼挽起袖子，一脸期待。

 

“不用，这道菜准备起来非常简单，一个人就够了。”我说的是实话，因为羊肉算得上是专业后厨里相当棘手的一种蛋白了，新手厨师很难掌握羊肉的火候，而生羊肉绝对可以算得上是灾难中的灾难，完全不亚于生鸡肉。羊腿和羊排经常需要在烤箱或者高压锅里待上一个小时，但我这道羊腿肉用时要少很多，更适合像我这种人手不够的餐馆。羊肉解冻后我将皮那一面朝下放在案板上，然后在肉这一侧用盐、黑胡椒以及橄榄油调味，并在上面密密麻麻铺了一层翠绿色的薄荷叶。

 

“薄荷配羊肉？”托尼满是好奇地在旁边问我，“就这样？”

 

“当然还有其他的。”我从冰箱里拿出一大块羊奶芝士，雪花一样擦在羊腿上，很快覆盖住了下面那层薄荷叶。“薄荷会给羊腿肉带来清凉芬芳的香味，而中间的羊奶芝士会融化成奶油一般的柔软夹心层。”

 

“所以你是要把整块羊肉卷起来咯？”

 

“对啊。但是在卷起来之前还要再加点蒜泥。”我压了两头大蒜，把蒜泥在芝士上面均匀铺开，然后用力把整块羊腿肉连带里面的填料卷了起来。“食品柜的抽屉里有捆肉的线，帮我拿一卷来。”我对托尼说。

 

捆线当然也很有讲究，既不能让肉散开，也不能系得太近导致烤不均匀。最好的办法是先绕着羊肉卷捆一大圈，再把两头系紧，最后用绳子在肉卷上面均匀捆绑，最好绳子的间隔就是烤完之后切片的厚度。捆完之后在肉皮上再次用盐、胡椒以及橄榄油调味，然后把小枝的迷迭香铺在烤盘下面以及插进捆线里面，尽量覆盖整个肉卷，就可以送进烤箱了。

 

我把预热的烤箱调到390度，三十五分钟，然后就暂时不用去管羊排了。“布鲁斯什么时候来？”我一边洗手一边问托尼。

 

“他说自己十分钟内赶到。”托尼看了看手机，“他八分钟前回我的短信，所以——”说到这里他的手机突然嗡地震动了一声，托尼动了动拇指，然后抬头对我说：“这就到了。”

 

因为我还没洗干净手上各种黏糊糊的东西，所以托尼自告奋勇去外面给布鲁斯开门。半分钟后两个人一前一后走进来，布鲁斯的眼镜上因为厨房里的热气白茫茫一片。

 

“抱歉，路上稍微堵了一会车，谁能想到下午两点还会堵车。”他摘下眼镜，有些茫然地寻找可以替代眼镜布的东西，而我撕了一张厨房用纸给他，“还有托尼，有什么事情直接告诉我不行吗？为什么非要我这么远跑过来？”看来他也不知道托尼究竟在搞什么把戏，但托尼也朝他得意一笑，看了看他又转过头看着我。他棕色的眼睛又大又亮，而我已经好久没见过托尼这么高兴的样子了。

 

“我找到了解决问题最好的办法。”他得意洋洋地高声宣布。

 

“什么问题？”布鲁斯立刻狐疑地问，“我那篇评论惹出来的麻烦还是……？”

 

“所有的问题。我知道该怎么让克林特不再躲躲藏藏，而是光明正大和我们一起出现在公共场合。”

 

“什么！”布鲁斯一声惊呼，而我虽然表面上很克制，但心跳猛地乱了一拍。托尼仍然眼睛闪亮地看着我们，仿佛刚刚在学校科技发明展览上拿了第一名的孩子。我真的不想对这样的他提出质疑，但我必须问个清楚。

 

“托尼，”我觉得我的声音有点抖，但这个厨房里谁也不会在意，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

 

“当然。”托尼正色回答。

 

“我很抱歉，但我没法相信——我不敢相信你怎么能在短短几天里就找到让其他人接受我们三个人之间关系的方法。”我只觉得心烦意乱，布鲁斯也皱起眉头，而听到我这句话之后托尼的表情更严肃了。

 

“我没想过全世界的人都能完全接受我们的关系，克林特，我们都知道那是不可能的。”托尼说，“我只希望能找到一种方法，能让你不再只是一个贝德-斯泰的小餐馆老板。当然，我完全没有贬低你的意思，你的餐馆是我在纽约最喜欢的用餐地点之一，但我希望你不仅如此，而是来到我的世界——我和布鲁斯公开关系之后的世界。”

 

我没有说话，只是出神地看着他，希望他能继续说下去，因为目前为止他所说的一切听起来都无比诱人。在我终于下定决心，无论如何也绝对不放手之后，我已经不再抵触托尼的世界，我想永远成为他生活的一部分。

 

“自从那场该死的新闻发布会之后我就一直在考虑这个事情，但我当时还拿不准你究竟想不想要这个，而且我也一直没找到最合适的方法，后来是布鲁斯给了我灵感。”

 

布鲁斯站在我们旁边，刚才一直没有开口，突然被点到名字还愣了一下。“我？”

 

“对啊，你。你以及你再时机恰巧不过的评论文章。”托尼被布鲁斯脸上的表情逗乐了，用手戳了戳他的肩膀，“当我读到你那篇评论的时候，我的脑子就像突然被连通了电路，一切都豁然开朗了，你真的帮了我天大的忙。”

 

“我还是不明白。”布鲁斯老老实实地承认。托尼又笑着戳了戳他，但开口时转向我：“克林特，你还记得我送你的圣诞礼物是什么吗？”

 

我也愣了一下，而下一秒我同样也体会到了什么叫做脑子里突然连通了电路，仿佛有电流从我的大脑顺着脊柱朝身体的各个角落直冲而出，让我甚至猛地颤抖了一下。托尼一直在认真观察我的反应，脸上的笑意越来越浓。

 

“这个主意简直棒极了。”我喃喃自语，托尼赞同地点头，只有布鲁斯一脸无奈：“能给状况外的人解释一下吗？”

 

“你还记得我当时说要给克林特一个圣诞惊喜吗？惊喜就是，我把斯塔克大厦南楼的顶层套房装修成了一家餐厅，那本来是我送给他的圣诞节礼物，但他不想要，所以我就把餐厅扔在那里了。”随着托尼的解释，布鲁斯的嘴逐渐长成了一个饱满的O型，表情是无比滑稽的恍然大悟，我不由再次感叹，聪明人和聪明人交流就是方便。

 

“天呐，这真是个好主意。”布鲁斯感叹了一声，“这么一来所有事情都名正言顺了，为什么你会和克林特老早就认识，为什么我会突然写了那么一篇热情洋溢的评论，为什么我们三个经常见面——”

 

“因为我准备和我的伴侣一起在斯塔克大厦开一家新餐厅，而我想邀请我们最喜欢的餐馆的老板来担任大厨。”托尼笑眯眯地总结完毕，然后看向我：“我知道这也许不是你最想要的，你仍然没法公开和我们的关系，但这是我能想到最好的解决方法了，而且我以后能每天都在斯塔克大厦见到你，再也不用跑来贝德-斯泰。”

 

“我知道，托尼，能拥有这些我已经知足了。”我微笑着朝他伸出手，被他紧紧握住之后拽进怀里。托尼狠狠抱了我一下，亲了亲我的脖子，然后问我：“所以你真的愿意——你真的愿意去我的餐厅当大厨，离开这里？我知道你肯定会舍不得。”他的声音轻而低沉，紧紧贴着我的耳朵，仿佛他害怕被我直接拒绝。于是我扭过头来，在他的嘴角盖章一样轻轻一吻。

 

“我当然会怀念这里的一切，因为我为这家餐馆注入了全部的心血，但我已经决定和你们在一起，所以我早就准备好了做出牺牲。”说到这里我控制不住自己，轻笑了一声，“而且我发现自己其实根本没想象中那么难过，因为我真的很乐意能够和你们一起开一家餐厅，那听起来真的棒极了。”

 

托尼用双手捧住我的脸，表情震惊而狂喜，眼睛比刚才还亮，片刻后他把我的头重新按回他的肩膀上，仿佛他如果再盯着我看下去，我就会改主意一样。“天呐，”我能感觉到他的声音在胸腔里震动，“我真的以为你会拒绝。哪怕我已经听过布鲁斯的描述，我还是害怕——”

 

“没什么好害怕的，我早就告诉你了。”背上又多了一层厚重的温度，布鲁斯也凑过来，伸手把我的托尼一起搂在怀里。“你们两个就是喜欢多想。”他的声音里也带着笑意，“明明最开始是我一个人在纠结，谁能想到你们最后成了最麻烦的一对？”

 

我把脸埋在托尼的肩膀上，感受到身后布鲁斯的体温，满足地叹了口气。四个月前我还是孤身一人，两个多月前我找到心中所爱却求而不得，两周前在沙滩上我以为那已经是我能得到的全部，十多天前那通电话后我几乎失去了我所珍视的一切，而到了这一刻，我终于可以说，生活对我还是仁慈的，我有失有得，却仍然能有机会、有希望和真心相爱的人在一起。

 

最近这段时间的分离让我们一时半会根本舍不得离开对方的怀抱，但很快烤箱就响了起来，而我不得不从布鲁斯和托尼的怀里钻出来，去拯救我的羊腿肉。烘烤之后羊腿的外皮变为诱人的金黄色，迷迭香与薄荷的味道在空气中弥漫交织。我将整条肉卷从烤盘里小心翼翼地取出来，剪断捆线后切下两大厚片，交叠摆在盘子里，然后浇上拌进薄荷叶的油醋汁。三十五分钟的烤箱时间让羊腿肉只达到了五分熟，内里的肉仍然呈现出鲜嫩多汁的粉红色，伴着金灿灿的羊腿肉，中心雪白的羊奶芝士以及淋上去的鲜绿色油醋汁，哪怕没有任何其他配料也让人垂涎欲滴，精美得仿佛是一件艺术品。

 

布鲁斯在我摆盘完毕后立刻大加赞叹，而托尼用手机咔嚓咔嚓拍了好几张照片。“我要把这道羊腿肉发到Instagram和推特上，作为我们餐厅第一道亮相的主菜。”

 

“等等，”布鲁斯说，“餐厅叫什么名字啊？你不会连这个都想好了吧。”

 

“当然想好了。‘Tri’，你们觉得怎么样？”

 

“尝试？”

 

“不是，另外一个词，T-R-I。三角形，铁人三项，以及迈阿密三合会那个tri。”他一边在手机上按得飞快一边回答。

 

“好了好了我知道是哪个tri。”布鲁斯瞪了托尼一眼，“但是这个词会不会给别人带来某种……唔比较麻烦的联想？”

 

“让他们联想去吧。我已经向我手下那帮人宣布了，从今天开始我再也不会搞跟这个有关的任何新闻发布会、声明或者澄清。我不会主动公布我们的关系，因为我不能冒险失去一切，但我也绝对不会再否认。我不想否认你，克林特。”托尼严肃地说。

 

“你有什么好否认的，我只是你的大厨啊。”我朝他挤挤眼睛。

 

“而且这家餐厅本来就是我们三个人一起开的。还记得我刚才说我把一项很重要的任务交给佩珀了吗？我准备把这家餐厅从斯塔克集团独立出来，作为我的私人产业，所以我也自然有权利分配这家餐厅的股权。三个人一起开当然是平分为三，我们每个人都拿百分之三十。”

 

“别告诉我十四岁上大学的人不会算数学题？三个百分之三十加在一起不是百分之一百吧？”我笑着问他。

 

“一百本来除三就除不尽，我之前还在纠结谁多拿一点，但刚才看到娜塔莎和巴基，我有了个好主意。我们每人拿百分之三十，最后百分之十送给他们两个当结婚礼物——当然，前提是他们愿意跟你过来，继续当你的副厨。”

 

我为这个主意拍手叫好。如果他们不愿去曼哈顿，我刚才已经想过把这家餐馆卖给他俩，如果娜特他俩愿意继续跟着我干那最好不过。消息最不灵通的布鲁斯又一脸惊讶看着我们：“他俩要结婚了？”

 

“千真万确。一个小时前巴基在就餐区朝娜特求婚了，我还用手机录下来了，你们要看吗？”我拿出手机，三个人一起津津有味看了一遍巴基的傻笑以及娜特的眼泪。看完后布鲁斯捂着胸口一脸“这简直太棒了”，而托尼看上去则羡慕极了。我们三个也许永远也不可能做到这个——至少不会在大庭广众之下。

 

托尼的手机又震了几下，他掏出来看了两眼，立刻变得兴奋起来：“嘿，看起来# ** _托尼斯塔克的新餐厅_** #成了推特上的新话题！”

 

“天呐，托尼，拜托你说话的时候不要加井号键，你这样听起来像个十五岁的女高中生。”布鲁斯咕哝了一声。托尼朝他挥挥手，示意他闭嘴，然后兴致勃勃地念了几条：

 

“‘等不及想去！可以在这条下面留言预约座位吗？’

 

“‘三十五层高可以俯瞰曼哈顿的餐厅？天呐听起来简直赞爆了！’

 

“‘你餐厅的主厨是你男朋友这周专栏里写到的那位吗？’——嘿布鲁斯有人说你是我的 ** _男朋友_** ！”

 

“所以我才说了，你简直就是个十五岁女高中生。”

 

作为完全没有社交软件的人，这是我第一次见识到推特上的人能有多热情。短短几分钟里托尼刚发的照片和消息就有了几十万的阅读量以及上千条转发和留言，绝大部分都表示支持和期待。接下来的几分钟托尼一直在推特上搜由他自己率先使用的——呃#话题#？然后他发现话题下面有越来越多的人开始谈论我和布鲁斯，甚至还有人发了几张模糊的照片，赫然是托尼停在我餐馆门口的跑车以及我们两个一起去农贸市场。

 

“看来那天的确有人认出你了，还拍了照。”我看着照片上托尼那顶傻乎乎的驯鹿帽子，忍不住笑起来。

 

“还好他们没说特别出格的话。”布鲁斯凑过来扫了一眼那条推特，但托尼摇摇头：“就算说我也不在乎了。说去吧，话题炒得越热越好。”

 

话题越热越好，羊肉当然也不例外。到这个时候我终于想起被我们拍过照片后就遗忘在料理台上的可怜羊肉，赶紧招呼他俩一起吃。布鲁斯吃过午饭了所以还好，但据说饿了三十六个小时的托尼以及货真价实没吃午饭的我也不管羊腿肉已经开始变凉，每个人都狼吞虎咽吃了三大块。吃完这顿时间尴尬的午饭之后他们两个又在后厨消遣了一会，喝了被我泡的薄荷茶，愉快地谈论我们三个人即将一起开的新餐厅。托尼向布鲁斯展示了他之前的装修，被布鲁斯无情嫌弃，而现在这间餐厅真正属于我了，我也开始有各种各样的点子。我们三个彼此争论不休，足足聊了快两个小时。

 

最终托尼和布鲁斯不得不走了，因为他们都有工作，而我也想赶紧收拾一下厨房，回家休息一晚上。我们又花了几分钟用来告别，他俩简直在比赛谁先把我吻断气，还好吃完羊肉和大蒜后大家都喝了薄荷茶。我既好笑又无奈，把他俩送出餐馆之后又感到极为不舍，就这样心情矛盾着打扫完卫生，关灯锁门准备打烊。

 

当我出门时差不多晚上六点半，天已经完全黑下来了。虽然不是我通常回家的时间，但街道很安静，而且那些徘徊了好几天的影子们全都不见了踪影，我猜他们都追着托尼的跑车走了。我抬手拉下正门前面的卷帘门，然后蹲下身准备上锁。然而在我蹲下身的那一刹那，我突然感觉到有一个身影从我斜后方的位置猛地蹿到我的身后。我只感觉脊背瞬间发凉，心里警铃大作，但我现在的姿势真的无比糟糕，完全没法做出任何防备。

 

半秒后，伴随着一声沉闷的击打声，我的后脑立刻抽痛起来，而对方很显然完全没有放过我的意思，紧接着用一块刺鼻的手帕捂住了我的脸。在疼痛以及麻醉药的双重作用下，我很快失去意识，重重倒在餐馆前的人行道上。


	20. Recipe 20  炙烤番茄浓汤

 

如果有人一定要问我：克林特，你这辈子最怕什么？

 

我大概会回答：我怕一个人孤独终老，我怕因为迟迟下不了决定而与自己最想要的东西擦肩而过，但我最怕的是旧日的阴影席卷重来，因为天知道我曾经花了多大的力气才从几乎把我整个人拖下去的泥潭中爬了出来，成为今天这样的人。

 

而在我倒在人行道上彻底失去意识前的那一刻，虽然我并没看到袭击者的正脸，但我已经清楚地意识到到我逃避了那么久，甚至可以说等待了那么久的旧日阴影终于再次降临了。所以当我头痛欲裂睁开眼睛，看到眼前那两个模糊的人影时，我甚至没费劲让视线变得更清楚些，直接低声叫出了他们的名字：

 

“齐泽姆，杜肯。”我发现我的双手被反捆在椅子背后面，肩膀已经因为不正常的姿势而酸痛，而甚至我的腿都被牢牢绑在两侧的椅子腿上。而因为吸入大量麻醉剂，我一出声喉咙就像在被火烧，但我还是咬牙加了一句：“好久不见。”

 

“当真是好久不见，久到你连最起码的礼貌都不记得了。”离我更近一点的那个人影，从个头上来判断应该是杜肯，语气嘲讽地说，“至少十多年前你还叫我们‘师傅’。”

 

“别废话了，赶紧问他正经事。”在他身后另一个更矮而壮实的人影哼了一声，“当时也不见你这么婆婆妈妈的。”

 

“我只是想跟我们曾经的学生叙叙旧，因为他这十多年的变化真的大得让我不敢相信。”杜肯继续一边语气嘲讽一边在我身边绕圈子，我被他搞得一阵头晕。“克林特，你真的太让我震惊了，你曾经是我们最有潜力的学生，可是看看你现在成了什么？一个厨师？你知道我有多震惊吗？”

 

“你们……你们是怎么找到我的？”我重重地咳嗽一声，不仅嗓子难受头痛欲裂，而且还有点想吐。也不知道多久前他们给我的那一下绝对不轻，脑震荡都说不定有可能。

 

“这也是个让我非常震惊故事。”杜肯啧了一声，“我们两个找了你这只鬼鬼祟祟的小老鼠十多年，谁能想到最后竟然在美食评论专栏里找到了你。”

 

我又咳嗽了好几下才回答他这句话。该死，我真的很想喝口水。“那你们以为我会在哪里？”

 

“靶场，健身房，或者剧院……谁知道？你从小就那么喜欢舞台，享受所有人关注的目光，没想到你真的能在小餐馆里一躲就是十几年。”

 

“杜肯，你他妈能不能别再废话了？这小东西在拖延时间，你看不出来吗？”齐泽姆不耐烦地大步迈到我身前，把还在兜圈子的杜肯一把推开，朝我攥紧拳头，指节咔咔作响。“小子，我只给你一次机会，告诉我钻石在哪里？”

 

我努力眨着眼睛，抬头看向他。这几分钟里我的视线已经恢复得差不多了，虽然现在身处的房间很昏暗，但齐泽姆的脸仍然清楚地落在我的眼中。他曾经肌肉壮硕的身体已经长出了啤酒肚，皮肤干枯灰败的脸上满是皱纹，头顶发际线后退得厉害，整个人看起来比真实年龄要老了十多岁。片刻后杜肯也出现在我的视线中，但他看起来却和十多年前没有太大的区别，唯独原本就高耸的颧骨更加突出了。但无论如何，在清晰看到他们的一刻我仿佛瞬间回到了十多年前，手心沁着冷汗，心脏砰砰乱跳，而我的身体在几米高的空中晃来晃去，脚下只有一根无比脆弱的绳子——

 

“嘿，小混账，回答我，钻石在哪里？”

 

齐泽姆的吼声将我猛地拽回现实，但我的呼吸不可抑止地乱了起来。我抬头瞪着他，和他对视片刻，最终喘着粗气回答：“我不知道——”

 

眼前黑影一晃，我左脸上挨了重重一下，脖子猛地扭向一边，但被捆在椅子上的身体却纹丝不动。我听到自己的颈椎传来一声听起来很不妙的脆响，而一直在抽痛的头越发昏沉起来。

 

“你他妈别给我说什么你不知道！那是我的钻石！你这个下流无耻的小畜生——”他一边咒骂一边又给我脸上来了一下子，然后甩了甩手，自己也气喘吁吁起来。在疼痛与混乱的侵蚀中我甚至还抽空想到齐泽姆现在的身体似乎很差劲了。

 

“拜托，巴克，你该知道这样子完全没用的。这家伙从小就不吃这套，你越打他他越嘴硬。”杜肯把喘着粗气的齐泽姆拉到一旁，自己在我身前站好，然后伸手把我被打到一侧的脸扶正。他低头盯着我，嘴唇上仍然是那两撇可笑的小胡子，摇了摇头：“克林特，我们没必要这样的。你把属于我们的东西还回来，我们就两清了。”

 

“属于你们的东西，杜肯？”我虽然浑身没有一处不痛，但仍然忍不住开口嘲讽：“你们是花钱买了那些钻石还是怎样？”

 

“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，小子。”杜肯又啧了一声，“告诉我们钻石在哪里。”

 

“我不知道，因为钻石不在我手里。我得手之后不到半个小时就被条子抓住了，如果你们还记得的话。”

 

“但你被抓住的时候钻石不在你身上。”杜肯冷冰冰地说，“你以为我们没去问过附近的人吗？所有人都只看到你被按在地上然后被送上警车，甚至还有人听到条子逼问你钻石在哪里。你是最后一个见到那批钻石的人，你不知道，谁知道？”

 

“然后我他妈蹲了两年监狱。”我说，“我怎么能在这五年里把钻石藏得那么好，瞒过条子，瞒过你们，瞒过所有人？我被抓住的时候钻石就在身上了，直接被搜走了。”

 

“你以为我们会信你胡编的屁话？”齐泽姆再次走到我身边握紧拳头，随时准备再给我来两下，“十多年过去了，我俩直到现在仍然被纽约市警方列在通缉名单里。当时被抓住的只有你一个人，监控上也只拍到了你一个，如果不是你为了减刑告诉条子说钻石在我们身上，我们怎么可能被通缉到现在？而且你他妈现在开了一家操蛋的餐馆，如果不是手里有钻石，你一个没有学历的小混混从哪里搞到那么多钱？”

 

“现在到底是谁在胡编乱造故事？”这句话让齐泽姆又给我的脸上来了一下子，他似乎认定了我的左脸不放，而这次他的拳头朝我的下颌狠狠来了一拳，让我的嘴唇被牙齿撕出一条口子。鲜血朝舌头上涌过来，只让缺水的我感觉更难受了。

 

“你们不信就算了。”我努力吞咽下带着血腥味的唾沫，艰难地说，“反正你们无论如何都从我的手上拿不到钻石。”

 

“事实上，我们也根本不需要。”杜肯居高临下望着我，眼神无比轻蔑，“因为哪怕你手上的确没钻石，也一样能给我们应得的补偿。”

 

我喘着气瞪向他，什么都没说却在心里感到有些不妙。比起直来直去的齐泽姆，杜肯的把戏更多，也更不择手段。当时两个人都因为赌瘾身欠巨债，齐泽姆选择直接去找收他们赌债的黑帮头头，想给对方点威胁，而杜肯却把手伸进了我们马戏团老板的口袋。如果他没去偷老板的钱，巴尼不会直接撞上他点钱，也不会被他赶走让我一个人孤零零留在马戏团里没人保护，更不会导致杜肯和齐泽姆开始打我的主意。

 

这些往事想起来就让我很不快，但我眼下的处境似乎更加不妙。“你们想做什么？”我哑着嗓子问杜肯。

 

“你一直都是个很特别的小男孩，克林特，从我第一次看到你的时候，我就知道你有多与众不同。”杜肯冰冷黏腻的声音让我汗毛倒竖，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我一直期待你能给我带来惊喜，但谁想得到，你现在竟然成了斯塔克集团总裁的小情人。”

 

操。他这句话还没说完，我已经在心里咒骂了一句。把我抓过来威胁是一回事，但如果他们开始打布鲁斯和托尼，甚至娜特和巴基的主意——“你们究竟想干什么？”我从牙缝里吐出这句话。

 

“你别担心，我们不想惹更多事情。”杜肯说，“我只是觉得，托尼·斯塔克对你应该挺大方的，大概不会在意花上几百万把你买回去。当年的钻石市价二百多万，我们也不多要，一人补偿二百万就可以了。”

 

“所以这是什么，绑架勒索？”听到杜肯的话我松了一口气，但不想让他看出我的想法，于是继续用震惊的口气问他。杜肯挑眉点了点头，而齐泽姆从口袋里掏出一个四方形的东西——我的手机。

 

“放心吧，手机关机了，我们还没傻到留下这种线索。”他说，“但如果我用你的手机给那位总裁写条短信，让他带着四百万来换你，你觉得他会不会同意？”他用浑浊的眼睛冷冷地看着我，“或者说我应该再给他带点更有说服力的东西？比如说——你的拇指？”他绕到我的身后，突然拿起我已经被捆得失去知觉的左手拇指，然后朝后狠狠一掰，一声控制不住的尖叫顿时从我的嘴里倾泻出来。左手是我的惯用手，如果我没了拇指，那么以后我根本没法正常拿起菜刀，或者其他任何东西。

 

冷汗顺着我的脊背潺潺滑下，我费劲地吞咽了一下，努力从回忆中拼凑出对付他们两个的方法。“托尼不吃这套。”我的大脑在飞快旋转，“你不知道他有多宝贝我。如果你伤害我一分一毫，他非但不会答应你们的要求，你们反而会惹毛他。而相信我，没人愿意面对被惹毛的托尼·斯塔克，甚至美国总统也不愿意。”

 

屋子里一时间没了声音，他们两个大概在我头顶进行无声的交流，但我的拇指仍然被齐泽姆紧紧掰开，疼痛让我的下巴抵在胸口，恨不得缩成一团。过了漫长的十几秒钟后，他松开我的手，而杜肯哼了一声。

 

“操蛋的死基佬。”他咒骂一句，抬脚猛地踢翻我屁股下面的椅子，而我别无选择，只能随着椅子一起倒在地上，脸颊顿时被地板上尖锐的小石子磕出了血。我喘着粗气，静静侧卧在那里盯着他们的鞋子，而他们两个暂时放弃折磨我，走到角落里开始低声商量起来。我听力本来就不怎么好，现在甚至开始耳鸣了，他们说的我一个字都听不见。我觉得自己肯定脑震荡了，因为我现在特别想吐，视线也再一次变得模糊起来。我不知道过了多久，只能隐约听到他俩的争论声时高时低，过段时间后角落里的两双鞋子其中的一双走出了我的视线范围，而另一双停顿片刻后朝我的方向走过来。

 

“克林特，你为什么就不能乖乖地把钻石交出来呢？”我辨认出留下来的人是杜肯，这也在我的预料之中。十多年未见齐泽姆的脾气比原来更沉不住气了，他肯定不愿留在这里等。

 

我吐出嘴里的血沫。“我说了，钻石不在我的手上。”

 

“我不信。”一阵衣服窸窣的声音，片刻后杜肯蹲了下来，侧头打量着我。我刚才被齐泽姆朝右边踹倒，所以现在是拿左脸面对他，而哪怕没照镜子我也知道自己左半边脸已经完全肿起来了，齐泽姆打我的时候用了全力。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为你是我见过最聪明的孩子。”杜肯轻声说，“我在马戏团待了那么多年，见到那么孩子来来往往，只有你最聪明，身手最灵活，别人谁也比不上你，包括你当年那么痴迷的那个体操小子——叫什么来着？还有你哥哥巴尼，他就是个傻大个，还想和我学飞刀。”他冷哼了一声，“我手把手教了你那么长时间，你不可能蠢到被条子抓住的时候身上还带着钻石。”

 

我一声没吭，根本不想搭理他，而杜肯也根本不需要我接话，继续说下去：“老巴克一直是个急性子，真不知道他为什么要学射箭，但他现在更急了，你知道为什么吗，克林特？因为他得癌症了。他要死了，而他想在死前把属于他的钱拿回来。”

 

齐泽姆——得了癌症？这对于我来说倒是全新的消息，怪不得他看起来那么苍老虚弱，打了我两下就开始喘气。虽然这十多年里他一直占据着我内心最阴暗的那个角落，但现在陡然听到他不久于世的消息，我竟然感到些许沮丧和惋惜。无论我现在有多恨他，齐泽姆毕竟曾经是我的射箭老师，在他染上赌瘾之前，我的回忆里也曾有过温暖的瞬间，像是练习得大汗淋漓后盖在我头上的毛巾，以及舞台上他朝站在钢绳上的我投来的鼓励眼神。

 

我深陷回忆之中，甚至连头痛都有些忘了，而在我身边杜肯还在絮絮叨叨地讲话：“齐泽姆需要的是救命钱，越快越好，直接给他钞票说不定比给他钻石更好些，但我不一样，我还有几十年好活，所以钱和钻石我哪个都不会放弃。”他边说边站起身，用鞋尖碰了碰我的下巴，居高临下问我：“克林特，我再给你最后一次机会，告诉我钻石在哪里。”

 

“这也是我最后一次告诉你，我不知道，钻石不在我身上。”

 

“好吧。”他在我头顶回答，声音轻飘飘的。我不知道他究竟要干什么，而因为姿势原因根本看不见。过了半分钟，我感觉到杜肯重新回到我身边，蹲下身把我的毛衣袖子卷到手肘之上。我顿时毛骨悚然，吓得呼吸都快停止了，浑身上下止不住颤抖起来。如果他用被污染的针头给我注射了 ** _那种_** 东西——

 

“放松。”杜肯拍了拍我的胳膊，随手把一个塑料帽扔在地上，片刻后我感觉到冰冷的针头刺进我手臂麻木的皮肤中。

 

“操，你究竟给我打了什么？！”

 

“只是一种让人精神混乱，放松警惕的药而已。我专门托人买到的。”他回答，然后笑了一声，“怎么，克林特，你以为我给你注射了毒品？我的生活没你想象的那么不堪。”

 

虽然他这么说了，但我要是因为他随口一句话就安心，那才真叫见鬼了。可大概为了证明他说的没错，我发现自己的快要从胸口蹦出来的心脏开始越跳越慢，紧紧攥起来的拳头逐渐放开，眼睑也再也支撑不住，一个劲往下掉。我感觉自己仿佛被从头到脚浸在温水之中，所有的感官都被无限延迟静止，我想张嘴说什么，却找不到自己的舌头，而且我也听不到自己的喉咙是否在发出任何声音。

 

一片混沌之中，我唯一能感受到的只有自己的心跳声，仿佛整个身体里最重要的钟摆，滴答作响。但那滴答声听起来很不对劲，因为这部钟走得实在太慢了，慢得让人很不安。我想对杜肯大叫，问他你这个白痴究竟知不知道自己在做什么，但我的喉咙像是被吹起来的气球一样渐渐肿了起来，堵住我的声音，同样也堵住了我的呼吸。

 

救命——我听到自己的声音在身体里回荡，但却找不到能释放的出口。我要死了，我的脑子里只有这么一个念头，该死的杜肯一定搞错了什么东西，或者我的身体产生了过敏反应，但无论如何，没人救得了我。

 

想到这里，我的第一反应竟然还是杜肯和齐泽姆绝对拿不到钱了，因为托尼肯定会非常生气。但托尼这个名字在我的脑海里烟花一样绽开，点亮了混沌的黑暗。他仿佛一台发电机，迅速连通了大脑其余正逐渐沉于虚无中的回路，让我的大脑挣扎着向我播放越来越多的图像画面：托尼隔着一条街朝我露出的灿烂笑容，布鲁斯在烛光下温柔的棕色眼睛，我入狱后巴尼第一次去探视我时满脸的泪水，娜特欺负我的时候微微挑起的眉梢，午夜电视剧接龙时巴基睡着后靠在我肩头的脑袋，史蒂夫在听到好消息后那声让人想笑的尖叫，以及最后那个温暖的拥抱，伴随着厨房里薄荷与羊腿肉交织弥漫的香气让我想要到世界尽头也不放手。

 

我做的还可以吧？我最后问我自己。如果就这样离开，我会后悔吗？

 

没人回答我，没人能给我正确的答案，甚至我自己也不能，因为我不想离开。 ** _上帝啊_** 我不想离开。

 

我从不是个虔诚的人，但在那一刻，在我呼唤着那个名字乞求祂别让我离开的时候，我感觉到有人突然抓住我僵硬的肩膀，狠狠摇了我几下，然后贴着我的耳朵大喊起来：

 

“克林特！”

 

——是谁——

 

“克林特你振作点！救护车马上就来了，你会没事的——”

 

我费尽地睁开一边的眼睛，想要打量这个把我带回来的人。我不知道是不是自己的视觉出现问题了，但现在屋子比刚才要亮了很多，似乎有好几道光柱在我眼前晃来晃去，而借着这些光源我看到一张好久不见却依然熟悉的脸。对方看到我恢复了意识，如释重负吐出一口气，朝我微微一笑。

 

“嘿，别担心，你已经安全了。”

 

我想说，有你在我当然安全了，而且刚才我绝对不是故意漏掉你的，如果你再给我点时间，我肯定会想起你。但我这么迷迷糊糊地想着，突然有人疾步跑到我们身边把一个东西罩在我的脸上，而下一秒我终于呼吸到了无比纯净的氧气，让我混乱迷茫的大脑终于略微清楚了一点。

 

“我现在可以昏过去了吗？”我在氧气面罩下面迷迷糊糊地开口。没人回答我，因为我压根没问出声，不过这个问题我能做主，于是我闭上眼睛，靠在对方怀里安心地再次失去了意识。

 

***

 

当我再次恢复意识时，我知道自己已经在医院里了，形状奇怪的灯管以及脖子下面有点难受的枕头都是医院的标配，况且我还能听到旁边检测我心跳的机器正在发出规律的滴滴声。我嗓子里那把火仍然没被扑灭，所以我先试图咳嗽，但我的喉咙仍然很不对劲，肌肉软绵绵包裹着骨骼，让我甚至没法自如出声。

 

“别费劲了，你今天别想说话了。”床脚传来一个略微沙哑的声音，然后声音的主人很贴心地绕到我的视线范围里，我看着对方多少年一成不变的宽大西装以及和蔼的蓝色眼睛，试图咧嘴角却只做了一个诡异的表情。对方立刻笑起来，在眼睛旁边挤出几道我记忆中没那么深的鱼尾纹，而我又试图叫他的名字，好在没有需要张开嘴的发音。

 

“菲尔。”我没出声，只是轻轻咬了一下下嘴唇，但他心领了我的努力，微笑着在我身边坐下，摸了摸我的额头。

 

“为什么每次我见到你，你都要把自己搞得这么糟糕呢？”他的语气有些无奈，“上次你参加我儿子的生日派对，被一群四岁小孩追进泳池里，再上次你非要给我庆祝生日，差点没把我家厨房烧了。”还记得我之前提过，我在熟练掌握用火烧锅里的酒精之前烧了好几次厨房吗？有一次就是在菲尔家，而那次的窘况我真是再也不想提了。

 

我很想说，这次不是我的错，我真的什么都没做错，但我还是发不出声音，所以我只能尽量瞪着他。菲尔又笑了笑，戳了戳我的脑门：“好了，我知道你想说什么，这次的确不是你的错。”

 

这还差不多。我现在脸上肌肉很僵硬，根本不知道自己是什么表情，但很显然我又一次把菲尔逗笑了。他笑了快半分钟才继续说：“不过我希望接下来很长一段时间你都不会再这么狼狈，因为今天终于有两位在逃十多年的通缉犯落网了。”我立刻瞪起眼睛，而菲尔点了点头：“对，杜肯在我们冲进去救你的时候直接被捕了，我们又通过手机信号确认了齐泽姆的位置，也逮捕了他。他俩除了十多年的入室盗窃的通缉，再加上这次的绑架和杀人未遂，全部面临二十年以上的监禁。等庭审过后你有好长一段时间都不会再见到他们了。”

 

我松了口气，而如果不是现在这样连手指头都抬不起来的状况，我大概会抱着菲尔尖叫两声再流点眼泪，所以人生头一次我还挺感谢杜肯脑子犯浑。但我真的太高兴了，因为他们两个就像两朵最糟糕的乌云，这十多年一直笼罩在我的头上，从今天开始我真的能够彻底甩掉他们过自己的生活了。

 

“不过克林特，我还有一个问题要问你。”菲尔给了我两分钟缓冲的时间才继续说，“他们两个被捕之后都声称十多年前入室盗窃的赃物在你身上，但我当时逮捕你的时候并没有找到钻石，所以它们究竟在——？”

 

哦对，钻石。我无奈地抬头看向菲尔。我当然挺想告诉他钻石在哪里，但我现在连声音都发不出。菲尔无奈地点点头，非常体贴：“好吧，那就等你能说话或者能用笔之后再告诉我吧。反正都已经失踪了十多年了，也不差这两天。”

 

他这句话还没说完，外面突然传来一阵喧哗声，而且离我这边越来越近，片刻后病房的门被人猛地推开，随着皮鞋踏在地板上的声音脸上写满焦虑和担忧的托尼出现在我的视野里，而他身后跟着同样神情担忧的布鲁斯，他们一左一右冲到我的病床旁边，把菲尔直接挤开，然后分别握住我的一只手。

 

“克林特！”大冬天托尼的额头上满是汗，鼻尖上还挂着一颗，“你怎么样？他们现在才放我们进来——你什么时候做完手术的？”

 

“你现在感觉怎么样？哪里不舒服？天呐你的脸没事吧？”这是右边开了双声道的布鲁斯。

 

说实在的，看到他俩这副不管不顾的样子我真的非常感动，但我唯一能做的就是让他俩继续握着我的手，然后艰难地长了张嘴。看到我突然动了他俩立刻一起闭上嘴，万分焦急等待我接下来的回答，但我只是把嘴张开了半英寸都不到的宽度，就停住了。

 

“克林特？”看我停了下来托尼更着急了，“你究竟怎么了，说话啊！”

 

“他这是肌肉过度麻痹，暂时什么都说不了，也做不了。”被挤开的菲尔在旁边慢悠悠提醒了一句。托尼顿时朝他回头，布鲁斯也看向他，在两个人的瞪视中菲尔只是朝他们伸出手，脸上带着公式化的微笑：“菲尔·科尔森，纽约115警署的警监。你们有任何问题都可以直接问我。”

 

“所以是你找到克林特的？”这是托尼第一个问题，“你是怎么这么快就找到他的？从我收到勒索短信到现在才过了——”他抬手看了一眼手表，“不到三个小时。”

 

“因为我知道是谁绑架了他。”菲尔非常酷地给了这样一个答案，我在心里一边笑一边看到托尼一脸震惊。“怎么可能？！”

 

看着他的表情从震惊转向怀疑，菲尔也不再逗他，开始认真解释：“因为他们是十多年前和克林特一起参与了一起入室盗窃案并且一直在逃的嫌犯，我一听到克林特出事，立刻就知道八成是他俩回纽约了。两个十年没回来的通缉犯查起来比你们想象中要简单，机场和火车安检都更严格，私人汽车又太昂贵，长途汽车是最好的选择，买票的时候也不需要出示身份证件——好啦，具体的警方办事流程我就不说了，你们只需要感谢罗杰斯警探及时把这事报告给我就好。”

 

“罗杰斯——你是说史蒂夫？”突然听到这个名字，托尼想了一会才反应过来，我虽然不能表态，但我其实也挺惊讶的。我知道史蒂夫在皇后区当警察，但我没想到他正好在菲尔的手下工作。怪不得他会说自己的上司人很好，我还没见过比菲尔更有爱心更敬业的警察。

 

我看了看托尼，又看了看菲尔，可惜他俩都没有向我解释的意思，最后还是布鲁斯发现了我的疑问：“托尼收到那条短信之后被吓坏了，赶紧给罗曼诺夫女士打电话确认你是否还好，而她认为你真的出事之后立刻给史蒂夫打电话，让他过来帮忙。”

 

“而罗杰斯觉得这事和托尼·斯塔克有关，说不定关系重大，直接通知了我。”菲尔接上布鲁斯的讲解，“幸好他及时通知我，如果我们再晚找到你几分钟，你真的要窒息身亡了。”

 

听到窒息这个词，托尼立刻发出一声被噎住的声音，而布鲁斯捏住我在手上的力道立刻变紧。看着两个人这副如临大敌的紧张样子，菲尔轻声笑了一下，安抚他俩说：“放心吧，他已经脱离危险期了，但身体里的药劲还没完全过去，还需要几天时间恢复。”

 

“所以他被注射了什么？”布鲁斯问。他们这个样子当着我的面讨论我却不直接对我说话真的很奇怪，但鉴于我暂时没有发言权，我只能选择默默倾听。

 

“过量的硫喷妥钠，俗称吐真剂。还有点轻度脑震荡。”菲尔说，“他的绑匪之一认为克林特把价值两百万美元的钻石藏起来了，决心不惜一切代价找到它们。”

 

“钻石？”托尼的声音又危险得高了起来，“为什么他们会觉得克林特有钻石？”

 

菲尔飞快地瞥了我一眼，我翻了个白眼，但没有试图阻止他。这些事情我以后肯定还要再向他们两个详细讲述一遍的，但现在菲尔先帮我这个忙也没什么不好。“克林特曾经加入过一个流动马戏团，并且在里面接受了一定体操方面的训练。他的两位师傅——就是这次的这两位绑匪——利用克林特身体上的优势，多次在他们巡演的城市入室盗窃，目标基本上都是珠宝店或者手表店。”

 

“身体上的优势？”

 

“呃你们大概没看过克林特成年前的照片。十五六岁的他身材瘦小，而且柔韧度很高，很适合爬天窗或者通风口。而且他在马戏团的时候还练过走钢丝，有一次他就是通过绳索从一幢大楼的顶部爬到另一幢，洗劫了那家位于购物中心七层的珠宝店。”

 

随着菲尔的讲述，托尼和布鲁斯的眼睛像探照灯——不，像X光机一样打在我的身体上，我被他俩盯得差点打了一个哆嗦，可惜我还没恢复这个功能。

 

“我们完全不知道。”托尼盯着我，一字一句慢吞吞地说，“他从来不告诉我们开餐馆之前发生了什么事。”

 

“也许是因为这些事没什么好说的。”菲尔冷静的声音让他们一起抬头看过去，而我则朝他尽可能投去感激的目光。我爱托尼和布鲁斯，他们对我而言是最重要的存在，但这个世界上只有两个人原原本本知道我是怎样的人，一个是巴尼，另一个就是菲尔。他们见识过我最狼狈不堪的样子，也一起花了好几年的功夫把我从泥潭里拽出来。巴尼是我的家人，我童年唯一的依靠，而菲尔则是我从来都不存在的父亲形象，给予我温暖，向我指明前进的道路。他在我刚出狱后最暴躁不安的那段时间资助我完成了高中学历，一直催我找工作，最后在我想开餐馆但缺钱的时候借了我一大笔钱，而且不要半分利息。可以说如果没有菲尔，就没有今天的我。

 

“克林特被逮捕的时候还未成年，整个案子都是在少年法庭审讯的。鉴于他的犯罪行为受到了两名成年人的教唆，而且他在少管所表现良好，等他出狱后法官封存了他的犯罪记录，所以他不需要主动向任何人提起这件事。”

 

在菲尔面前托尼和布鲁斯就像两个乖乖被校长训斥的小学生，他俩的头随着菲尔的话越来越低。我有点看不下去了，因为我知道托尼不是那个意思，但菲尔看样子完全不想放过他们，继续说了下去：“我知道你们都有很不幸的过去，但你们至少还有过正常的家庭，并且有钱让你们去上大学。你们可以想象一下一个十三岁的孩子，因为受不了寄宿家庭的虐待逃到马戏团，然后被自己的两个老师当成犯罪工具，最后在少管所待了两年是什么感觉。等你们想清楚这些之后再来问克林特，为什么他不愿告诉你们。”

 

菲尔说完这段异常严厉的话之后整个病房静得只剩下电子心跳的声音。我朝天花板轻轻叹了口气。我本来不想让他们用这种方式知道这些，如果他们非得知道，我也希望是在一顿特别美味的晚饭后，托尼已经因为酒精而有些醉意，而布鲁斯完全沉浸在食物的美妙之中，我边笑边说，像讲其他人的故事一样告诉他们，而一觉醒来后这些就像冲刷到海滩上的泡沫，早就消失不见了。我不希望他们以后因为这些事情小心翼翼地对待我，因为那个被痛苦和彷徨所包围的克林特已经不再是我了。

 

于是我朝菲尔无比费劲地皱了皱眉头，示意他别再说了，而他也叹了口气：“好吧，你开心最好。”他看了一眼手表，“我差不多该回去了，奥黛丽还在家里等着我的信儿呢。”他朝我俯下身，轻轻吻了一下我的额头——虽然我知道他完全是故意要在托尼和布鲁斯面前这么做的，因为自从我进入二十岁之后他还没这么对我做过。菲尔一直都是这样的人，像条忠实的斗牛犬一样守卫着被他划进自己领地的人，而我有幸是其中之一。

 

“你好好休息，克林特，我明天再来找你做笔录。”他朝我挥挥手，抓起挂在门口的大衣离开了。病房门关上后又是一片压抑的寂静，托尼的手紧紧揣在裤子口袋里，抿着嘴唇不知道在想什么，而布鲁斯在我身旁坐下，用拇指轻轻抚摸我的手背。半晌后他叹口气，摘下眼镜半趴在我的枕头旁边，把脸埋在我的肩膀上。他什么都没说，甚至呼吸声也很均匀，但透过病号服单薄的面料我能感觉到炙热的液体不断熨帖着我的皮肤。

 

布鲁斯贴着我一动不动，而过了好一会托尼咳嗽了一声，哑着嗓子开口了：“我不是想打探你这些事，克林特。我只是——我今天被吓掉了半条命，接到那条短信，听到娜塔莎说她找不到你，接到史蒂夫的电话说你正在去医院的路上……我只是——如果我早就知道那两个混蛋还在外面找你，我今天晚上无论如何也不会提前离开。”

 

我知道。我尽量对他做口型。托尼看到我滑稽的表情后很勉强扯了扯嘴角，然后他也走到床边，跪下来搂住我的脖子。他并没像布鲁斯一样流眼泪，但我能感觉到他的心跳快得仿佛刚跑完马拉松。

 

“别再这么吓唬我们了。”片刻后他贴着我的脖子对我轻声说，“你想要什么都可以，只要你安安全全的，哪怕我再见不到你——”

 

“托尼。”布鲁斯在我另一侧也同样轻声说，“别说这种话。”然后他吸了吸鼻子，“你们谁也别想离开我。”

 

他们分别空出一只手紧紧握住对方，然后放在我的肚子上，比我稍高一些的体温让我感觉到很舒服。为了冲干净我身体里的硫喷妥钠，医生们给我注射了中和剂，所以我现在哪怕想睡也睡不着，但在他们的陪伴下我还是闭上双眼，静静聆听托尼和布鲁斯在我身边柔和的呼吸声。当护士来赶人的时候，他们两个都强烈拒绝离开，就这样陪我过了一个晚上。

 

***

 

我的肌肉在十二个小时之后已经恢复了一半，虽然还不能正常下地行走，但已经可以能够正常开口说话了。菲尔第二天早上九点准时来到病房，身后还跟着碰了一大束花的史蒂夫，不知道是不是因为头一次和上司这样单独相处，史蒂夫看起来还有点紧张。布鲁斯帮我接过花，插在床头柜的花瓶里，而菲尔让史蒂夫给我做笔录。

 

开始做笔录之前我把托尼和布鲁斯赶了出去，因为这毕竟是警方事务，而且他俩也该去吃个早饭什么的。等他俩离开后我就向史蒂夫详细讲述了昨天从被偷袭开始全部的经过，包括齐泽姆的病情，但看菲尔的样子他一点都不意外。我完全能想象到齐泽姆一脸无赖，对审讯他的警探说自己患了癌症，你们不能把我怎么样的表情。

 

“别担心。”菲尔对我说，“监狱里面的医疗条件非常好，我相信他还能在里面活很多年。”

 

至于钻石这个问题，我朝菲尔吐了吐舌头：“还记得我刚出狱那一年送你的那个圣诞礼物吗？”

 

菲尔看着我足足十秒钟，然后才缓慢点头：“那个奇丑无比的香薰蜡烛，好几次家里大扫除都差点被奥黛丽扔掉，我看在那是你第一次送我礼物的份上扔在地下室最角落的箱子里。”

 

“呃，你还记得里面有什么吗？”我小心翼翼地提示。

 

“我光记得特别难看的粉红色，你好像还在底下放了一把亮晶晶的小石——”菲尔猛地闭上嘴，一脸咬到舌头的表情。“我一直都把二百万块的钻石扔在地下室里？”他最后有气无力地说，“为什么，克林特。”

 

“首先，我当时只有十八岁，还是非常不正经的年纪。”我耸了耸肩，“而且我对这些钻石很头痛。你们没找到，我当然不想让那俩家伙找到，可我自己也不想要。最后我觉得还不如送你算了，我以为你当场就会认出来那些小石头是钻石的。”

 

“你做的那个蜡烛实在太难看了，我只看了一眼就收起来了。”菲尔面无表情回答，然后非常无奈地叹气，“下不为例，克林特，我只帮你这一次。”他的意思大概是会帮我把那些钻石拿出来，洗干净，然后扔进十几年前的证物盒里。我又朝他吐吐舌头，反正这种事情这辈子只会发生一次。

 

其余的笔录进行得非常快，因为我一共只清醒了那么长时间，而不到半个小时后病房外面再次传来喧哗声。史蒂夫刚无奈地收起文件夹，病房的门就已经被推开，而这次有五个人一起冲了进来，托尼、布鲁斯、娜特和巴基，还有一位脸色非常阴沉的护士，宣称我需要静养，病房里一次只能有两名探视者。不过她面对的可不是什么普通人，菲尔和史蒂夫都有警徽，而托尼有钱有权，最终他们六个还是一起留在了病房里，但所有人都必须保证压低声音说话。

 

护士离开后大家立刻转向我，娜特冲过来给了我一个超大的拥抱，而史蒂夫在我双腿无力向后倒的时候眼疾手快用手垫在我的后脑勺上，阻止我再次脑震荡，而且等娜特放开我后他竟然还瞪了娜特一眼。娜特看起来也吃了一惊，没想到史蒂夫还会瞪他，想也不想就抬手给了他一拳，两个人顿时闹得鸡飞狗跳，而他们身后巴基简直快高兴得哭出来了，我也因为他俩终于和好咧着嘴笑起来。

 

终于，在托尼一脸不满的大声指责以及菲尔严肃的瞪视下，史蒂夫和娜特默默分开彼此，在我的床边站好。娜特和巴基看向我的眼神虽然挺担心的，但却什么都没问，我猜他俩想知道的其他人肯定早就告诉他们了，而且我今天的样子看起来比昨天健康了一百倍，也没什么特别需要担心的地方。

 

刚才一直躲在其他人身后看热闹的巴基终于走上前来，我这才发现他手里一直拎着一个保温食盒。布鲁斯伸手把病床的小桌子推到我的面前，好让巴基把保温盒放过来。

 

“这是什么？”我笑着问他。

 

“我知道医院的伙食有多糟糕，所以我们想在来看你的时候带点好吃的。”巴基看起来还有点不好意思，而娜特用手肘戳了戳他，说：“这是他自己想的菜谱，我发誓绝对没有帮忙。”

 

“哦是吗？”我顿时有了精神，坐直身体，“你做了什么？”

 

巴基打开保温盒，我甚至还没看到里面的东西就已经被一股扑面而来的番茄香味彻底袭击了，而我自从昨天下午三点多就再没吃过东西的胃顿时大声鸣叫起来。巴基被我身体诚实的反应逗笑了，但看起来也很自豪，把饭盒推到我的面前向我介绍：“我不知道你有没有忌口，所以做了一道最简单但是绝对美味的番茄浓汤。”

 

在众目睽睽之中，我舀了一勺饭盒里橘黄色的浓汤送进嘴里。汤好喝极了，比我想象中还要好喝，我想赶紧夸巴基一句，但我实在忍不住又喝了一大勺。娜特已经咯咯笑起来，而巴基又露出他那傻乎乎的笑容。

 

“好喝极了，非常美味。”我一口气喝了五六勺才停下来，“来给我讲讲具体的菜谱？我尝到你的番茄有种不太一样的地方。”

 

“我没有直接煮番茄，而是先在烤盘上和红洋葱以及大蒜一起烤。我特别喜欢番茄烤过之后那种略微烧焦的味道。”

 

“我也喜欢，但为什么用红洋葱？”

 

“因为红洋葱更甜，更适合这道汤。”

 

我满意地点点头，巴基继续讲：“盐和胡椒调味，然后加一小勺辣椒粉，不然这道汤就太平淡了。”

 

“非常好，然后呢？”

 

“再加一大勺糖以及少许黑醋，然后就可以送进烤箱，350度二十多分钟。番茄出炉后加入一杯蔬菜高汤，漫到番茄中间那么高之后加热，等高汤烧开后再煮上三四分钟，然后再倒上一杯奶油增加汤的口感。”

 

“接下来呢？”

 

“然后我用搅拌机把汤里番茄全部搅碎了。”巴基说，“当然我觉得留着大块的番茄也很好，但我想到你现在身体也不知道恢复得咋么样了，说不定还需要用吸管吃饭，干脆全部搅碎做成浓汤。”

 

“好想法，”我说，“不仅方便我喝，而且搅碎的番茄更有风味，我能清楚尝到里面每一种食材。”我又抱着饭盒喝了好几口，然后放下勺子，有些怅然地对他说：“你才当了几天副厨啊，已经知道自创菜谱了。看来我能把餐馆放心交给你和娜特了。”

 

听到我这句话，巴基的眼睛立刻瞪圆了，那个傻乎乎的表情瞬间消失，而娜特的反应更直接：“你不要我们啦？”

 

我也愣了一下。“我以为你们更喜欢在布鲁克林这种自由自在的生活，两个人一起经营一家小餐馆，多开心啊。”

 

“我就这么给你说吧，克林特，我完全不喜欢烹饪。”娜特这句话几乎能把我噎死，但她就是这样的性格，所以我耐心听她继续说：“厨师也绝对不是巴基最想做的职业。”在旁边巴基也立刻点头，非常配合，“我们之所以现在会从事这个行业，并且出乎我们的意料非常喜欢这份工作，完全是因为你，克林特。如果不能和你一起烹饪，那还是算了，我还是去找个地方当舞蹈老师之类的吧。”

 

“我可以去……唔我不知道自己能干什么。”巴基补充道。

 

“好了好了，我知道了。”我笑着点头，“不丢下你们，行了吧？你们来斯塔克大厦继续当我的副厨，而且托尼还有一份礼物要送给你们。”听到我这句话，这对未婚夫妇齐刷刷转头看向托尼，总裁被他俩如狼似虎的眼神吓了一跳，小心翼翼地问：“呃，餐厅百分之十的股权能买你俩多久的忠心？”

 

娜特朝他翻了个巨大的白眼，巴基则立刻掐着嗓子用电视剧里那种无比夸张的语气回答：“你永远也不能用钱买我的心，你这个无情的资本家。”布鲁斯在旁边已经笑得快喘不过气来了，而史蒂夫对我们要一起经营的这家新餐厅无比好奇，立刻开始问这问那。我坐在病床上，一边喝无比美味的番茄汤一边笑着看他们几个在我的面前乱成一团。

 

片刻后我感觉有只手轻轻覆在我的肩膀上，当我抬头看过去时，菲尔正低头注视着我，笑容无比温暖。“我真为你感到高兴，克林特。”他轻声说。

 

“我知道，我也真的很开心。”我拍了拍他覆在我肩膀上的手。


	21. 尾声

托尼把车在路边缓缓停下，刚一推开车门就打了个巨大的喷嚏，而布鲁斯的眼睛完全没离开自己手里的笔记本，默默说了个我听不懂，但大概意思是“愿你健康”的外语单词。

 

“我讨厌春天。”斯塔克总裁下车的时候这样宣布道，“漫天的花粉，嗡嗡乱飞的昆虫——”

 

“大半夜叫春的猫和狗。”布鲁斯自动帮他补充，然后加了句，“对，春天是万物交配的季节，你就忍着吧。”

 

托尼揉了揉鼻子，然后伸了个懒腰，而布鲁斯在笔记本上最后写了几个字，也终于走下车。我因为坐在后排，而托尼这辆该死的车虽然有个巨大的后备箱，但也不知道设计者脑子缺根筋还是什么，没设计后车门，所以每次我下车都需要把副驾驶座推到最前面，然后从前车门挤出去。

 

“你们就想想那些花粉热的可怜人吧。”我一边过马路一边朝他俩摇摇头。可怜的巴基，不知道是因为十年没接触花粉还是什么情况，今年突然得了花粉热，已经整整一个月都在不停打喷嚏流鼻涕，我简直不敢让他不戴口罩进厨房。不过还好现在小餐馆已经彻底停业了，而新的餐厅还没正式开始营业，巴基至少不用每天十几个小时担心自己把鼻涕喷在食材上。

 

我用钥匙打开卷帘门，把它推上去之后接着打开玻璃门，花了五分钟透气才示意托尼和布鲁斯跟我进来。我们已经四五天没来这里了，餐馆经过长达三个月的告别期，满足了一位又一位老客户恋恋不舍的点单之后，终于在上上周彻底关门了，房子也转租了出去，租期正好明天截止，所以我们今天过来搬走上次留在这里的最后一点东西。

 

餐馆天花板上的吊灯早就被我卸走了，所以现在屋子里唯一的光源只有透过玻璃门斜射进来的春季下午阳光，而阳光下细小的灰尘在空气里盘旋漫步。我在门口稍微驻足片刻，注视着比我记忆中要凄凉太多的就餐区——毕竟现在这里连桌子椅子都看不到了，只剩下我亲手贴的墙纸仍然挂在墙上，自然很是凄凉。但我还记得第一次把这里的钥匙拿到手，同样站在这个地方注视着空旷的屋子时的感觉，那时哪怕同样没有桌椅，我却觉得整个用餐区是我这辈子见过最美的地方，胜过世界上所有富丽堂皇的宫殿，因为这是我崭新的人生即将开启的地方。

 

我叹了口气，对着记忆中的自己微笑起来。我当时想的没错，我的人生的确从这里开始，但谁能想到短短几年的时间我竟然收获了如此之多，而且全都是那个年轻的我做梦也不敢想的事情。

 

“嘿，你要在这里杵到什么时候？”想得出神却突然被身后有点不耐烦的声音打断，我仿佛瞬间穿越时空一样微微一抬头，空荡荡的就餐区再次出现在我的眼前。见我没什么反应，托尼从我的身边挤过来，故意用手肘戳了戳我：“快点吧，别忘了一会是娜特的婚礼前晚宴，我可不敢迟到。”随着彼此相处机会增多，托尼开始随我叫娜特这个昵称，而布鲁斯也终于不再叫她罗曼诺夫女士了，可喜可贺。

 

“没错，而且我昨天还把婚礼要穿的西装送去干洗了，一会顺路让我取一下，我怕明天事情太多来不及。”布鲁斯也从我另一侧挤进餐馆，两个人轻车熟路走向后厨，帮我把最后剩下的几套锅搬到车的后备箱里，而我则动手把就餐区的墙纸全部撕下来，让屋子彻底恢复我租之前的样子。

 

“还有今晚巴基的单身派对，也不知道史蒂夫准备了什么，我甚至不知道是该期待还是害怕。”托尼在抱着好几个锅路过的时候对我说。是的，作为伴郎史蒂夫负责策划巴基的单身派对，但是在看过他设计的娜特的婚纱之后，我们三个发现大家对史蒂夫的了解实在太少了，这个男人绝对是深藏不露中的翘楚，就连巴基也承认他完全想象不出史蒂夫今天晚上会带我们去干什么。

 

“别担心，我和布鲁斯都不喝酒，无论你们干出多不雅观的事情我们也会保证有人全程拍照录像。”我说完后布鲁斯从后厨那边传来一阵大笑，而托尼撇了撇嘴，非常鄙视地看了我一眼。

 

三个人一起动手，属于我的最后一点东西很快就全部被转移到后备箱里，而看着真正恢复了原貌的餐馆，我知道我该走了。我让托尼和布鲁斯先回车上等我，而他们也知道我需要点时间独处，很贴心地率先离开。我站在餐馆的门前，最后一次缓缓合拢这扇隔音效果奇差无比的玻璃门，轻轻拧动钥匙。阳光仍然透过玻璃射向屋内，在浅色地板上留下一道我的剪影。我抬手拉卷帘门的时候一直在盯着那道剪影看，看着卷帘门一点一点落下来，彻底遮住我的影子。

 

这就是最后的告别了。我将手贴在卷帘门冷冰冰的金属上，最后一次碰触我的餐馆。无论我以后是否还会回来，回到贝德-斯泰这条狭窄安静的街道，路过这里，甚至再次踏足进入，这里也不再属于我，永远和我无关了。我的手指轻轻抚摸冰冷的卷帘门，轻轻拍了拍它，低声说了句：“多谢。”

 

然后我转身回到纽约明亮的春季阳光之中，走向正在路对面等待我的托尼和布鲁斯。

 

 

-END-


End file.
